Love Will Thaw
by Lugubrious DBB
Summary: Four years after the events of "The Storm Rages On," Elsa is nearly broken, personal tragedy slowly taking its toll. In the midst of her despair, she finds a lost soul who needs what only she can give, returning meaning to her life. But, as always, disaster awaits around every corner, this time in the form of an enemy unlike any she has ever faced. Part Five of my "Voices" Saga.
1. Chapter 1: Cost

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter One**

**Cost**

She sat in silence at her desk, allowing the darkness of the room to wash over her, the source of light a single candle flickering next to her arm. Absentmindedly, she held her fingers over the flame, knowing full well that she wouldn't—couldn't—be burned, that the coldness that flowed through her veins would not allow it. She watched wordlessly as her fingers glowed blue, repulsing the orange flame that attempted to dance its painful waltz with her flesh.

Normally at this time of the evening, she would be helping her sister with her infant twins, getting them ready for bed, rocking them to sleep. Such activity had always filled her with joy, with happiness. She would marvel at how fast the twins were growing, tickling them, playing with them, holding them close, letting them know how much they were loved, all in anticipation of the day when she would do the same with her own children.

But that joy was no longer in her heart. The thought of being around her niece and nephew at the moment filled her with dread. Her mood was black, darker than it had been in years, since she had kept herself locked in her bedroom. Slowly, disinterestedly, she brought her fingers from the flame, rubbing them across her abdomen, feeling the raised scar that had been there for months, a reminder of the moment her milky white flesh had been impaled by cool, sharp iron.

_"Something to remember me by." _Hans's words rang in her ears, echoing in her mind, mocking her, forcing her to come to grips with her affliction.

She covered her ears, shut her eyes, desperately willing the voice to disappear, to leave her forever. She felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes, threatening to cascade down her face. Gritting her teeth, she dug her fingernails into the wood of the desk, refusing to allow herself to show any sign of weakness.

_How am I going to tell him? _The unanswered question lingered in her brain. It had been several hours since she had discovered, and still she was nowhere closer to an answer. Her husband, the man who made her complete, was due home the next day. He was travelling through the mountains, looking for survivors, desperately searching for any remaining artifacts of his people that he could bring back with him, that he could show to his people in exile to remind them of who they were. _He will want to be with you, _she thought. _But will he now? Once you tell him . . . _

She could contain the tears no longer. Sobbing, she buried her face in her hands, her heart ripped apart as memories of the past four hours—the most painful four hours of her life—tore through her consciousness . . .

* * *

_"Elsa!" _

_ Alúvelin jumped slightly as her sister's presence caught her by surprise. She was in the palace study, poring over ancient maps of the Continent, desperately studying the ancient lore for information._

_ "I'm sorry," Elsa said, her face flushing. "I forget sometimes how quiet I can be."_

_ "It's all right," Alúvelin said. She looked at her sister, frowning slightly as she noticed the stress lines on Elsa's forehead. "Is everything okay? Are Anna and the children—"_

_ "No," Elsa replied, raising her hand. "They're fine. There's nothing wrong. All three of them are taking a nap at the moment." A faint smile crossed her lips. "It's been a busy day. I'm letting her take a break for a bit. Kristoff will return from work soon, and—"_

_ She paused, breathing deeply, her hands clutching each other as they had years ago, in another lifetime, when she had been terrified of herself._

_ Alúvelin picked up on her sister's distress instantly. "What's the matter?" she asked, rising, crossing to Elsa, placing an arm around the Queen's waist. "You can tell me, Elsa. We don't have secrets, remember?"_

_ "I . . . I . . . I need you to do something for me," Elsa said softly._

_ Alúvelin nodded. "Anything. You know that."_

_ Elsa looked at her, her ice blue eyes shifting about nervously. "Do you remember how you and Valanda used your powers to see Anna's babies while they were still in her womb, to make sure they were all right?"_

_ "Yes," Alúvelin replied, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "But I don't understand—"_

_ Elsa moved to the door, closing it. Satisfied they were alone, she moved back toward Alúvelin. "It's been three months since I have had my cycle, Alúvelin."_

_ The former Empress looked at her in confusion. "Three months? Are . . . Are you sure—"_

_ "I'm positive," Elsa said. "I . . . I've been feeling somewhat ill lately as well. I don't know how to describe it, but I feel . . . I feel . . . _different_."_

_ Alúvelin's eyes widened as she realized what Elsa was saying, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Oh my goodness!" she whispered. "You and Arberish . . . You didn't waste any time, did you?"_

_ Elsa blushed as she ran her finger over the wedding band on her right hand. "No. I guess we didn't."_

_ Alúvelin beamed at her younger sister. "Congratulations!"_

_ "Thank you," Elsa said. "But, I . . . I just want to be sure everything is all right. I . . . I'm worried, Alúvelin. I haven't gained any weight. Even though it is still early, I feel like something could be wrong. Could you . . . Could you please check for me? Please?"_

_ Alúvelin brought her fingers before Elsa's abdomen, letting them glow crimson with fire. Gently, she laid her hands on Elsa's belly, closing her eyes. She allowed the heat to flow through her, into Elsa, seeking out the growing life inside her sister._

_ But something was very, very, wrong. Alúvelin shook her head. _It can't be! _she thought. _I've made a mistake. It couldn't be . . . _She doubled her efforts, forcing herself to examine the inside of Elsa's womb thoroughly. Frowning, she cried out as she let her entire consciousness open up, desperately looking for the growing child._

_ Realizing the horrible truth, her hands stopped glowing. Alúvelin opened her eyes, her face full of sorrow._

_ Upon seeing her sister's face, Elsa's pulse quickened, her stomach churning. "What is it?" she whispered. "What's wrong?"_

_ Alúvelin was speechless. She had absolutely no idea how to deliver such devastating news. "Elsa, I . . . I'm sorry . . ."_

* * *

The pain in her heart was too much to bear. Crying out, she threw her out her arms, a cascade of ice erupting from the very center of her being, coating the walls of her office with frozen water. Elsa laid her head upon the desk, unable to stop the sobs that wracked her body.

The blue ring on her finger, the Eden-stone, pulsed, a bright light erupting from it. The light faded, a familiar face standing before the Queen.

"_I . . . I'm so sorry, Elsa. I don't know what to say." _the blue Water Spirit whispered.

Elsa raised her head, staring blankly at Elenórathem, the Spirit of the Eden-stone. Her bloodshot eyes contrasted profoundly with the pale color of her flesh.

"_Do . . . Do you want me to go?" _Elenórathem asked, delicately laying her fingers on Elsa's shoulder.

"No," Elsa whispered. "You can stay. I just . . . I just need someone to be with me."

The Water Spirit sat across from the desk, watching quietly as Elsa continued to stare that the wall.

"I don't know what to tell him," Elsa confessed. "Or how."

Elenórathem took Elsa's hand from across the desk. _"All you can do is tell him the truth."_

A mirthless laugh left Elsa's throat, quickly turning to a fresh wave of sobs. "What if . . . What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if he throws me away? I . . . I don't know what to do!"

"_You can start by getting rid of those thoughts," _Elenórathem said. _"Arberish will never just throw you away. He will understand."_

"But . . . But he'll be so disappointed . . ."

A knock at the door disrupted their conversation. Elsa did not bother to respond as she sat in isolation behind the desk.

The door opened slowly, cautiously. A red-haired woman gingerly stepped into the office. "Elsa? Elsa, are you all right?"

She caught sight of Elenórathem and moved to speak with her, but the Spirit brought a finger to her lips. _"Quiet, Anna. Your sister is in so much pain . . ."_

Anna slowly moved toward Elsa, her heart aching as she saw the depths of sorrow etched into the Queen's face. "Elsa? What's wrong? Alúvelin told me I needed to talk to you. Right away. She said . . . She said something bad had happened . . ."

"How are the babies?"

Anna blinked, confused. _Of course Elsa would think about others before herself, _she thought. "They're sleeping," she answered. "Valanda and Kristoff are watching them right now. Alúvelin just joined them." She cautiously approached Elsa, realizing she had not seen her look this scared, this miserable in years.

"Hey," she said softly, taking Elsa's hand, noticing in the back of her mind that the usual cool sensation that ran through Elsa's flesh was now ice cold. "What's going on? What . . . What's happened?"

Elsa looked at her, barely moving her head, her eyes glassy. "I can't have children, Anna."

Anna was confused for a moment before she realized that, earlier that day, Elsa had told her the wonderful news. "Oh. _Oh. _I see. Of course you can, Elsa. You're just a little worried, that's all. I've seen how you've been with the twins. You'll be a wonderful mother—"

"_You don't understand!" _Elsa cried. "I. Can't. Have. Children!"

_What? _Anna felt her blood turn to ice as she looked upon her despondent sister. "What . . . What do you mean?" she whispered.

Elsa stared at Elenórathem, too emotionally shattered to make eye contact with Anna. "I had Alúvelin examine me earlier. I was worried that I hadn't started gaining any weight yet. I wanted to make sure everything was all right with the baby." She turned to Anna. "Do you know what she found?"

Anna simply looked at Elsa, feeling her heart crumble as agony radiated from her sister's body.

"There is no baby, Anna," Elsa whispered. "I physically cannot have children. Hans . . . When he stabbed me, the knife was glowing purple. It . . . It must have been some kind of curse, I don't know what. But when Alúvelin looked at me, she found _nothing. _No womb, no _sónathem_. _Nothing!_"

Anna was beside Elsa in an instant, her arms embracing her trembling, anguished sister. "Oh, Elsa," she murmured, running her hands through Elsa's hair.

Elsa could contain herself no longer. She screamed and screamed and screamed in anguish, not caring who heard her, not caring if the whole kingdom knew. She buried her face in Anna's shoulder, somewhat muffling her cries.

"It's okay," Anna whispered, stroking Elsa's back. "It's okay. We'll find a cure, Elsa. Everything will be—"

"No, Anna!" Elsa cried, feeling herself becoming upset once more. "There's nothing to cure. _There is nothing there! _It's gone forever! Hans . . . He had his vengeance after all. He took away my womanhood! I'm nothing, Anna! _Nothing_ . . ."

Elsa sank to the floor, inconsolable, tears pouring from her eyes as never before. All Anna could do was hold her through the night, Elenórathem standing watch, as the Snow Queen of Arendelle mourned—painfully, tragically—the loss of the life as a mother she would now never have the opportunity to experience. And all the while, the darkness filled the office, its oppressing presence cruelly reminding the three that every victory has its price, every triumph a hidden cost, that now Elsa was paying that price in spades.

* * *

**AN: Thus begins Part 5 of the Voices Saga. More to come!**

**Translation:**

_Sónathem _– Ancient Arendellian word meaning "bearer of sons," i.e., ovaries.


	2. Chapter 2: Mourning

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Two**

**Mourning**

**Four years later . . . **

"Mama! Mama!"

The little boy rushed to Anna, his eyes full of excitement, his blonde hair bobbing up and down.

Anna turned and looked down at her son, her eyes warm, eager to hear what the child had to say. "Yes, sweetness? What is it?"

Célebron held out his hands, his face turning deadly serious. "Watch!" he whispered.

Anna looked on in amazement as the boy's face screwed up in concentration. His hands mere centimeters apart, fingertips nearly touching each other, Célebron allowed the blue light to flow. The light swirled about his hands, a cool breeze lightly billowing through the room. Faster and faster the light moved until, at last, it slowly faded, revealing a small ice sculpture in the shape of a heart.

Smiling, the boy handed it to Anna. "For you, Mama."

Feeling tears forming at the edges of her eyes, Anna gently took the small work of art from Célebron. "I love it!" Anna said, wrapping her arms around her son. "Thank you so much!"

Another voice entered the room, impatient, eager to show off as well. "Look here, Mama!"

Anna turned, smiling as her daughter entered the room. Élsaweth, too, was holding out her hands, blue light pulsating, congealing, creating.

The girl thrust something into Anna's hands. "See? I can do it, too!"

Anna looked in amazement at the ice sculpture of a small snowman her daughter had created. Gently setting both creations on the table, she wrapped her arms around both of her children. "You are both so creative!" she said. "I love them both! Thank you."

"See, Mama?" Élsaweth said, her eyes bright. "We can make ice just like Aunt Alúvelin! Just like Aunt Elsa!"

At the mention of her sisters' names, Anna felt a brief tinge of jealousy. _Why couldn't they want to be like _me_? _She quickly brushed the irrational feelings aside, not allowing herself to dwell upon them.

"Mama?" Célebron tugged at the sleeve of his mother's dress. "Why . . . Why is Aunt Elsa so sad all the time? She doesn't play with us anymore." His face dropped, his small forehead creased with worry, as was his sister's. "Is . . . Is she mad at us?"

_How do I explain this? _Anna thought, looking upon her crestfallen children. "Oh, my sweetness," she said, pulling them even tighter to herself. "Of course Aunt Elsa isn't mad at you. She . . . She just is very sad right now. But don't worry. She'll feel better soon, and then she won't be able to wait to play with you again." _I hope._

"But _why, _Mama?" Élsaweth asked. "Why is she so sad? I see her and . . . and it makes me sad, too."

Anna inhaled, trying to find some way to explain to her children the depths of her sister's melancholy. "Do either of you remember your Uncle Arberish?"

Célebron screwed up his face in thought. "Oh, yeah!" he exclaimed. "He used to play with us too! He was always with Aunt Elsa. They would always smile and be happy!" The boy frowned. "Where did he go, Mama? We haven't seen him for a while."

Anna took both of her children's hands. "Well, one day, not that long ago, Uncle Arberish got sick. Just like both of you a few weeks ago when you had to stay in bed for several days. Do you remember that?"

Both children nodded. "Did . . . Did he get better?" Élsaweth asked.

"No, sweetness," Anna said, running her hand through her daughter's red hair. "Sometimes . . . Sometimes, people get sick, and they don't get better."

"Even grown-ups?" Célebron's eyes were wide, amazed that adults could be sick just like children.

"Even grown-ups," Anna replied, nodding. "Anyway, your Uncle Arberish was very sick. And no matter what we tried, he wouldn't get better. Until one day, he had to go away. Somewhere far, far away where he wouldn't be sick anymore." Her eyes were misty, painful memories flooding her mind.

Élsaweth's eyes widened, her mind racing. "But . . . But that wasn't very nice of him! Aunt Elsa used to be with him all the time. Why, Mama? Why did he just leave her?"

"Oh, sweetness, he didn't want to leave," Anna said. "But it was time for him to go." She paused, uncertain of how to continue. "That's why Aunt Elsa is so sad. She really misses him. Just like you miss her now when she doesn't come down to visit."

"But . . . he'll come back, right?" Célebron asked. "And Aunt Elsa won't have to be sad anymore?"

"No, sweetness," Anna said, her voice wavering. "Uncle Arberish can't come back from where he went." A faint smile crossed her face. "But someday, Aunt Elsa will see him again. Don't worry." She pulled her children closer to her. "Until then, just remember to be very nice to Aunt Elsa until she feels better."

As she held her children tightly, Anna glanced up at the ceiling, toward the upstairs room where she knew her sister continued to seek refuge in the midst of her sorrow. _Oh, Elsa. Please don't keep shutting us out. You don't have to suffer alone._

* * *

"Your move."

Elsa sat in her upstairs bedroom. A thin layer of ice coated the walls, snowflakes swirling around her. On the table before her was a chessboard, pieces scattered about, evidence of the battle of wits currently underway. She stared at her opponent, soundlessly awaiting his next move.

The man across from her grimaced. "Damn," he muttered. "Didn't see that comin'. Well played, love." He ran a hand across his face, studying the board. Finally, he raised his hand. "Knight to queen's bishop 3."

Elsa smiled, realizing her opponent had fallen into her trap. "Rook to queen's knight 2. Rook captures pawn." She looked him in the eye. "Checkmate."

Jansarnen looked at the board, refusing to accept that he had lost. Finally, eyes closed, he lowered his king. "You win again."

"I always do," Elsa murmured.

"Well, that's not fair," Jansarnen protested. "I'm a figment o' yer subconscious. O' course yeh're goin' teh beat me ev'ry time."

"You came close last time." Elsa leaned back, her smile gone, replaced with a look of melancholy.

Jansarnen—no, not Jansarnen, she told herself; he was dead, this was just an image of Jansarnen her subconscious had conjured—looked at her, his face full of concern. "This needs to stop, love," he said softly, gesturing toward the black dress she still wore, the dress that showed the few people she came into contact with she was still in mourning. "It's been four months. Yeh need to move on. _He _wouldn't want yeh to—"

"Don't you DARE try to tell me what he would want!" Elsa snapped. Her heart aching suddenly, she hurled the chessboard against the wall, pieces flying about the room. She rose, glaring at Jansarnen. "I'll never know what he would want now, will I? He's not here! He can't tell me! So don't pretend you know! You don't know _anything_!"

Her hands pulsed blue, power surging through her. Realizing what she was doing, Elsa forced herself to breathe, to sit down once more. "I . . . I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I didn't mean to . . ."

"'S all right," Jansarnen said. "You can yell at me all yeh want. I can take it. But, yeh need to think about yer family. Yeh've barely spoken to them this whole time. Yeh can't stay locked up in here forever."

"I did it for thirteen years," Elsa whispered. "I can do it again."

"No, yeh can't," Jansarnen replied. His face softened as he took Elsa's hand. "I know yeh've been through a lot, Elsa. Yeh've suffered more pain than anyone should have to suffer in their lifetime. But yeh've got to start livin' again. Go play with yer niece and nephew. Be with yer sisters." He smiled. "And fer God's sake, go take back yer kingdom from Andersen, will yeh, love? The man must be goin' insane tryin' to run everythin' by himself."

A twinge of guilt ran through Elsa as she realized, for the first time, just how irresponsible she had been. "I . . . I know I should," she whispered. "But . . . but it _hurts _so much." She looked Jansarnen in the eye. "And don't take this the wrong way, but it's not you I really want to see. I want to see _him_! Why . . . Why can't I do it?" She felt the familiar tears forming in her eyes once more. "Just for a few minutes! I want to talk to him one more time! Just to say goodbye! I didn't get the chance to, and . . . and I never . . . He died before I could . . ."

"Sorry, love," Jansarnen said softly. "But I'm the only one yer mind is goin' to be callin' to talk to anytime soon. Yer husband . . . I don't know why yeh insist on torturin' yerself. Yeh _know _he knew yeh loved him. He didn't need teh hear it again. Stop blamin' yerself, Elsa . . ."

Elsa turned away, staring at the floor. "I . . . I never asked him if he forgave me. For . . . For not being able to . . . you know . . . I was always too afraid of the answer to ask."

The illusory former mercenary moved toward her, gently laying his hands on her shoulders. "Now, yeh know that's just a load o' rubbish. Arberish didn't blame yeh for that at all. He knew it wasn't yer fault."

Elsa sighed, breathing deeply. "I know," she whispered. "But . . . I should have made him tell me. Just so I could have heard it from him . . ."

Her thoughts were interrupted as her intuition sensed someone—a very familiar someone—approaching her bedchamber. A knock at the door rang through the room. The image of Jansarnen vanished, leaving the Queen alone.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice came through the door. "Elsa, we need to talk. This _has _to stop. Please, let me in!"

For a brief moment, Elsa considered leaving the door locked, refusing to talk to her sister. Dispelling the thought, she opened the door, allowing her sister to enter.

"Hello, Anna," Elsa said, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Anna stared at Elsa in amazement, concern welling up within her. Elsa looked paler than she had ever seen her before, her black dress contrasting sharply with her white skin. She looked slightly thinner; Anna was certain she hadn't been eating properly. And her eyes! Anna had never seen such haunted, lifeless eyes in her life.

"Hey," she said softly, looking at Elsa.

"Hey," Elsa finally whispered. "I suppose . . . I suppose you're here to talk me into coming out. Into pretending that none of this ever happened."

"No!" Anna said, protesting. "Of course not!" She gently took her sister's hand. "How are you feeling? We . . . We're all worried about you. You've barely left your room since . . . since . . ."

"I know." Now that her sister was present, Elsa was forced to face just how self-centered her actions over the recent months had been. She could no longer hide behind the doors of her bedroom. "I . . . I'm sorry, Anna," she whispered. "I have been a terrible queen . . . a terrible aunt . . . an even worse sister ever since . . ." She bit her lip, forcing herself to say it out loud. "Ever since he died."

She brought a hand to her temple, her head throbbing. "It just hurts so _much,_ Anna. First, I can't carry a child . . . can't even conceive a child. Then, Arberish is taken from me." She could take it no more. She fell to her knees, misery overwhelming her. "Is this my reward for everything I have sacrificed? Everything I've given up to keep everyone safe? Is it too much for me to want to have some happiness of my own?"

Her mood shifted. She was angry now, defiant. She looked to the ceiling, her rage blazing toward the heavens. "I know you can hear me, Gábriel!" she screamed, challenging the Maíreth, wherever he may have been. "What have I done wrong? Tell me! What have I done to deserve this? I have done _everything _He's ever asked of me, without question. And _this _is how I'm repaid?! Why? WHY?!" Her voice cracked, her screams turning to cries of despair. She wrapped her arms around herself, rocking back and forth, weeping inconsolably.

For the first time in years, Anna felt truly helpless. This woman who lie collapsed on the floor was not her sister, was not her Elsa, the regal, confident, powerful monarch. No. This woman was completely shattered, hope for her future evaporated. Anna turned to the door behind her, gesturing silently for Alúvelin and Valanda to join her. Slowly, quietly, the three women approached Elsa, kneeling beside her.

"I . . . I can't tell you why this has happened to you," Anna said softly, wrapping her arms around Elsa's shoulders, feeling them shudder as a wave of anguish washed over the Queen. "I won't lie and say there must be a reason, because sometimes . . . Sometimes things happen, and there is no reason for them."

Elsa cleared her throat, wiping tears from her face. "That's comforting," she whispered sarcastically, her voice tinged with bitterness. "So it's just 'Sorry about your luck. Move on.' Is that what I'm supposed to take from that?"

"No," Alúvelin said. Elsa started; in her misery, she had not noticed Alúvelin or Valanda enter. The _brann wielder _Empress took her sister's hand, holding it tightly. "Arberish was our friend as well," she said, gesturing toward her mother. "His loss hurts us deeply. Not as deeply as you, of course, but still, don't think you are alone in grieving for him."

Shame washed over Elsa. She looked at the three women, her face turning red. "I didn't mean . . . I didn't think . . . Oh, God, I'm so sorry! I didn't even think about how you felt . . ."

"It's all right," Valanda said. "You have to mourn him. We understand. But our point is . . . You don't have to do this alone." She brought her hand to Elsa's cheek, raising the Queen's head slightly. "We're family, remember?" The younger woman, who in reality was older than any of them, looked into Elsa's eyes, the warm jade of her own illuminating the dull blue of the Snow Queen's. "Come back to us," she said softly. "We can get through this . . . together."

Elsa considered their words, her eyes closing as she fought to keep the knife that was trying to pierce her heart at bay. "All right," she whispered. "I'll . . . I'll do my best. Even though it's never going to go away, I'll . . . I'll move on. I promise."

She stood, allowing Anna and Alúvelin to steady her, to help her to her feet. Exhaling, she concentrated. The ice and snow littering the bedroom moved toward her, returning to her body, the coldness filling her soul, leaving the room as it had been before the elements of winter had descended upon it.

Elsa opened her eyes, a faint smile tugging at her lips for the first time in months. "I think . . . I think I would like to see my niece and nephew, if that is all right," she said. "I've missed so much. Not anymore."

As the three women moved into the hallway, Elsa swallowed hard, repressing her sorrow, driving it deep within her, hoping against hope that she could keep it hidden for the sake of those she loved, at the same time realizing that the wounds were so deep, they would never truly heal.

* * *

**AN: More to come.**


	3. Chapter 3: Vision

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Three**

**Vision**

Dusk fell upon the village streets, the orange and violet hues of twilight casting long shadows on the cobblestones. Summer in Arendelle was truly a glorious time, particularly during the final precious hours of daylight. As businesses closed for the day, the people of the village cheerfully made their daily commutes to their homes, greeting familiar faces as they passed.

Had the villagers looked closer, had they been actively watching their paths, they would have noticed a solitary figure lurking within the shadows. Day after day, evening after evening, they passed it by, never giving it a second glance, so concealed was it by the ever-growing shadows.

The girl preferred it this way. Remaining unnoticed was her specialty, a craft she had refined to an art form over her fourteen years upon the Continent. Daylight was her nemesis, brightness her foe. She much preferred the cool comfort of darkness, of shadow, of solitude. For the warmth of sunlight, the soothing touch of its rays were nothing more than bitter reminders of what she inwardly longed for but would never again experience. Darkness was her constant companion, her best friend, for darkness is what she saw every moment of her life, even upon the sunniest of days.

She swallowed, forcing the anger, the righteous indignation at the unfairness of it all, back into the core of her being. Dwelling upon the outrage she carried within her at having her sight taken from her would not bring it back. She had lived without it for nearly nine years. She had adapted, learned to survive without it. She ran a hand through her long blonde hair, wondering if, in fact, it still shone like the noonday sun as it had the last time she had looked upon her face so many years ago.

_My face. _The girl absentmindedly allowed her fingers to move over her face, desperately trying to imagine just what it was her face looked like now, all these years later. She felt her cheekbones, her chin, her nose, soaking in every detail, using her sharply-honed mind's eye to form what she thought was a correct impression of her countenance. _It's ironic, _she thought to herself. _I can sense_ _everything around me, but I can't see my own face._

The loss of her vision had, by necessity, required her other senses to develop far beyond their normal abilities. Even without sight, she knew that there were precisely sixty-four paces from her current location to the gates of Arendelle. She knew that the village baker had just walked past her dark abode; she could smell the yeast, the unmistakable scent of dough wafting from his body with such intensity that she knew for certain just how far from her he had moved.

The smell of dough caused her stomach to groan in protest. _Patience, _she told herself. _Just a little while longer._

A momentary wave of jealousy passed over her: jealousy toward those her age that did not need to worry about their next meal, that did not need to wonder where they would sleep at night, that had parents to shelter them, to keep them safe. She had had all of these once, like every other child, but that was years ago, before her affliction, before she had been cast aside by her own people. _You don't need them, _she reminded herself. _They made you weak. You are better than that._

She _would not _be weak, she repeated, reminding herself of the promise she had made long ago. The death of her parents had nearly destroyed her. The accident that had taken their lives had somehow shown mercy to her, allowing her to live. _Mercy, _she thought darkly. _Hardly._

For she soon wished she had died along with her parents. It had begun slowly, the edges of her vision becoming slightly obscured, like a mirror coated with condensation. She had thought nothing of it at the time, her attention focused solely on mourning her parents as was the custom of her race. But it rapidly became worse. The headaches that would not end, the searing flashes of pain that coursed through her temples, the blackouts in which she would suddenly lose her vision completely only to regain it moments later. All of these torments had plagued her, had overwhelmed her, terrified her. Until one day, her vision disappeared as it had so many times before. But this time, it didn't return.

She clenched her fists, feeling the coldness rising within her as she recalled the sensation of pure terror that had come upon her in that moment, the sobering realization that her sight was gone forever, a fact that made her an instant pariah among her people, guaranteed she could no longer live among them. She exhaled, forcing herself to relax. _Not now. Not now. Don't let anyone know. They will see you._

The young _ice bærer_—_No, you are not one of them anymore, _she reminded herself. _They exiled you for your weakness_—sensed that the streets had become quiet, finally safe for her to withdraw from her safe haven. Soundlessly, she moved forward, allowing her ears and nose to be her guides, leading her where she knew she must go to alleviate the hunger that overwhelmed her. She had been in Arendelle no longer than eight weeks—she had spent the past nine years wandering through the various villages of the Continent, never staying in one place for long, unwelcome among her own kind, even when they had finally ceased their wandering upon being gifted their own homeland—yet she had already memorized the layout of the village, knew its inhabitants' patterns, their habits.

_Fifty-one . . . Fifty-two . . . Fifty-three . . . Fifty-four. _She stopped, no longer counting her steps. She knew exactly where she was: she was in front of the bakery, her stomach now screaming at her to satisfy its need for sustenance. She froze, listening for the telltale signs of someone approaching: footsteps, breathing, anything at all that would indicate she was not alone. Hearing nothing, sensing nothing, she moved quickly to the window, her hands searching until they found its smooth surface. Hating herself for what she was about to do yet almost mad with hunger, she brought her fingertips to the glass. She released the ice that flowed within her, letting it coat a small segment of the window, the pressure and weight of the ice increasing, until—

She heard the glass splinter, could see in her mind the fractures spreading across the window like cobwebs. With her elbow, she applied pressure to the cracked glass until it gave way, creating an opening large enough for her to fit her hand through. Not hesitating, she stretched her hand through the broken glass, smiling as she felt her fingers close around a loaf of bread. She pulled the loaf through the hole, running her fingers over it, treating the ordinary bread as though it was a precious treasure. She smiled as she realized it was enough to feed her for several days.

"What are you doing, girl?!"

The deep voice jolted her from her thoughts. Startled, she looked about, desperately trying to sense where the voice had come from. Her heart plummeted into her stomach as she heard movement: heavy footsteps, the grating sound of metal against metal. _The guards! _she thought, deducing who it was that must have spotted her. _They've found me!_

Panicking, she ran, clutching the bread to her chest, cradling it like an infant, moving away from the voice as quickly as she could. In her desperation, she suddenly realized she had lost her bearings. Streets that were so clear in her mind a moment earlier were now unfamiliar, foreign to her. The familiar darkness consumed her, oppressing her, crushing her beneath its cruel weight. Not daring to stop, she reached out with her ears, her nose, her innermost senses, trying fruitlessly to determine where she was. She felt herself pass through some type of gate, her footsteps echoing from the stone that arched above her. She heard the astonished cries of villagers filling her ears as they quickly removed themselves from her path, not wanting to interfere in whatever criminal enterprise it was that had her on the run from the law.

So focused was she on making sense of her immediate surroundings that she didn't realize the wall was there until she collided with it, the unmoving stone knocking the breath from her lungs. Dazed, she looked up, desperately searching for somewhere to go. She felt a pair of heavy, armor-plated arms wrap around her, pinning her arms in place.

"Got you!" The triumphant voice rang in her ears, the hot breath of her pursuer heavy upon her neck. "Now, drop it, girl, or I'll—"

She screamed as she felt him lift her up, her terror at being unable to see what was happening to her overwhelming her. Involuntarily, she felt the cold leave her body. The guard's triumphant laughs turned to screams of pain as she sensed the ice moving over his feet, freezing him in place. The arms holding her released her as he cried out in anguish, unable to move. She hit the ground, quickly pulling herself to her feet.

"What did you do?!" the guard screamed at her. She could hear the panic in his voice, could feel his pain as he roared in agony, pulling at his frozen legs.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered, sorrow overwhelming her as she realized just what she had done to the man. Stretching out her hand, she felt the ice return to her fingertips, heard the guard fall to the ground, heard him whimper slightly as feeling slowly returned to his legs.

Unwilling to wait for the guard to recover or for his colleagues to pursue her, she turned back to the wall. She became aware that she had no other options at this point; to try to return to the village would be disastrous, as guards would swarm the streets looking for her now that she had been discovered. Not knowing exactly what was before her but sensing that there was _somewhere _safe where she could hide, she released the ice once more. A platform of ice appeared beneath her feet, raising up slightly, elevating her five feet from the ground.

Reacting entirely upon instinct, she stretched forth her hand, seeing another platform appear in her mind. Unable to see, yet _knowing _it was there, she leapt from the platform she was on to the block of ice attached to the wall that stood before her. She felt her feet land on the ice. The platform supported her weight perfectly, steadying her, preventing her from falling.

She ran her hands over the wall, gasping slightly as she felt a change of texture. This material beneath her fingers was not stone, but was smooth stained glass. _And if there are windows here, there must be more above, _she told herself.

"Stop! Someone . . . Stop her!"

The guard's voice rang from below. She grimaced as she heard the same sound of grating metal fill her ears, as she sensed additional guards coming to join their injured comrade. She turned away from the wall, conjuring another platform before her, this one slightly higher than the one upon which she was standing. She leapt to that platform, stopping only to form yet another platform. Again and again, she jumped from platform to platform, moving further and further up the wall, until, at last, she felt herself standing before another window.

As she touched the smooth glass, she felt the window move away from her. Nearly crying at her luck, she pushed the window open, leaping through the opening into the room before her.

She cried out involuntarily as her shoulder collided with something heavy, the force of the contact sending her to the ground. She rolled across the floor, groaning as her body slowed to a stop. She pulled herself to her feet, her eyes instinctively looking about despite their inability to perceive. _Where am I? _

She held out her hands, prepared to feel about for the door when a voice startled her, nearly causing her to jump in surprise.

"Who . . . Who are you?"

* * *

**AN: A new character is introduced. More on the way!**


	4. Chapter 4: Resumption

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Four**

**Resumption**

"What is it you ask of me, My Lord?"

The Maíreth was on her knees, head bowed low, the incredible sounds and colors of Paradise swirling about her. The normally confident servant of Vandrínereth shook slightly, her hands trembling. Never in the long history of her existence had she been summoned into the presence of the Almighty Himself. Such a privilege was usually reserved only to the most senior of her brethren, such as her commander Míchælin. For one of her lowly stature to be instructed to appear in His presence was unheard of.

"My daughter." Her Father's words rang in her ears, filling her entire being. His tone was gentle, soothing, yet she dared not open her eyes to gaze upon him, for although her eyes were tightly shut, her vision was filled with the most glorious light she had ever seen.

"I am very proud of you," He continued. "You have served me well. Our latest battle against your fallen brethren would have been lost without your courage."

"I am but your humble servant, Father," she replied, her voice soft, her right hand instinctively clutching the hilt of the sword at her side, memories of her most recent struggle against her Father's enemies filling her consciousness.

A warm laugh filled the hall. "Such modesty is unnecessary, Élenway." He paused. "Now, I have a new task for you."

She felt a smile cross her lips involuntarily. "If I may ask, who is the enemy this time, Father? Whoever it is, I will eliminate him, as I always have."

The laughter returned. "My daughter, the task I have in mind for you is one of a very different nature."

Her mind suddenly filled with an image, as clear as if she was staring upon it with her own eyes.

"Do you know who this is?"

She nodded. "Yes, Father." She frowned. "But, I don't understand. I thought she was one of Your chosen. Why . . . Why are You showing her to me?"

"She needs you now, Élenway. I need you to watch over her. To guide her. To remind her that I have not forgotten her."

"But . . . But I am a warrior, Father. Not a guardian. Surely, there are others more experienced, more capable than me—"

"I have chosen _you, _Élenway." His voice was gentle yet firm, leaving no room for further discussion. "Believe me when I say you are the only one who can help her. Trust me, my daughter."

Unsure of why she had been selected, yet fully trusting His judgment, she laid her right arm across her breast. "I . . . I will do as You ask, Father. I shall not fail You."

"I know." Élenway was filled with a sense of warmth, of inner tranquility more potent than any she had ever experienced before. "Now, rise, my daughter. Go to her now. She is waiting, although she does not know it. _Go._"

* * *

_"I . . . I can't believe this is real."_

_ He looked at her, grinning, his graying hair glistening in the warm candlelight. "Is it so difficult to comprehend?" he asked, teasing, brushing a lock of hair from her eyes._

_ Elsa smiled. "No. Of course not. It's just . . . Ever since I found out I was . . . different, I always thought I would be alone. I never thought anyone would want me . . . would love me the way you do."_

_ Arberish wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "You don't have to doubt me, Elsa," he said softly. "This is _real_."_

_ "I know," she replied, looking deeply into his warm eyes. "That is why this is so incredible."_

_ Arberish leaned in to her, kissing her, filling her with his love. "What do you think now?"_

_ She blushed. "I think . . . I think everything is finally perfect. For the first time, I can say I am _content. _I don't need anything else. I have you . . . my sisters . . . Valanda . . . Kristoff . . . the babies . . ."_

_ "Are you sure?" Arberish took her hand, running his fingers along the wedding band that had been placed upon it mere hours before. "Are you sure there's _nothing _else?"_

_ "Well," Elsa said, a knowing smile crossing her face. "I suppose . . . I suppose we should get to work on that, shouldn't we? As torturous as it may be . . ."_

_ "Indeed," Arberish said, his hands moving to the shoulders of Elsa's white dress, slowly, deliberately sliding it downward. "We are married now, after all. It is what everyone will expect."_

_ Elsa shivered as the cool air touched her bare skin, her dress now piled around her feet. "Don't you just hate having to live up to expectations?" she whispered._

_ "I know," Arberish said, his calloused hands making contact with his wife's pale skin, gently caressing it. "People can be so unrealistic."_

_ Elsa shivered again, but this time it had nothing to do with the temperature of the air. She closed her eyes as warm, unfamiliar sensations flooded her body, pulsating through her mind. "Wait," she murmured, her eyes opening, her face drawn._

_ Arberish looked at her, concern upon his face. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Is . . . Is it too soon? I'm sorry—"_

_ "No," Elsa said, her face now flushed with embarrassment. "It's not you at all. It's me. I . . . I've never done . . . _this _before, and I . . . I don't want to disappoint you." _

_ Arberish's hands cupped her face, his eyes gazing upon her. "You won't," he said softly. "You don't have to worry about anything, Elsa. I want _you_. Let me show you just how much I love you."_

_ The Snow Queen nodded, closing her eyes once more. "I . . . I trust you," she whispered. Her tone shifted, confident once more. "Make love to me, Arberish. I'm ready."_

_ She was in his arms suddenly, her feet off of the ground. She felt him carry her to the bed, felt him lay her down gently upon the smooth sheets._

_ "I love you, Elsa," he whispered in her ear as he began kissing her neck._

_ "And I love you," she groaned, giving in to the incredible sensations that washed over her, wanting nothing more than to be with this man forever, to bear his children, to grow old with him, to be together always . . ._

* * *

"Your Majesty?"

Elsa's eyes opened, her thoughts returning to the present. "I . . . I'm sorry, Minister. Could you please say that again?"

Trade Minister Ingeborson looked at her. Normally, the minister would have been put out by the fact that his monarch was not paying attention to his presentation. However, in deference to everything she had been through, he merely smiled understandingly.

"As I was saying, our relationships with our allies have never been better. Now that our kingdom has been strengthened by the presence of both the _ice bærers _and the _brann wielders, _our agricultural output has flourished. We literally have far more produce than we could use in ten seasons. I suggest we take what we do not need now and divide it in half. The first half we store for emergency use. The rest we offer to our partners at heavily discounted prices. This way, we show we are willing to share the fruits of our good fortune, while also letting them know that we will expect similar treatment from them in the future."

Ingeborson looked at Elsa. "What do you think, Your Majesty?"

Elsa turned to Alúvelin on her left, to Anna on her right. Each nodded silently in assent. "I think . . . I think it is very wise, Minister. We shall proceed with your plan. I leave the details to you."

Ingeborson bowed before her. "Thank you, Majesty."

Minister Andersen rose, facing his colleagues. "If there is nothing else, gentlemen, I believe we are finished for the day." He looked about the throne room, looking for any objections. "Very well, then. This session is concluded."

All rose as Elsa and her sisters stood. The ministers bowed before them as they filed out of the room. As the last of them exited, Andersen approached the three women. "How are you feeling, Majesty?" he asked.

Elsa paused, reflecting. "I . . . I feel . . . It's good to be back to work, Minister. It has helped me get my mind off of . . ."

Andersen nodded. "I understand. It is wonderful to have all three of you here once more." He turned to leave.

"Minister?"

"Yes, Majesty?" Andersen looked at Elsa, gazing upon his monarch.

Elsa sighed. "I . . . I wanted to make sure I thanked you for . . . for keeping everything running so smoothly while I . . . It was very selfish of me to put you in that position. I won't do it again, I promise."

"Majesty." Andersen looked at her warmly. "After all these years, you still haven't learned? Whatever you need, simply ask."

Elsa bowed before him. "Thank you again, Minister."

Andersen bowed in return. "Have a good evening, Majesty." He turned to Alúvelin. "Majesty." He looked at Anna. "Highness."

As Andersen exited, Anna looked at Elsa. "You did great today! You really did."

"Thank you," Elsa said, her gaze fixated upon the wall as she desperately tried to think about anything but . . . him. She looked down at her shimmering blue snow dress. "I'd forgotten what color . . . _any _color looked like on me."

Alúvelin took her hand, holding it tightly. "We're just happy to have you back with us," she said softly.

Elsa's eyes narrowed, a thought crossing her mind. "I'm sorry we haven't been able to find your people a new homeland yet, Alúvelin. I know it's been four long years."

Alúvelin's eyes darkened for a moment before brightening again. "Elsa, it's all right. Really, it is. My people have assimilated into Arendelle just fine. They have found work, as well as homes. They are content, I promise."

Elsa shook her head. "But it's not the same." She ran her finger over the Eden-stone. "Elenórathem and I have been talking. We . . . We think that Valdránavish could help—"

"No!" Alúvelin's voice was firm, harsh. "I will not let you use him for this. It is too dangerous. His power cannot be controlled once it unleashed."

"But he wouldn't have to do much," Anna said, joining the conversation. "There are several places on the Continent that just need some fertile soil and a few other minor improvements. If he only did that, your people could have—"

"I appreciate it, Anna, but my answer is still no." Alúvelin looked at them. "I'm sorry, but I am begging you not to even consider it again." A thin smile crossed her lips. "Besides, Arendelle isn't so bad after all." _Especially when you have your family right here, _she thought. _I don't know if I even want to leave anymore._

She looked at Anna. "Isn't it about time you relieved my mother? Those children of yours are getting to be quite a handful, especially since they keep trying to show off just how much more control they have over their powers."

"I know," Anna said, shaking her head yet smiling at the same time. "Kristoff and I have told them to stop trying to freeze everything, but they keep going on about how much they want to impress their Aunt Alúvelin and Aunt Elsa." She looked at her sisters, her eyebrows raised. "Perhaps the two of you could give them a little lecture for me? Please?"

Elsa felt her lips turn into a smile. "We'll be glad to." She turned toward the throne room exit. "You two go on ahead. I'll meet you in a few minutes."

"All right," Anna said, giving Elsa a tight hug. "We'll be in the playroom. Don't take too long."

"I won't."

Anna and Alúvelin, exited, leaving Elsa alone with her thoughts. No longer with her sisters, she felt her depression return, stronger than ever. She wanted to play with her niece and nephew, but at the same time she felt an overwhelming sense of despair. _I can't. Not now. I . . . I can't be around them._

Silently, she moved to the hallway, going upstairs rather than toward the playroom. Her thoughts meandered as she moved toward her bedroom, turning to how she had been reliving her wedding night during the meeting. That had been one of the most intimate nights of her life, a night she had wanted to remember forever for how wonderful it was . . . how close they had been as they consummated their marriage. Now, the memory brought nothing but sorrow and regret. What had once been so beautiful now had become twisted, a mockery, reminding her of what she would never have again.

_Stop it, _she commanded herself as she faced her bedroom door. _You're being selfish again. You're _never _going to recover if you keep hiding away. Go do what you promised Anna. Go see the children. _She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, forcing her misery to recede to the back of her mind. _I am in control here. I am in control here. I can beat this. I can!_

Elsa turned away, prepared to move to the playroom, to embrace her niece and nephew, to temporarily forget her sorrow, but she suddenly sensed something on the other side of her bedroom door. The sense of intuition that had first manifested itself years ago in the caverns had become stronger. It was now a finally-honed feeling of trepidation that coursed through her body, letting her know something was amiss. She had learned to trust the feeling implicitly; it had yet to steer her wrong.

Opening the door, she crept into her room, slowly, cautiously. Her senses were on full alert, hands before her, pulsating blue with energy, just as she had been taught years earlier by her true father.

A flurry of movement caught her attention, causing her to spin reflexively toward it. Something fell through her open window, colliding with the decorative furniture she kept in front of it for the sole purpose of slowing down would-be assassins. Whatever it was let out a cry of pain as it lost its balance, hitting the floor hard, momentum carrying it until it came to a stop in front of her bed.

In the shadows of her unlit room, Elsa could not make out who, or what, the figure was. The blue light from her hands increased in intensity as she stepped forward, nearly crying out in surprise as the figure suddenly stood. Elsa could see now that it was a girl, no older than fifteen, her hair blonde, wild, unkempt, her eyes blue, wide, confused, unfocused. The girl didn't seem to realize she was there, even with the blue glow gradually illuminating the room. Instead, the girl stretched out her arms as if feeling for something, cautiously stepping forward.

Sensing the girl was not a threat, Elsa lowered her arms. "Who . . . Who are you?" she asked, her voice gentle yet strong.

The girl cried out, her panicked gaze looking about the room once more. "Stay back!" she cried. "Just . . . Just stay away from me! I don't want any trouble! I just . . . I just need a place to hide for a few minutes!"

"Hide?" Elsa asked, confused. She walked toward the girl, gently taking her hand, noticing how the terrified girl nearly leapt from the floor as she made contact with her skin. "Who are you hiding from?"

"Please." The girl's face was now deathly pale, her eyes continuing to look about the room, yet never quite focusing. Elsa suddenly understood. _She can't see. But how . . . How did she get up here then?_

"Please!" the girl begged again, her voice nearly inaudible. "I don't know where I am, and I—"

The hall outside was suddenly filled with the sound of heavy footsteps, of armor moving, of men barking orders. A knock sounded at her door. "Your Majesty? Are you in here?"

Elsa recognized the voice instantly. It was the Captain of her palace guard. His tone was worried, his voice laced with concern.

The girl nearly leapt back out the window in terror as she suddenly understood her predicament. She was not trespassing in some rich man's private abode. No, what she had done was far, far worse. She had illegally entered the bedchambers of the Queen of Arendelle herself, and was probably . . . _No! It _can't _be her! Oh, God! What is she going to do to me?!_

The knock sounded again, louder and more desperate. "Majesty, are you in there? We are coming in now! We have reason to suspect that a fugitive is somewhere in this palace and we are searching everywhere! For your own safety, Majesty, if you are in here, please, let us in!"

Elsa looked at the door, then back at the girl, the girl who was now huddled on the floor, hands over her head in panic.

"Please," the girl whispered. "Please . . . Your Majesty! Please, don't let them find me!"

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	5. Chapter 5: Acquaintances

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Five**

**Acquaintances**

The doors to the bedchamber burst open. Four guards in full armor moved in, quickly falling into their standard defensive position, looking about the room. One of them gestured behind them. Another man entered, this one dressed in similar armor, but colored golden rather than the standard silver.

"Sir!" The guard who had gestured to him turned to look at his commander. "Her Majesty's chambers appear secure. Shall we move on to the next room?"  
"No." Captain Jurgen's eyes narrowed into thin slits, his experienced gaze moving about the chamber. "This is Her Majesty's private quarters. If the girl is indeed an assassin, this is where she would most likely try to hide." He turned to his men. "I want every inch of this room searched. _Every _single inch. Do you understand? Her Majesty's life could very well be at risk."

"What is the meaning of this?"

The men instinctively turned toward the voice, weapons raised. Seeing the source of the voice, they fell to their knees.

"Your Majesty!" Jurgen looked at her, genuflecting before his monarch. "Are you all right?"

Elsa moved toward them, her eyes full of confusion. "I will ask you again, Captain. What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

"Forgive me, Majesty," Jurgen replied. "But one of my men was attacked in the palace square. Before we could apprehend the criminal, she . . . she scaled the walls and disappeared into the palace. She could be anywhere! Please, Majesty. She could be here to assassinate you for all we know. We need to search your chambers to be certain she is not here."

"Really?" Elsa's brow furrowed. "You said this supposed assassin was female. What did she look like?"

Jurgen felt his face flush with embarrassment. "She . . . She is a young girl, not much older than fourteen or fifteen, I would say—"

Elsa laughed in disbelief, cutting Jurgen off. "Let me make sure I understand." She stood directly before Jurgen, her icy blue eyes staring at him intently, making him very, very uncomfortable. "One of your men—a grown man in the prime of his life—was subdued by a girl? And this girl somehow slipped into the palace? A _girl_?"

Jurgen swallowed, realizing just how poorly the whole situation reflected upon him. "She . . . She is not an ordinary girl, Majesty. She is an _ice bærer_—"

"I think I understand perfectly fine, Captain." Elsa's voice was now little more than a whisper, yet every word that left her lips pierced Jurgen's ears with unnerving intensity. "It sounds to me as if my security force has failed me once again." She smiled slightly. "Fortunately, I am more than capable of dealing with this supposed _ice bærer _myself. Besides, if she is only a girl, she cannot possibly pose a threat."

"Your Majesty—"

"That will be all, Captain," Elsa said. "You and your men are dismissed. Call off your search. I'm sure that by now the girl, if she even exists, has long since fled from the palace. If any further incidents occur, I will deal with them personally. Is that understood?"

Jurgen opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it as he once again became the uncomfortable target of Elsa's icy stare. "Yes, Your Majesty," he replied. Rising, he bowed before her, gesturing for his men to follow him out of the bed chamber. Wordlessly, not wishing to risk upsetting the Queen further, he shut the door behind him, silently praying, thankful that he still retained his position after this embarrassment.

Satisfied that she was alone, that her performance before her guards had guaranteed they would not bother her again, Elsa moved to her walk-in closet. Soundlessly, she opened the door, a smile appearing upon her face. "It's all right," she said softly. "They're gone now. You can come out."

Trembling, the girl stepped forward, hands in front of her, instinctively feeling about as she tried to make sense of her unfamiliar surroundings. "You . . . You didn't turn me in?" she whispered in disbelief. Her eyes widened as a new, terrifying possibility ran through her mind. _Of course she didn't turn you in, you idiot! She's so upset with you that she's going to punish you personally! You _deserve _it, after all!_

"No," Elsa replied, gently taking the girl's hand, leading her to the chair by her bed. Gingerly, she helped the girl sit down. Elsa sat on the bed before her, taking in the girl's appearance completely for the first time.

The young _ice bærer _looked as though she hadn't been properly cared for in ages. Her clothing was little more than rags, thin layers of filthy, torn cloth barely covering her skin. Her arms and legs were covered with scars, reminders of injuries sustained long ago. _Where are her parents? _Elsa wondered in amazement. _How could they let her look like this?_ She felt an unfamiliar emotion welling up inside of her, a sense of outrage that someone that had been fortunate enough to be blessed with a child was not doing everything within their power to take care of her.

The girl noticed the silence that had fallen upon the room. It unnerved her, made her highly uncomfortable. _Is she still here? _she wondered. _Did she leave me alone? I don't know how to get out of here!_

"Your Majesty?" she croaked, her throat tight with worry. "What . . . What are you going to do to me?"

Elsa stared at the girl, confused by her question. _Does she really think that I am going to punish her? After all she's clearly been through?_

"You can call me Elsa," she said quietly, holding the girl's hand once again. _Where did _that _come from? _she thought. _You don't even know who she is and you're letting her call you by name?_

"El– . . . Elsa?" the girl asked, another wave of quaking falling upon her. "Are you going to lock me in the dungeon?"

"No," Elsa replied, shocked that the girl would even ask the question. "Why do you think I would do such a thing?"

"Because . . . Because I broke into your room. Because I stole food! I didn't want to, but I was _so _hungry! And it's been days since I've eaten . . ." She buried her face in her hands, forcing herself to contain the tears that threatened to escape. "If you let me go, I promise I'll never do it again! I'll . . . I'll leave Arendelle and go far away! I'll never bother you again!"

"Hold on. Just calm down," Elsa instructed, wrapping an arm around the terrified girl's shoulder. "I'm not going to throw you out of Arendelle. I promise." Another unfamiliar feeling stirred within the center of Elsa's being. Something strange, yet . . . yet oddly welcome. "Now, where are your parents?" She ran her fingers over the scars on the girl's arm. "Did they hurt you? Is that why you ran away?"

"My . . . My parents are dead," the girl whispered. "They've been dead for . . . nine, I think . . . yes, nine years now."

_No parents, _Elsa thought. _Just like Anna and me. _"I'm sorry," she said, mildly tightening her grip on the girl's hand. "Hasn't anyone been taking care of you since then?"

"No," the girl murmured. "When . . . When I lost my sight, the _ice bærers _exiled me. They said . . . They said that without the ability to see, I was too weak to be with them. That I couldn't carry my own weight. That I would slow them down if we had to move suddenly."

Astonishment washed over Elsa, quickly turning to anger. _How could they do this? _she thought. _Isarn . . . He wouldn't have done this. He couldn't have known. He would _never _. . . _

"Just how old were you?" Elsa asked, dreading the answer.

"Five," the girl responded. "I was so scared . . . I didn't know what to do. I've had to move from village to village all these years, all alone. I've had to _steal. _I didn't want to, but no one would help me . . ."

Pity flooded Elsa's heart, providing her with a sense of purpose she had been missing since Arberish had died. "You don't have to be afraid anymore," she said. "You can stay here, if you would like. At least long enough to get something to eat, to regain your strength. If you want to, that is."

The girl's jaw fell open, completely flabbergasted. "I . . . You would let me stay here? Even after everything I've done . . .?" Her sightless eyes turned toward Elsa, desperately straining to see her face. "Why?"

"Because you need help," Elsa replied. "Because . . . Because I _want _to."

_She . . . She wants to help me? _The girl cocked her head, her eyes narrowing. "This isn't a trick, is it? You . . . You really want to help me?"

"Yes," Elsa said. A gasp escaped her lips as she realized something. "I'm sorry; I never asked you your name. What is it?"

_My name? _The girl froze, realizing it had been years since she had heard her name spoken aloud. "Ma– . . . Ma– . . ." She bit her lip in frustration as she forced herself to finally speak her name again, the unfamiliar syllables struggling to escape from her tongue. "Maíreweth," she finally said. "My mother . . . She said that when I was born, I was more beautiful than the Maíreth from the legends ever could be." The girl could no longer hold back her tears as memoires of her mother overwhelmed her. "She . . . She said . . . I was . . . her angel. But . . . But I know she was lying . . . because I know . . . I can't see, but I know I'm not . . . Just look at me!"

Without thinking, Elsa wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl, some hitherto unknown instinct compelling her to hold her, to protect her, to take away the child's pain. "It's all right," she whispered into the girl's ear. "You're all right now . . . Maíreweth. You _are _beautiful." She smiled at the girl, wiping the tears from her eyes. Holding out her hand, she felt the ice flow from her hands, forming and shaping something she felt she simply _must _give the girl. Realizing what she had involuntarily created, she delicately placed it into the girl's hand.

Maíreweth gasped as her hands ran over the perfectly-formed ice snowflake. "You . . . You can . . .?"

"Yes," Elsa replied. "We're more alike than you realize." She stood, holding the girl's hand, gingerly leading her. "Now, what do you say we get you something to eat? I know some people who would be absolutely ecstatic to meet you!"

* * *

The dark, smoky atmosphere of the tavern was hardly the type of place she enjoyed inhabiting. She frowned, shaking her head slightly, brushing off the confused glances the patrons of the establishment kept sending toward her. Had she been more skilled at allowing herself to move into the same plane of existence as Men, as Gábriel and Míchælin were, she would be within Arendelle's palace at that very moment. Unfortunately, she had not had many opportunities to make herself visible to Men over her existence. Consequently, she had appeared wildly off course, miles away from Arendelle.

Clearly, the Men of this part of the Continent were unaccustomed to seeing a woman dressed as she was. Míchælin had tried to convince her to wear a dress like those the common women wore, but she had refused. Instead, she was dressed in a simple tunic and pants, leather boots covering her feet, cloak wrapped around her neck. Her hand rested protectively upon the blade attached to her belt. Míchælin had ordered her not to take it with her, but one angry glare from her golden eyes had quickly put an end to that discussion. Her sword was an extension of herself; she would not be separated from it for any reason.

Now, she sat in silence, wondering who in the world she could ask for directions to Arendelle. She ran a hand through her long, raven tresses, pulling her black hair out of her eyes. _Sooner or later, _she thought, _someone who knows something _has _to arrive._

As if reading her thoughts, a man pulled up a chair and sat next to her. He was clearly intoxicated, having consumed far too much ale for one day. He reeked, smelling as though he hadn't bathed in weeks, and the lascivious ogling he was presently engaged in toward her was beginning to make her uncomfortable. _Just my luck, _she thought to herself, silently hoping he would just go away if she ignored him.

That hope quickly died away as he opened his mouth. "Well, look here, boys," he said, gesturing toward the other patrons of the tavern, laughing mockingly. "This little girl here is playing dress-up." He turned back to her. "Now, tell me. What's a pretty little thing like you doin' dressed like this? What's the matter? Leave your dress at home?"

"Go away," Élenway said, her voice even, calm. "You've clearly reached your limit. Go bother someone else."

The man knew when he had been rejected, and was not pleased at all that she had dared to speak that way to him. "What's the matter, girl? You think you're too good for me or something like that?"

"Something like that," she responded. "Like I said, I'm not interested. Whatever you think is going to happen between us, you can just forget about it."

Now the man was angry. "You stuck-up wench! I oughta teach you a thing or two about how a woman should speak to her man."

Élenway's eyes were now narrow slits, her gaze sending invisible daggers toward the man. "I am _not _your woman," she said, her voice drenched in ice. "Now, turn around and walk away."

He laughed at her. "So. That's it? You put on men's clothing, put a fancy sword on your belt, and suddenly you think you're dangerous?" Another guffaw erupted from his throat as he reached for her weapon. "Here. Let me help you with that, girl. I don't think a precious little thing like yourself should be fooling around with—"

It happened so fast, no one in the tavern quite knew the exact sequence of events. All they knew was that one moment he was laughing, moving toward her, his bloated face contorted in a drunken, arrogant grin; the next, he was lying on the bar, glasses flying through the air, his arms pinned behind his back, the cold caress of iron upon his throat.

"Don't. Touch. My. Sword." Élenway's face was full of fury, her gaze threatening instant death to any man who dared approach her.

The tavern was now as quiet as a tomb, patrons quickly averting their eyes, trying to shield themselves from the woman's wrath. The man on the bar uttered a sound that could only be described as a pathetic, miserable whimper.

"Are we going to have any more problems?" she asked, pressing the dull side of her weapon to his throat.

The man shook his head, letting out a cry of surprise as she pushed him to the floor, grunting in pain as she stood upon his torso, her heavy boots pressing into his chest.

She looked at across the tavern, her actions having once again secured the full attention of each patron.

"Now, then," she said, smiling, her sword still in her hand, glistening in the dim candlelight. "Can anyone give me directions to Arendelle?"

* * *

**AN: More to come! Hopefully, the new characters are holding your interest.**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Six**

**Welcome**

"Elsa, what are you _doing_?!"

Of all the reactions she had anticipated from her sister, anger was not one Elsa had expected. "I . . . I just . . . Just _look _at her, Anna!" She gestured to the dining room on the other side of the door, desperately trying to keep the girl from hearing their argument. "She hasn't eaten properly in years! It's a miracle she's still alive! I couldn't just turn her away—"

"So we're running a boarding house now?" Anna retorted. When Elsa had brought her guest to the dining room, Anna had been caught completely off guard. She had politely greeted the teenager, then grabbed Elsa's arm and dragged her into the kitchen. "You don't know who she is, where she's from! For all we know, she could be a spy sent to learn our secrets!"

"A . . . A _spy_? Really, Anna?" Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You can't be serious! She's _blind_!" She looked at her sister, confused. "Since when are you so suspicious? You've never been—"

"It's different now!" Anna said, throwing up her hands. She turned to Alúvelin and Valanda. "Help me out here, please. We have two children . . . _my _children living here now. I . . . I don't want anything happening to them. We don't know anything about this girl and you just bring her down for dinner like it's no big deal! She broke in here uninvited! Did you forget that? Of course, you won't spend time with your own niece and nephew, for four months you act like they're not even here, but the minute this girl arrives you bend over backwards for her, like she's your own daugh—"

She caught herself, realizing that, in her anger, she had crossed the line. "Elsa . . . Elsa, I—"

"No." Elsa turned away. "You're right. Of course you're right. I have let your children down. I haven't been there for them like I should." She closed her eyes, too ashamed to look her sister in the eye. "But all that's going to change, Anna. I _promise_! Trust me, like you used to. Please believe in me again. I swear this girl isn't dangerous. She just needs someone to care for her, like . . . like I once needed someone. Like I needed you . . ."

Alúvelin took Anna's hand, delicately grasping it. "I understand your concern, Anna. If I had children of my own, I would probably feel the same way you do." She smiled. "I am worried about Célebron and Élsaweth just like you are. But you saw this girl. She is lost. Confused. Scared. How can we _not _do everything in our power to help her?"

"Please, Anna," Valanda said. "I know what it's like to be alone and scared." She looked Anna in the eye, her emerald pupils trained upon her. "Don't you remember how frightened I was when the three of you set me free? What if you hadn't helped me? What would have happened to me? I know you're worried about your _adameren, _but please think about this young woman. She has no one to care for her. She needs a family . . . just like I did."

Anna sighed, taking Elsa by the shoulder, turning her around until they were face to face once more. "All right, Elsa," she said. "If . . . If it means this much to you, I'll give her a chance."

Elsa nodded. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you so much. I promise she won't be any trouble. She is my responsibility."

Alúvelin turned to the kettle of uncooked soup on the stove, a smile on her lips. "Now that we've finally decided, shouldn't we begin making dinner? I know two children who have no patience when it comes to suppertime." She looked at Anna, raising an eyebrow. "I wonder where they get that from."

"Hey!" Anna protested. "I'm patient! Just not when it comes to food! Now, get to work on that soup. It's not going to cook itself, you know."

"Yes, _mistress_," Alúvelin says, making a giant show of laughingly bowing before her sister. Turning back to the stove, she allowed a small stream of fire to flow from her fingertips, igniting the burner. "Elsa, can you go watch the children and our guest while we finish up in here?" She didn't hear a response. "Elsa? Did you hear me?"

"I think," Valanda said, smiling as she began peeling a stack of potatoes. "I think she already has that under control." She looked at the kitchen door gently swaying as it slowly came to a stop. _Go, Elsa,_ she thought. _Go let some joy back into your heart._

* * *

Maíreweth sat at the table, her hands held together, fingers touching each other nervously. She could hear the four women arguing in the kitchen. She was unable to make out the words, but she could tell that one of them was vehemently opposed to the idea of her staying in the palace.

_I don't blame her, _she thought. _I don't belong here. I _knew _it was too good to be true. _She laid her head in her hands as her stomach rumbled, pain coursing through her abdomen. _Maybe . . . Maybe before they send me away, they could give me just a little something to eat. Would that be so bad? Just something small . . . _

So focused was she on her hunger, her nervousness, that her usually keen hearing missed the pitter-patter of small feet approaching. She nearly jumped out of her chair in surprise as she heard someone sit next to her.

"Hello!" a cheerful voice said.

Maíreweth turned to her right, toward the voice, her unseeing eyes staring blankly ahead. "Um . . . Hello?" she responded, uncertainly.

"Hello!" Another voice sounded to her left, this one slightly higher in pitch.

"Hello?" Maíreweth turned toward the second voice, straining to sense who she was dealing with. "Who's there?"

"Me!" the voice to her right replied. "Who else?"

"I . . . I don't understand," Maíreweth replied, shaking her head. "Who . . . Who are you?"

"Stop playing around, Célebron," the voice to her left said. "Mama says it's rude not to tell new people your name."

"Mama also says we're not s'posed to talk to strangers, but we are," Célebron responded, crossing his arms. "So does Papa."

"Stop!" Maíreweth had not been this close to other people in years. She could feel perspiration dripping from her brow as the familiar fear welled up inside of her. "I don't want any trouble. Just leave me alone. Please!"

The girl to her left frowned as she noticed Maíreweth shaking again. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Are . . . Are you scared?"

"Yes." Maíreweth responded without thinking, silently cursing herself the moment she spoke. _Great. Now these two children are going to think I'm scared of them. Wonderful._

"You don't have to be scared." The boy on her right—Célebron, was it?—placed his small hand gently on her wrist. "It's just us. We're not going to hurt you."

"Yeah." The girl to her left imitated her brother, placing her hand on Maíreweth's left wrist. "We're not scary, are we?"

A nervous laugh left the young _ice bærer's _throat. Somehow, the two children _were _making her feel better. "No, I guess you're not."

"Good!" The girl took Maíreweth's hand, shaking it. "My name's Élsaweth. That's Célebron." She leaned in toward Maíreweth's ear as if about to reveal the most important secret ever created. "He thinks he's the boss of me because he's a minute older, but don't listen to him," she whispered. "I can read faster than him and everything!"

"Can not!" Célebron shouted, folding his arms indignantly.

"Can too!" Élsaweth retorted.

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Not! Not! Not!"

"Too! Too! Too!"

"All right!" Maíreweth held up her hands, the children's bickering overwhelming her fragile sense of calm.

"See?" Élsaweth muttered, glaring at her brother. "You made her angry! You _always _do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do—" Célebron stopped arguing with his sister as he noticed something unusual. "What's wrong with your eyes?" he asked Maíreweth.

Maíreweth felt her face turn warm with embarrassment, knew her face and ears were red as could be. "I . . . I can't see," she whispered. "Everything's just dark to me."

"Oh."

Silence descended upon the room for a moment as the children processed this information.

"That's all right," Élsaweth said, breaking the tension. "You're very pretty even if you can't see."

"No, I'm not," Maíreweth muttered, feeling uncomfortable once more. "I'm ugly. Don't you see how dirty I am? How awful my hair is?"

"You just need a bath!" Célebron said, his face shining bright, a giant grin on his lips. "That's what Mama and Papa make us do when we get dirty outside." He looked at her, studying her. "So . . . Where'd you come from? Are you having supper with us?"

"I . . . I think so," Maíreweth answered. She didn't hear any more arguing from the kitchen. "The Queen . . . I mean, Elsa said I could—"

"Aunt Elsa invited you to dinner?!" Both children looked at her in amazement, then at each other.

Élsaweth could barely contain herself. "That means . . . That means—"

"That means what?"

The three turned toward the voice. Célebron's and Élsaweth's eyes widened. They leapt from their chairs, rushing toward the kitchen door. "Aunt Elsa!"

Elsa bent down, scooping up the two children as they reached her. "Oh, my! You're both getting so _heavy_!" She lifted them up to her shoulders. "I don't know if I can hold on," she said, pretending to struggle. "I might just _drop you_!"

Playfully, she let the children fall from her arms, instantly conjuring a soft mound of snow beneath them, letting the white powder cushion their fall. Both children erupted in a fit of laughter as they were buried in the snow. Before Elsa could react, Célebron and Élsaweth leapt to their feet, hugging their aunt's legs, talking quickly, simultaneously.

"We missed you! We haven't—"

"We're sorry you've been sad! We just—"

"—gotten to play with you in a long time!"

"—want you to be happy!"

"All right, all right," Elsa said, laughing, the sorrow that had gripped her heart for months temporarily dissipating. "I've missed you too. I'm sorry I haven't played with you in a long time." She ran her hand through both children's hair. "Sometimes, grown-ups get sad too, and it takes them a while to feel better. But now, I feel a lot better, so I'm going to have to play with you an awful lot! What do you think about _that_?"

Both children squealed in delight as they clapped their hands, snow erupting involuntarily from their fingertips.

"Look, Aunt Elsa!" Élsaweth cried, forming a tiny snowman out of ice. "Look what I can do!"

"Me too!" Célebron added, creating a small ice flower. "See? Just like you!"

"That is so _amazing_!" Elsa said. "I'm so proud of both of you!"

Élsaweth suddenly remembered the girl sitting at the table. "Aunt Elsa, who's this? She said you said she could come to supper with us."

"That's right," Elsa replied, walking toward the young woman. "This is Maíreweth. She's going to be staying with us for a while." She looked at the two children. "Promise me you'll be on your best behavior for her. Understand?"

"We will! We will!" The children's heads bobbed up and down so quickly Elsa was sure they would snap right off.

"Aunt Elsa, why can't Maíreweth see?" Célebron asked. "She said her eyes only see the dark. How come we can see and she can't?"

Elsa looked at her nephew, folding her arms. "Célebron, that is not a very polite thing to say in front of someone. I know you didn't mean anything by it, but that's not the kind of thing you ask when Maíreweth is sitting right here. Please apologize to her."

"Sorry," Célebron said softly, his eyes looking downcast. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's okay," Maíreweth whispered. "I don't mind. Really." She turned toward Célebron's voice. "I was in a bad accident when I was five. I hit my head really, really, really hard. Not long after that, I couldn't see anymore."

The boy looked at her, confused. "Then, how . . . how do you walk? How do you do anything?"

Rather than being offended, Maíreweth was actually somewhat flattered by the boy's interest in her. "Well, I can hear and smell really, really well." She paused, listening. "Do you hear that fly buzzing against the window?"

"No," Célebron said. "There's no—"

"Yes, there is!" Élsaweth cried, pointing to the small insect climbing up the glass. She looked at Maíreweth in amazement. "You . . . You heard that?"

"Uh-huh." Maíreweth smiled. "And you know what else?"

"What?" Célebron was hooked, like a fish on a line being lured in.

"I can do _this, _just like you and Elsa." Célebron and Élsaweth looked on, transfixed, as the table was coated with a thin layer of ice. Eyes closed, Maíreweth allowed the familiar coldness to flow and shape itself, twisting and bending until—

The children clapped their hands. "Look, Aunt Elsa!"

Elsa smiled as she gazed upon the large ice teddy bear that sat in the middle of the table. "I see," she said. She turned to the children. "What do you say?"

"Thank you!" the two recited in unison.

"You're welcome." Maíreweth turned toward where she sensed Elsa's presence, noting in the back of her mind that Elsa was becoming easier and easier to locate, as if some sort of aura had attached itself to her, making her the center of her world of darkness. "What did . . . What did you sisters say?"

Elsa laid her hand delicately on Maíreweth's shoulder. "You can stay," she said, smiling. "For as long as you would like. Anna wasn't angry with you, Maíreweth. She was just—"

"Worried because you invited a strange girl in, I know." She clutched her hands, softly tugging at her fingers. "I understand. It's how it's always been. Nobody ever trusts me."

"_I _do," Elsa replied. "Don't worry. My family . . . My family knows the meaning of love better than any other. You'll see."

The kitchen door swung open as Anna, Alúvelin, and Valanda brought forth bowls and plates full of food. "Supper's ready!" Anna announced. As they set the food on the table, Anna turned to the girl. "I . . . I want to say—"

"No, it's fine. I don't blame you for not wanting me here. I wouldn't trust me, either, if I were you." Maíreweth turned back to Elsa. "Really, I can go if—"

"No." Anna's voice was firm. She took Maíreweth's hand. "No. It was wrong of me to judge you without getting to know you first. I . . . I just get a little overprotective of my children, that's all."

Maíreweth's eyes widened. "Those are _your _children?" she asked. "No wonder you get scared! They're _adorable_!"

Now Anna blushed slightly. "Thank you," she said. She looked up, frowning. "Célebron, for the last time! What have I said about eating before everyone else is ready?!"

"Sorry, Mama," Célebron said, his mouth so full of food that his words were barely understandable. He swallowed quickly, placing his hands back in his lap.

The door to the dining room suddenly swung open. A man entered, his blonde hair shining in the candlelight. "It smells wonderful!" he said. He looked around the room, pretending not to notice the twins. "It's too bad there are no children around to eat this with me. I guess I'll have to eat it all by—"

"Papa!" Élsaweth and Célebron cried out. "We're right here!"

"Oh, goodness, you are!" Kristoff moved toward them, kissing each of them on the forehead. "I've missed you so much today!" He looked up, frowning slightly as he saw Elsa. "Oh."

Elsa lowered her head. "Hello, Kristoff. It's been a while, but—"

He was on her in an instant, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. "Welcome back," he said. "The kids have missed you. We've _all _missed you."

"Thank you," she said, relaxing slightly.

Kristoff released her, looking at an unfamiliar figure. "And who is this?"

Maíreweth's heart pounded in her chest, her pulse racing, his deep voice sending memories of what grown men had done to her in the past hurtling through her mind, her arms unconsciously moving over the scars on her arms and legs. Trying to look toward him, but having no idea where he was, she put on the best smile she could muster. "Hello," she whimpered, her voice barely audible.

"This is Maíreweth," Elsa said, placing a reassuring hand on her arm. "She will be staying with us for a few days while . . . while she recovers. She needs our help, Kristoff."

Kristoff nodded, noticing her unseeing eyes, deducing the obvious. "Well, then. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, gently taking her hand. "I hope you like soup and pork," he said. "I promise to save a little bit for everyone else. Not much, but—"

"Papaaaa!" The twins protested in unison. Anna, Alúvelin, and Valanda gave Kristoff a knowing look, eyebrows raised.

"All right, all right. I'm kidding!"

The five adults sat at the table with the twins and Maíreweth, the room soon filling with laughter, with stories, with happiness, with the pleasurable sounds of merriment and company.

_Is this what it's like to eat as a family? _Maíreweth wondered as she consumed bowl after bowl of the delicious soup, finally feeling full for the first time in ages. A content smile worked its way upon her face as she felt Elsa gently wrap her arm around her, silently pulling her close, letting her know the Queen was there for her. _I . . . I could get used to this._

* * *

**AN: Hopefully everyone enjoyed the interactions with the twins; I know some of you have been asking to see some. More to come!**


	7. Chapter 7: Scars

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Seven**

**Scars**

Maíreweth sighed as she sat upon the mattress. It was astonishingly soft, softer than she ever could have envisioned. The young teenager smiled as she fell backwards onto the sheets, allowing their smooth, silky caress to wash over her, unaccustomed to lying in such luxury. It felt almost criminal. After years of sleeping wherever she could—alleys, forests, rooftops—she was in a bed once more.

The young _ice bærer _ran her hands through her hair, marveling at just how _soft _it was now that it was finally clean. After dinner, Elsa had immediately led her to her bathing chamber, where the Queen had insisted her servants give Maíreweth the finest, most luxurious bath of her life. Maíreweth had forgotten just how warm a bath could be. The experience was totally unlike washing in streams, rivers, natural bodies of water where she could cleanse herself without fear of being caught. Those waters were frigid, harsh, painful to the touch despite her natural resistance to cold. But the bathwater she had just left had been soothing, relaxing, welcoming, the gentle touch of the servants' hands cleansing her body of all impurities.

"You look like you feel much, much better."

Maíreweth smiled as she looked toward Elsa's voice, her senses detecting the Queen's presence in the darkness, shining like a light in her world of blackness. "Thank you," she said. "I . . . I haven't had a real bath in so long. I . . . I forgot what it was like."

Elsa moved toward the bed, delicately sitting next to the girl. "I'm glad I could do this for you," she said, running her fingers through Maíreweth's long, golden tresses. "I told you," she said softly, marveling at how much healthier the teenager looked. "You _are _beautiful."

Maíreweth felt her face growing warm once more, flushing in embarrassment. She didn't react in surprise as she felt Elsa place her hand on her shoulder. Rather, she welcomed the contact, her usual distrust of others strangely absent when in the Queen's presence.

"I . . . I brought you something," Elsa said, surprised to find herself feeling slightly nervous as she wondered how the teenager would react.

Maíreweth felt something soft, smooth find its way into her hands. "What is it?"

"It's one of my old nightgowns," Elsa responded. "You are about the same size I was when I was your age. I thought . . . I thought you would like to wear something more comfortable to bed than what you've been wearing."

"Thank you," Maíreweth whispered. "It . . . It feels so _soft._"

"I know," Elsa said, her eyes looking into the distance as she remembered. "It was a present from my father. He gave it to me when he returned from one of his trips to the Eastern Lands. Their people are known for the quality of their silk. They say it is the finest in the entire known world." She shook her head, returning her focus to the present. "Let me help you put it on," she said, pulling down the robe around Maíreweth's shoulders.

A sense of panic suddenly coursed through the girl. "No! Please! Don't—"

It was too late. Her upper back was exposed, naked for all to see. Maíreweth felt Elsa's hands move away, her finely-tuned hearing immediately noticing the gasp that came from the Queen's lips. The girl cringed, waiting for the words she knew were about to come, shame already overwhelming her.

"What . . . What is this?" Elsa's voice was full of worry as she gazed upon Maíreweth's back.

The girl's shoulders sagged, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She had managed to keep it hidden from the servants by keeping her shoulders under the water in the bath, by immediately wrapping the robe around herself the moment she stepped from the tub. But now . . . Now Elsa—_Elsa!_—had seen.

Elsa spoke again, this time her voice full of barely-concealed rage. "What happened?" she asked, clenching her fists, anger as she had never felt before welling up inside of her. "Who did this to you?"

"It was my fault," Maíreweth said, her voice trembling, barely louder than a whisper. "I deserved it."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "Tell me," she said. "Tell me what they did."

Maíreweth felt her stomach clench as the memories she had fought so hard to repress ran through her mind. "It . . . It happened when I was nine . . ."

* * *

"_So. _You're _the little wench who's been stealing from me!"_

_Maíreweth's entire body shook in terror, her unseeing eyes straining to see, to make sense of what was going on. "Please! I'm sorry! I didn't want to! I was just so hungry, I—"_

_The burly man's grip on her wrist tightened. Maíreweth cried out in pain as she felt his fingers dig deeper into her flesh, blood vessels bursting, blue and purple bruises forming on her arm._

"_No one steals from me!" the man roared, his hot breath burning the young girl's face. "Do you understand? NO ONE!"_

"_Please!" Maíreweth's voice was nearly inaudible. "I'll . . . I'll pay for it. I . . . I don't have any money, but I can work for you until I pay you back."_

_The man laughed, his tone now mocking her. "Now, _that's _funny! What the hell good to me is a blind girl?" The laughter ceased. Maíreweth felt his eyes boring into her, his rage returning. "No, girl. You will pay for this in blood!"_

_Her arm was nearly pulled from its socket as he dragged her toward the fireplace. She heard him pick up something from the wall, holding it in his hand. "Thirty lashes should teach you not to take what doesn't belong to you."_

_Maíreweth screamed as she was forced to her knees. The rags that were the sleeves of her tattered robes were ripped asunder, the pale flesh of her arms fully exposed. She whimpered as the man brought the heel of his boot to her back, pinning her in place._

_Her right arm was suddenly on fire, excruciating pain shooting through every nerve. She could hardly react as the man whipped her again and again, the harsh leather straps tearing at her flesh. After five lashes the man paused. Maíreweth sobbed, her eyes filled with tears. Again, the man whipped her. The respite between lashings only served to intensify her suffering as her nerves once more erupted in protest. Another pause, another series of five lashings._

_She did not possess the strength to protest as she felt the man move to her other arm. The horrific procedure repeated itself, her screams tearing her voice apart as her left arm burned with the same unending pain as her right. Five lashings, pause; five more, pause; five final lashings, then silence._

_She trembled involuntarily, feeling her muscles twist and contort, blood seeping from her arms, crimson liquid coating the floor. Her neck nearly snapped as he grabbed her hair, pulling her closer to the fireplace, holding her to the ground. He ripped the back of her rags, the worn-out fabric offering no resistance as her shoulders were exposed._

"_And just to make sure everyone knows what you are," the man said, leaning over her shoulder, retrieving something from the fireplace._

_Maíreweth screamed and screamed and screamed, her entire being consumed with agony as intense flame burned her flesh. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her mind fighting to maintain consciousness. Dimly, she wished she was as strong as the rest of her people. _You're weak! _her mind screamed at her. _If you were strong, he couldn't burn you! But you're weak, weak, weak, WEAK!

* * *

Elsa gazed upon the brand, scar tissue glistening in the candlelight. It was a letter T with a diagonal slash through it. Elsa had seen the brand before on her visits to the northern villages, on the arms of men of less-than-reputable reputations.

"He marked me," Maíreweth whispered. "That's why . . . That's why I can't let anyone see. Even when it's so hot I can't stand it, I have to keep my shoulders covered. I can't let anyone see. They'll know . . . They'll know I'm a _thief_!"

Elsa was suddenly overwhelmed with an intense loathing for this man, with a desire to make him suffer as Maíreweth had suffered. She had never approved of the practice, but understood that the northern villages were beyond her jurisdiction, that their methods, while cruel, served their purpose. _But to do this to a child, _she thought. _This is beyond_ _cruel! This is . . . This is sadistic!_

She took a deep breath, forcing the anger from her heart, reminding herself that she was not a slave to the darkness, but a servant of the light. "I . . . I don't know what to say," she said, cautiously wrapping her arms around Maíreweth's waist, silently relieved when the girl didn't attempt to break free. "You didn't deserve this, Maíreweth. You only stole because you needed to eat. This . . . This is unacceptable!"

"You . . . You're not going to throw me out?" Maíreweth asked, worried. "But everyone will see. They'll know you're keeping a thief in the palace. What . . . What will they say?"

Elsa delicately pulled the robe from Maíreweth's body, taking the nightgown, pulling it over the teenager's head, helping her maneuver her arms through the sleeves. "Let them think what they want," Elsa said, holding Maíreweth's hand. "You are here as my guest. That is all that matters." She reached for the brush she had brought into the bedroom with her. "Now, let's see what we can do with this hair of yours."

Maíreweth was incredulous. "Don't . . . Don't you have servants for that, or something?" she asked. "I mean, you're the Queen. Why . . . Why would _you_ do this?"

"Because," Elsa said, hesitating slightly. _How do I explain this? How do I explain that I'm beginning to think of her as my . . . _"Because . . . I _want _to. Just like Anna and Alúvelin like to cook for us once a week, even though we have servants that could do it instead. We do these normal, ordinary things to remind ourselves that we are no better than the people we have been entrusted to rule. It's how we make sure we don't forget that the small things in life matter just as much as ruling a kingdom." She placed her hand on Maíreweth's cheek, noticing how the girl seemed to relax slightly at her touch.

"Can . . . Can you make my hair look like yours?" Maíreweth reached forward through the darkness, smiling as her fingers made contact with Elsa's long braid. "I . . . I think I'd like that." She pulled her hand away suddenly, afraid she had offended the Queen. "But if you don't want that, I understand. I . . . I don't want you to think—"

A laugh escaped from Elsa's throat before she could stop herself. "I think your hair would look wonderful like that." She took the brush, slowly moving it through the girl's platinum locks, removing years of knots, of tangles with every stroke.

The slow, deliberate brushes through her hair sent waves of relaxation through Maíreweth. She had not felt this comfortable around someone else since her own mother had died. _Does . . . Does Elsa . . . Could she . . . Could she possibly love me like . . . like my own mother did? _She dismissed the thought as quickly as it had entered her mind, her eyes growing heavy as she leaned back against Elsa, the Queen's comforting presence lulling her to sleep.

* * *

"You're insane, you know that?!"

Underthen cried out in protest as the rope dug into his wrists, his feet moving against their will, helpless to do anything but follow his captor.

Élenway sighed, her free hand resting upon the hilt of her blade, fighting the temptation to use the weapon to silence her captive. _All he has done since we left the tavern is _complain. "Stop whining and keep moving," she snapped. "According to you, we have two more days before we reach Arendelle. I cannot afford any more delays."

"Now hold on a—_O__w! _Dammit!" Underthen fought to keep himself from uttering a string of profanity that would have made his mother faint as the rope dug into his wrists once more. "Hold on a minute! When I said I would give you directions, I didn't . . . This wasn't part of the deal!"

Élenway turned to him, her golden eyes little more than slits. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to think that you would just give me correct directions just like that? I need you with me to make sure you hold up your end of the bargain." She pulled at the rope once more, nearly causing a surprised Underthen to fall to his feet.

"Will you _stop _doing that?!" Underthen's face was nearly as red as the skin of his wrists, the rope continuing to torment his skin. "Is this really necessary? Do you really need me tied up like this?"

Élenway snorted. "After the way you approached me last night in the tavern, yes, it is. I don't trust you. Period."

Underthen shook his head. "I already told you, I'm sorry about that. I had too much to drink. I normally don't act like that, but it's been a rough week, what with me losing my employment and everything."

"So instead of being prudent and frugal, you decide to waste what little money you have saved on the simple pleasures of the flesh? On alcohol?" Élenway was appalled. "You Men can be so _foolish _at times! How do you live with yourselves?"

"Hey, now! There's no need for you to be all judgmental, missy," Underthen retorted. "You hired me to give you directions. I gave you directions. Now, can you _please _let me go and pay me what you promised me?"

"You'll get your money when we're both in Arendelle," Élenway said. "My business there is far too important to risk being led astray." A thought crossed her mind. "If you stop complaining, I'll give you double."

Underthen was in the process of spitting out another response when he heard the word "double." Immediately, his jaw shut, his lips sealed.

Élenway smiled as she realized her impulse had worked. _Gábriel was right, _she thought. _Men are easily swayed by money, it would seem._

"Good," she said. "Now, you're certain this is the fastest route to Arendelle?"

"Of course!" Underthen frowned in mock indignation. "Would I lead you astray?"

"You're certain?" Élenway moved closer to him, standing directly before him. Underthen felt slightly intimidated as he realized, for the first time, just how much taller the woman was than him.

"Well, there _is _a faster way," Underthen confessed. "But you don't want to take that route. You can't take that route anymore, anyway."

Élenway raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

"Well, we _could _cut through the rocky lands to the Chasm," Underthen offered. "But the only bridge across the Chasm was destroyed in the Great Storm four years ago. So it's a waste of time."

"If we crossed this Chasm," Élenway said, her brow furrowed in thought. "How much sooner could we reach Arendelle?"

Underthen laughed. "Well, we could be there by tomorrow evening if we didn't stop to sleep. But I already told you: There's no bridge. We can't get across."

"Oh, I believe we can," Élenway said, her golden eyes glowing slightly.

Underthen looked at her, staring at her intently. "Who _are _you anyway?" He frowned, impossible thoughts running through his consciousness. "_What _are you?"

Élenway turned away, her eyes focused on the path ahead. "You will find out soon, son of Man," she murmured to herself. "You will find out soon enough."

* * *

**AN: Not all _ice bærers _develop resistance to flame. Only the strongest, like Isarn and Elsa, do so. That is why Maíreweth hates herself; she thinks she is weak because she was able to be branded. More to come!**


	8. Chapter 8: Illusions

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Eight**

**Illusions**

Elsa sat on the bed, her left hand resting on Maíreweth's shoulder. The sleeping girl smiled slightly, her face lacking any hint of fear, more peaceful than Elsa suspected it had been in years. Maíreweth shifted slightly, pressing her head against Elsa's abdomen, a worried gasp leaving her lips. Gently, Elsa ran her hand over the long braid she had created from the fourteen-year-old's hair, soothing Maíreweth back to blissful slumber.

The Eden-stone glowed, its familiar blue light pulsating in the dimly-lit bedroom. Elsa turned to the familiar form standing next to her.

_"Well, look at you."_ Elenórethem stepped toward the bed, running a hand through her sapphire hair. _"How is she?"_

"She's . . . She's comfortable, I think," Elsa replied. "I hope she is, anyway." She looked at the Water Spirit, cocking her head, a questioning look on her face. "Why are you here?"

Elenórathem took Elsa's other hand, sitting next to her on the bed. _"I just wanted to make certain you were all right. You were so upset the last time we spoke."_ She gestured toward Elsa's dress. _"Blue is a much better color on you, don't you think?"_

"Yes, it is," Elsa said. She frowned, looking Elenórathem in the eye. "Do . . . Do you think I'm dishonoring his memory? I've . . . I've hardly thought of him since I met her." Her face turned pale. "I . . . I still miss him terribly. But today is the first day I haven't been preoccupied with him. Is that wrong?"

_"Of course not,"_ Elenórathem said. _"Just because you don't think about him every moment of every day doesn't mean you've forgotten him. Do you really think he would want you to be miserable for the rest of your life? You knew him better than that."_

"No," Elsa confessed. "He . . . He would have wanted me to move on." She glanced down at Maíreweth. "What do you think of her?"

_"She seems like a remarkable young woman,"_ Elenórathem said. _"She reminds me a great deal of someone I know." _She smiled at Elsa.

"I know," Elsa replied. "When I first saw her, I recognized that look of fear on her face. I've seen it on myself so many times." She stared at the Water Spirit intensely. "You know what I'm thinking about doing, don't you? You suspect, at least?"

_"You know I do,"_ Elenórathem replied.

"Do . . . Do you think I'm being irrational?" Elsa pulled her right hand from Elenórathem's grasp, running it over her face. "I know I just met her today, but I feel . . . I feel as though she _needs _me. That I can love her the way she deserves to be loved. That I can be . . . That I can be the mother she needs." Her eyes gazed upon the Water Spirit, silently pleading. "Please. Tell me what you think. Am I being foolish? Am I just projecting my . . ." She cleared her throat, forcing herself not to become upset, her abdomen suddenly throbbing as the phantom pain returned. "Do I just want to do this because I'm trying to replace what I cannot have?"

Elenórathem rested a hand on Elsa's shoulder. _"Elsa, I know you better than you know yourself. I have been with you for all these years. I have watched you interact with so many different people from so many races and stations in life. The way you have behaved around this girl . . . If I didn't know any better, I would swear you_ are _her mother."_

Elsa nodded. "I . . . I'll give it some time, of course. Let her get to know me . . . Let me get to know her. But I do intend on asking her if she would like to stay. If she would like me to be . . . you know."

She frowned as her gaze fell once more upon the scar on Maíreweth's shoulder. The anger she had suppressed earlier filled her once again. _This is not right! Not right at all! She never should have been put in a position where she needed to steal to survive. Why was she exiled in the first place? Just because she couldn't see . . . It's not her fault! _Delicately, she stood, allowing the sleeping girl's head to fall to the pillow she placed beneath it. Satisfied Maíreweth would be all right, she turned to Elenórathem. "Excuse me," she said. "I have to go talk to someone. Would . . . Would you stay with her, please? Just . . . Just make sure she's all right."

_"I would love to."_ The Water Spirit looked at Elsa. _"He is not real, remember? Whatever you ask, you won't really receive an answer from him."_

"I know," Elsa whispered, her fists clenched tightly. "But I need to hear it from him anyway. Don't ask me why; I can't explain it." She exhaled. "I'll be in my study. If something happens, let me know by making the stone glow. I'll be back here immediately."

Elenórathem nodded. _"I will remain here. Nothing will happen to her, I promise."_

Elsa turned to the bedroom door, closing it quietly behind her as she moved into the hall. _Come on, _she thought as she moved down the corridor. _Where are you? I need to talk with you. Now!_

* * *

"I've told yeh a hundred times, love. I'm only a projection of yer subconscious. I can't _make _him appear."

Jansarnen sat in the chair in front of Elsa's desk, his boots propped up on the nearby table.

"Come on, Jansarnen," Elsa protested. "You did it before, in the _drømme weavers' _tower. I _have _to speak with him."

Jansarnen shook his head. "'An what exactly is that goin' to prove? He's not goin' to know anythin' more than what you know. Yeh know the real one is dead."

"Please," Elsa whispered. "I'm begging you. Please."

Jansarnen exhaled, running his hand through his hair. "Blimey, love. Look what a softy yeh've turned me into. All right. I'll see what I can do."

The image of the mercenary faded away, leaving Elsa alone. She looked about the room, searching for any sign that she was no longer alone. She saw nothing.

"No!" Frustrated, she moved to the decanter on the counter, reaching for a glass. She poured the whiskey, summoning two ice cubes in her free hand, letting them fall gently into the glass. She turned, sitting in the chair Jansarnen had been sitting in moments earlier, bringing the glass to her lips, hoping the alcohol would help calm her.

"You remembered how I like it."

The voice made her stand up immediately. Her hands shaking, she turned, facing the apparition she thought would never arrive. "Hello, Father."

Isarn stepped toward her, taking the glass from her hand. He took a sip, smiling as the glass left his lips. "Every time it gets better. You've convinced me that thirty is the correct age for this drink after all." He looked at Elsa, his ice blue eyes meeting her own. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise," Elsa murmured, the image before her so convincing she almost forgot her father was really dead. "I know you're not really him."

"Unfortunately not," Isarn responded. "But, you wanted to speak with me so desperately, your mind finally gave in." He looked at her. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"I . . ." There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to tell him. She shook her head, forcing herself to focus on the reason she wanted to speak with him. "You know Maíreweth is in the guest room as we speak."

"Of course." Isarn took another drink, licking his lips as he savored the smooth flavor of the whiskey. "I know everything you know, remember? That's how this works."

Elsa closed her eyes, forcing herself to ask the question she was dreading. She opened her eyes once more. "Did you know? Did you know what your people did to her? That they exiled her . . . abandoned her once her sight faded away? That they left her to fend for herself? She could have died!"

Isarn rose, his countenance full of worry. "Elsa, I—"

"Just tell me." Elsa looked at him, her face full of disbelief. "Please. Tell me you didn't know."

Isarn took her hand, gently stroking her wrist. "No. I had no idea." He looked at her. "You have to understand, Elsa. At the time, I was focused solely on taking revenge against Arendelle. All of my time was consumed with planning, with strategizing, with making sure every detail was perfect. I . . . I made the foolish mistake of delegating many of my responsibilities to those I thought I could trust." His eyes grew dark. "Asgard . . . He told me the child had died of her injuries. I questioned those who had been taking care of her, wanting to be sure. But, as I discovered years later, he had gotten to them first. He intimidated them, threatened to exile them as well unless they lied for him."

Isarn turned away. "I never should have trusted Asgard. Ever. Even when he was my pupil, I saw he placed far too much emphasis on raw power, rather than balancing strength with wisdom. I was beginning to have my doubts about him shortly before you and I first met. I had heard rumors of an _ice bærer _girl wandering throughout the Continent; the stories were far too numerous for me to ignore them." He shook his head. "I should have confronted him, demanded an explanation for this, as well as several other questionable choices he had made. But by then, he was too important to my plan to cast him aside. And . . . And I refused to admit to myself that I had trained him poorly." He laughed mirthlessly. "My pride, unfortunately, has had many, many negative consequences for so many people."

Elsa's anger dissipated, her father's regret overwhelming her. "Is . . . Is this true?"

Isarn turned back to her. "You'll have to decide for yourself, Elsa," he said, taking another sip of whiskey. "I can only tell you what your innermost mind believes. But . . . But I think you can sense the truth in my words, can't you? You understand I would _never _have allowed that poor girl to suffer if I had known?"

The Queen took her father's hand, holding it tightly. "I believe you," she said. "She . . . She has suffered so much, Father. I . . . I want to take her pain away. I want to make her feel safe again. I don't want anything to happen to her." She looked at Isarn, a quizzical expression upon her face. "Is this how it feels to be a parent? What it's like to feel . . . _love _for your child?"

Isarn smiled at her. "You already know the answer to that question, Elsa. And, before you ask, I _know _that, if you want to, you will make an excellent mother for that girl."

Elsa nodded, her expression shifting. "I . . . I don't suppose you could make _him _appear to me, could you?"

The image of Isarn rubbed his eyes, shaking his head. "You know I cannot do that, Elsa. Your mind is in control of this. When it is ready . . . when _it _wants to—"

"But I _have _to see him!" Elsa felt herself on the verge of crying once more. "Please, Father. Is there anything you can do? I . . . I miss him so much . . ."

Isarn wrapped his arm around his daughter's waist. "You . . . You're not ready, Elsa. The only reason you are able to see Jansarnen and me is because your mind has accepted that we are dead, that we can never be among the living again. But . . . But with your husband, you still hope—even though you know it is impossible—that he will return to you."

Screaming in despair, Elsa pushed Isarn away. The anger and misery she had fought all day to repress bubbled over. Crying out, she felt the ice erupt from her being, causing the chair behind her to blow apart into fragments of wood and stuffing. She fell to the floor, weeping once more.

A gentle touch on her shoulder caused her to look back. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I . . . I overreacted. I didn't mean to." She wiped her eyes, forcing herself to stop crying. "Is this what it feels like to lose someone you love, Father? Is this how you felt when . . . when you thought Valanda was dead?" She looked at Isarn, silently begging for him to comfort her. "Please tell me it gets better. Please . . . Tell me the pain goes away."

Isarn wrapped his arms around his daughter's shoulders, pulling her close. "It never truly leaves you, Elsa," he said softly, stroking the strands of her hair that had escaped from her braid and fallen into her eyes. "You will always miss him. Some days, it will hurt more than others. But, in time, you will learn to live with the pain." He turned her head toward his own. "Let Anna and your family help you to heal. Don't shut them away."

He laughed. "I never used to believe in destiny, or fate, or anything like that. But . . . But now, I think certain things happen for a reason. This girl who has come into your life . . . You need her as much as she needs you. Together, you can heal each other."

Elsa nodded, a smile forming on her face alongside another wave of tears. "Please. Stay with me. Just a little while longer."

Isarn tightened his grip on his daughter. "I'll always be with you, Elsa. Just like Jansarnen and Elenórathem. We will always be watching over you. You don't have to be afraid."

Elsa did not know how long she remained on the floor in the embrace of her father's arms. She closed her eyes, letting his comforting embrace soothe her until, at last, he slowly faded into nothingness. Standing, she exited her office, eager to relieve Elenórathem, to be with Maíreweth for the rest of the night. _Whatever you need, I will give you. I promise._

* * *

**AN: More to come.**


	9. Chapter 9: Belonging

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Nine**

**Belonging**

He looks so weak, _she thought. His normally robust complexion was now pale and ashen, his face gaunt, his cheekbones visible through the thin layer of flesh that lay upon them. He looked at her, attempting to smile, a spasm of coughing overtaking him._

_ "Don't," Elsa said, bringing the cloth to his face, wiping away the spittle that ran down his lips. She gently laid his head back on the pillow, adjusting the blankets over him, forcing herself not to cry in his presence. "Just rest now. Don't strain yourself."_

_ Arberish looked at her, desperately trying to focus his hazy vision upon his wife. "You . . . You shouldn't be here. I don't want you to see me . . . like this." He tried to use his arms to push himself to a sitting position, but his muscles would not respond, they had become weak and useless. Involuntarily, his eyes closed, tears running from his eyes as another round of painful wheezing burst from his lips, crimson liquid flying from his mouth._

_ "Sorry," he gasped, not attempting to fight as Elsa gingerly wiped the blood from his face._

_ "For what?" Elsa asked as she stroked Arberish's matted hair._

_ "Everything." Arberish's voice was little more than a whisper, each word leaving his lips at great cost._

_ "Don't be ridiculous," Elsa said, holding his hand tightly. "We are going to figure out what this disease is, and we are going to beat it together. I have healers from each of the Four Kingdoms on their way as we speak. They'll be here soon, I promise. One of them has to know what this is. They'll . . . They'll be able to cure you."_

_ Arberish shook his head. "I'm . . . not going to make it until then. You . . . know that."_

_ "Stop it!" Elsa commanded, standing, moving away. "You're delirious. You don't know what you're saying. Don't you _dare _talk like that. You are too strong to let something like this . . . this horrible disease conquer you." She leaned over him, her eyes fierce, refusing to accept what was happening. "You are the legendary _Arberish, _aren't you? You've fought men far stronger than yourself and walked away with hardly a scratch! Remember the Hall of Death? How you single-handedly melted the armored statue that attacked us? You are the most powerful man I know! You can't give up! You just _can't _. . ."_

_ Arberish grimaced, stretching out his hand, too weak to make contact with his wife yet willing himself to do so anyway. Elsa brought her hand to his, allowing him to close his fingers around them._

_ "Not this time," Arberish choked out. "Every man . . . has his time in this life, Elsa. Mine . . . has come . . . to a close." A barely-audible laugh escaped from his throat. "The _brann _. . . The Sacred Flame has left me. I . . . I cannot feel it anymore. That is how I know . . ."_

_ Elsa fell to her knees beside the bed, laying her head against her husband's chest, feeling the slow, uneven gasps that were his struggle to breathe, her heart ripped into pieces at the magnitude of his suffering. "Please. You can't leave me. You have to get well. I . . . I don't remember how to live without you."_

_ Grimacing, Arberish placed his hand on Elsa's back, gently rubbing it, feeling his tunic become wet as her tears fell upon his chest. "You will be fine . . . Elsa. You are stronger than I am. You will . . . recover. Do not . . . lose hope."_

_ Realization fell upon Elsa as she looked upon Arberish's face, as she saw his eyes grow cloudy. "No. Please, no! Don't!"_

_ "Thank you." Elsa had to strain to hear Arberish's raspy, anguished voice. "Thank you for letting me . . . love you. Thank you . . . for making me a better man."_

_ She could hardly see Arberish through the haze of tears that filled her eyes. "I love you," she whispered, planting a final kiss upon his lips, silently praying that she was wrong, that he wasn't about to—_

_Arberish did not possess the strength to return the kiss. He laid unmoving as he felt his wife's lips upon his own, wordlessly confirming the love they felt for one another. As she pulled back, his eyes grew wide, his vision suddenly flooded with a brilliant light._

_ Elsa clutched her husband's hand as he looked upon something only he could see. "It . . . It cannot be," Arberish whispered, staring intently ahead, a look of amazement, of relief upon his face as he glimpsed a face that was all too familiar. "Is– . . ."_

_ A single breath flowed from Arberish's mouth. His eyes ceased to move, fixed in the same amazed position. Elsa felt what little warmth was left in her husband's hand dissipate, replaced by coldness, a cold so strong even she could feel it. She _knew _in that moment that he was gone._

_ Her lip trembled, her hands shook as she brought her fingers to Arberish's visage, gently closing the lids of his unseeing eyes. Rational thought departed from her mind completely as she sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around Arberish's shoulders, clutching his head to her breast. Her face contorted into a tangled mess of agony as she rocked him back and forth, some part of her mind still daring to believe she could bring him back. An inhuman, primal scream erupted from her throat, unending, continuing for what felt like hours, resuming where she had left off when she was forced to bring a fresh batch of air into her lungs. Time no longer meant anything to her as she wept and wept and wept, her entire being consumed with grief, refusing to believe that this could have happened . . . _

* * *

Maíreweth sat up in bed, flailing about, her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to remember where she was. She groped about in the darkness, confused by the presence of the soft sheets, by the smoothness of the nightgown she was wearing.

Her memory returned to her in an instant, the events of the previous day crashing through her mind. _I'm in the palace, _she reminded herself. _The Queen . . . Elsa said I could stay here._

A strange sound caught her attention. Turning to her left, she listened as she heard . . . crying? "Elsa?" she whispered. "Is . . . Is that you?"

The crying sound faded away, replaced by the slow sounds of a woman's breathing. In the constant darkness that was her companion, Maíreweth could sense Elsa's presence. The lack of warm sunlight upon her face convinced Maíreweth that it was still the middle of the night. _Is she having a . . . nightmare? _the girl wondered.

The _ice bærer _sensed Elsa shift in her chair, felt a shiver run down the Queen's body.

"Arberish. No." The Queen's voice was soft as she dreamt, but somehow Maíreweth could feel waves of intense sadness overwhelming Elsa.

_What should I do? _Maíreweth thought. _Should . . . Should I wake her up?_

Elsa's breathing returned to normal; Maíreweth could sense the overwhelming sense of sadness leaving her spirit. Satisfied that Elsa was all right, the girl realized her throat was parched.

Silently, she crept toward the door, smiling as she arrived upon the wooden entryway in the precise number of paces she had counted earlier. Opening it, she stepped into the hallway. _Now, it is twenty-five paces to the washroom, _she reminded herself. Counting her steps, she moved down the corridor, her arms extended before her.

After twenty-five steps, she opened the door before her, smiling as she recognized the smells and sounds of the washroom. She felt around, her hand closing around the basin of water before her. Cupping her hand, she brought several sips of water to her mouth, rejoicing in the sweet, pure taste that filled her mouth. _This is so much better than drinking out of streams, _she thought.

Exiting the washroom, she turned, prepared to quietly return to her bedroom. As she stepped forward, her nightgown caught on the door, the train of the garment far longer than the rags she was used to wearing. Meeting unexpected resistance, she crashed to the ground, rolling across the floor, grunting in pain.

Maíreweth stood, realizing she had lost her bearings, that the route back to her room that had been so crystal clear in her mind moments earlier was now entirely obfuscated. She had no idea which way she should go. Uncertain of what to do, she remained still, her mind racing, reaching out with her senses to try to retrace her steps but finding it hopelessly impossible to do so.

"Who's there?" A voice rang in her ears, one of the doors opening. Every muscle in Maíreweth's body tensed as she involuntarily prepared to run, as she had so many times before in her life when she had been discovered. Yet, something about the voice was familiar. It almost sounded like—

"Maíreweth?" A warm hand took her own, gently clutching her fingers.

The girl frowned. "Elsa? What . . . What is this? Why can't I sense you?" She concentrated, trying to find the blue light shining in her world of blackness she had learned to associate with the Queen. Instead, she sensed . . . something unusual. She saw dim swirls of red and blue wrapping around each other, mingling yet not turning violet, retaining their own color.

A warm laugh rang in her ear. "Not quite. I know our voices are very similar. We even look identical except for our hair, but I'm not Elsa. I am Alúvelin."

Maíreweth recognized the name instantly. "You're . . . You're one of Elsa's sisters, aren't you? I . . . I was so confused at dinner earlier. I thought I was hearing things when you and Elsa were talking at the same time."

Alúvelin smiled. "I'm sorry about that. We should have explained, but we were a little preoccupied. Célebron and Élsaweth tend to take up a great deal of our attention when we are eating." She looked at the girl, her blue eyes narrowing slightly with concern. "Is everything all right? What are you doing wandering the halls in the middle of the night?"

"I . . . I'm sorry," Maíreweth apologized. "I didn't mean to bother you. I just needed something to drink. I found the washroom because I memorized how many paces it is from my bedroom. But when I left, I . . . I sort of got turned around, and now I'm not sure which way I should go."

Alúvelin was momentarily speechless at the fourteen-year-old's profuse apology. She looked at the girl, studying her features intently, finally having the opportunity to truly take in her appearance. _The poor child, _she thought. _Her natural reaction is to be terrified. What sort of suffering has she endured?_ "Come with me," the Empress said. "I'll take you back to your room."

As she moved behind Maíreweth to turn her toward her bedroom, Alúvelin noticed the scar on the girl's shoulder. She recognized the brand instantly: the mark of a thief was something she had encountered quite frequently once she had first left the solitude of the mountains. She opened her mouth to ask Maíreweth about it, but stopped herself. _Elsa has already seen it, _she thought. _Why make the girl relive her suffering needlessly?_

The two made their way down the corridor, Maíreweth allowing the Empress to lead her, letting herself trust the woman. "Alúvelin," the _ice bærer _asked, "who is Arberish?"

At the sound of his name, Alúvelin stood still. "Where did you hear his name?"

Maíreweth suddenly felt guilty, like she had intruded upon some personal matter she had no business asking about. "I . . . I heard Elsa say it in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. She . . . She was _crying._"

Alúvelin knelt beside Maíreweth, unsure of what to say. "Arberish was . . . He was Elsa's husband."

"Was?" Maíreweth's unseeing eyes grew wide as she suddenly understood. "Oh, no," she whispered, her face turning pale. "You mean—"

"Yes." Alúvelin found herself choking on her words, her own eyes brimming with tears as memories of her dear friend and counselor pulsed through her consciousness. "He died four months ago. He . . . He was very, very ill. No one could figure out what his illness was. Elsa spent every single moment with him, trying to help him recover. But, no matter what we tried, nothing worked, until finally, he . . ."

Maíreweth slowly sank to the floor, burying her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. Her heart broke apart as she suddenly realized what was happening. "I see now," she said. "That's why she's being so nice to me."

Alúvelin was confused. "What do you mean, child?"

"I understand." Maíreweth was crying now, her face still hidden behind her hands. "Elsa doesn't . . . She doesn't really want me here. She just needs something to replace her husband for a little while to help her feel better. When she gets tired of me, she'll . . . she'll send me away."

"No." Alúvelin put her hands on the girl's shoulders, gripping them tightly. "I know my sister. I've seen how she's been acting around you today." With one hand, she moved Maíreweth's hands from the girl's face, wiping away her tears. "Do you know I've never seen her smile as much as she has than when she's been with you? She wants you to stay with her, Maíreweth. She would _never _throw you away."

"Really?" The young teenager's face was full of doubt. "Why would she want me? I'm blind. I'm a thief. She could have any orphan in the entire kingdom. What could she possibly want with me?"

Alúvelin stood, taking Maíreweth's hand. "What do you feel, child, when you are with Elsa?"

Maíreweth was caught off-guard by the question. "I . . . I . . ."

"It's all right," Alúvelin ran a reassuring hand through the girl's hair. "You don't have to hide. What do you feel?"

"I feel . . ." In the blackness, Maíreweth could sense the blue light that was Elsa once more, its luminous glow beckoning to her, wordlessly calling to her. "I feel _wanted. _Like . . . Like being with Elsa is the only place I want to be in the whole world. I feel like I did when I . . . when I was with my mother before she died." She turned toward Alúvelin's voice. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Alúvelin said. "Yes, it does."

Maíreweth followed Alúvelin as they reached the bedroom door. "Alúvelin . . . Thank you." She frowned as she concentrated on the Empress's red and blue presence within her mind. "If . . . If I can ask . . . I hope you don't mind . . . Have you ever been married?"

Alúvelin was surprised by the girl's question. "No," she replied. "I . . . I haven't really ever put much effort into finding a husband, I guess. I've always been so busy taking care of my people, my family, I guess I haven't made the time." She looked at Maíreweth. "Why do you ask?"

"I . . . I don't know." Maíreweth felt her face turn red as she blushed. But something about the red and blue swirl she now identified as her perception of Alúvelin told her . . . "Forget I said anything." She let go of Alúvelin's hand. "I'll be all right now."

"Pleasant dreams," Alúvelin said as the girl entered the bedroom, soundlessly returning to her bed, careful not to disturb the exhausted Queen. _Oh, Elsa, _Alúvelin thought as she returned to her bedchamber. _I hope this works out for you. Please, love this girl with all of your heart like I know you want to._

* * *

"Please! We need . . . to rest! Just . . . Just a minute! Please!"

Underthen was exhausted. His feet felt as though they were on fire, as did his wrists, which still burned from the rope wrapped around them. They had walked without stopping all through the night over rocky terrain that was far too uncomfortable for his well-worn boots to tolerate. Underthen considered himself to be in decent physical condition, but his stamina was no match for the woman before him. She looked as though she was hardly winded from their excursion. If anything, Underthen thought in amazement, she looked as though she was more rested than she had been two hours ago.

Élenway turned back to him, the wind blowing her raven hair about her face, framing her golden eyes like a dark shadow. "No. We keep going. I _must _reach Arendelle as quickly as possible."

Underthen's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets. "But . . . But . . ."

"Come on." Élenway tugged on the rope, dragging a protesting Underthen behind her. "I can see the Chasm from here."

"If . . . you don't mind . . . my asking . . . what is so damn important . . . that we can't stop for . . . a rest?" Underthen was breathing heavily, sweat pouring down his brow.

"She is in danger," Élenway responded, not bothering to look behind her. "I have been assigned to protect her. I cannot fail my Father. He is relying on me."

"Protect . . . who, exactly?" Underthen shook his head in amazement at the woman's resolve, breath continuing to narrowly elude him. "All right. What are you, really? You can't possibly be . . . an ordinary woman. Are you . . . Are you . . .?"

"Stop." Élenway looked ahead, a rare smile gracing her lips. "We've made it!"

The two stood before the Chasm, the giant gorge hewn centuries earlier by a long-evaporated river. Large mountains framed the bottomless depths, large pieces of shattered boulders resting at their bases.

Underthen looked at Élenway incredulously. "I _told _you. There is no bridge. We can't get across. You've taken us all the way over here for nothing!"

He swallowed nervously as Élenway drew her sword from its scabbard, holding the gilded weapon before her. The woman closed her eyes, murmuring something in a language unfamiliar to Underthen's ears. Her voice grew louder and louder with each passing moment. Underthen shivered slightly as he noticed the wind was beginning to swirl about them, its cold touch chilling his skin.

Without warning, Élenway let out a loud cry from her lips. Underthen jumped in surprise as she thrust her weapon into the rock before her, burying the blade up to its hilt. The ground began to quake, a low rumbling sound growing louder and louder.

Suddenly, a long sheet of red rock burst forth from the ground, shooting across the Chasm. The rock continued at astonishingly fast velocity, crossing the length of the gorge in less than a minute. Underthen blinked, refusing to believe what his eyes were telling him he saw. He looked at Élenway, her golden eyes blazing as she returned his gaze.

"You . . . You . . . How did you _do _that?" Underthen asked, his voice little louder than a whisper. "Are you . . . Are you one of—"

Élenway simply smiled, her wordless response confirming what Underthen suspected. "I told you we could cross," she said. "Come. We must hurry. The bridge is just wide enough for the two of us. I suggest you keep up."

Once again, Underthen was pulled against his will behind the raven-haired woman. He grimaced as they stepped on the bridge, realizing that if they made a single error, they would have a very long time to think about their mistake. _No money is worth this! _he thought to himself. _Why? Why do I always have to get myself into these situations?!_

* * *

**AN: The abundance of characters in this universe has made it difficult for me to make sure everyone has an important role in the story. I personally hate it when stories, TV shows, etc. introduce a multitude of characters but only focus on a few of them. I am trying to make sure everyone serves a purpose and that no one is getting kicked to the curb. Hopefully, I am succeeding. I wanted to create a moment for Alúvelin and Maíreweth to let them have some interaction. Incidentally, I just realized this chapter only contains one canon character (Elsa), and then only briefly. I think the OCs have developed their own personalities well enough that they can hold their own, but if you disagree, feel free to let me know and I'll try to do better. And yes, Maíreweth's question to Alúvelin **_**does **_**point to the girl's . . . unique abilities. I'm not saying anything more. As always, more to come!**


	10. Chapter 10: Excursion

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Ten**

**Excursion**

Elsa's eyes opened slowly, squinting as bright sunlight came into contact with her pupils. For a moment, she was confused. She looked around, trying to determine why she was not in her own bed, but instead was seated in a chair in the guest bedroom. She looked about the room, wincing slightly as her neck throbbed in pain from the chair's lack of support. Her eyes fell upon the blonde-haired girl sleeping in the bed. Elsa's confusion vanished as she recalled the events of the previous day. Standing, she walked to the bed, lightly placing her hand on Maíreweth's cheek. The girl smiled in her sleep, murmuring softly at Elsa's touch.

A knock sounded at the door. Elsa turned to see Anna quietly enter the room. "Hey."

"Hey." Elsa looked at the golden light streaming through the window, then back at her sister. "What time is it?"

Anna smiled. "Later than it should be. But, I figured after yesterday, you would like a chance to get some extra rest. Don't worry." She raised her hand, preemptively quieting Elsa. "I already checked your schedule. You actually don't have any appointments today; Andersen cleared it, since you got so much done yesterday morning. He . . . He was quite impressed, actually, at how much you got done considering it was your first day since . . . you know."

Elsa nodded. "Work keeps my mind off of things I shouldn't dwell upon. As does . . ." She looked back down at Maíreweth. "Anna, I'm sorry about not telling you first yesterday. I shouldn't have just assumed that you would be all right with me bringing a complete stranger into the palace."

"Don't worry about it." Anna stepped toward the bed, obtaining a clearer view of the slumbering _ice bærer. _"I'm not exactly proud of how I acted, either." She stared at Maíreweth's face, marveling at how much healthier the girl looked since she had first seen her. "I see you've been taking good care of her_._" She smiled at Elsa. "I think she's going to enjoy living here."

Elsa looked at Anna, her face flush with embarrassment. "Now, just wait a minute. We . . . We haven't decided anything. I'm just helping her out for now. She is free to leave anytime she wants."

Anna merely brought her hand to Elsa's cheek. "You know better than to try and hide things from me, Elsa. I _know _you want this. You don't have to be embarrassed. Besides, where is she going to go? She has no one else except for you now."

Elsa looked into her younger sister's eyes. "You're right, Anna. I . . . I do want to be her . . . her . . ." _Why is it so difficult for me to say the word? _"Even though we just met yesterday, I've never felt so needed before . . . like there is a purpose for everything that's happened to me." She frowned, a torrent of worry pouring over her. "But what if I'm not good at it? I never used to even _want_ to have children before I got married. What if I make a mistake? After everything Maíreweth has been through, she deserves . . . she deserves . . ."

"You." Anna smiled reassuringly. "You're so hard on yourself, you know that, Elsa? You've always been this way. You expect yourself to be perfect, and you punish yourself whenever you make the slightest mistake." She brought Elsa's hand to her own. "Look at me, Elsa. Do I look like I'm a perfect parent?"

"But . . . But you're so good at it," Elsa murmured softly. "You make it look so easy."

"Easy?" Anna couldn't keep herself from laughing. "Elsa, if I'm able to get through an entire day without losing my patience more than four times, I consider that a pretty successful day. Trust me. Kristoff and I have made plenty of mistakes, and we will make plenty more. But as long as you do your best, as long as you teach your children right from wrong, that you love them unconditionally, that is all you can do."

Elsa turned back toward Maíreweth. "Thank you, Anna," she whispered. "It is still her choice, of course. But . . . I think . . ."

The doors to the guest room burst open as two small figures rushed in. "Mama! Mama! Is it time to go yet?!" Célebron was practically airborne with excitement, while Élsaweth tugged at Elsa's dress.

"Please tell us you're coming with us, Aunt Elsa! Everyone else is! _Please!_"

"Célebron! Élsaweth! What have I told you about interrupting other peoples' conversations?" Anna folded her arms, looking at her children.

"Sorry, Mama." The twins' heads were both bowed low, their chins touching their chests.

Elsa looked at Anna, the corners of her lips turned upwards in a smile. "Big plans for the day?"

"You could say that." Anna shrugged her shoulders. "Kristoff's taken the day off. The four of us are going to the village today for a little excursion. You know how these two love the village. Alúvelin and Valanda are planning on joining us as well. Care to come along?"

"I like the clowns!" Célebron piped up.

"_I _like the puppet show!" Élsaweth added.

"Puppet shows are for babies!" Célebron countered.

"No, they're not! Tell him, Aunt Elsa!"

"What . . . What's going on?"

All four turned to the bed, looking on as Maíreweth opened her eyes, her blue pupils looking about the darkness. "Elsa? Elsa, are you here? I . . . I can sense you, but I can't hear you . . ."

"I'm here." Elsa was beside the bed in an instant, her hand on Maíreweth's back. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully." Maíreweth stretched, amazed at how limber her muscles felt now that they weren't contorted and painful from being forced into a tight space overnight. The blue light that was Elsa shone brightly to her left. "You . . . You slept in that chair all night? Wasn't that uncomfortable?"

"It was nothing," Elsa replied. She took Maíreweth's hand in her own. "Are you hungry?"

Maíreweth's stomach suddenly growled. She looked toward the blue light, smiling sheepishly. "I guess you could say that."

Elsa rose, helping the girl to her feet. "After breakfast, how would you feel about joining the rest of my family on a trip to the village?"

"The village?" Maíreweth's face suddenly filled with concern. "I . . . I don't know . . ."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Elsa said. "But I promise you this: You will be with me the entire time. You won't have to be scared . . . alone anymore."

The fourteen-year-old paused. "I . . . I think I would like that very much." _Yes. Very much indeed._

* * *

"Papa! Papa! Can we see the clowns now?! _Please?_"

Kristoff smiled as his son bounced up and down in excitement. "In a minute, Célebron. Your mother and your aunts are busy at the moment."

"But I wanna go _now_!"

Kristoff looked at the boy, his eyebrow raised. "Célebron—"

"Okay, I'll wait." The boy folded his arms, pouting slightly.

Meanwhile, Elsa, Anna, and Alúvelin were busy trying to pry Valanda away from one of the more exotic vendors. Maíreweth stood behind Elsa, silently taking in the proceedings.

"This is incredible!" Valanda exclaimed, her natural exuberance on full display. She held one of the pieces of merchandise to her eyes. "What are these called again?"

"Mother, these are binoculars," Alúvelin said.

"Binoculars . . ." Valanda looked through the eyepieces. "It's like I have a telescope for each eye! I can see anything!"

"I can't believe you've never seen these before," Anna said. "We've had them in Arendelle for years."

"Well, in the mountains, we didn't exactly have easy access to the latest inventions," Valanda said. She reached for the pouch on her belt. "How much?"

"Mother, you don't need binoculars," Alúvelin insisted. "What do you think you're going to do with them?"

"Oh, relax, _adamera,_" Valanda said. "If you must know, I have become quite interested in the amazing variety of birds that fly by my window here in Arendelle. Just think how many more of them I could see if I had these!"

She thrust a handful of coins into the merchant's hand. "Keep the change." Gleefully, she walked away, clutching her newfound treasure in her hand.

Alúvelin shrugged her shoulders at Elsa and Anna. "What am I going to do with her?"

Anna laughed. "Sometimes, I wonder which one of you is the parent."

"Very funny." Alúvelin grimaced slightly, bringing a hand to her temple, gingerly rubbing it.

"Is everything all right?" Elsa asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Yes. I . . . I'm fine." Alúvelin shook her head. "Just a slight headache. Nothing to worry about."

"Mama! Mama!"

"Yes, Élsaweth?" Anna looked down at her daughter, smiling slightly as the girl tugged and tugged on her mother's dress.

"Can we go see the puppet show now? Please, please, please, _please_?!"

Anna walked back to Kristoff, her daughter eagerly following her.

"I'm going to take Élsaweth to see the puppet show. Why don't you take Célebron and show him the clowns?"

Kristoff nodded. "I was just about to suggest the same thing. I think this little guy's patience is about gone."

Élsaweth turned behind her, taking hold of Maíreweth's hand. "Come with us, Maíreweth! The puppet show is the _best_! Just wait 'til you see—"

The girl suddenly stopped talking, her face falling. "Oh. You can't see it. I forgot . . ."

The _ice bærer _girl knelt down, reaching out her free hand, feeling about until her fingers touched Élsaweth's cheek. "Then, you'll just have to describe it for me. I want to know everything that's going on, so you'll have to pay attention! Can you do that for me?"

"Yes!" Élsaweth's eyes shone brightly, her excited mood restored.

Before Maíreweth could react, she felt herself being dragged by the young girl. "Come on! It's this way!"

"Slow down," Anna instructed. "Wait for the rest of us." She turned to Alúvelin and Valanda. "Where are you two going?"

"They're comin' with us!" Célebron boasted proudly. "They're going to see the best clowns in the whole wide world!"

Alúvelin took her nephew's hand, her tone suddenly playful as she ignored the dull ache in her temples. "Are they really the best? 'Cause I've seen a lot of clowns before. These will have to be _really _amazing to impress me."

"They are! They are!" Célebron was practically running circles around his aunts. "Come on, Aunt Alúvelin! Come on, Aunt Valanda! We're going to _miss _it!"

"Wait for us!" Valanda cried, taking Célebron's hand in her left hand, holding her binoculars in her right. She, Alúvelin, and Kristoff allowed the ecstatic boy to lead them through the village.

Anna and Elsa, meanwhile, had just caught up with Élsaweth and Maíreweth. Wordlessly, Anna took her daughter's hand, discreetly separating Maíreweth from Élsaweth, passing her hand on to Elsa.

"Thank you for handling that so delicately," Elsa whispered to Maíreweth. "She didn't mean anything by it."

"I know," Maíreweth said. "It doesn't bother me. It really doesn't. I learned a long time ago not to get upset when someone draws attention to my blindness. I'm used to being defective."

Maíreweth suddenly felt herself being spun about, Elsa's arms firmly resting on her shoulders.

"You are _not _defective," Elsa stated flatly, her voice firm. "Or broken. Or a freak. Do you understand me? You are perfect just the way you are! No one has the right to tell you otherwise. _No one!_"

Maíreweth looked in amazement as the blue light that was Elsa in her vision grew stronger, pulsating with an intensity she had never experienced before. "I . . . I know. Why . . . Why are you so protective of me, Elsa? You hardly know me."

"I know enough." Elsa's voice was now soft, full of care. "I . . . I just can't stand to see someone demonized for being who they are." _And you remind me so much of myself, _Elsa thought. She brushed a loose strand of hair from Maíreweth's face, marveling at how the violet dress the girl was wearing complemented her natural beauty.

"Now, we'd better hurry," Elsa said, taking Maíreweth's hand once more, leading her through the crowd. "I know a little girl who will be very disappointed if we don't watch the puppet show with her."

* * *

_It's not right. It's not right at all._

Captain Jurgen stood in the shadows of the alleyway, watching Elsa and Maíreweth as they moved through the village. He frowned as he saw Elsa—his Queen, the woman he had sworn to protect—laugh, her blue eyes sparkling as she and the girl engaged in conversation.

_How could she? _Jurgen could not believe what he was seeing. This girl—this _ice bærer_—had broken into the palace, had dared to trespass in the solemn halls of the royal family. Jurgen knew that if he had tried the same thing as a lad, he would have been thrown out immediately, possibly even sent to the dungeon for a few weeks. Yet Queen Elsa was cavorting with this . . . this criminal as if she hadn't a care in the world.

_She embarrassed you in front of your men. She mocked you. Humiliated you. _That was what had hurt the most. Jurgen felt his ears burn as the long-repressed feelings swirled in his heart. He had sworn to protect his Queen, it was true, but he knew within the depths of his soul that it was not because he had the noblest of intentions. For from the moment he had first laid his eyes upon her, he _knew _how he felt about her. He had hoped the urges, the longings, the unacceptable thoughts would have dissipated after she had been married. Instead, they had only intensified. Night after night for the last four years he had dreamed of her, longed for her, _lusted _for her. Despite his best efforts to suppress his impure desires, part of him still dared to hope that she would reciprocate.

To his shame, he had felt a thrill of hope when he had learned of her husband's sudden death. He had tried to be there for the Queen, to offer himself as someone she could turn to in her time of mourning, but she had spurned his attentions, shutting him away as she had everyone else in the palace. His frustration had only grown, spurred on by her continued refusal to acknowledge his interest.

But now . . . Now, things were different. He still wanted her, of course, but he was beginning to experience sensations within his heart he had never felt before. He wanted to humiliate her, as she had humiliated him. He wanted her to beg him for forgiveness, to admit she was wrong, to fall upon her knees before him, pleading for him to show mercy towards her, willing to do whatever he desired in order to prove just how sorry she was.

"You're right, of course." A voice behind him shocked Jurgen from his reflection. He spun about, sword drawn, pointed at the throat of the figure that had spoken to him.

Standing before Jurgen was a man; at least, that is what Jurgen suspected. He honestly could not tell who—or what—was before him. The figure's head was completely shrouded with a black hood, shadow obscuring the face beneath it.

"Who are you?" Jurgen's eyes were narrow, his face full of fury. "What are you doing here? Speak!"

The hooded man brought his finger to Jurgen's blade, nonchalantly pushing the weapon aside. "Let's drop the pretense, shall we, Captain Jurgen? I represent someone who can help you achieve what your heart truly desires."

Jurgen's eyes, already narrow, now were little more than slits, his gaze full of contempt. "What are you talking about? Get out of here now, or I will—"

"Or you'll what? Throw me in the dungeon?" A joyless laugh erupted from beneath the hood. "I'd like to see you try." He gestured toward the bustling village. "You know that girl . . . that filthy _ice bærer_ is a criminal. You _know _she belongs in the dungeon just like the rest of them. And yet, your precious Queen has intervened, has welcomed her with open arms. Just look at them!"

Jurgen turned back toward the village, his gaze returning to Elsa and Maíreweth. The two looked so happy together, so content as they followed the Princess and her daughter. _Why can that girl have what I cannot?_ He looked back toward the hooded man. "You didn't answer before. What do you want?"

"I told you." The hooded man stepped forward, hands held high in a gesture of peace. "I represent someone who can make your deepest desires come true. Someone who can give you what you truly want." The man's voice became softer, nearly inaudible. "Someone who can make her yours forever."

Jurgen's face turned pale. "I . . . I can't! I swore I would—"

"Oh, come now!" The hooded man swatted his hand as if brushing aside an invisible insect. "We both know your Queen has not been well for some time. She has lost everything, Jurgen. Her husband . . . her ability to conceive, to produce an heir . . ."

Jurgen inhaled sharply. None but a select few within the palace knew of the Queen's infertility. "How . . . How did you . . ."

"Do you want my help or not?" The hooded man gestured to the watch clipped to his belt. "I do not have all day. But believe me, Jurgen. The Queen is in no condition to rule Arendelle. Her judgment is clouded by that girl you see with her. She thinks she can replace her husband and the child she will never bear with that . . . that _thing._ But you and I know better. She _needs _you, Jurgen, even if she does not yet realize it. She needs a man like you to be strong for her, to help guide her through her suffering, to give her everything . . . _everything _she needs."

Jurgen felt his lip twitch as the war within his soul intensified. "I . . . I . . ."

The hooded man was now mere inches from Jurgen's ear—strange, Jurgen noted, he hadn't noticed the man move—his rancid breath hot on Jurgen's neck. "I know the lust that runs within your veins. I know you desire the Queen, even though she is half _ice bærer, _part of that lesser race your father warned you about, told you never to associate yourself with. That is precisely why you want her, isn't it? Because she is forbidden. You wish to know what it feels like to hold ice itself in your hands, don't you? To feel the coldness from her naked flesh as she begs you to give her release, as she cries your name over and over again—"

"ENOUGH!" Jurgen felt perspiration dripping from his brow, his heart pounding within his chest. "What . . . What exactly are you proposing?"

"An alliance." The hooded man held out his hand. "The girl must be eliminated. My master has given me very explicit instructions. I need your help to carry them out. Help my master, Jurgen, and he will give you the Queen. Willing, compliant, eager to satisfy your every request." He thrust his extended hand before Jurgen. "Now, do we have an agreement?"

Jurgen paused for a moment before nodding, taking the man's hand. _He feels as cold as death itself, _Jurgen thought as his fingers closed around the man's digits. "Now, tell me. What do I need to do?"

* * *

**AN: There's always something, isn't there? Just when it seems like everyone can live in peace . . . More to come!**


	11. Chapter 11: Intensity

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Intensity**

"I . . . don't . . . _ever _. . . want to travel . . . with you again!"

Underthen fell to the ground, his body entirely spent. Had his acquaintances from back home seen him at that moment, they hardly would have recognized him. His normally unflappable manner was nowhere to be found, his impressive stamina entirely absent. Rather, Underthen quivered on the dirt like jelly, any semblance of dignity utterly vanished.

Élenway looked down at him. Rather than gazing upon him in scorn as she had for the duration of their journey, the edges of her lip formed the outline of a smile. "Oh, don't be so hard on yourself. You actually did quite well. You only passed out once when we crossed the Chasm—"

"You nearly pulled us over the edge!" Underthen whimpered, too exhausted to yell.

"I did no such thing," Élenway responded. "I was merely testing you to see if you were paying attention."

"Well, you got my attention really fast, now, didn't you?!" Underthen stared at her in disbelief. "I'd rather be unconscious and a thousand miles away than awake near you right now. Every time I listen to you, I end up nearly dead!" He slowly pulled himself to his feet, struggling to stand with his arms still tightly bound. "You know what? Forget it! Let me go! I don't want your money. I just want to stay alive!"

"But we're almost there." Élenway gestured toward the edge of the glade they were currently sheltered in. "See for yourself!"

His legs barely able to move, Underthen looked beyond the ring of trees. A somewhat manic laugh burst from his mouth as he looked on in disbelief. There, across the miles of plains that lay before them, were the tall towers of Arendelle's palace. There was no doubting it; the view was unmistakable. He laughed again, and again, and again, nervous energy finding release in the sounds.

"I . . . I don't believe it! We're going to make it!" Energy suddenly surged through Underthen's body. Before he could stop himself, he leapt for joy, grateful to have lived long enough to see their destination. He turned back to Élenway. "You know what? When we get to Arendelle, you're not only going to pay me _triple _what you promised, you're also going to buy me a night in the finest inn in the village. And you're going to treat me to the most expensive dinner I've ever eaten. I'm famished!"

"Fair enough." Élenway looked at the man, shaking her head at his sudden change of mood. _These Men can be so fickle, but I suppose he's not that bad after all. _

Their moment of triumph was interrupted by a low-pitched growl. Élenway looked at Underthen, her golden eyes narrow. "You're that hungry already, Underthen? It's a little early to be celebrating, isn't it?" She moved toward the light streaming from the entrance to the glade. "Well, I suppose we should get moving. We have—"

Underthen's face was white. "That . . . That wasn't my stomach."

Élenway stared at him, her hand instinctively reaching for her weapon. "What was it, then?"

Underthen raised a shaking hand, pointing to something behind the Maíreth warrior. Turning, Élenway's jaw dropped.

A creature she had never seen before stood before them. Its tall, muscular body was covered with course fur, its gaping maw filled with row upon row of sharp teeth. The beast stepped forward, sniffing the air, sensing its prey was nearby.

"Do you have any idea what this is? What its weaknesses are?" Élenway whispered.

"You're asking _me_?" Underthen squeaked. "You're one of the Maíreth! Can't you, I don't know, do something to make it go away?"

"I'm a warrior, not an _Úndenthren_!" Élenway snapped. "I'm not exactly one of the more powerful of my kind. I've never fought something like this before!"

"Wonderful," Underthen retorted. "Of all the Maíreth in the world, I have to get stuck with one of the third-stringers!"

"You're not helping!" Élenway readied her blade, searching the creature's massive form for some sign of weakness. Had she possessed her full strength, she knew she could easily dispatch the beast. However, the constant expenditure of energy required to keep her in this plane of existence had taxed her strength beyond that point. Realizing the creature was hungry, she opened the pouch on her belt, pulling out an apple. "Hey! Down here! Do you want this?" she asked the beast.

Underthen saw the apple, his composure evaporating instantly. "What?! You mean to tell me you've had food all this time, and you never even—"

"Shut up!" Élenway held the apple high, making sure to get the creature's attention. The beast licked its lips. "You want this?" The Maíreth moved her hand back and forth, making sure the creature's eyes were fixated upon the scarlet fruit. Pulling back her arm, she hurled it into the trees behind her. "Go get it!"

Élenway and Underthen held their breaths as they listened to the apple bouncing somewhere in the distance. The creature turned back for a moment, pausing slightly. After a few seconds, its gaze returned to the two travelers. Opening its mouth, it let out an ear-piercing shriek, extracting long, razor-sharp claws from its mammoth paws.

"Oh, damn," Underthen choked out, hardly daring to breathe.

Élenway reached for the knife she kept sheathed on her thigh as a backup weapon. Crying out, she hurled the blade at the monstrosity. The weapon glanced harmlessly off the creature, bouncing aside, disappearing in the shadows. The beast glared at her, roaring once again.

"Well, those were my ideas," Élenway muttered. "Do you have any of your own?"

"I have one," Underthen whispered. "But you've probably already guessed what it is."

The Maíreth nodded, her face grim.

Leaves burst forth from the trees as the towering creature bounded from the glade, chasing after the two tiny figures that fled before it. Another ear-splitting cry burst forth from its throat, shaking the very foundations of the plains.

"Run!" Underthen screamed as he dashed behind Élenway, not daring to look at the nightmare that was pursuing them. "Run like hell!"

* * *

"All right. Now, the wizard is making a potion to wake up the sleeping princess. He's gonna give it to the prince so he can save her."

Élsaweth was seated next to Maíreweth, her mouth directly in front of the _ice bærer's _ear. The four-year-old's voice was deadly serious as she softly narrated the narrative of the puppet show to her blind companion.

"Really?" Maíreweth whispered back. "Do . . . Do you think it will work?" she asked, enjoying playing along with the entranced child.

"Of course it will! It _has _to! Cause magic . . . Magic always makes bad things go away." Élsaweth looked at Maíreweth, allowing a small amount of ice to flow from her fingertips. "Doesn't it?"

"No," Maíreweth replied, her unseeing eyes moistening slightly. "No, it doesn't."

"Oh." Élsaweth forgot the puppet show for a moment, her thoughts turned to something else. "Is that why you still can't see? You have ice magic just like me and Célebron and Aunt Elsa and Aunt Alúvelin, but . . . but it can't make your eyes better?"

Maíreweth turned to the girl next to her, her presence a tiny speck of blue in Maíreweth's world of eternal night. "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that," she said. "Sometimes . . . Sometimes things happen that no magic can fix. But, that doesn't always mean they're bad."

"Really?" Now Élsaweth was confused. "So . . . So, you're not mad that you can't see? You don't want it to get better?"

Maíreweth lifted her arm, feeling about, placing it gently around Élsaweth's shoulder, pulling the child close to her. "Of course I would like to see again. But sometimes I think . . . I think I see more in the darkness than normal people can see in the light." She laughed. "I know that doesn't make sense."

Élsaweth stared at the _ice bærer. _"You're funny, you know that?"

Before Maíreweth could react, Élsaweth pulled herself even closer, resting her head on Maíreweth's lap. "But, I like having you here. You should stay with us. I know Aunt Elsa would like it a whole bunch."

"I . . . I would, too," Maíreweth said softly as she stroked Élsaweth's hair.

The younger girl suddenly sat up. "What's wrong with your eyes? They look . . . funny."

"My eyes? They always look a little strange—"

"No." Élsaweth put her hand to Maíreweth's face. "They're . . . They're all _glowing_!"

Maíreweth opened her mouth to tell the girl she was seeing things, that there couldn't be anything wrong, but her voice wouldn't work. Her hands began to tremble uncontrollably. Then, without warning, her body and mind erupted in chaos.

* * *

"Look at them. Aren't they adorable?"

Anna smiled at Elsa as they looked at Maíreweth and Élsaweth. The former sat in silence as the young girl sat at her side, quietly describing the puppet show to the blind _ice bærer._

"I know," Elsa responded, resting her body against the wall. "Élsaweth seems to have found a new best friend."

"I'm glad," Anna said. "She needs an older sibling to be a role model for her." She placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "You know, it's amazing Maíreweth is doing as well as she is. I mean, if I had been abandoned and left to fend for myself, who knows what would have happened to me? I probably would have become a bitter, angry young girl who felt like the whole world was against her." She shook her head in amazement. "But not Maíreweth."

Elsa nodded. "She definitely is remarkable, isn't she?" Elsa looked at Anna. "I've made my decision, Anna. I'm going to ask her tonight. I'm . . . I'm going to ask Maíreweth if she would let me officially adopt her. If she would let me be her . . . her mother." She frowned slightly. "You don't think it's too soon, do you?"

"Are you kidding?" Anna laughed. "If I were Maíreweth, I would say 'yes' in an instant. Wouldn't you, if it meant sleeping in a palace versus spending your life on the streets?"

Anna stopped laughing as she realized her words had been misconstrued. "I . . . I didn't mean it like that, Elsa. Of course—"

"So, you think that's all she sees me as?" Elsa asked cautiously. "A meal ticket? Nothing more? I . . . I guess you're right. I just thought—"

"No, that's not what I mean!" Anna protested. She threw up her hands in exasperation. "Look, Elsa. Sometimes you have to just stop thinking for a second and just do what your heart tells you."

Elsa smiled, her mood brightening. "You mean like what you do every day?"

"Yes! I—Hey, wait a minute!" Anna folded her arms, glaring at her older sister in mock indignation. "But seriously, Elsa. Do you honestly think Maíreweth doesn't feel something for you? You're the only one in years to treat her with any semblance of love. Doesn't that count for something?"

A genuine smile broke across Elsa's face. "Of course it does," she replied. "I don't know how to describe it, Anna. For the first time since . . . since . . ." She inhaled sharply. "I feel truly happy."

Anna pulled her sister close. "You know that's what he would have wanted for you. He wouldn't want you to be miserable. Embrace it, Elsa. You have a chance to have something you thought you would never have. Take it!"

Elsa opened her mouth, prepared to thank Anna for her encouragement, for her never-ending supply of love, of understanding, when the familiar feeling of foreboding coursed through her. _Something's wrong. What is it?_

The Eden-stone glowed as Elenórathem appeared, a worried look on her face. "Elsa, something's—"

"I know," Elsa whispered. "But I don't know what it is."

"Mama! Aunt Elsa! Help us! _Please!_"

Élsaweth's desperate cry for help sent the three women into a sprint. They rushed to where the girls had been sitting moments earlier. Elsa felt her blood turn even colder than usual as she beheld the spectacle before her.

Maíreweth lay upon the ground, limbs flailing, twisting, jerking in a horrifying dance of agony. The _ice bærer's _mouth was covered in foam, spittle forming into bubbles as the girl struggled to breathe. Her lips began to turn blue as precious oxygen was withheld from her body.

"No!" Elsa knelt beside Maíreweth, delicately cradling her jerking head, forcing the girl's airway open. The Queen felt her heart pound within her chest, threatening to burst from her body, as fear as she had never felt before descended upon her.

"Look, Elsa!" Elenórathem gestured to Maíreweth's eyes. The girl's blue pupils glowed intensely, their sapphire hue now brighter than ever, shining brilliantly with unnatural light.

The crowd around them dispersed, horrified at what they were witnessing. Élsaweth sat in her mother's arms, sobbing in fear. "Mama! What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Anna whispered, holding her daughter close. "But don't worry. Aunt Elsa will make her better. I promise."

Élsaweth's gaze returned to the still-jerking body of her new friend. "Please, Aunt Elsa!" she whispered. "Please. Make her better!"

* * *

As Alúvelin followed Kristoff, Célebron, and Valanda through the village, the pain in her head continued to intensify. What had begun as a mild ache was now a persistent, unceasing wave of searing pain. She blinked, hoping against hope it was merely exhaustion, that the pain would leave her once her eyesight cleared. Luck, it seemed, was not on her side that day; if anything, the pain only grew worse the more she blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you all right, _adamera_?" Valanda was looking at her, her eager face now full of worry.

Alúvelin flashed her mother a reassuring smile. "Yes. I . . . I just need some water." She looked at Célebron. "I'm going to get something to drink and then I'll be right back to watch those clowns with you. Okay?"

"Promise?" Célebron looked at her, his eyes wide, full of disappointment.

Alúvelin smiled at her nephew, forcing herself to keep her face from revealing the sudden ache that coursed through her mind.

Kristoff frowned. "Alúvelin, are you sure—"

Before he could finish his sentence, his sister-in-law turned and walked away, moving through the crowd.

Alúvelin pressed forward, the pain in her head now more intense than ever. She shut her eyes, trying to calm herself, to force the pain to dissipate. In the part of her mind that wasn't consumed with misery, she realized her feet were still moving of their own accord.

Opening her eyes, she felt a gasp escape from her throat. She had travelled several blocks with her eyes closed. Frowning, she realized she was standing on an unfamiliar street. _Where am I? _She felt her stomach clutch with concern.

_"Adamera!"_

Alúvelin turned to see her mother moving toward her. "Mother? What . . . What are you doing?"

Valanda stood before her daughter, her green eyes narrow with worry. "I thought you were only going for a drink of water. But you kept going moving . . . Your eyes were shut, yet you kept going. I . . . I was worried and . . ."

Valanda's words faded into the recesses of Alúvelin's consciousness as a voice suddenly invaded her mind. _Here. Enter here. Now!_ it commanded.

Eyes not fully comprehending, she turned, looking at the door before her. The pain in her head intensified. Crying out, she reached for the door, opening it. Immediately, her suffering subsided.

Valanda was now deeply concerned. "_Adamera, _you need to come back to the palace with me. You need to rest. You're not—"

"Shhh!" Alúvelin looked about, her eyes wide. "Did you hear that?"

Valanda's face was nearly white. "Hear . . . what?"

_Enter! Hurry! You must! You are running out of time!_

"You _have _to hear that! You have to!" Alúvelin looked at her mother, running her hands through her flaming hair.

"I . . . I don't hear anything." Valanda took her daughter's hand, forcing herself to remain calm despite the panic that threatened to overwhelm her. "Daughter, you are hearing things that aren't there!"

"No!" With a cry, Alúvelin whirled about, racing through the open door, disappearing into the darkness beyond.

"Alúvelin!" Valanda followed, privately astounded at just how fast her daughter could run. The _brann wielder _princess tore through the shadows of the building, throwing her hands before her face in alarm as her eyes were blinded.

Through the glowing haze, Valanda realized just what she was looking at. _Mirrors! The room is full of mirrors!_

Before Valanda stood row upon row of reflective glass, each shining surface reflecting the sunlight that trickled through the nearby window. Golden rays cascaded from mirror to mirror, forming a nearly-impenetrable wall of light.

Gritting her teeth, Valanda forced herself through the blinding luminescence, each footstep taking her closer to the rear of the room where she saw—

"Alúvelin!"

Relief flooded through Valanda's spirit as she saw her daughter. Her relief quickly turned to worry as she noticed just how strangely her daughter was behaving. Alúvelin stood unmoving before a tall, full-length mirror, framed with gold, encrusted with countless precious stones. The Empress stood perfectly still, her gaze focused on the glass, yet not looking at herself, Valanda noted, but instead looking at something beyond the mirror, something only Alúvelin could see.

"_Adamera, _get away from there." Valanda's voice was firm, authoritative, yet she noticed the trembling that infiltrated her command, her worry barely concealed.

"Don't you hear him, Mother?" Alúvelin's voice was soft, nearly imperceptible. She reached her hand up to the glass, her fingertips coming into contact with the reflective surface. "He's calling for me."

A sense of foreboding suddenly washed over Valanda. "Alúvelin, don't touch—"

The instant Alúvelin's fingers made contact with the mirror, the golden frame around the glass burst into flame. Valanda watched in horror as the flames—the _golden _flames, she noted in some distant part of her mind—burned with an intensity unlike any she had ever seen before. Yet somehow, someway, the mirror was not consumed by the fire; instead, it remained undamaged despite being swaddled in tongues of purest gold.

"Alúvelin!" Valanda rushed toward the mirror, desperate to pull her daughter away from the raging inferno. Yet as she reached the Empress, something pulled her back, held her at bay. She struggled against the unseen force, pushing forward, her eyes wild with animal-like desperation, every instinct in her body screaming at her to protect her child.

Alúvelin did not react to the fire, did not even turn her head to acknowledge its presence. Rather, she remained perfectly still, understanding flooding her mind. The voice returned to her consciousness, soothing her, asking her the question she somehow knew was coming.

"Yes," she whispered. "I will."

The flames suddenly poured over Alúvelin, cascading over her like the current from a waterfall. Valanda looked on helplessly as her daughter's body was consumed by the golden fire until she could no longer tell Alúvelin was even standing there. She screamed, and screamed, and screamed, hoping somehow someone would hear, would be able to put an end to this nightmare—

The room was suddenly dimly-lit once more. The invisible bonds restraining Valanda released her, her momentum carrying her to the ground. The mirror stood as it had before, soundlessly keeping vigil over the room.

"Alúvelin? _Alúvelin?!_"

Valanda's words echoed throughout the room, mocking her. She glanced downward, her eyes noticing something shining in a ray of sunlight. "No!" Her hand trembled as she picked up the silvery object, denial waging war in her mind with cold acceptance of fact.

"NO!"

She collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably, as her hand clutched the signet ring Alúvelin always wore, the one that had belonged to her father, its presence the only visible reminder that a woman named Alúvelin had ever stood within the room.

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	12. Chapter 12: Visions

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Visions**

The obsidian walls shone with ethereal beauty, their alabaster surface reflecting the orange glow from countless torches. The walls themselves seemed to flicker and pulsate as the flame fluttered about in the cool breeze blowing through the hall.

A startled gasp flew from Alúvelin's throat. _This . . . This is impossible! I _can't _be here! _The Empress of the _brann wielders _closed her eyes, certain that when she opened them once more she would be back in the chamber of mirrors, her mother at her side.

The same sight stood before her as she opened her eyes. A laugh of astonishment flew from her lips as she realized: _I . . . I'm home!_

She was in her people's ancestral fortress once more, a place she had not been in nearly four years. The last time she had seen her homeland—she had forced herself, painful as it was, to return from her people's exile to witness just what _he _had done—the fortress walls had been reduced to rubble, the magnificent columns and spires torn and broken. But now . . . Now, the fortress was exactly as she remembered it from her childhood, no hint of Hans's treachery to be found.

Overwhelmed with eagerness, she rushed forward toward the door, eager to revisit the rooms and halls she could describe in perfect detail entirely from memory. Her joy turned to shock, then horror as her hand passed through the door's handle. Frustrated, she tried once more to grasp the handle, willing the door to respond to her touch. Once again, her hand moved through the door as though it . . . or _she _was nothing more than a specter . . . a phantom.

"What is this?!" She looked up at the black ceiling, her voice dissipating into the endless darkness. "Why did you bring me here? Am I . . . Am I _dead_?!"

The voice that had compelled her to touch the mirror, that had overwhelmed her will was nowhere to be found. Alúvelin stood in silence, comprehending in that moment just how alone she was.

"No, my dear. You are still very much alive."

Alúvelin whirled about, her right hand ablaze with flame, her left pulsating with blue energy as the ice within her responded to her summons. At the far end of the hall stood a solitary figure, his countenance unreadable due to the shadow that consumed his form.

"Who are you?" She moved forward cautiously. "Did you bring me here? Where are we? What is this place?"

The figure laughed, the man's voice—was it a man, or something else?—robust, full of life. "Consider this . . . a waiting area, if you will. A midpoint between life and death." He took a step forward, his identity still indiscernible.

Alúvelin's brow furrowed of its own accord. "Then . . . why? Why does it look like my home before—"

Again, the man laughed. "I am responsible for that. I thought you would be more comfortable in a familiar environment. However, that can easily be changed to anything you'd like."

He snapped his fingers. Instantly, the room around them dissolved, cold obsidian replaced by cold, blue ice. Alúvelin's eyes widened in recognition. "This . . . This is Elsa's ice palace."

"Precisely." The man walked toward her, his footsteps echoing on the crystalline floor. Alúvelin squinted, desperately trying to see the man's face, but no matter where he stood, his features remained obscured by shadows that followed him about.

"Or, what about _this_?" With another snap of his fingers, the ice palace became Alúvelin's bedchamber within the palace of Arendelle. The Empress looked about in amazement, every detail perfectly accurate. Her gaze shifted back toward the man before her.

"Who _are _you?" she asked again, cocking her head. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Let me explain," the man said, turning away. "I have been chosen by the Almighty to serve as the guardian between life and death. It is my task to escort those who have lived righteously to His sacred halls, whereupon they will be purified until they are thoroughly cleansed, ready to see Him in all His majesty."

He turned back to her, his shoulders falling slightly. "It is also my responsibility, painful though it may be, to ensure that those souls who rejected His love in life be taken to their rightful exile from His presence." He shook his head in sadness. "The suffering I have witnessed by those who have damned themselves with their stubbornness . . . their pride. It is truly indescribable."

He cleared his throat, wiping his eyes, refocusing himself, turning back toward Alúvelin. "But I digress. In my new . . . capacity, I have the ability to commune with the living in times of great need." He stood directly before Alúvelin, taking her hand, his face somehow still obscured by the ever-present shadow. "And the need is truly great, Alúvelin. Turmoil is coming to Arendelle, to the entire Continent. Turmoil far greater than you or your sisters have ever faced before."

"What are you saying?" Alúvelin whispered. "I don't—"

"Please!" The man raised his hand, silencing the Empress. "My power to keep you here grows weaker by the minute. You must listen!"

The Empress nodded. "Go on."

The man clutched Alúvelin's hand tightly. "The _ice bærer_ girl. The one your sister has become so fond of."

Alúvelin stared at him, her lips drawn tight with concern. "Maíreweth?"

"Yes!" The man pulled Alúvelin closer. "You _must _protect her at all costs. She is in grave danger. The Almighty has already sent one of His servants to watch over her. She will be in Arendelle soon. But, I fear even her strength will not be enough to keep the girl safe."

"Why?" Alúvelin felt the all-too-familiar fear growing in her stomach. "Why is she in danger?"

The man looked away briefly, as if listening to something only he could hear. He nodded in understanding. "Your sister . . . Elsa is with her now. Her unique gift has already been revealed. That is why the Almighty's Enemy desires with every fiber of his being to eliminate her."

"What gift?" Alúvelin pulled at the man's wrist in desperation. "Please! I need more information! You're not being—"

"Alúvelin!"

At the sound of her name, the Empress fell silent. She watched in trepidation as the shadow slowly began to lift from the man's face.

"You must tell Elsa!" the man commanded. "She has to know." His grip on her hand grew even tighter, the tone of his voice intensifying. "You cannot trust anyone beyond your family. Not your servants, not your ministers. Not even your security force. The Enemy has ways of corrupting the hearts of even the noblest of Men."

The shadow continued to wipe away from the man's face, his features becoming clearer. Alúvelin squinted to see the man's face as she absorbed his words. "But, why me? Why aren't you telling this to Elsa herself?"

Alúvelin could make out the lower half of the man's face as the shadow continued to evaporate. She saw his mouth twist into something between a frown and a sad smile.

"I . . . I am sorry I had to cause you pain to get your attention, Alúvelin," the man said. "But it was the only way. I have not yet become powerful enough in this realm to interact with the living without causing them discomfort."

"But why _me_?" Alúvelin repeated. "Why?"

The man raised his right hand, gently touching a strand of red hair that had fallen to the side of her face. "Because . . . Because I wanted to see you . . . if only just this once. I have wanted to for so long. I . . . I wish . . ."

His face became grim, his eyes still obscured by shadow. "I cannot keep you here any longer. My power has reached its limits." He stepped backward, gliding across the floor.

"Wait!" Alúvelin cried. "I need to know who you are! Please, just tell me!"

The golden flame began to swirl around her once more. She felt her body evaporating, being drawn back to the realm of the living.

The man smiled at her, raising his hand. "Alúvelin, there is so much I want to say to you, yet I cannot now. Just know . . . know that I love you, and that I wish, more than anything, that I had known about you while I still lived . . ."

Through the flame, Alúvelin saw the shadow finally disappear completely from the man's face, his ice-blue eyes gleaming in the golden light from the fire, eyes she recognized as Elsa's . . . as her own. She inhaled sharply, suddenly _knowing._ "Father?! Father, don't leave me! _Father!_"

As the flame consumed her entirely, she heard his voice in her mind. _We _will _meet again, Daughter. This much I promise . . . _

* * *

Alúvelin grunted in pain as her body collided with the wooden floor. The golden tongues of fire swirling about her form receded, returning to the tall mirror from which they came. The Empress hardly had time to catch her breath before she felt what little air remained within her lungs forced from her body as a pair of arms embraced her tightly.

"Alúvelin!"

Valanda's voice rang in her ears, her mother's tear-stained face pressed against her own. She could feel Valanda's entire body quake with relief.

"Mother . . . I . . . I'm all right." Alúvelin gently pulled herself from Valanda's all-encompassing hold. She looked into Valanda's face, uncomfortable at seeing her mother's emerald eyes red, swollen from her worry. "Really, I'm fine."

Valanda looked at her daughter, her face turning stern. "What were you doing? You just disappeared in a giant wall of flame! I thought . . . I thought . . ."

For the first time since her mother's revival four years earlier, Alúvelin truly felt as though Valanda was older than her. An unfamiliar sensation—shame, perhaps?—filled her spirit as she realized just how devastating her actions had been. "I'm sorry I frightened you," Alúvelin whispered, realizing just how empty her words were. "How . . . How long was I gone?"

Valanda looked at her daughter, confused. "How long? _Adamera, _you were only gone for a minute, if that!"

_What?_ Alúvelin shook her head. "No. I . . . I was talking to . . . to someone. I was there for a long time. I _know _it was at least . . ." She cleared her throat, her mind focusing as she remembered the task that had been appointed to her. "Elsa! We have to find Elsa right away!"

Valanda joined her daughter as the two rose to their feet. "What's going on, _adamera_? Where have you been? What—"

"I'll explain later." Alúvelin pushed her way through the rows of mirrors, opening the door. "We have to get to Elsa now, Mother. Maíreweth . . . We have to protect her!"

* * *

"Maíreweth? Maíreweth, can you hear me?"

Elsa fought to keep her voice calm as she wrapped her arms around the _ice bærer's _flailing limbs. The girl's eyes still glowed with their haunting color, her gaze focused upon something in the distance. A horrible choking sound emitted from Maíreweth's throat as her lungs struggled to take in air. Her lips were quickly emulating the color of her eyes as she continued to be deprived of life-giving oxygen.

Elsa looked up, staring at Elenórathem, her eyes wide with panic. "What's going on? What is happening to her?!"

"It cannot be!" Elenórathem whispered, her blue hands moving to Maíreweth's forehead. As her fingers made contact with the girl's flesh, the Water Spirit cried out in astonishment. "I . . . I don't believe this!"

"What?!" Anna cried, Élsaweth's face buried in her shoulder, crying unceasingly. "What is it?!"

Elenórathem ignored her, kneeling next to Elsa. "Let go of her, Elsa."

Elsa looked at Elenórathem in disbelief. "No! She'll hurt herself if she keeps seizing like this—"

"ELSA!"

Elenórathem's voice had grown deeper, full of power. Her sapphire eyes blazed, her blue hair blowing in a breeze that seemed to swirl about her alone. "Elsa, you need to let me help her or she will die. We don't have much time before we lose her forever!"

Wordlessly, reluctantly, Elsa backed away, allowing the Water Spirit to kneel before Maíreweth. Raising her hands, Elenórathem closed her eyes, her lips moving silently as she soundlessly chanted the ancient words she required. Without warning, she quickly thrust her hands downward, placing a firm hold upon each of the girl's temples. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she concentrated, a white light of indescribable intensity bursting forth from her face.

Elsa, Anna, and several onlookers cried out, covering their eyes as the light overwhelmed them, filling the performance hall with light brighter than the brightest sunbeams. Elsa's entire world was suddenly white, her eyes unable to make out any other shapes or forms.

As suddenly as it had appeared, the light faded, disappearing back into Elenórathem's body. The Water Spirit opened her eyes, looking down upon Maíreweth, smiling. The girl laid perfectly still, her lips no longer the terrifying blue shade they had been moments earlier. Her breathing was once more smooth, steady.

Elenórathem stood, walking toward Elsa and Anna. "I managed to stop it just in time. If I had acted any later, she would not be with us now."

Élsaweth looked at Maíreweth's sleeping form. "Is . . . Is she okay now?" she asked softly, her lip quivering with worry.

Elenórathem rested her fingers on Élsaweth's chin. "She is all right now, yes. But I am sure she would feel even better if you sat with her. Can you do that for me?"

Élsaweth nodded as she jumped down from her mother's arms, taking a seat next to Maíreweth, clutching her hand tightly.

The Water Spirit turned back to Elsa and Anna. "That girl . . . She is far more powerful than any of us realized."

"What?" Elsa's voice was little more than a whisper. "What are you talking about? What just happened to her?"

"The power has awoken inside of her," Elenórathem responded. "She has come of age." She shook her head in amazement. "I thought all of them had died out centuries ago. But apparently, at least one now lives who can—"

"What power?" Anna interrupted. "What's going on? She nearly died, and you're talking as though this is perfectly normal!"

"I am sorry," Elenórathem replied. "Sometimes, I forget myself." She took a deep breath. "It would seem as though Maíreweth is one of the rare _ice bærer _females who possesses the second sight. Or, as they would say in her people's language, one of the _spåmannen._"

_"Spåmannen?" _Elsa stared at the Water Spirit in shock. "I . . . I've never heard of them before. In all my years of training to become queen, all my study of the ancient manuscripts, I never once found a reference to women who can . . ." Her voice trailed off as she felt cold perspiration wash over her.

"Wait a minute. Let me make sure I understand." Anna looked at Elenórathem intently. "By 'second sight,' you don't mean . . .?" Her eyes widened as the Water Spirit silently nodded. "Oh, this probably isn't good, is it?"

"The power to see the future is neither good nor evil," Elenórathem said. "It is what one does with that information that determines whether it is in fact a blessing . . . or a curse."

"The future . . .?" Anna felt her knees grow weak, felt herself sinking to the ground to join Elsa. "So . . . These episodes are going to continue? The poor girl is going to suffer from these attacks for the rest of her life?"

A pained expression crossed Elenórathem's face. "The first is always the most difficult," she said softly. "As the power awakens, it overtakes the body, sending it into a state of absolute chaos like you just saw. Normally, an older, more experienced _spåmannen_ would be present to help the girl take control of her abilities. However, in this instance, I had to subdue it for her." A look of resignation fell upon the Water Spirit's face. "She will have the visions for the rest of her life. They will come upon her without warning. They will frighten her at first, but, with time, she will learn to interpret them, to understand their meaning."

Elsa felt the familiar despair move over her once again. "Why her?" she murmured. "She didn't ask for this! She has suffered enough. _Why?_"

Elenórathem knelt next to the Queen, gently taking her hand. "Maíreweth has this power for a reason, Elsa. Just like you found her for a reason. Do not despair."

Elsa looked the Water Spirit in the eye. "I . . . I don't know. I just don't know . . ."

"Elsa?"

A weak, frightened voice, a familiar voice, called the Queen's name. In an instant, she was at Maíreweth's side, pulling the blind girl close, comforting her, reassuring her. "It's all right," she answered, her arms wrapped tightly around the terrified fourteen-year-old. "I'm here. I'm here."

Elsa felt her shoulder grow damp as Maíreweth's tears stained her dress. "Elsa . . . what . . . happened to me? I . . . I was so scared! I . . . I couldn't move, and I . . . I . . ." Her face suddenly grew even paler than usual. "Elsa, I _saw _things! Really saw them for the first time in years!"

"Don't worry about them," Elsa whispered. "It was just a dream. They weren't real. You're all right now, and that is all—"

"No!" Maíreweth pulled away, her hands groping about in the darkness, searching for some way to show Elsa the seriousness of her vision. "You don't understand!" She tried to stand, but her weakened muscles forced her back to the ground. Crying out, she buried her head in her hands, hardly noticing the small blue light in the corner of the darkness that moved toward her, taking her hand.

"It's okay, Maíreweth," Élsaweth whispered. "Don't be scared. We're here. We're here."

A larger blue light engulfed Maíreweth as she felt Elsa sit behind her, felt the Queen pull her into her comforting embrace. "What don't we understand?" Elsa asked quietly. "What is wrong?"

Maíreweth's unseeing eyes, no longer glowing, looked about as she tried to express the depths of her worry. "All of you!" she whispered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes once more. "Anna . . . Alúvelin . . . Valanda . . . Kristoff . . . _You, _Elsa!" She felt her throat muscles constrict with fear. "Because of me . . . All of you are going to die!"

* * *

**AN: The stakes are now even higher for our cast of characters. I've had several people PM me asking for Alúvelin to finally meet you-know-who; hopefully, this was an acceptable first encounter. More to come!**


	13. Chapter 13: Unseen

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Unseen**

"Is it gone yet?"

Underthen was more uncomfortable than he could ever recall being before. His legs were bent at an awkward angle on the thick tree branch, the available space wholly inadequate for the length of his body.

At the other end of the tree limb lay Élenway. In stark contrast to how terrible Underthen knew he looked, the Maíreth looked like the picture of health despite their dire circumstances. Even though she was taller than he, even though the branch was nowhere near long enough to contain her body, somehow she looked perfectly comfortable.

Élenway peered through the foliage that concealed them, looking about the plains. They had been in the tree for what felt like hours; she was amazed how quickly Underthen had been able to scale it—hands bound and all—when properly motivated.

Her golden eyes gazed over the long grass, searching for signs of the beast that had chased them. It had been at least an hour since they had heard its shrieks. It had stood at the base of the tree for quite some time, desperately trying to frighten its prey into revealing itself. The two had held perfectly still, each minute feeling like an eternity. But now . . .

She looked at Underthen, smiling. "I think . . . I think it's gone."

Underthen let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the Almighty. I never thought it would leave." Grimacing, he pried his legs loose, dangling them over the edge of the limb, swinging them back and forth in an effort to restore feeling to them.

"I must say, your idea worked," Élenway said.

Underthen laughed. "Well, like my grandfather always said: 'He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day.' It's the story of my life, actually."

"Really?" Élenway was, she hated to admit it, slightly intrigued. "How so?"

"Well, it's a long tale, I'm afraid," Underthen responded. "One that's, sadly, quite anticlimactic. Basically, it's about a young man who had the opportunity to do something great with his life, but pissed it all away because he was too much of a coward to take the risk." He sighed, shaking his head sadly. "And now, that young man has become a washed-up, unemployed, middle-aged failure whose time has passed him by."

Élenway placed her hand on Underthen's palm. "I wouldn't say 'washed-up.' That man . . . He still has many years left. He could do something great with them. He doesn't have to be afraid." She smiled. "In fact, he's shown himself to be far braver than he realizes."

Underthen looked at her in amazement. "Well, we'll see about that, won't we?" He glanced at the sun through the trees. "We're losing daylight. Evening's coming, and you need to get to Arendelle." He slid his body forward to the edge of the limb.

"Wait!" Élenway grabbed hold of his shoulder. "What if it's still there? Just because I didn't see it, doesn't mean it's not hiding."

Underthen simply smiled at her. "Well, then. I guess we'll see just how brave that man is, after all." With a wink of his eye, he jumped down into the tall grass.

Élenway froze as she held her breath, visions of Underthen being ripped to pieces by the creature coursing through her mind. Fighting the branches, she pulled her sword from its scabbard, prepared to defend him if necessary, even though she knew she could not defeat the monster.

After several agonizingly long moments of silence, she heard his voice call out. "It's all right! It's gone!"

Élenway was at his side in an instant. Satisfied that they were alone, she sheathed her weapon. "That was very, very unwise, son of Man. You know that, don't you?"

Underthen merely shrugged. "I'm afraid that's a fairly common trait among Men. We tend to act without thinking. It's just how we are."

The Maíreth rolled her eyes, hoping Underthen did not realize just how concerned she had been for his safety. She glanced at the sun, frowning as she saw just how low it had moved. "Let's go," she commanded. "I can feel . . . We are running out of time!"

* * *

"Because of me . . . All of you are going to die!"

Maíreweth's words sent chills down Anna's spine. Her eyes made contact with Elsa's, her older sister silently commanding her to remain calm. She nodded as she watched the Queen softly comfort the wailing _ice bærer, _Elsa's lips pressed to Maíreweth's ear as she whispered reassuring words into the terrified girl's mind.

Anna motioned to Elenórathem, gesturing for the Water Spirit to join her. Soundlessly, Elenórathem walked to the Princess, the two moving out of earshot of Maíreweth, not wanting to upset her further.

"So . . . These visions," Anna said, her voice flat as she tried to conceal her concern. "Are they set in stone? I mean, will whatever she sees happen exactly as she sees?"

Elenórathem shook her head. "That is the question the _spåmannen _have asked themselves ever since they first discovered they possess the second sight." She took a deep breath, her eyes closing as if dreading what she was about to say. "In my experience, the _spåmannen _have proven to be astoundingly accurate in their forecasts."

Anna folded her arms, biting her lip. "If they can truly see the future, then . . . then what's the point? I thought we all had free will, that we could choose our own destinies. Now, you're saying everything that will ever happen is predetermined?"

"You misunderstand me," Elenórathem said, placing her hand on Anna's shoulder, her light blue skin shining from the nearby torchlight. "I never said they were infallible. All their visions provide are glimpses into possible futures. Futures that will come to pass if events continue on their current trajectory without interference."

"Then . . ." Anna looked at the Water Spirit, her jaw set in determination. "Then, we can change the outcome? If we can determine what needs to be altered, we can alter the future?"

"Precisely," Elenórathem whispered. "That is why I said earlier that the visions can be a blessing if properly utilized. If they are used to prevent catastrophe from coming to this world."

The two looked back at Maíreweth. The girl had calmed down and was presently allowing Elsa to stroke her hair. The girl's eyes were closed, a look of calm, of peace upon her face at last.

Anna stepped toward them, taking Élsaweth's hand. "We . . . We should probably meet up with Kristoff and the others. It's been a long day. We should head home and get some rest."

"Yes," Maíreweth murmured. "I . . . I would like that. Thank you."

Elsa helped the blind girl rise to her feet. "I don't want you to think about these visions anymore, Maíreweth," she said softly. "We will find a way to keep them from coming true. I promise."

Maíreweth nodded in reply, her face still pale. "I . . . I hope you're right," she whispered in reply.

The Eden-stone glowed as Elenórathem disappeared, returning to her resting place within the jewel upon Elsa's finger. The Queen looked to Anna. "We had better meet up with them. They're probably wondering where we are."

The four exited the performance hall, Elsa and Anna both thinking how they were going to explain the day's revelations to their family. Stepping outside, they involuntarily squinted as the setting sun's brilliant hues temporarily obscured their vision as their eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness.

"Anna!"

The four turned, seeing Kristoff and Célebron standing across the street. Elsa and Anna led Maíreweth and Élsaweth to meet them, noting in the back of their minds that two of their party were still missing.

"Mama!" Célebron's face was full of excitement. "The clowns were amazing! It was so much fun!"

"That's wonderful!" Anna replied, forcing herself to laugh, to keep her child from sensing her unease. Her husband was not so easily fooled.

"Is everything all right?" Kristoff asked.

"It's . . . It's fine," Anna lied, her eyes signaling to Kristoff that she would explain more to him later.

Elsa frowned as she looked around. "Where are Alúvelin and Valanda?"

Célebron looked to the ground, his eyes full of sadness. "Aunt Alúvelin wasn't feeling very good, so she went to get something to drink. Aunt Valanda went with her." He folded his arms, his expression betraying the hurt he was feeling. "But she _promised _she would be back to watch the clowns with me. But she didn't make it."

Elsa knelt beside her nephew. "I'm sure whatever it was that kept her from coming was very important. She probably had to go back to the palace to get some rest. You know how resting always makes you feel better when you get sick, right?"

The boy nodded reluctantly.

"See?" Elsa smiled. "Don't worry. When we get home, we'll make sure she's feeling better. Then, maybe she can go see the clowns with you tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Okay, I guess," Célebron said. He looked about, his eyes taking in every detail. "Where did everybody go?"

The adults looked around the square, realizing they were alone except for the occasional passers-by. Much more time had passed than they had realized. It was already close to twilight; darkness would soon blanket the village.

"Mama, I'm hungry!" Élsaweth said softly.

"We'll go home and get something to eat, okay?" Anna said, picking up her daughter. "It's been a long day, and I know two children who get cranky when they don't eat?" She smiled playfully at her offspring. "I wonder who they could be . . ."

"Mamaaaa!" the twins groaned in playful protest.

Laughing, Anna and Kristoff took the lead, Elsa and Maíreweth close behind. As they made their way to the palace, Elsa looked about the familiar path. She had walked this path countless times during her reign as queen; she was known throughout Arendelle for her dedication to visiting with her subjects. Yet, on this particular night, something seemed unsettlingly different. Her brow furrowed as she realized it was something so obvious she should have recognized it right away, yet everything looked as it always did to her. Still, the chilling feeling that _something _was wrong would not leave her.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" Maíreweth whispered. She tightened her hold on the Queen's hand. "I can feel . . . somehow that you are worried. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Elsa lied, trying to reassure the girl. "Everything's fine. I'm just . . ." She looked at the girl at her side, frowning as the girl's eyes began to glow once more. "Maíreweth? Maíreweth, are you all right?"

Elsa watched with relief as the glow faded as quickly as it arrived. _Elenórathem was right, _she thought. _The first vision clearly is the worst._

"No!" Maíreweth whispered, overwhelmed by her new ability. "This can't be right! What did I just see?!"

"Maíreweth, it's okay," Elsa said. "Just tell me what you saw, whatever it is."

The girl groped about, feeling for Elsa's cheek. Finding it, she pressed it tightly. "I saw . . . I saw you. You . . . You had to make a choice of some kind. It was so important, yet you made it without a second thought. I . . ." Her face screwed up in concentration as she clutched her head with her hands, desperately trying to make sense of the images that had swirled through her mind. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything more."

Elsa pulled the girl closer to herself as they continued walking, Anna, Kristoff, and the twins gaining distance on them. "You've done enough," she reassured Maíreweth. She smiled at the fourteen-year-old. "I'm sure it's nothing. It's probably just . . ."

Her words trailed off as something clicked within her brain. _The guards! Where are the guards? I haven't seen a single one since we left the performance hall. They should be out on patrol. Where could they—_

A rush of terror raced through Elsa's spirit as the familiar intuition suddenly came to life. _Behind you! Behind—_

Something heavy, hard, painful collided with the base of Elsa's skull, sending her to the ground. Her vision filled with bright colors of all shades and hues as she collided with the cold rock of the street. Dazed, she struggled to turn herself over as a scream rang in her ears.

_Maíreweth! _Some primal instinct—the need to protect the girl she had come to think of as her own—overwhelmed her, filling her with rage. Her strength returned to her as she forced herself to stand. As soon as her feet touched the cobblestones, she collapsed once more as she felt the toe of a boot assault her ribcage, forcing all air from her lungs.

"Elsa!" Anna's voice swirled about her, filled with worry, with concern. Roaring in defiance, she felt the ice within her gather in her fingertips as she prepared to unleash her full fury upon any who would dare harm her Maíreweth. Her focus evaporated as a repeated series of kicks to her torso caused the ice to dissipate, to retract.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Elsa heard Kristoff's cry of shock, of anger, heard his boots as he rushed forward to her defense—

"That's enough, I think."

Elsa lifted her head, her strength rapidly fading away, to see Kristoff standing before her, his hands raised in a posture of surrender. The tip of a long sword was at his throat, daring him to challenge its wielder. Elsa's blurry vision followed the weapon to the hand of its master, then to his face. What little air remained within her injured lungs disappeared as she realized who had attacked her.

"Jur– . . . _Jurgen_?" she gasped, not believing what she was seeing. "What . . . What are you doing?"

The Captain of the Palace Guard looked at her, a look of sorrow upon his face that almost seemed to be sincere. "I do apologize, Your Majesty, for having to do this to you. But you have left me no choice. Fortunately, when I complete my master's work for him, he will give me my long-desired reward. You will not remember any of this, I assure you. He will see to that."

Elsa's confused mind stared at him, not understanding. "What are you . . . talking about?" Her heart nearly stopped beating as she saw Jurgen's left hand holding a knife to Maíreweth's throat, her unseeing eyes darting about in panic, her lip trembling. "What are you doing?" Elsa asked as she tried to hide her terror. "Let the girl go. She means nothing to you."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, I'm afraid," Jurgen replied, forcing Kristoff back with a thrust of his sword. "The girl is the key to everything, Your Majesty. The key to my . . . _our _happiness."

"Elsa!" Maíreweth's voice was barely audible, her entire body quaking with terror.

"It's all right," Elsa said, raising her hands, desperately trying to keep her eyes open despite the pain coursing through her head. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Don't lie, Your Majesty." Jurgen smirked, his lips twisted in a callous sneer. "We both know that the girl is not going to be fine." He gestured to Elsa's fingers, the tips of which had begun to turn blue. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have no qualms about killing this filth. My master would prefer that she still be alive when I bring her to him, but he also understands that sometimes certain actions must be taken."

"Jurgen, how could you?!" Anna spoke now, her voice full of outrage. "You swore to protect Elsa, and now you are threatening to kill her privileged guest? What are you doing?!"

"What must be done!" Jurgen roared. His eyes were wild, filled with outrage. "For far too long I have suppressed my desires. I have put duty above all else because I dared to hope it would be enough for her. But did Her Majesty ever notice how I always tried to show how much I care for her? NO!" His knife quivered at Maíreweth's throat as his hand shook with anger. "But all of that will be in the past soon. Once I deliver this abomination to my new employer, he will _make _you care for me, Elsa. That much he has promised!"

Elsa could not believe what she was hearing, could not believe the depths of Jurgen's betrayal. "Your master is a liar, Jurgen," she stated, desperately trying to reason with the man. "I don't know who he is, but no one has the power to move my heart . . . to make me love someone else except _me._ No one!"

Jurgen's eye twitched, his turning an ugly hue of violet. "But . . . But he promised!" he whispered to himself. He shook his head, dismissing all doubt from his mind. "Be that as it may! If you will not give me what I desire, I will take from you that which has become most precious to you!" He grabbed hold of Maíreweth's hair, pulling her head back sharply to illustrate his point.

"Papa!" Célebron moved toward his father, prompting a shriek of fear to burst forth from Anna's throat. "Don't hurt my papa!"

"Célebron, _get back!_" Kristoff commanded, his voice more terrifying than it had ever been, fear for his son's safety consuming him.

The boy rushed back to his mother, frightened at the tone of voice his father had just used, the voice that sounded nothing like his father's warm timbre.

A deep laugh came from Jurgen's mouth. "You should listen to your father, boy. He is much more intelligent than I gave him credit for."

The pain in her head consumed Elsa's awareness, making it nearly impossible for her to remain focused. "Jurgen, if you . . . hurt her, I swear . . . I will come after you . . . with all of my power. You will . . . neverbe safe from me. _Ever!_"

A thought suddenly ran through Jurgen's mind. _Perhaps . . . Perhaps, I can play both sides to my advantage. _"Your concern for the girl astounds me, Elsa. You barely know her, and yet you care so much for her." His pupils narrowed as he stared at her. "I am not above making a deal. My master has offered me much. What can you give me that could be better?"

Without thinking, Elsa stepped forward, desperate to steady herself. "If you want me so desperately, Jurgen, take me. I will do whatever it is you want. _Anything _. . . as long as Maíreweth is safe!"

"NO!" Anna, Kristoff, and Maíreweth protested simultaneously. All three stared at the Queen in disbelief.

Jurgen was caught by surprise. "You . . . You would trade your freedom, your kingdom, your body . . . _everything_? For _this_?!"

Elsa refused to meet the traitor's gaze. Her eyes remained fixed upon Maíreweth, the girl's description of the vision she had had mere minutes earlier rushing through her mind. _You had to make a choice_ _. . . You made it without a second thought. _"If you let her go free, Jurgen . . . If you and your master, whoever he may be, swear to never torment her again . . . I will give myself to you. For the rest of my days."

Maíreweth shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. _No! No! No! NO! It's all my fault! It's all my fault!_

Jurgen sheathed his sword, stroking his chin. "You make a very tempting offer, Your Majesty. I must discuss this with my new employer. We shall see if he can counter with something even better." He smiled darkly. "I will meet you again two nights from now in the Ancient Graveyard. In the meantime, I'm afraid I will have to keep the girl with me as collateral. You understand, of course."

"No!" Elsa rushed forward, watching as Jurgen withdrew the knife from Maíreweth's throat, pulling something out of the pouch on his belt. "Please! Take me now! Let her go!"

"Two nights, Your Majesty," Jurgen repeated. In his hand he held a small spherical object. "Do not be late."

He hurled the object to the ground. Instantly, Elsa's world filled with smoke, blinding her, overpowering her lungs. She fought to maintain her composure, but her sense of direction vanished. Coughing, retching, struggling to breathe, she sank to the cobblestones, Maíreweth's screams of terror sounding all around her—or were they only figments of her imagination?  
The smoke finally dispersed. Elsa looked about frantically. "Maíreweth? _Maíreweth?!_"

But there was no sign of the girl or her traitorous captor. They had vanished, as if into the air itself.

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	14. Chapter 14: Realizations

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Realizations**

_You failed her! _Through her misery, Elsa heard a mocking voice sounding in her brain. _She counted on you to protect her, and you let her get captured! This is all your fault!_

A voice screamed at the top of its lungs, pain and agony coloring it, filling it with despair. In some distant recess of her mind, Elsa recognized the voice as her own, realized that her hands had coated the cobblestones, every building within a ten foot radius in a thick layer of ice.

"Elsa!"

In the distance, she heard footsteps rushing toward her. Opening her eyes, ignoring the throbbing pain in her skull, she saw—no, it couldn't be, could it?—Alúvelin and Valanda rushing toward her, felt Anna's familiar touch upon her shoulder.

Alúvelin's heart sank into her stomach as she saw her sister lying devastated upon the ground. Looking about, realizing who was missing, she _knew _what had happened. "Elsa, I—"

"He took her," the Queen whispered, every word drenched in misery. "I . . . I couldn't keep her safe." She clenched her fists, her knuckles white, shaking uncontrollably. "Every time I think things are going to be different . . ." Her knuckles moved to her temples, pounding them over and over again. "The people I love keep getting hurt . . . because of me!"

She didn't move as Anna, Alúvelin, and Valanda held her tightly. "We'll find her," Anna said. "We have two days. We'll figure out some way to stop whoever he's working for, and we'll stop him. Just like we always have before."

"How?" Elsa had never felt so helpless, not even in her darkest moments of isolation so many years ago. "We have no idea who this employer of his is. I . . . I can't . . ."

The four women looked up as they heard footsteps approaching, astounded to see a tall woman before them, a gilded sword at her belt, her long black hair flowing down her shoulders, her eyes glowing with an unnatural golden hue. A man stood behind her, his arms bound, his clothing ripped and torn, dried blood covering several injuries.

"Where is the girl?" The raven-haired woman's voice was full of concern, her hand resting upon the weapon at her side.

Valanda eyed the woman suspiciously. "Who are you? What do you—"

"Please!" The woman knelt beside Elsa, laying her hand on the Queen's brow. Instantly, the pain rushing through Elsa's head vanished.

Elsa stared at the stranger with haunted, pain-filled eyes. "He took her. She . . . She's gone."

The woman shook her head, her golden eyes filled with worry. "It is as I feared. I . . . I have failed. I am too late . . ."

She stood, helping Elsa to her feet. "Quickly, Your Majesty. We must return to your palace. We have much work to do."

"We?" Anna looked at the stranger in befuddlement, her eyes narrow with suspicion. "I don't think so. Not until you tell us who you are. We were just attacked by someone we thought we could trust. The last thing we are about to do is listen to anything a complete stranger has to—."

"Élenway." The woman's glistening eyes burrowed directly into Anna's own. "My name is Élenway. I am one of the Maíreth. I was chosen to watch over the _ice bærer _girl Maíreweth. I should have been here days ago. However, my associate and I were . . ." She looked back at the man behind her, frowning. "We were delayed. My tardiness has allowed the Enemy to capture the girl." A worried look crossed her face. "Now, things are far worse than I had feared . . ."

"Mama?!" A small voice interrupted the tense atmosphere that had descended upon the street. Élsaweth tugged at Anna's dress, clutching the fabric in worry. "Where did that man take Maíreweth? Is she going to be okay?"

Anna looked down at her daughter, her heart aching as she forced herself to lie once more. "Don't worry, sweetness. We'll bring her home. Everything is going to be all right."

She looked to her husband, then to Elsa. "We should get them to bed. They . . . They don't need to hear any of this. We can continue this conversation back at home."

Elsa simply stared at the ground, not fighting at all as Alúvelin and Valanda helped her to her feet. "Maíreweth," she whispered. "No . . ."

* * *

"Elsa, what in the hell was that?"

Elsa and Anna stood in the throne room, alone. Elsa had proceeded there immediately upon her arrival in the palace. She had expected Anna to go with Kristoff and the others to help the twins prepare for bed. Instead, Anna had stormed ahead of her, cutting her off, confronting her.

The Queen was confused, not comprehending. "I . . . I don't know what you're—"

"Oh, stop it!" Anna's face was red, her eyes full of anger. "You were serious, weren't you? You really were willing to surrender yourself, our kingdom, _everything _for a girl you barely know?! What is wrong with you?!"

Elsa had never seen Anna so upset before. Elsa faltered, struggling to find words adequate to describe what she was feeling. "I . . . I . . ."

"Did you even stop to think how your decision would affect us? Would affect _me_?" Anna looked at her older sister in disbelief. "What's happened to you, Elsa? You've always had a hero complex. But you've never been willing to throw so much away for one person before. You . . ." Anna bit her lip, forcing herself not to cry. "You used to say that sometimes a queen must make decisions for the betterment of her people, not her own desires. Remember?" The anger was now gone, replaced by confusion, lack of comprehension. "Please! Help me understand why you would—"

The guilt, the shame, the fear, the realization at how foolhardy she had been, her terror at the thought of what Jurgen was doing to Maíreweth even as she stood there—_no, don't think about it!_—all of it was more than Elsa could bear. Without thinking, she blurted out "Because I love her!"

Anna looked at Elsa in amazement. "You . . . You love her? Elsa, I know you want to be a mother so desperately, that you planned on adopting her, but still, you hardly know her!"

"I don't _need _to know her!" Elsa wrung her hands, desperately trying to make her sister understand. "Somehow, I . . . I just know . . . I love her, Anna. Just like you love Célebron . . . and Élsaweth." She looked Anna in the eyes. "Wouldn't you do the same thing if they were in danger? Wouldn't you sacrifice everything to keep them safe? _Wouldn't you?!_"

Anna opened her mouth to respond, then quickly shut it. In her mind, she saw Maíreweth being held captive by Jurgen, his knife pressed to her throat. In an instant, Maíreweth was gone, Élsaweth standing in her place, her eyes filled with terror. _"Please, Mama!" _Élsaweth whimpered. _"Don't let him hurt me!"_

The horrifying scene continued to play out before her. Anna saw herself fall to her knees, begging Jurgen to take her, to spare her daughter. She screamed in horror as she saw Jurgen laugh, saw him run his blade over Élsaweth's throat, crimson liquid spilling to the street, Élsaweth struggling to breathe as her lifeblood slowly left her body—

_No!_ Shaking her head, Anna forced herself to break free of her thoughts. She felt beads of perspiration drip down her forehead, her heart pounding, her breath ragged. She took Elsa's hand, feeling her own hand tremble.

"I . . . I understand, Elsa," Anna whispered. "I'm sorry I shouted at you before. I . . . I had no right to judge you." She squeezed Elsa's hand tightly. "We _will _save Maíreweth, Elsa. All of us will do whatever it takes to bring her home. I promise."

Elsa fell back into her throne, the ornate chair weighing upon her like a thousand weights upon her chest. "How far are you willing to go, Anna?" Elsa asked quietly. "To save her . . . What are you willing to do?"

Anna didn't like the look in Elsa's eye, a look that hinted at barely-suppressed rage. Before she could answer, the throne room door swung open. Alúvelin, Valanda, Kristoff entered, followed closely by their two guests. Anna noted that the man called Underthen was rubbing his wrists, his hands no longer bound with rope.

"The twins are asleep," Valanda said. "It took longer than we thought it would, but they finally stopped worrying long enough to sleep."

Elsa nodded, watching as Élenway and Underthen approached the throne. Standing, she bowed before the Maíreth. "Please," she said softly. "Please, help us get her back. _Please!_"

The Maíreth bowed to her in reply. "I truly am sorry you have to endure this, Your Majesty. You are highly favored among those in my Father's courts. I . . . I had hoped I would arrive in time to protect Maíreweth, but now . . ."

Anna looked at Élenway. "There _is _something we can do, isn't there? I mean, we have two days before Jurgen returns. He's expecting Elsa to hand himself over in exchange for Maíreweth. He mentioned . . . something about seeing if his 'master' can improve Elsa's offer." Her eyes suddenly widened as she understood. "His master . . . It isn't—"

"I am afraid so," Élenway responded. "It is the Enemy himself. We always knew he would seek vengeance against my Father and his Creation, but I never suspected he would stoop so low."

She looked at the group, at Underthen. "He was my brother once. Long, long ago, he was among the greatest of my Father's creations, greater than even Gábriel or Míchælin. His pride, however, proved to be his undoing. He dared to challenge my Father's will. He felt my Father had overstated the role of Man in this world. He refused to acknowledge, as all of my brethren have, that we are to serve Man, to help him become the steward of Creation my Father intended him to be."

Her golden eyes dimmed as her mind filled with memories. "He managed to corrupt many of my brothers. They rebelled . . . The battle that ensued . . ." She shook her head. "My Father had no choice but to cast them into the bowels of the _Únderland. _There, the Enemy has waited, and waited, always busy corrupting as many Men as he can, twisting them to serve his purpose, dreaming of the day when he would be powerful enough to destroy everything my Father has worked so hard to create."

Alúvelin frowned. "But . . . But why Maíreweth? What could he possibly want with her? She is only a child."

"She can see the future," Anna answered.

Alúvelin, Valanda, and Underthen looked at her in confusion. "Wh– . . . What?!"

"It's a long story," Anna said. "I'll explain later."

"Her power," Elsa murmured. "I assume that is why he wants her."

"Precisely." Élenway's face was grim. "He wants to keep you from using her abilities to interfere with his plans. He knows her second sight is the key to Men being able to oppose him. Without access to her visions, you do not stand a chance against his power."

"Jurgen. The one who took her." Elsa moved toward Élenway. "He said he would return in two days after he tried to convince this Enemy of yours to offer him more . . . more than I could." She grimaced as the memory of Jurgen's lustful stares at her, his desire for her evident upon his face.

Élenway laughed mirthlessly. "It sounds as though this Jurgen is a complete fool. The Enemy will not honor any bargain he strikes; his power to win Men with his empty promises is legendary. He will simply use Jurgen until he is no longer useful, then he will cast him aside."

Kristoff spoke next. "When Jurgen took Maíreweth, he disappeared into thin air. Where could he have gone?"

Élenway's face turned pale, her golden eyes widening. "You did not mention this before." She ran a worried hand through her long black hair. "The Enemy has given him access to the Shadow Realm. It is the only explanation."

"The Shadow Realm?" Alúvelin asked.

"It is a land that exists between this world and the afterlife. A dark, twisted copy of this world. Only the Enemy and his minions have the ability to move in and out of it at will." Élenway grit her teeth. "I cannot take you there. My power is not nearly strong enough."

Elsa's mind raced. "But . . . But, if we catch Jurgen by surprise when he appears in two days, would we be able to force ourselves into the Shadow Realm using whatever gateway he uses? Then, we could confront the Enemy and his cohorts ourselves and fight against him."

Underthen spoke for the first time, his face ashen. "No offense, Your Majesty, but are you out of your mind? You and your family are mere mortals! How in the hell could you possibly fight against these beings Shadow Realm? They would slaughter you in an instant!"

"We have the Tritastónende," Valanda offered. "Perhaps their power could assist us."

"I am afraid not."

The group turned to see Elenórathem appear next to Elsa. The Water Spirit bowed to Élenway. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, young Maíreth." She turned to face the rest of those assembled. "Unfortunately, my power, as well as my sister's and brothers', cannot be summoned in the Shadow Realm. We are bound to the this land and cannot cross over."

Silence fell upon the room as the gravity of their predicament fell upon them.

Anna looked at Elsa. "Our only interest is in getting Maíreweth back. What if we simply grab her from Jurgen when he appears and capture him? Wouldn't that be enough? We wouldn't have to fight against this Enemy, would we?"

"It is not that simple," Élenway said. "I _know _him. He will not permit Jurgen to lose the girl. He will do whatever it takes to keep her. He will send as many of his subjects as it takes to foil Jurgen's duplicity."

Elsa had been silent for quite some time, absorbing the various solutions offered by her family members. Rubbing her eyes, she spoke.

"There is another option," she said.

All looked at her in confusion.

"This Enemy . . . His desire for revenge against the Almighty involves more than just us. I assume part of his strategy for revenge would be to send his forces against the Men of this Continent." She looked at Élenway for confirmation.

The Maíreth nodded. "Indeed. What better revenge could he achieve than destroying those most precious to my Father?"

Anna began to understand where Elsa's line of thinking was taking her. "Elsa, I don't think—"

Elsa soundlessly raised her hand, cutting Anna off. "All who live upon this Continent will be affected sooner or later. It would be in all of our interests to set aside our differences and come to each other's aid."

Alúvelin suddenly remembered an old saying of her people. _"Fiende av min fiende er min venn,"_ she whispered. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Élenway frowned. "I must warn you. Those who prowl about the Shadow Realm are notorious for their ruthlessness, their desire to kill. They will attack without hesitation. Who do you know that could possibly match their strength?"

A thin smile crossed Elsa's lips. "Fortunately, I have several in mind who would relish such an opportunity, each with their own unique . . . talents."

"Who, Elsa?" Anna asked. "I don't know what you're . . ."

In her mind, Anna suddenly knew. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no! I can't let you do this! You can't possibly trust any of—"

"I told you," Elsa interrupted, her voice little more than a whisper. "Maíreweth has to be rescued no matter what the cost. We _need _them. All of them."

She looked at the group. "If anyone objects, now is the time."

Those assembled looked at each other, each realizing they truly had no alternative. Wordlessly, they nodded to Elsa.

"Thank you." The Queen gestured for the group to gather around her. "We don't have much time. Here is what we need to do . . ."

* * *

**AN: More to come!**

.


	15. Chapter 15: Recruitment

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Recruitment**

Anlerusk could not imagine being more content than he currently was.

All about his tower lay samples of the finest goods one could possibly acquire upon the Continent and from the lands beyond. Countless objects of all shapes and sizes fashioned from the finest gold, jewelry encrusted with precious stones, luxurious fabrics . . . all symbols of the wealth he and his people had acquired over the years thanks to their . . . abilities.

He paused for a moment in reflection. _I suppose I should feel somewhat guilty for taking all of this. After all, it's not like they _wanted _to give them away._

He dismissed these thoughts with a wave of his hand. It wasn't his fault, after all, that Men from the nearby lands were so weak-willed. He laughed to himself; it had been almost _too _easy. Was it his fault he had been born into a race with the power to craft illusions, to convince Men that they were seeing, living experiences that were not real?

_Of course not! _he told himself. _You are merely taking advantage of what the Almighty has granted you. It would be _wrong _for you not to use your abilities._

He sighed. It was true; life for the _drømme weavers _had, indeed, never been better. And yet, Anlerusk found himself . . . he couldn't believe he was thinking like this . . . bored . . . unfulfilled. _There's no challenge in it anymore, _he thought. _Without a challenge, what is the point?_

A frown fell upon his face. _You could go after _her, _you know, if you want a real challenge._

Anlerusk shook his head, clearing the thought from his mind. _Absolutely not, _he told himself. _You were lucky to escape with your life the last time. She will not be so merciful if you try again._

In hindsight, Anlerusk was forced to admit that he had been arrogant, prideful in his encounter with . . . He shuddered at the thought of her name. His carelessness had nearly gotten him and his men killed. He hadn't fully appreciated the depths of her strength; he had dismissed the tales of her power as mere fabrication. Memories of cold, the cold that was so fatal to his people, ran across his body. _No. I dare not risk her wrath. Even I know my limits._

Breaking loose from his contemplation, Anlerusk realized just how quiet it had become in his tower. True, it was close to evening, but still, he should be able to hear _something _from beyond the doors of his private chamber. If there was one thing Anlerusk had learned to trust over the years, it was his instincts. And now, every fiber of his being was screaming at him that something was horribly, horribly wrong.

He moved to his chamber door, calling out to his personal guard as he did so. "Erdren! What is going on? It is too quiet around here. Tell me you and your men aren't being lax in your—"

His voice caught in his throat as he opened the door. Lying on the floor, unmoving, was Erdren. Anlerusk quickly knelt beside him, feeling the man's throat. Relief flooded through the _drømme weaver _commander as he realized Erdren was still alive. Anlerusk looked up, concern etched upon his face. _What in the—_

Before he could finish his thought, Anlerusk roared in pain as something unseen hurtled him backward, slamming him against the far wall of his chamber. Groaning as every muscle in his body roared in protest, he forced himself to his feet. "What is the meaning of—"

His mouth shut itself of its own accord, his heart plummeting into his stomach. _Oh God, no! No!_

Standing in the doorway was . . . _her. _Her blue eyes were narrow slits, cutting a hole into his soul. Her hands pulsed with the familiar, terrifying blue light that meant certain death for Anlerusk and his people. The once-proud _drømme weaver _found himself on his knees, not comprehending.

"What . . . are you doing?!" he cried out as she advanced toward him. "We have kept our end of the bargain! We have left Arendelle alone! _We had a deal!_"

She stood over him, her face grim, her eyes—_oh, not the eyes!_—narrowed in anger. In some dim recess of his mind, Anlerusk realized something . . . unusual.

"Wait a minute!" he murmured, noticing her hair was not blonde, but the color of flame. "You . . . You're not . . . But . . ."

"My sister sends her apologies," the woman said, her hands continuing to pulse with sapphire light. "She wanted to come personally, but she had a pressing engagement elsewhere."

_Sister?! Oh, what in the . . . _Anlerusk pulled himself to his feet, desperately trying to conceal the knocking sound emanating from his quivering knees. Clearing his throat, he attempted to muster some semblance of dignity. "So. What does the Queen of Arendelle desire from the lowly _drømme weavers_? Like I said, we have upheld our end of our arrangement. We have not dared approach Arendelle."

Alúvelin wasn't listening. Her eyes moved across the room, taking in the spoils of the _drømme weavers' _ill-gotten gains. "You are a liar and a thief, Anlerusk," she said, her voice soft, yet sharp as a knife. "My sister has told me all about your people. How they take advantage of the weakness of Men. How you create illusions that encourage them to give up that which is most precious to them."

Anlerusk felt his heart pound even faster in his chest, his eyes never leaving Alúvelin's glowing hands, his fear of the ice—_why does our weakness have to be ice?_—consuming him. "You make it sound so . . . despicable. But, let me assure you—"

A glowing hand wrapped around his collar. Whimpering involuntarily, Anlerusk felt the toxic chill begin to seep from Alúvelin's fingers, coming dangerously close to his skin. "Please . . . Don't . . ."

"You are a coward, Anlerusk," Alúvelin hissed. "However, the Queen of Arendelle . . . my sister . . . She has thought of another use for you and your people. An opportunity for you to redeem yourselves for what you did to her."

Anlerusk was incredulous. He opened his mouth to protest, but was immediately silenced by the blue light in Alúvelin's fingers that suddenly glowed brighter than ever. "Well, then," he said, resigned to his fate. "Let's not keep Her Majesty waiting."

* * *

"This is _not _how I thought I would be spending my time once we made it to Arendelle!"

Underthen sat atop his horse, gazing across the vast lands west of Arendelle. He shook his head in disbelief at just how precarious his situation had become.

"Oh, it's not _that _bad," Kristoff offered, pulling his horse up next to him. "It could be much, much worse."

"Really?" Underthen stared at him in disbelief. "Your family's eternal optimism astounds me. I was _supposed _to have gotten paid for the inconvenience of being dragged by that . . . that Maíreth around like a criminal! I was _supposed _to be resting in the best inn in the village! But now . . . Look at us!"

"So why are you still here?" Kristoff asked. "You could have left the minute Élenway cut you loose. You didn't _have _to volunteer for this, you know."

Underthen glared at him. "Oh, she'd like that a great deal now, wouldn't she? It'd be just like her to do that." He snorted. "Oh, no. I'm not going anywhere until I get my money. If she thinks I'm not going to hold her accountable for her promise, she's got another thing—"

Kristoff laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Underthen glared at him. "What's so damn funny?!"

Wiping tears from his eyes, Kristoff merely shrugged. "Nothing. It just seems like you have other reasons for sticking around besides money. You seem fonder of her than you want to—"

"Oh, shut up," Underthen muttered. He paused, reflecting. "Well, I'll give you this much. I don't resent being around her as much as I did initially. But if you're suggesting what I think you are, you're wrong. It's not that I _love _her in that sense. That's impossible. She's a . . . and I'm a . . ." He threw up his hands in exasperation, words failing to describe his feelings. "It's more . . . I don't know . . . We work well together. When this is over, I'd like to talk to her about becoming—"

"Stop!" Kristoff's voice was little more than a whisper, his command coming through clenched teeth. His eyes darted about wildly, taking in their surroundings. "Do you hear anything?"

Underthen listened, frowning. "No. I don't."

"Exactly." Kristoff's face was now full of worry. "We'd better—"

The grass around them seemed to explode, blades of green flying through the air. Underthen recoiled as around them stood two dozen large, hulking men, their eyes glinting with malice.

"Well, well," one of them said, approaching Kristoff and Underthen while his companions cut off their escape. His eyes widened as he recognized Kristoff. "It's been a long time, boy," he said, laughing, his deep voice lacking all trace of humor. "You thought you and your friends were so smart, destroying the bridge while my brothers were still standing upon it. I cannot believe you were stupid enough to try and find us again. You know you will not survive this encounter?"

Kristoff glared at him. "Your men attacked us first. You were trying to _eat _us! We had no choice!"

"Hold on," Underthen said, his eyes darting back and forth between Kristoff and the men who were getting closer by the moment. "They were trying to _eat _you?! And you still want their help?! What is _wrong _with you people?! How in the hell are you still alive?"

"Improvisation," Kristoff shot back.

The man standing before him frowned. "Our help?" he repeated. "You actually think we would help you? You're more foolish than I thought!"

"Just hear me out!" Kristoff shot back. "Queen Elsa is willing to give you a very, _very _substantial reward for your services." He pointed to the man's ragged clothing, his worn boots. "Surely, you and your men could use some extra funds to—"

"We do _not _need your charity!" the man snapped, his pride overtaking him. "We would rather starve to death than accept a handout from your so-called Queen!" He laughed. "In fact, I have a message for her! Tell her my men will _never _help her! Ever!" He looked at Underthen, licking his lips. "And, just to make sure I get my point across, you can give her this man's skull as a sign of our resolve!"

"Now wait a minute!" Underthen protested, crying out as two men forcibly removed him from astride his horse, each holding one of his arms. Frantically, Underthen looked to Kristoff. "A little help would be nice! Hey! Are you listening to me?! I didn't sign up to be eaten here!"

Kristoff did not respond to Underthen's cries. Rather, he looked at the grass, as if oblivious to the ever-encroaching circle of freemen approaching him. A single word burst from his throat, full of desperation: "Now!"

A blinding light overtook the plains, obscuring what was before them. In their temporary blindness, Kristoff and Underthen could hear screams of pain and surprise filling their ears. The light subsided almost as quickly as it arrived. Kristoff smiled as he saw their assailants on their knees, hands bound behind their back, every man's face overcome with astonishment.

Élenway turned to Kristoff, smiling as she returned her sword to its scabbard. "Is that satisfactory?"

Kristoff beamed at her. "Oh, yes. That was . . . better than I had imagined."

Underthen gaped at the Maíreth in amazement. "You . . . You followed us here?!"

Élenway shrugged her shoulders. "Kristoff asked me to stay behind you. Just in case something went wrong."

Underthen's face was red with embarrassment. "Whatever you heard me say . . . I . . . I meant . . . That is . . ."

The Maíreth took his hand, her golden eyes warm. "Don't apologize. It was very . . . sweet of you."

She and Kristoff moved to the leader, towering above him now that he was on his knees. The wandering man looked at them defiantly. "So . . . You're going to kill us now? I'm not surprised. Be the cowards I know you are."

Kristoff merely laughed. "I told you. We're not going to kill you. We want to hire you." He reached for a pouch on his belt, tossing it to the ground. The loud sound made from the pouch as it hit the ground drew obvious attention to how much gold lay inside.

"That is merely a down payment," Kristoff explained. "Help us and you will receive four more pouches of equal value. I promise you . . . Men like you will find this work very rewarding in other ways."

Kristoff knelt beside the man, his face directly before the prisoner's. "Now. What do you say?"

* * *

The wind blew through the trees, rustling countless leaves, disturbing the silence of the forest. The creature remained perfectly still, unmoving as the cool air moved over his hairy body. The fangs within his maw ground against each other as he fought to quell the ache coming from his empty belly.

_It has been so long since we have tasted meat, _he thought. _It began several years ago, but it has only gotten worse. _

Indeed, over the past six years he and his brethren had been forced to venture further and further from their ancient dwelling in search of sustenance. For whatever reason, life was leaving the forest. _Soon, we will have to move as well, _he realized. _If not, we doom ourselves to inevitable extinction._

Rising, a string of snarls and growls burst from his throat as he called for his brothers to join him on the hunt. He waited for them to arrive, silently counting the seconds before they appeared. His eyes filled with concern as he realized he was still alone. Grumbling, he moved through the forest, his mood becoming increasingly dark.

He snarled once more, shaking his head in outrage. _If those fools are sleeping again, I will—_

Something cold and strong touched his throat, causing him to cease all movement. Confused, he glanced down, a surprised growl forming in his throat.

_"Stygg snaah, gruellen snarerish," _he spat as he recognized his captor.

Elsa tightened her grip on the creature's fur, her fingers pulsing with ice. _"Verenshen streamen skrulerike." _She looked him in the eyes, silently grateful for the gift of tongues her _ice bærer _heritage had granted her.

The creature laughed. His spoke again, Elsa's ears perceiving the words in the Common Tongue. "So. You've come to finish what you began years ago?" Something that sounded like a laugh erupted from his throat. "Go ahead. It would be a blessing at this point."

Elsa looked at the beast. "No. I am not here to kill you or your brothers. I am here to offer you a proposal."

"A proposal?" The leader of the _skygge folk _stared at her, not understanding. "I do not understand. What makes you think you could possibly enlist our assistance?"

"I know you are starving." Elsa's words cut the creature to the core, drawing attention to how weak the hunger had made him and his brothers.

Elsa continued. "I know you have struggled to find meat for a very long time. These lands are dying around you, yet you have nowhere to go. I can help you."

"You? What could the Snow Queen possibly offer us?"

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "Meat, for one thing. Enough meat to ease your hunger for months. I can also offer assistance in settling in the forest on the other side of Arendelle. Those woods are teaming with game, more than enough to feed you and your dwindling race. Just think about it. You would not have to extend yourselves to find food. You could finally _live _again, rather than merely survive."

The leader of the _skygge folk _looked at her in amazement. "And what do we owe for this . . . kindness? What is in it for you?"

Elsa lowered her hand, sensing the beast had no intention of attacking her. "I need help saving someone close to me." Her eyes involuntarily closed, the emotional pain running through her again.

The beast could sense her suffering, recognizing her expression. "Is it . . . Is it your offspring?"

"Not exactly," Elsa responded. "But . . . yes. That is how I think of her."

The creature knew he should kill her for daring to trespass in their forest once more. _She could have killed you and didn't, _he thought. _She does not wish to kill you. She is asking for your help._

A shriek burst from his throat, louder than he had ever shrieked before. So full of urgency was his voice that his entire tribe appeared within a matter of moments, surrounding Elsa, eying her suspiciously.

The leader looked to his brethren. "My brothers," he said, smiling slightly. "We leave immediately. We are needed in Arendelle."

He looked at Elsa once more. "Now. Tell us what we must do to earn our meat."

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	16. Chapter 16: V

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**V**

"This way, please."

Jurgen looked around, confused. He was standing in a strange, disturbing-looking world. It looked similar to the world he knew so well: the streets were similar, as was the sky, the trees, the sun. But _something _was frightfully different. Perhaps it was the multitude of shadows that darted about like dancing, twirling specters in the wind. Or perhaps it was the unnatural, orange and purple hue that coated everything, twisting the color palate into one that caused his stomach to churn with discomfort.

Before him stood the hooded man that had recruited him, his face still shrouded beneath the ever-present hood. The man extended a bony hand, gesturing with a finger. "This way," he repeated.

Jurgen stepped forward to follow, tugging Maíreweth behind him. The girl immediately resisted, desperately seeking to escape his grasp.

"Let me go!" she cried, twisting and flailing about.

"Shut up!" Jurgen commanded as he dragged the girl behind him, his patience quickly evaporating.

"No!" Maíreweth continued to struggle, streams of ice shooting uncontrollably from her fingertips.

One of them caught Jurgen on the wrist, instantly numbing his hand.

"Ow!" With a sharp swing of his hand, Jurgen struck the back of Maíreweth's head with all of his might. The girl's eyes rolled into her head, her body going limp.

For a moment, Jurgen feared he had killed the girl. A sense of relief washed over him as he saw her breathe, her eyes now closed, a grimace fixed upon her countenance. In all honesty, Jurgen did not care if the girl lived or died, but her use as a bargaining chip was all but extinguished if she no longer breathed.

"That was a bit of an overreaction, don't you think?"

Jurgen whirled about, his sword at the ready. He cocked his head in confusion at the sight before him. "Who . . . Who are you?"

Standing before him was a man, or what looked like a man, at any rate. But he was unlike any man Jurgen had ever seen before. His close-cropped hair betrayed a receding hairline the man clearly was all-too-eager to minimize. His clothing was alien to Jurgen. Rather than the typical tunic and cloak, this man was wearing some type of foreign garb. It appeared to consist of a jacket and pants of identical gray material, perfectly cut to match the contours of his body. A waistcoat of identical material complemented the jacket, a gold chain extending from one of its pockets. The man's white shirt was worn high, its collar perfectly married to his throat, the material perfectly starched and pressed. A strange item was tied around the man's throat, its blue color sewn in an elegant checkered pattern, perfectly rounding off the ensemble.

The man smiled at Jurgen, stepping toward him. "My name is not important at this point in time. I find Men's fascination with names so . . . irritatingly prideful, don't you?" He turned to the hooded man. "Is he alone?"

"Yes, Master," the hooded man responded. "I made sure he was not followed. Only he and the girl entered the gateway."

The well-dressed man clapped his hands in approval. "That is excellent news, indeed. Thank you, Wendelthen." He looked at Jurgen, his eyes full of life, his lips turned upward in a grin that expressed both arrogance and exuberance. "Now. Let's get down to brass tacks, shall we?"

Jurgen stepped backwards, the man's strange behavior making him wary. "I . . . I need to go now. This was all a mistake. I'm sorry for wasting your time—"

"Go?" The well-dressed man looked at Jurgen incredulously. "My dear Jurgen, we are only just beginning." He sat in an ornate leather chair that Jurgen was certain had not been there a moment earlier. "Please. Take a seat."

Looking behind him, Jurgen was astounded to see a similar chair had appeared behind him. Nervously, he sat down, silently wondering what he had gotten himself into.

The well-dressed man turned to an immaculately-dressed woman who had appeared behind him. "Penelope, my dear, would you please see to it that our young guest is taken care of? Put her to bed if you would, please. I'm sure she's had a hell of a day."

Jurgen watched in amazement as the woman named Penelope delicately lifted Maíreweth from the ground next to Jurgen's chair, carrying her away.

"Don't worry," the man said. "Penelope will take good care of her." He raised a glass that had just appeared in his hand, slowly sipping the amber liquid within. "I must thank you, Jurgen, for bringing her to me. Wendelthen had his doubts about you—"

He glared at the hooded man who backed away nervously.

The well-dressed man returned his attention to Jurgen. "But I want to let you know, I had absolutely no doubt you would succeed." He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a strange, brown cylindrical object, offering it to Jurgen. "Cigar?"

"Um . . ." Jurgen took the strange item, staring at it in confusion. "What exactly is this?"

The well-dressed man burst into a laugh. "Clearly, you've never been to Havana. It is so _lovely _this time of year." He noticed Jurgen's continued look of exasperation, realization dawning upon him. "Oh, that's right," he said to himself. "Wrong universe."

He turned to another woman standing behind him. "Dammit, Holly!" he snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you to make sure you have the correct appointment in my datebook? You know I'm too busy to keep track of where and when I am all by myself!"

"Yes, sir," the woman responded, bowing before him before scurrying away. "Sorry, sir."

The man looked back at Jurgen, shaking his head. "I do apologize for that. She's a nice girl, but a little bit scatterbrained at times. Good help is so hard to find these days, I'm afraid."

Jurgen stood, feeling overwhelmed. "Now I know I've really made a mistake. I need to go. I'm sorry. I can't—"

"Sit down!"

Jurgen felt himself compelled to sit as a strange aura of power emanated from the well-dressed man. The Captain of the Guard looked at his host, his mouth dropping open. "You're . . . You're . . ."

"Surprised?" The man brought his own cigar to his lips, lighting it, puffing smoke from his lips. "It's all right if you are. Men rarely find that I'm what they expect to see."

Jurgen looked at him in amazement. "Why are you dressed . . . I mean, what is . . . I don't . . ."

The man laughed. "I'm sorry. I do apologize for the anachronism. However, I find your familiar style of clothing so . . . I'm sorry to say, unrefined." He adjusted the strange cloth around his neck. "You know, there was a time when a real man wouldn't dare leave his abode without a nice suit on his back. Now, you're lucky if he even _owns _a jacket and tie, let alone a suit." He ran a hand over his waistcoat. "Give me your honest opinion. What do you think of the three-piece? Some say the waistcoat is a bit much, but I find it works wonders with my eyes."

Jurgen simply stared at him. The man took another sip of his drink, continuing as if nothing had interrupted him.

"Like I said before, I'm a very busy man. I have interests in many, many different universes. I find it difficult to keep track of which one I am currently working in. For example, I just returned from a lovely weekend in New Orleans. Met some absolutely _fascinating _young ladies who have come up with a new definition for the word 'limber.'" He leaned forward excitedly. "Between you and me, I had no idea it was possible for the human body to get into that position. I absolutely must show you sometime—"

"Just stop!" Jurgen was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the man's disturbingly cavalier attitude. "What do you mean, 'universes'?"

The man laughed again, his voice ringing about the world of shadow. "I forget how limited Men's concept of reality can be." He looked at Jurgen intently, his teal eyes making Jurgen shift uncomfortably in his chair. "You don't actually think that that lonely little Continent of yours and its outlying lands are the limits of all Creation, do you?"

_What? _Jurgen's mind was reeling. "I . . . I guess I've never thought about it before—"

"Oh, come now, man. Use that mass of tissue in your skull you call a mind!" The man smiled. "No. The Almighty in all of His . . . 'wisdom' was not content to create just one universe. Oh, no. That would be far too simple for a being of His magnificence." The man's voice practically dripped with sarcasm, with malice. "Instead, He decided it would be a gas to create thousands upon thousands of them, all existing simultaneously."

Jurgen shook his head in bewilderment. "This . . . This is unbelievable!"

The man shrugged. "Not really." He lifted an onion from the table that had manifested itself next to him, taking another drag from his cigar. "Perhaps a simple metaphor will help you comprehend." He ran his fingernail down the onion, smiling as it cut itself in half. "Each layer of this onion represents one universe. See how they're stacked upon each other?" He held the two halves of the onion apart. "Now, when we put them all together . . ." He placed the two halves back together again. "This is what all of Creation looks like." He tossed the onion behind him. "Sort of make sense now?"

"I . . . I suppose so." Jurgen looked at him. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because it's nice to have someone new to talk to." The man shrugged his shoulders. "Because I enjoy the whimsy of it all. Why do any of us do anything, anyway?" He looked Jurgen in the eye. "You're not happy with my terms, are you?"

Jurgen was caught off guard by how quickly the man shifted the topic of the conversation. "Well, I wouldn't say—"

"Please." The man waved his hand, dismissing the Captain. "If you're going to come to me, at least have the decency to be honest and straightforward." He looked Jurgen in the eye again. "Now, you were saying?"

Jurgen took a deep breath, steadying himself. "It's just that Elsa has offered herself freely in exchange for the girl. I don't really need you anymore."

Jurgen felt his blood run cold as the man's face turned ashen. "So," the man spoke, his voice low, hoarse. "Dear little Elsa is trying to ruin everything again, now, is she?"

"Again?" Jurgen asked, sinking into his chair as the man stood and paced before him.

"Yes," the man snarled, his exuberant demeanor nowhere to be found. "You know, after everything I've put that woman through, you would _think _she would have learned to accept the inevitability that her life is supposed to be miserable. You would _think _she would just get out of the way and let me be. But no matter what I throw at her, no matter who I place in her way, somehow she finds a way to . . . disrupt everything I have put in place."

A strange hissing sound came from his throat as he inhaled. "You know, of all the universes in all of Creation, you would think this backwards one would be ripe for the taking. That I could take my vengeance without interference. But, no! That infernal woman . . ." He took a deep breath, turning back to Jurgen. "Fortunately, I have . . . other offers for you, Jurgen."

He knelt next to the Captain, causing Jurgen to squirm in his chair. "You know, you and I are not that different after all, Jurgen. Both of us had minor squabbles with our fathers. Both our fathers grossly overreacted. Yours disowned you. Mine cast me out of Paradise." He shrugged. "_Que sera, sera, _am I right?"

"What?!" Jurgen was entirely befuddled.

The man frowned. "Damn. Wrong universe again." He stared at Jurgen, his face suddenly breaking out into a grin as he took another deep drag from his cigar, blowing smoke into the Captain's face. "You know, you remind me of a very young Jimmy Stewart, you know that?"

Jurgen had had about all he could take. "You're not doing a very good job of convincing me."

"Hold on, champ." The man placed his hand on Jurgen's arm, preventing the Captain from rising to leave. "Are you sure it's just Elsa that you want? Now, granted, she is a beautiful woman, but isn't there something you want even more?"

Jurgen opened his mouth to respond, but found he could not find words. "I . . . I . . ."

"Fortunately, words aren't necessary," the man responded, smiling. "I know exactly what you desire. Power. Wealth. All the things you've denied yourself over the years." He squeezed Jurgen's arm tightly. "I _know _exactly what you've gone through, Jurgen. You've spent your whole life denying yourself what is rightfully yours because you've been told to accept arbitrary limits in the name of someone else's perverted sense of morality."

The man looked above him, as if talking to something unseen. "Am I right? 'Look, but don't touch.' 'Taste, but don't swallow.' 'Be good.'" The man laughed, and laughed, and laughed. "Good? Please! There is no good, Jurgen. There are only those too cowardly to take what they want, and those who don't give a damn what anyone else thinks and do what is necessary to live the life they desire! I am offering you this opportunity, Jurgen! Take it!"

Jurgen stared at the man, his words running through his mind. "And . . . the girl?"

"The girl?" The man sipped from his glass once more, letting the liquid coat his throat. "The girl is but a means to an end. I desire vengeance, Jurgen, against dear old Daddy. He has much to atone for. And she is going to help me achieve it." He grinned. "You know, even though I rarely personally make a trip to your universe, I must say, I find its people quite fascinating. How ironic that it is those from your world, rather than a more 'advanced' society, that have proven to be so important to the history of Creation."

Jurgen nodded, his mind made up. "Better to rule in hell . . .?"

"Precisely!" the man exclaimed. "I like the way you think!" He grinned his eager grin once more. "Oh, we are going to have so much fun together, you and I, Jurgen!" He grasped the Captain's hand, shaking it exuberantly. "Now, how would you like to have some real fun? I know a fantastic little place in the Bahamas that has the most beautiful women and the best seafood I've ever tasted!"

Jurgen felt a strange thrill of . . . excitement—was that the right word?—wash over him. "That sounds . . . That sounds amazing!" He frowned. "Now that we're going to be working together, what exactly should I call you?"

The man raised his glass, draining it. Setting it down, he placed a fedora upon his head that had just appeared in his hand. "Just call me . . . Mr. V." He clapped once, reaching in his pocket for another cigar. "Now. Let me show you just what you've been missing!"

* * *

**AN: I really, really struggled with this chapter. I knew I _had _to introduce the Enemy in order to get the story moving, but every attempt I made just did not work. The dialogue was boring, predictable, clichéd. So I took a break this afternoon, when it hit me: What if the universe the stories have taken place in are just part of a larger multiverse of parallel dimensions, including our own? And, what if the Enemy behaved like James Spader from the TV show _The Blacklist_? Suddenly, the chapter wrote itself. I _loved_ making the Enemy someone I probably would enjoy having a beer with, or spending a night on the town with. Because _that's _the true nature of evil, in my mind. It's not some horrible thing lurking in the shadows. Rather, it is the simple, seemingly harmless indiscretions that pile up and become bigger and bigger until one is committing horrible acts. Hopefully, the concept of multiple universes being part of Creation isn't too far-fetched, but I wanted to do something different and introduce some deliberate anachronisms into the saga. (Incidentally, Peter S. Beagle was an influence in this regard.) More on the way!**


	17. Chapter 17: Strategy

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Strategy**

"What in the hell is this?!"

Anlerusk was indignant, full of outrage as he and his men entered the war room within Arendelle's palace. He took in the sight before him, certain he simply had to be mistaken; there was no possible way _she _would be desperate enough to . . .

He blinked, rubbing his eyes, hoping to himself the sight that filled his vision would vanish, that he was hallucinating. Opening his eyes, he felt a sense of foreboding, of anger rise within his spirit. The same occupants remained within the room, staring at him with what Anlerusk was certain was an equal amount of contempt.

Whirling about, he glared at Alúvelin. "I don't know what kind of game Her Majesty thinks she's playing, but my men absolutely will not work with . . . with . . . those _things_!"

"Excuse me?!" The leader of the freemen—Dernethbain, as he had introduced himself to Kristoff—rose, his eyes full of malice, his fists clenched tightly. "Just who in the hell are you calling _things_?!"

"Not you!" Anlerusk spat, feeling slightly intimidated as Dernethbain towered over him. Anlerusk wrinkled his nose as an unpleasant odor filled his nostrils. "Oh, but you're not much better. What is that awful stench? How long has it been since you've bathed—"

"Silence, little man!" Dernethbain's face turned red, full of indignation at Anlerusk's impertinence. "You're damn lucky I haven't already torn you limb from limb—"

"Oh, I'd like to see you try!" Anlerusk retorted, noticeably rising on his toes to minimize the obvious difference in height between himself and Dernethbain. He looked beyond the freeman, toward the figures standing on the opposite side of the room. "Like I was saying, I wasn't talking about you! What are those . . . those monstrosities doing here?!"

The leader of the _skygge folk _may not have understood what Anlerusk was saying, but he could tell when he was being insulted. Growling, he bounded forward, a guttural roar erupting from his throat.

"'AAARGGHH' yourself!" Anlerusk stared at Anna, Valanda, Kristoff, Élenway, and Underthen as they sat at the long table in the center of the room. "If she expects us to work with these creatures, the deal's off! They've done enough damage to my people over the years! They're animals! They cannot be—"

"Now wait just a minute!" Dernethbain interrupted. "We were doing just fine until youarrived. Maybe it's _you_ who need to—"

"I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THIS!" Anlerusk exploded. "How _dare _you—"

The walls of the room vibrated as the volume rose to a fevered pitch. Anlerusk, Dernethbain, and the _skygge folk _leader hurled torrents of insults at each other simultaneously, each trying to drown out the other, the creature's roars growing louder and louder until—

"GENTLEMEN! ENOUGH!" An explosion of ice and snow throughout the room silence the bickering trio. Momentarily kowtowed, they turned to the source of the icy eruption.

Elsa stood at the entrance to the room, her face creased with worry, her eyelids heavy with exhaustion. "I don't care what your petty grievances toward each other may be. You _will _work together, or you will leave. Now!"

Glaring at each other, the three backed away, taking a seat at the table, making a point of sitting as far away from each other as possible.

Wearily, Elsa sat at the head of the table, Alúvelin taking a seat on her left, Anna seated at her right. She eyed her guests, her bloodshot eyes full of intensity.

"Now, I have asked all of you here because, as much as I hate to admit it, I am in need of your assistance."

Anlerusk laughed, turning to his men. "Well, did you hear that, boys? The great Snow Queen needs our help! How humbling it must be to have to say—"

A low growl from one of the _skygge folk _silenced Anlerusk, riling him further. "You know, if you cannot learn some manners, I am not going to be able to—"

"Anlerusk!" Elsa's eyes were now thin slits, the icy blue of her pupils giving her countenance an unearthly appearance.

_If looks could kill, _Anna mused, _Anlerusk would be dead before he hit the ground._

"I have chosen to overlook your crimes against me because I recognize you could be a valuable asset," Elsa continued. "However, if you continue to be disrespectful to my guests, I cannot guarantee your reception here will not turn . . . chilly."

Anlerusk's eyes widened as the deadly implications of Elsa's words became clear. Biting his tongue, he nodded. "My apologies," he muttered. "Please, Your Majesty. Continue."

Elsa turned to face the rest of the group. "Now. As has already been explained to you, I intend to launch an assault against a powerful enemy whose very presence threatens the safety of all our races. This enemy is unlike any you have ever faced before." She looked to Élenway. "However, I am confident that if we combine our resources, our strength, we can defeat him and rescue my dau– . . . someone of great importance to us all."

Dernethbain's face was eager, full of excitement. "Do not fear, Your Majesty," he said. "Unlike some"—he glared at Anlerusk, his gaze full of contempt—"the freemen of the plains are not afraid of confrontation. Who is this enemy? Bring us to him, and my men will rip him apart limb from limb and feast upon his rotting flesh!"

Anna felt her stomach churn at Dernethbain's rather graphic proclamation. "Unfortunately," Anna said, taking over for her sister, "this Enemy is far too powerful to simply be ripped to pieces."

Anlerusk did not like the tone of Anna's voice. "What aren't you telling us?" He looked about the table, noticing how Valanda, Kristoff, and Underthen shifted uncomfortably in their seats. His gaze fell upon the raven-haired warrior woman with the golden eyes. "Well? Who exactly is this Enemy? Who?!"  
Her mouth pulled tight, Élenway spoke. "It is the Evil One himself. The fallen Maíreth. He has many names, but for our purposes, I will simply call him . . . V."

_What?! They can't be serious, _can they_?! _Anlerusk looked about, his mouth open, nervous laughter involuntarily forcing itself from his throat. "You . . . You are all out of your minds, you know that?! You are telling me you plan on instigating a war against _the _Evil One, and your only resources are . . . are _us_?!" He stood. "Well, it's been a pleasure, Your Majesty. Maybe we can do this again in another—"

The _skygge folk _leader roared at him, his obsidian eyes full of rage, his claws fully extended.

Elsa raised her hands. "No!" she cried out, the words leaving her lips in rasps, flowing into the _skygge folk's _harsh language. "He may be a coward, but he does have a point."

Anlerusk and Dernethbain looked at Elsa, astounded. "You . . . You can speak their language?" Dernethbain asked incredulously.

"Yes, she can," Anna retorted, eying Anlerusk. "And if you don't want her to tell him to rip you and your men into tiny little pieces, I suggest you listen to everything she has to say."

Anlerusk muttered something to himself about how it was wholly improper that they treat him in such fashion. Ignoring him, Elsa continued.

"The Enemy . . . Vhas finally decided to make his move against the Almighty. To do so, he intends to wreak destruction upon the Men of this Continent of all races. Once he crosses into our realm, we will be powerless to stop him and his armies." She sighed. "Our only chance is to confront him on his own territory. To do that, we need to enter the Shadow Realm and face him there."

The silence in the room was deafening. After several tense moments, Dernethbain spoke.

"Look, Your Majesty, my men and I are hardly the type to run from a fight. But this . . . This seems like more than even we can handle."  
"I agree," Anlerusk added, astonished he had just said that. He frowned. "Besides, what's your real interest in this matter? Surely it's not just our well-being. Didn't you say someone important had been—"

"Who it is is irrelevant," Elsa stated brusquely, cutting him off.

"Oh, no, you don't." Anlerusk had found her weak point, and he was enjoying pressing his advantage. "You started to say something else. Who is it, Your Majesty?" He looked at her intensely. "If you're expecting my men to risk their lives for you, I need to know who it is."

Elsa realized she could not win this battle of wills; Anlerusk was relentless. Standing, she looked him, Anlerusk shrinking back slightly under the intensity of her gaze. "It is my daughter. My adopted daughter. V has corrupted one of my palace guards. He took her from me!" Breathing deeply, she forced herself to calm down. "Now are you satisfied?"

Anlerusk shook his head in wonder, surprised to feel genuine regret coursing through his spirit. "I . . . I am sorry to hear that, Your Majesty. No one should have to know what it is like to lose their child."

The _skygge folk_ leader stood silently, crossing the room. All eyes were upon him as he laid his massive paw on Elsa's shoulder. None dared to speak, yet all realized that, somehow, the beast had discerned the course of the conversation.

Dernethbain rose. "As horrible as that is, Your Majesty, I am afraid I cannot risk the lives of my men on a personal rescue mission. We may not be much, but we are all we have. I cannot put their lives in danger on business that doesn't concern us."

"Ah-ha!" Anlerusk stood in triumph. "Who is the coward now, Dernethbain?! You were so eager to fight before! Yet now, when Her Majesty has revealed the full extent of her tragedy, you would abandon her?!" He turned to Elsa. "Let it be known, Your Majesty, that the _drømme weavers, _unlike these cowardly freemen, will assist you in your—"

"Oh, shut up!" Dernethbain snapped. "You are no better than I, Anlerusk! You are an opportunistic little weasel! The only reason you are still considering helping Her Majesty is because you think you will be able to curry her favor, to use her goodwill to further your own ends!"

"HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?!" Anlerusk was incensed. "I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE ANLERUSK! AT MY WILL, MEN SEE WHAT I DESIRE! MY WILL! MY—"

"Stop it! All of you!"

All assembled looked to the source of the voice, astonished to see it had come from Valanda. The young woman rose, suddenly self-conscious as she realized she was the focus of the assembly's attention.

"Her _adamera _may have been captured, but that is not the only thing that motivates Elsa." Valanda looked at Dernethbain. "Her _adamera _possesses the gift of the second sight. She has the ability to see the future. Why do you think V wanted her out of Elsa's hands? To try and prevent her from discerning what he is plotting!" Her voice became low, her words cutting through the air like a knife. "Elsa's _adamera _is our only chance at stopping V before he destroys this world. If we can recover her in the Shadow Realm before he realizes what has happened, if we can use her sight to aid us, we may be able to stop his attack upon our peoples."

"And," Underthen added, speaking for the first time. "Just think of what you could do with her gift once she has been freed." He laughed, shaking his head in amazement at their lack of foresight. "You would be foolish not to take advantage of the opportunity." He gestured to Anlerusk. "Take you, for instance. She could tell you whether or not it would be worth your time to cast your illusions on some well-to-do potential victim. She could let you know whether or not you would be successful before you even tried.

"And you!" Underthen turned to Dernethbain. "Her visions could help you develop the agricultural society you've always wanted for your people. She could tell you what and where to plant, when the rains will come. You wouldn't have to wander anymore. You wouldn't have to kill." A look on Dernethbain's face sent Underthen covering his tracks. "That is, unless you want to, which, it seems, is quite often . . ."

Elsa opened her mouth to stop Underthen from giving the men false hope, to let them know in no uncertain terms that Maíreweth's visions would in no way be used for those purposes, but a sharp kick to her right ankle caused her to stop. She looked at Anna, not understanding. Anna, for her part, raised her eyebrows at her sister, trying to make her understand the necessity of Underthen's deception. Elsa nodded slightly, her head barely moving, understanding what Underthen was doing.

Dernethbain and Anlerusk looked at each other, then to the leader of the _sykgge folk _still standing behind Elsa. The two men exchanged a tentative handshake, still eying each other with suspicion.

"Very well, Your Majesty," Anlerusk said. "You have our undivided attention. Now, what exactly is your strategy?"

Kristoff spoke next. "Our only advantage is the element of surprise. Jurgen, the man who kidnapped Maíreweth, will appear in the Ancient Graveyard this evening. Élenway has assured us that he must be using some type of gateway to move in and out of the Shadow Realm. We wait for him to appear, then, before the gateway closes, we attack, forcing ourselves in."

Anlerusk didn't like the sound of the plan so far. "Let me understand. Your entire plan is based on the hope that we can take this Jurgen by surprise. Just what makes you think he won't be expecting an ambush?"

"Of course he will," Elsa responded. "That is where you and your men come in."

"Wait . . . What?!" Anlerusk looked at her in astonishment. "Now, see here, Your Majesty. I am not going to allow my men to be slaughtered in an ill-fated attempt to surprise some mad Captain of the Guard who is going to be expecting a trap."

Elsa rose, walking toward him, stopping before Anlerusk's chair. "And here I thought you were the best at using your unique . . . talents."

"Of course we are!" Anlerusk protested. "Why do you think—" His eyes brightened as he suddenly understood. "Oh, I see!" A devilish grin formed on his face. "I can think of many, many different possibilities already! This is going to be a challenge! I _love _a challenge . . ."

Alúvelin looked at Dernethbain. "Once Jurgen is . . . sufficiently indisposed, the rest of us will force our way through the gateway into the Shadow Realm. We will need your men's strength to fight off V's defenders while Elsa, Élenway, and I retrieve Maíreweth."

"Now, hold on just a minute!" Dernethbain looked at the Empress. "I don't intend to allow my men to just die unless I'm certain of what I'm facing." He turned to Élenway. "What are these defenders? What do they look like?"  
The Maíreth rubbed her eyes, searching for words adequate to describe their adversaries. "I'm afraid . . . I'm afraid you will have to see for yourself. However, I can assure you that they are overtly prideful, confident of their invincibility. That is their weakness."

Dernethbain snorted in disbelief. "Well, isn't that just great!" He looked at Elsa. "I'm not sure your offer is enough to—"

"Ten."

Dernethbain's heart nearly stopped beating at Elsa's single word. "What . . . What?!"

"You heard me," Elsa said. "Ten pouches, all of them filled to the brim. Is _that _acceptable?"  
Dernethbain's mind reeled as he envisioned possessing more gold than he had ever seen in his life. "Well, when you put it that way, Majesty . . ."  
A soft growl from the _skygge folk _leader caught Elsa's attention. "What of us?" he asked her, the foreign language becoming more and more recognizable to the Queen's ears by the moment. "You promised us meat . . . a new home. What must we do to earn this? We have our honor! We do not want your charity."

"Of course," Elsa responded, the rest of the party wincing as the harsh tones erupted from her usually soothing voice. "I need you to watch over Dernethbain's men. If any of the defenders get by them, I am counting on you to prevent them from warning their brothers, to keep them from launching a counterattack." She paused, not wanting to say the words she knew she must, but knowing she had no choice. "I . . . I usually would request that you attack only when absolutely necessary. However, in this situation, I give you permission to do whatever must be done to save . . . to save . . ."

"Understood," the beast responded. "You wish to save your offspring. Among my people, there is no greater bond, no greater love than between mother and cub. Our females have been known to slaughter whole armies if they feel their offspring are threatened. Your actions are perfectly justifiable."

Elsa nodded, silently hating herself for what she had just instructed. Turning back to the party, she looked at them intently. "Are we all in agreement as to what must be done?"

"Just one question." Anlerusk raised his hand, staring at Elsa.

Anna groaned in exasperation. "What is it now?!"

The _drømme weaver _stood. "This plan seems all well and good. But, what if it falls apart? What if anything goes wrong? What do we do then?"

All eyes moved to Elsa. Closing her eyes, she grit her teeth, rubbing her still-aching temples. Her mind made up, she opened her eyes, looking at them with a look of fierce determination.

"If this plan fails, we improvise. We have to stop V! We have to save Maíreweth!"

All seated at the table nodded in agreement. Anlerusk walked over to the beast, extending his hand.

"If you promise not to rip me to pieces, I will put aside our . . . differences and work with you. I know you can't understand me, but . . . do you get the general idea?"

The _skygge folk _leader grasped Anlerusk's hand tightly, and for a moment the _drømme weaver _was certain he was a dead man. But then, his hand moved up and down, slowly, as a strange look—was it a _smile_?—appeared on the creature's face.

"Good," Elsa said. She looked out the window, frowning at the position of the sun. "We have less than twelve hours before we are to meet Jurgen. We should all get some sleep."

The assembly departed slowly, Anna and Kristoff moving to take care of the twins, the rest of the group retiring to find few precious hours of rest before the challenge ahead.

"What do you think?" Alúvelin asked, resting her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Do you think this will work."

Elsa's heavy eyes looked at her sister, a sad smile tugging at her lips. "It has to, Alúvelin." She gazed off into the distance, her stomach filled with worry at the thought of what was happening to Maíreweth. "It has to."

* * *

**AN: More to come.**


	18. Chapter 18: Gateway

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Gateway**

Underthen let out a deep sigh. "You know what the worst part of this plan is?"

Élenway looked at him, smiling slightly. "No. I haven't the faintest idea. But I'm sure you're about to tell me."

Underthen glared at her, feigning anger. "It's not the strategy itself. It's the waiting around."

The Maíreth could not contain the laugh that involuntarily burst from her throat. "Really? So the thought of entering a different plane of existence and facing off against the minions of the Enemy himself doesn't bother you at all, but waiting for it to come about does?"

Underthen frowned. "Well, when you put it that way . . ."

"Shhh!" Dernethbain glared at Underthen from his position behind the sarcophagus, the chill wind howling about the Ancient Graveyard. "Are you trying to get us killed?" he hissed. "If Jurgen was here already, he would have heard you from a mile away!"

"Sorry!" Underthen turned back to Élenway, shrugging his shoulders sheepishly.

Élenway's voice grew very soft. "What you said back on the plains . . . Did you mean it?"

Underthen shifted uncomfortably. "Well, what I meant was . . . I mean, yes, you've been a bit obsessive, and you've nearly gotten us killed several times, but . . ." He exhaled, rubbing his eyes. "The past few days I've spent with you . . . I've never felt so alive. And I was hoping when this is all over, before you have to go, we could . . . I don't know, have another little adventure together."

Élenway looked at him incredulously. "What did you have in mind?"

Underthen felt his face turning red, burning as blood rushed into it. "Well, I've always wanted to see if the lost city of Tarnegren actually existed. I mean, together, we could find it and all of its treasure . . ."

Before her experiences over the past few days, Élenway would have been appalled at Underthen's continued obsession with treasure. Yet, the man did have his redeeming qualities. Such as . . .

"You don't have to be here, you know," Élenway said. "You could leave. You've done everything I've asked you to do. You don't have to do this."

"What?" Underthen smiled. "And leave you to fend for yourself? We both know you need all the help you can get!" They both laughed as Élenway unconsciously tightened her grip on her sword, the tension in the air diffusing slightly as they waited . . .

* * *

_She wrung her hands anxiously as she paced about her study. She had rehearsed the conversation she dreaded having for hours, hand-picking each word, hoping against hope she could convey the required information—the very painful admission—as quickly as possible. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself. _You can do this, _she reminded herself. _You can do this.

_The door opened suddenly, catching her off guard. He entered, his face lighting up as soon as he saw her._

_ Arberish approached her, wrapping his arms around his wife. "How are you?" he asked, holding her close. "I've missed you!"_

_ "And I've missed you," Elsa murmured, momentarily losing herself in her husband's embrace. She swallowed, forcing her throat to follow her commands. "How . . . How was your trip?"_

_ Arberish's muscles stiffened slightly, his mood darkening. "I . . . I travelled through the mountains, Elsa. Through my homeland. There is nothing left." He gestured to a sack he had placed by the door. "I found a few artifacts of my people, reminders of who we are. They will want to see them. But . . . But not nearly enough to justify my time away from you, I'm afraid."_

_ He looked at Elsa, frowning as he saw how dismal her countenance appeared. "What's the matter? You look miserable." He ran a hand through his graying hair as he looked toward her abdomen. "You haven't gained any weight. You look no different than when I left. Is . . . Is the baby all right?"_

_ Elsa felt salt water at the corners of her eyes. She tensed up, reminding herself to repeat the lines she had practiced countless times. "I . . . I have some bad news. About the baby."_

_ Her heart shattered as she saw Arberish's face turn white. "What is it?" he whispered, clutching her hand. "What's wrong?"_

_ She couldn't do it, she realized. It was too painful; the hurt was too intense. "I . . . I can't . . ." she stammered._

_ "Elsa, please!" Arberish's eyes pleaded with her for the truth, no matter how terrible it may have been._

_ She had reached her breaking point. Before she could stop herself, she screamed: "There is no baby!"_

_ Her husband looked at her in confusion, certain she was mistaken. "What . . . What are you talking about? Of course there—"_

_ "NO!" Elsa fell to the floor, completely broken. Her body trembled in misery as Arberish stared at her, dumbfounded. "I can't . . . I can never . . ."_

_"You can't_ what_?!" Arberish knelt next to her, desperately trying to console his hysterical wife, trying to understand what was going on. His fingers graced her hair, brushing the disheveled locks from her face._

_ "Hans," Elsa whispered. "When he stabbed me . . . in the throne room . . . He cursed me somehow. Alúvelin can tell you . . . He took away my womb. He made me barren!"_

Oh, no! _Arberish was overcome with a vicious mixture of diverse emotions: anger, fear, outrage, hatred, remorse, sympathy. Not knowing what else to do, he simply held his beloved wife, allowing her to stop being strong, to unleash her despair into his shoulder as she sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed._

_ "It's okay," he murmured, caressing her back. "It's okay."_

_ Elsa's only response was to continue sobbing unceasingly. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she managed to control herself, to look her husband in the eye. "Do . . . you still want me?"_

_ Arberish's mouth fell open in confusion. "I . . . I don't—"_

_ "Do you still want me?" Elsa repeated. "I . . . I understand if you don't. It is my responsibility as queen to produce an heir. Now that I can't . . . I've failed my people. But I . . . But I'm more worried about what you think." She bowed her head, not daring to look at Arberish as she continued. "If you no longer want me because I cannot give you . . . then, I understand if . . ."_

_ "Elsa, stop it!" Arberish commanded, tightening his hold on her. "Now, you listen to me. What Hans did to you is _not _your fault. Do not blame yourself. And how . . . How could you possibly think I could ever stop loving you?"_

_ He pulled her close, lending her his strength. "You are so strong, Elsa. You . . . _We _will get through this. Together. I promise. It hurts like hell now, but . . ." He stopped, forcing himself not to allow his own grief to show in front of the Queen. "But it will get better. I promise."_

_ "I hope you are right," Elsa responded, her misery consuming her. "I hope you are right . . ."_

* * *

"Well, they seem to be in a good mood."

Elsa blinked, her sister's voice startling her from her reflection. "I . . . What?"

"Them." Anna gestured across the graveyard toward where Underthen and Élenway were stationed. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought they've known each other for years!"

"Yes." Elsa nodded. "They do seem to have a certain chemistry, that much is certain."

Anna shivered as another cold wind blew through the air. "Of all the places Jurgen could have picked for a meeting, why did he have to pick here?"

The Ancient Graveyard lay on the edge of Arendelle, not far from the fjord. It had been the resting place for the majority of Arendelle's citizens centuries earlier, but had long since been abandoned in favor of locations closer to the palace and village. _One of the reasons, _Anna thought to herself, _has to be the cold. Even in the warmest weather, the air is always so cold here!_

Elsa did not respond, sitting in preoccupied silence. Anna could sense the worry coursing through the Queen's mind. Gently, tenderly she wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder. "Hey. Don't worry. I'm sure Maíreweth is just fine. We're going to get her back. You'll see."

Elsa swallowed, forcing herself to keep her nerves in check. "I . . . I know he hasn't done anything to her. He wouldn't dare . . . She's his only bargaining chip. But still, I . . . I can't help but think that he's . . . that he's . . ."

She bit hard on her lip, the metallic taste of her own blood rolling across her tongue. She felt her hands curl into fists, the coldness pushing its way toward her fingertips. _Control it! Control it! _she ordered herself, a surge of panic running through her as she realized she had not had this much difficulty controlling her power since—

"Be careful, love!" A familiar voice sounded in her ear as Elsa looked to her right. Jansarnen was there, his face creased with concern.

Not wanting to speak to her subconscious in front of her sister, Elsa simply looked at the mercenary. _What? What is the matter?_

Her mind's projection of Jansarnen knelt beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "This plan o' yers . . . Yeh'd better make sure ev'ryone pays attention. Otherwise, someone's bound teh get—"

"Look!" Anna pointed with her free hand toward the far end of the graveyard. "Is that what I . . . Is that . . .?"

Jansarnen disappeared into the air while Elsa simply looked on in amazement as a dull orange swirl of light appeared, as if tearing a hole in the fabric of existence itself. A loud crackling sound echoed across the graveyard, a blinding flash of light accompanying the deafening noise. The moment the light faded, Elsa could see Jurgen standing before the swirl of light, flanked by four shadowy figures.

Elsa turned to her left, making eye contact with the group hidden behind a large group of headstones. "Get ready," she whispered to herself. "Get ready . . ."

* * *

"Elsa!"

Jurgen looked about, searching for any sign of the Queen. He closed his eyes as the cold wind blew in his face, laughing as the chill sent shivers down his spine, reminding him he was very much alive. His excursion with V had been just what he needed to refresh his spirit. Now, he was confident he would not only receive everything V had promised him, but that Elsa . . . his long-desired for Elsa would give herself over to him.

"Elsa! Where are you? Don't make me wait now!"

"I'm here."

Jurgen turned toward the voice, his lips curled in a malicious grin. "So. You came after all."

Elsa approached him, stopping as she arrived in front of the Captain. Jurgen took her in, feeling a sudden rush of excitement as he realized he would finally get what he had wanted for so long. _Patience! _he instructed himself. _You have waited this long. Savor the moment . . . _

Elsa's eyes were full of sorrow, her shoulders slumped in defeat. As Jurgen grasped her hand, he was astonished by just how cold her pale skin was. He frowned.

"You understand what you are doing, don't you?" he asked. He knew, of course, that she was fully aware, but he wanted to hear her say it herself.

"Yes," Elsa whispered. She looked behind him toward the shadowy figures. "Are these friends of yours?"

"You might say that," Jurgen responded, laughing. "Call them . . . precautionary measures. Just in case you thought about trying something."

"I told you," Elsa said. "If you give her back to me, you can take me in her place." Her eyes grew wide as she looked about. "Where is she?"

Jurgen's eyes grew dark. "I'm afraid there has been a slight change of plan."

"What?!" Elsa's voice was barely audible in her astonishment.

"It would seem that my new master . . . V . . . He would prefer to keep her in his company, rather than letting her traipse about in this realm. After all, we wouldn't want her visions to disrupt his plans for revenge, now, would we?"

Elsa felt her hands turn blue, the ice begging for release. "You lying bastard!" she cried.

Something unseen yet powerful hurled her backwards. She cried out in pain as she felt her body collide with a large headstone, groaning as she slowly slid to the ground.

Jurgen grabbed her braid, pulling her to her feet, pinning her arms behind her back. "I warned you," he said. "I have powerful friends now, Elsa." He gestured to the four figures who remained by the orange swirl of light. "That was just a taste of what they can do. If I were you, I wouldn't dare try that again."

Elsa struggled to breathe, forcing herself to speak despite the pain in her lungs. "So . . . You think you're just going to take me . . . for yourself and keep Maíreweth . . . prisoner? I can't let you do that."

Jurgen laughed once more, his breath hot on Elsa's ear. "Really? How exactly do you intend to stop me? Even all your power is no match for them, Elsa. You are utterly alone here. There is nothing you can do."

"Who said . . . I am alone?" Forcing as much into her lungs as she possibly could, Elsa cried out: "NOW, ANLERUSK!"

"What?!" Jurgen looked up, briefly noticing Elsa's smile of triumph before being momentarily blinded by an intense flash of light. As the light faded away, the Captain cried out in horror at what was approaching.

"Bats!" He reached for his sword, pushing Elsa aside as he swung wildly at the flying creatures. The four figures behind him also let out cries of fear as the bats descended upon them, several of them landing upon them, attempting to bite their flesh.

Jurgen was now a man without restraint. His eyes wild with panic, he tried vainly again and again to drive the bats away, but it seemed as if with each swing of his weapon, twice as many appeared.

"Do something!" he screamed at his supposed protectors, astonished to see them consumed beneath a swarm of black wings. Seeing they were not going to be any help, he roared once more, desperately trying to drive them back.

Above the chaotic noise of the bats' flapping wings, Jurgen heard a faint, familiar sound that slowly became louder and louder. He knew he should recognize it, but he was unable to identify it. He continued to fight off the relentless attack from the flying rodents, when, suddenly, he realized what he was hearing.

_Oh, no! Not this! Not—_

"Get away!" Jurgen cried out in terror as the massive swarm of bees fell upon him. He could feel their stingers piercing his flesh, their unrelenting assault filling him with pain. Unable to fight them off, he fell to his knees, covering his head, desperately trying to cover any exposed flesh, to protect as much of himself as he could.

As he lay prostrate on the ground, agony overwhelming him, one thought continued to run through his mind. _How? How could this all go so wrong?!_

* * *

Elsa wasted no time. Jurgen had bought her acting, had allowed himself to believe she was weak. But now . . . As soon as the Captain began swinging his weapon at the invisible bats, she rushed to the orange gateway.

"Come on!" she cried, seeing that Jurgen and his associates were preoccupied by Anlerusk and his men's handiwork. A look of concern fell upon her face as she saw the gateway begin to slowly diminish in size. "Hurry!"

Anna, Alúvelin, Valanda, and Kristoff were at her side first, their eyes full of worry. "Are we going to make it?!" Alúvelin asked. "Are we out of time?"

"We are if we wait much longer!" Kristoff said. He looked at Elsa. "I'm going through. Make sure everyone else makes it as well!"

"Kristoff, wait!" Anna cried. Before the words were out of her mouth, her husband leapt into the orange light. A single burst of intensity erupted from the gateway as Kristoff disappeared from their sight.

Alúvelin and Valanda looked at each other in amazement before smiling at each other. "Wait for us!" Valanda cried as she dove into the light, her daughter right behind her.

A loud roar rang out across the Ancient Graveyard. The _skygge folk _rushed to the light, followed closely by Dernethbain and the freemen, Underthen and Élenway hot on their heels.

"We're here!" Dernethbain said. He looked at Elsa. "Sorry about the delay, but _someone _wouldn't move fast enough!"

The _skygge folk _leader glared at him, the insinuation clear despite the language barrier.

"Just kidding!" Dernethbain said. "You know, I'm starting to get kind of fond of the big lug—"

"Hurry up!" Anna cried. "The gateway is closing!"

Not waiting any longer, the _skygge folk _hurled themselves into the light, followed by the freemen.

Underthen and Élenway approached the light, shielding their eyes; the brightness of the gateway seemed to increase as it diminished in size, rather than decrease.

The Maíreth looked at Underthen. "This is your last chance to back out. You really don't have to do this."

"I told you!" Underthen cried. "I'm not letting you out of my sight until I get the dinner you promised me!"

Élenway took his hand. "Very well . . . partner."

Underthen looked at her in amazement. "Partner . . .?"

"Go!" Elsa gave them both a slight shove, forcing them to step through the gateway.

Anna took a tight hold of Elsa's hand. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Elsa pulled her sister back from the light. "I can't let you do this, Anna! Your children . . . They need you!"

"And you need me!" Anna shot back. "They'll be fine! I've already arranged for them to be watched by—"

"_No, _Anna!" Elsa's voice was firm. "If anything happens to you—"

"_I _will protect them, Elsa."

Elsa and Anna turned as Elenórathem appeared before them.

"You . . . You will?" Elsa asked. "You'll protect them if anything happens . . ."

"I swear it!" Elenórathem said, her sapphire eyes shimmering in the light. "It would be my privilege. Besides, my power is as nothing in the Shadow Realm, remember? At least here, I can do something useful. And if anything happens, my brothers and sister can come to my assistance."

Realizing she could not argue with the Water Spirit's logic, Elsa slipped the Eden-stone ring from her finger, placing it in Elenórathem's hand. Turning back to Anna, the sisters wordlessly moved as one, entering the gateway.

No sooner had the two passed through the orange light, the swirl quickly shrank in size to no larger than a pebble. The light flickered slightly before disappearing completely, all evidence it had ever existed vanishing along with it.

* * *

As the gateway closed, Jurgen opened his eyes. He shook his head in confusion. _I must be seeing things. This is impossible!_

He looked at his arms again, his mouth falling open in astonishment. Where had been moments earlier a mass of swollen flesh from countless bee stings now stood smooth skin betraying no sign of having been assaulted. He looked about, frantically searching for the swarms of bees and bats that had tormented him and his associates, frowning as he realized there was no sign of them either. _It's like they've disappeared into thin air! But . . . But that _can't _be . . . can it?!_

Jurgen pulled himself to his feet, turning toward the four figures that had come with him through the gateway. "What the hell good were the four of you? You didn't do a single—"

His voice was cut off as he saw the four lying on the ground, unconscious. Standing above them, swords at their throats, were men shrouded in long, dark robes. Jurgen moved forward to demand an explanation but was stopped as he felt something sharp at his own throat.

"How did you like my little performance?"

Groaning silently, Jurgen turned toward the source of the voice. "What . . .What did you do?!"

Anlerusk was full of glee, amazed by his latest triumph. "I must say, that was one of my finer displays. I do hope you enjoyed it. I don't know if I will ever be able to top that."

Realization slowly dawned upon Jurgen. "You . . .You made me think . . . They . . . They weren't _real_?!"

Anlerusk shook his head, grinning. "I'm afraid not, Captain." He paused, looking at Jurgen intently. "You know, your mind is surprisingly easy to influence. It took a little bit of time to get it just right, but I've faced much stronger minds before. And . . ." He stepped forward. "I always win."

Anlerusk gestured to his men. "Come, gentlemen. I believe the good Captain and his associates have an appointment to keep in the palace dungeon. We wouldn't want to keep them waiting now, would we?"

Rage cursed through Jurgen as he realized just how thoroughly he had been duped, how much he had underestimated her. A roar of frustration erupted from his throat, the cold wind carrying it across the Ancient Graveyard.

"Damn you!" he screamed as Anlerusk forced him to begin the long march toward the palace. "Damn you, Elsa!"

* * *

**AN: Now, the real battle begins. More to come!**


	19. Chapter 19: Shadow

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Shadow**

Maíreweth had lost track of just how long she had been sitting in the room. It had been . . . just how long had it been since the woman named Penelope had brought her most recent meal? An hour? Two? A day? In the darkness that was her world, Maíreweth realized for the first time in ages just how very alone she was. Even the occasional flickers of light she used to make sense of her universe were unavailable to her. She shivered as she reflected upon her fear . . . oh, how great it was indeed.

_Where is Elsa? _That singular phrase rang through her mind over and over again, looping itself as it rang throughout her consciousness. The young woman rocked herself back and forth as she tried to recall the feelings of comfort, of acceptance, of _love _that had washed over her back in the palace as she had allowed her body to sink into Elsa's arms. A sickening thought came upon her: _What if she's abandoned me? What if she's not looking for me? What if . . . What if I'm alone again?_

_ No!_ she snapped at herself. _Elsa would _never _do that. She loves you! She is going to find you! You can't think like that! If you do, _they _win!_

So engrossed was she in her own thoughts that she failed to hear the door to her room open and close. She nearly leapt from her position on the edge of the bed as a voice cleared its throat. Trembling, she looked about, desperately searching for any frame of reference as to just who her visitor might be. "Yes?" she whispered.

A laugh rang throughout the room. It was a man's voice, deep yet full of . . . humor? Clearing his throat again, the man spoke:

_There once was a girl from Arendelle_  
_Who I'm afraid couldn't see very well._  
_And because of her visions_  
_She wound up in prison_  
_And now I hold the keys to her cell._

Maíreweth glared toward the direction of the voice, trying to make herself sound braver than she actually felt. "Very nice. Did you write that yourself? Your grade school teacher must be very proud."

The same laugh burst forth again as she heard the man clap his hands. "Oh, the girl has a sense of humor. How very droll! I _like_ that about you. I find a good laugh makes everyone's day that much better. Don't you agree?"

The girl simply glared toward the voice. "Why don't we stop wasting each other's time? Who are you? Why have you brought me here?"

Maíreweth did jump in surprise this time as the man's voice was suddenly on the other side of the room, directly in her right ear. "Oh, I'm sorry, my dear. Where are my manners? I always did do poorly in etiquette class." She felt a hand extend itself before her, waiting to be shaken. "Call me 'V.'"

"'V'?" Maíreweth refused to shake the man's hand, staring stoically ahead. "Is that supposed to be short for something? What kind of a name is 'V'?"

"It's the name I gave myself," the man said. Maíreweth could feel him move in front of her, could sense him sitting down across from her. "Don't ask me what it means. I just like the sound. I don't get too hung up on names, do you? I find them rather pedantic."

Maíreweth nodded, trying to appease her captor, hoping to glean as much information as she could. "Why did you have me kidnapped? What do you want with me? I'm nobody."

The laugh sounded once more, louder and more intense than ever. "Oh, no, no, no, my dear. I'm afraid you're mistaken. You see, you are _very _important to me. You are going to be the key to my success in my little . . . venture."

"What?" Maíreweth felt her hands begin to shake. Quickly, she shoved them into the folds of her dress before V could see her weakness. "What are you talking about?"  
She heard V lean forward, felt him place his palm on her brow. "Your visions, my dear. Your ability to predict the future. It is a rather unique talent, wouldn't you say? One that I would gladly give my right . . . well, at any rate, one I very much wish I possessed." She heard him sigh. "Even my own power, great as it may be, with my ability to go where I want, _when _I want whenever I please . . . it's just not the same as being able to _see _what is going to happen. I mean, I can see the results whenever I pop in across various times; that is child's play. But I am afraid cannot see the _how. _And the how is so very important, my dear."

Maíreweth felt her heart grow heavy as she realized her predicament. "So . . . So, you plan on keeping me locked up here forever? You're going to keep me a prisoner so you can use me?"

She cringed as she felt V suddenly appear next to her on the bed—_how did he get there so fast?_—and put his arm around her shoulder. "Oh, my dear girl," he said, running a hand through her hair. "You make it sound so . . . sinister. I merely need you for a little while in order for me to complete a little errand. Then, I'll let you go home. I promise."

Despite her fear, Maíreweth felt herself laugh sarcastically. "Really? Just like that, you would let me go home?"

V's tone suddenly became deadly serious. "I'm not a monster, Maíreweth," he said. "Despite what you may have heard, I do have some honor. If you help me for a short while, if you do everything I ask, I will let you go. No questions asked."

The girl frowned as she considered V's words. "What . . . What do you want to use my visions for? Because if you are going to use them to hurt people, I can't—"

"Oh, will you stop it already?" For the first time, Maíreweth could sense V losing his composure. She heard him hiss at himself, heard him mutter something under his breath as he calmed himself, heard his face put on the smile he used to move through the world once more. "For once in your life, child, will you do what is best for yourself? Stop worrying about others and focus on what _you _want!" She heard him smirk. "For example, you want to stay with your precious Elsa, don't you?"

Maíreweth felt her heart begin to beat faster, her palms begin to sweat. "You . . . You leave her alone! Don't you hurt her!"

Before she could stop herself, she felt a burst of ice fly from her hands, creating a brilliant flash of blue before her otherwise unseeing eyes.

"Ah, so we've found a sensitive spot, have we?" V's voice became lower, menacing. "Let me make things perfectly clear. You give me what I want, and Elsa will not be harmed. If you refuse . . . well, I can make things even more miserable for our favorite Snow Queen."

The girl shook her head, fighting the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. "How do I know . . . I can trust you?"

She heard V open the door, heard him laugh once more. "You can't. You'll just have to hope I hold up my end of the bargain. Think about it, Maíreweth. I'll see you soon."

As the door shut, Maíreweth let out a scream, her terror, her worry, her misery all bursting forth in a single sound. She buried her face in the bedcovers, pounding the mattress with her fists. _Elsa, please! Stay away! Stay away before he can hurt you . . . _

* * *

"Wow!"

Underthen looked about in amazement. They were still in the Ancient Graveyard, but everything looked slightly . . . unnatural. The sky pulsed with orange and purple light; the shadows seemed less formed than normal. The effect was unsettling, and Underthen found he did not enjoy it.

Anna took a breath as she looked about. "So. This is the Shadow Realm?" Frowning, she turned to Élenway. "You're kind of our guide here. Where would V be keeping Maíreweth?"

The Maíreth thought for a moment. "If I know my brother, he will want to flaunt his superiority, his greatness. He would be in the palace." She looked across the graveyard, seeing the palace in the distance. "Yes. I'm certain of it."

The party turned to Elsa, waiting for her to take the lead. The Queen followed Élenway's gaze, her face drawn with concern. "We need to move quickly," she said. "If Élenway is correct, the gateway back will not remain stable for long. We need to find Maíreweth and return her as quickly as possible." She inhaled, forcing her stress to the center of her being. "You know we will face resistance as soon as we enter the palace, but until we do, we should try to make sure we are unseen. With a little luck, we will be successful."

Wordlessly, the party moved toward the palace, thankful for the long, oblong shadows that fell across their path. On several occasions, they were forced to scatter as shadowy figures moved past them, each carrying out a specific task on V's command. Somehow, as if through divine intervention, they were able to avoid detection.

As they continued to the palace, Alúvelin felt a growing sense of unease. She took her mother's hand, pulling her close. "Don't you find it odd we haven't been spotted yet? That every time we've come close to being found, we've been able to blend in, just like that?"

Valanda nodded, squeezing her daughter's hand. "I know. I don't like it either. It all seems _too _easy. As if they already know—"

"Quiet!" Dernethbain's voice cut their conversation short. Mother and daughter rushed forward to join the others as they looked ahead. They had reached the wall surrounding the palace, having passed through the shadowy reflection of the village undetected. Each member of the group felt their blood run cold as they saw the reason for Dernethbain's concern.

"Damn!" Underthen cursed. "Look at them! How in the hell are we going to get past them? It's impossible!"

Standing before the gate in the wall were ten shadowy figures, each on high alert. There was no way for the group to get around them; they would be spotted instantaneously.

"We could assault them now," Dernethbain offered. "My men can move quickly. We could bring them down before anyone else heard."

The _skygge folk _looked at each other, growling softly. The leader turned to Elsa, speaking in his native tongue. "That seems highly dangerous. If these Men do not subdue each of them . . . if one escapes . . . we will be swarmed with defenders in an instant."

Elsa nodded. "I . . . I can't take that risk." She turned to Élenway. "Do you have any suggestions?"

The warrior Maíreth frowned. "All I can offer . . . is a surprise attack as well. I can guarantee they will be subdued. But I cannot guarantee I will not draw attention to us."

"Then what do we do?" Anna asked, throwing up her hands. "We have no good options here!"

Kristoff, who had been silent up to that point, spoke up. "I can think of one." He turned to Élenway. "Just how trusting is this V? Is he the type to explain himself to his subordinates?"

Élenway snorted in derision. "Hardly. He is so arrogant, he gives only the barest details required to complete a task to those beneath him. He most certainly does not encourage his minions to think."

A smile formed across Kristoff's face. "Excellent." He gestured for the group to huddle around him. "Now, this is what we need to do." He looked at Underthen. "You up for a little improvisation?"

"Me?" Underthen looked to Élenway, taking not an insignificant amount of comfort at the soft touch she placed on his shoulder. He looked back to Kristoff, smiling. "All right, son. Tell us just what you have in mind . . ."

* * *

The shadowy figures guarding the gate remained unmoving, models of attention. They were drilled from their acceptance into V's service to be perfectly obedient, following his orders without question. And right now, their orders were to guard the gate. Any other considerations were trivial, unimportant.

Yet, they could not ignore the approaching sounds that were growing louder by the moment. Turning, they looked on in confusion, uncertain of what they were seeing. Glancing at each other, they wordlessly agreed to do the unthinkable. Three of them broke formation, moving toward the commotion.

_"What is the meaning of this?"_ The leader looked at the rabble that stood before him, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

Before him were two men, clearly engaged in a heated argument. Behind them stood four large . . . creatures, their hairy limbs subdued by rope. The two men before them were clearly leading them around, but appeared to be having a disagreement on just how to do so.

"I _told _you," the older one said, his brow furrowed in exasperation. "I did exactly what you said! Don't blame this on me!"

"You watch yourself!" the blonde one said, his voice betraying a thick accent. "I am most disappointed in you so far! Do not think my patience is sign of weakness—"

_"What is the meaning of this?" _The leader of the shadowy figures repeated, his voice full of menace as he tried to discern just what was happening.

The blonde man turned to him. "Finally! I get to speak to someone in charge!" He stared at the leader intently. "I am here to see V." He gestured behind him. "I have specimens he requested. Please let him know I am here."

The three shadowy figures glanced at each other, confused. _"Are you expected?" _the leader asked the blonde man.

The blonde man threw back his head, a loud laugh bursting from his throat. "You must be joking! Surely V would have told you I am expected."

The shadowy figures continued to stare at him, not responding.

The blonde man's smile quickly turned to anger. "You're telling me I travel all this way, doing V's dirty work for him, and he doesn't even let you know I am coming?"

"Now, don't get upset now, boss," the older man said, trying to calm the blonde man. "I'm sure it's just—"

"Don't you patronize me!" the blonde man shouted. "You work for me? Don't forget! I don't pay you to think!"

Now the shadowy figures were beyond confused. It had been a long, long time since a Man had dared to act as this man was acting inside V's realm. _"What is your name?" _the leader asked. _"Perhaps we can—"_

"He didn't even tell you my _name_?!" Now the man was incensed. The vein at the edge of his temple was clearly visible, throbbing, pulsating as his face flushed with unadulterated anger. "So! _This _is how the great Vladrovsky is treated by V?! I risk life and limb to bring him these . . . these _creatures, _and _this _is thanks I get?!"

_"Vladrovsky?" _The leader frowned. _"V never mentioned your name before—"_

"Clearly it is because you are not important enough to need to know!" Vladrovsky spat. "Tell me. Which of you will V hold responsible if he finds out he did not receive his new guardians because of your incompetence?"

The three shadowy figures were now taken aback. Trying to save face, the leader stepped forward. _"Perhaps we simply missed his instructions. Surely you can give us some type of assurance you are who you say you are—"_

"I WILL NOT BE INSULTED LIKE THIS!" Vladrovsky was not the tallest of men, but in that moment he seemed to tower over the shadowy figures. "I am the great Vladrovksy. I don't _need _to give you identification! My reputation precedes me!"

The three were now very, very on edge. Looking at each other, they tried to figure out what to do. Finally, the leader looked at him. _"I am certain we can arrange for some sort of—"_

"NO!" Vladrovsky glared at them. "You let me in to see him now, or I walk! Make your choice!"

The three stared at each other, wondering in the back of their minds if this Vladrovsky was bluffing. Not wanting to take that chance, the leader nodded. _"Very well. You may enter."_

Vladrovsky rolled his eyes. "Thank you . . . _so much,_" he muttered, sarcasm practically dripping from his voice. He turned to his companion. "You see the things I have to deal with in this business?" Shaking his head, he looked beyond the three shadowy figures. "By the way, gentlemen, you may want to check on your friends. They seem to be having some trouble . . ."

The shadowy figures turned around, curses emitting from their mouths as they saw their seven companions lying unconscious upon the ground. _"What is the—"_

Their words caught in their throats as something heavy and sharp struck each of their heads. They were unconscious before they hit the ground, their bodies letting out loud _thumps _as they made contact with the cobblestones.

Kristoff and Underthen grinned at each other, then at the _skygge folk _behind them. "Nice job pretending to be prisoners," Kristoff said.

The _skygge folk _growled slightly. Kristoff couldn't understand them, but he could recognize the tone. "Yes, I'm sorry I had to tie you up. But I had to make it look convincing, didn't I?"

Kristoff, Underthen, and the _skygge folk _rushed forward to join the rest of the party in front of the gate.

"That was fast," Underthen said, looking at Élenway and Dernethbain.

Dernethbain frowned, folding his arms. "You sound surprised. I told you: my men work quickly and quietly when properly motivated." He gestured toward the Maíreth. "This one was surprisingly fast as well."

"Of course she was," Underthen said. "I told you she wouldn't let you down." He looked to Elsa, Anna, Alúvelin, and Valanda. "How are you, ladies? Are you ready to go?"

Elsa nodded, turning toward the party. "We managed to catch a fortunate break just now. We cannot assume we will be that lucky again."

She grimaced slightly as an image rushed through her mind: an image of Maíreweth locked in a dark room, screaming in terror, screaming for Elsa to save her. Shaking her head, she moved to the gate. "We've made it to the palace. Let's move."

_Hold on, Maíreweth! _she thought as the party made its way toward the palace entrance. _We are coming for you!_

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	20. Chapter 20: Rescue

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Rescue**

Maíreweth's heart was racing, blood pounding in her temples as she covered her head with her hands. Her unseeing eyes darted about the room wildly, as if some part of her mind—buried deep within the recesses of her consciousness—believed she could make sense of her world of darkness if only her eyes put forth sufficient effort. The _ice bærer _felt her stomach lurch, bile forcing its way up her throat as the darkness suddenly gave way to the same horrific sight she had been forced to endure over and over again.

_Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! _Swallowing hard, banging her fists against her forehead she tried to assert her will upon the unwanted visions that continued to torment her. _I am in control of me! I am in control! Not these! Not these! _I _am in control of me!_

But despite her mind's protestations, the same terrible sight played itself out before her again and again. She saw her new family—Anna, Kristoff, Valanda, Alúvelin—lying unmoving upon the floor of Arendelle's palace. Their bodies were broken, limbs twisted at unnatural angles, large pieces of rock spread atop and around them, the weight wreaking havoc upon flesh and bone. Their eyes were open, unmoving, staring into nothingness, their lungs no longer taking in and exhaling life-giving air, a dark pool of scarlet liquid puddled beneath them.

_Go away! Go away! NO! _As horrible as the sight had been to this point, Maíreweth knew the worst was yet to come, for the same vision continued to play before her, unchanging, unaltered.

Her nostrils twitched as her nose smelled the unpleasant stench of blood, of death itself. She shuddered as, right on schedule, a low moaning sound filled her ears.

"Maíreweth . . ." The voice was weak, raspy, filled with pain, yet the _ice bærer _recognized it as if it were her own. _No! _she thought as her fists continued to pound her head in anxiety. She _knew _what was coming; she had seen it at least a half-dozen times before, yet every time the sight filled her spirit with dread.

"Maíreweth . . . Get . . . away from here!" The voice was now weak, barely audible to Maíreweth's hyper-sensitive ears, its speaker crystal-clear in the girl's eyes. She had known who it was the first time she had had the vision, despite the face she had never been able to see the woman's face before. The woman's face was exactly as Maíreweth had envisioned the first time her hands had fallen upon it; every detail, every curve, every line exactly as it should be. But now, before her eyes, the face was bloodstained, pale, peppered with cuts, bruises.

Maíreweth saw herself kneeling before the woman, saw herself frantically feeling about for the woman's hand, desperately trying to pull her to her feet. "It's all right!" Maíreweth heard her voice choke out. "You're going to be fine! Everything's going to be okay!"

Just as she had witnessed before, the woman shook her head. "No . . . You have . . . to go. _Now! _Before . . . _he _. . ."

The same wicked laugh she had heard so many times filled Maíreweth's ears, taunting her, mocking her inability to save . . .

"Go away!" Maíreweth heard herself scream. "Leave her alone!"

But the voice continued to laugh. "There! You see now, don't you? Well, of course you can't _see, _but you understand, don't you? You see just how far I am willing to go? She dared to challenge me, and look what happened. After all this time . . . after all the anxiety she has caused me . . . dear old Elsa has finally received her comeuppance."

_No! No! No! NO!_ Maíreweth was powerless to intervene as she saw herself grasp Elsa's hand tightly, saw her face turn white as she realized . . .

"NO!" the Maíreweth in her vision screamed. "You can't be dead! You can't! Elsa, please! You have to hear me! You _have _to! Don't leave me! Please! _ELSA!_"

Maíreweth heard her own screams mingling with her own voice from her visions as the horrific sight tore through her mind relentlessly, like a tidal wave consuming everything in its path. She heard V's cackling ringing and ringing, tearing at her soul, pushing her ever closer and closer toward—

"ELSA!" She was screaming, shaking, screaming again. She could not stop herself. Over and over she screamed, not caring who heard her as she desperately sought to clear the visions—the sights she had no desire to see, had not asked for the power to witness—from her mind. But they would not leave. Again and again, she saw Elsa's face lying motionless, the beautiful blue of her dress stained red with blood, jagged rock strewn around the woman she had come to consider her—

The door to her room burst open. Although she could not see, Maíreweth knew it was Penelope, come to restrain her once more.

"Child! Child, that is enough! Stop it!" Maíreweth cried out as she her head turned sharply to the left as a painful slap engulfed her cheek. The _ice bærer _tried to do as Penelope said, having no desire to experience the other forms of behavior modification she knew this woman was capable of employing, but no matter how hard she tried, she kept shaking, kept screaming, never ending, never stopping—

"I said, 'Stop!'" Penelope repeated, forcing Maíreweth to the bed. With one knee firmly planted on the girl's breastbone, the woman reached into the bag on her shoulder, procuring a vial of clear liquid. "This should calm you down. Drink this."

_No! No more! No more! Elsa! Elsa! ELSA!_

"NO!" Maíreweth screamed as she lunged from the bed, too hysterical to be calmed. She cried out in pain as Penelope grabbed her long hair, forcibly pulling her back to the bed, moving to make the girl drink the liquid that would subdue her. "ELSA!" Maíreweth screamed over and over again. "ELSA!"

* * *

Anna frowned as the party moved further into the palace. "You would think they would have more guards patrolling this place, wouldn't you?" she asked. A thought suddenly dawned upon her. "It's almost as if—"

"They want us to be here," Élenway finished. The Maíreth looked about the darkened corridors, her countenance the picture of calm, of discipline. "This is exactly as I feared. I had hoped we would be able to surprise them. However, it appears as if we are doing nothing more than whatever my brother—"

"Quiet!" Elsa's voice hissed as something caught her ears. The group ceased all movement, hardly daring to breathe as they listened for whatever it was that had caught the Queen's attention.

"What?" Anna squeaked. "I don't hear anything!" She looked at Alúvelin and Valanda. "Do you?"

Alúvelin moved toward Elsa. "What do you hear?" she asked quietly.

Elsa shook her head, anxiously waiting for the sound to return. "I . . . I don't know exactly. But I thought I heard—"

It came again suddenly, distant yet clear enough the entire party could hear. A single voice from the tower high above them . . . a young woman's voice, crying out in fear, in pain, in desperation—

"Maíreweth!" Fear, anxiety, trepidation, worry, terror . . . Dozens of emotions came upon Elsa at once as she unthinkingly rushed up the stairs, the party on her heels, trying to keep pace with her steps.

"Elsa, slow down!" Anna cried out from behind her. "It could be a trap! Elsa, wait!"

The Queen did not slow her pace at all. Rather, she pressed forward, her only concern being for Maíreweth's safety. Finally, at the top of the stairs, she saw a door. She felt cold as she had never experienced before come upon her as, without thinking, she—

* * *

"For the last time, child! Drink this now, or I will strike you again!"

Penelope continued her futile attempts to restrain Maíreweth, the vial of sleeping agent hovering above the girl's mouth. Her patience was nearly exhausted; the girl simply refused to cooperate. _I don't care what V says, _she thought, exasperated. _It's time for drastic measures before she hurts herself!_

Maíreweth began choking as she felt a pair of hands wrap around her throat, tightening and tightening, cutting off her air supply. Involuntarily, her hands flailed about, desperately trying to force oxygen back into her lungs.

"Now, are you going to cooperate?" Penelope asked, staring intently at the girl. She smiled as Maíreweth nodded frantically, her head bobbing up and down, desperate for relief for her burning lungs.

"Good," Penelope said, removing one hand from the girl's throat as she reached for the vial. "You see? Everything is better if you just—"

Penelope's words were extinguished as a thick piece of wood struck her in the back of the head, instantly rendering her unconscious. The temperature in the room plummeted as the door exploded, ice and snow flying unpredictably about the room.

Elsa stood at the entrance to the room, her face the epitome of cold fury. Her ice-blue eyes glared at the woman on the floor, the woman who had _dared _to harm her child.

"Who . . . Who's there?"

A soft, frightened voice jolted Elsa from her contemplation. The Queen turned, her heart filling with relief as she saw . . .

"Stay away from me!" Maíreweth was close to panicking once more. The world before her eyes was obsidian, save for the presence of a powerful, dark presence moving toward her. "Who are you?!" she whispered, trembling.

The anger evaporated from Elsa's heart instantly as she knelt beside the terrified girl, her rage replaced with a potent mixture of relief and concern. Her right hand moved to Maíreweth's cheek, her fingertips making contact with the young woman's flesh. "It's all right," she murmured softly as her left hand stroked the _ice bærer's _hair. "I'm here. I'm here."

"Elsa?" The word was little more than a whisper from the young woman's throat, her voice filled with skepticism. "It can't be . . ." Maíreweth frowned, her unseeing eyes widening as the darkness before her was consumed with brilliant blue light. Realizing it really was her, the young woman threw herself forward, her arms feeling about until they felt Elsa's shoulders, wrapping around the Queen in a tight embrace. "Elsa!"

All of Elsa's uncertainty left her in that moment. Caring nothing for what anyone else may think, thinking only of what the young woman in her arms needed, she returned Maíreweth's embrace, her voice instinctively taking on a soothing, comforting tone. "It's really me," she said softly, refusing to let go of the girl for any reason. "I've got you. I've got you."

Sensing more than one presence, Maíreweth looked up. "Anna? Kristoff? Alúvelin? Valanda? You . . . You all came here? Why . . .?"

Anna moved forward, and for one horrible moment Maíreweth feared the woman was about to reprimand her, to express her displeasure for putting all of them in danger, just as she had heard her criticize Elsa back in the palace. Bracing herself for the inevitable, Maíreweth lowered her head, shame flooding her being. _You are nothing, _she told herself. _You don't deserve them. You never did. Never._

The girl flinched as she felt Anna's hand upon her shoulder. Anna spoke, but her tone was not what Maíreweth expected to hear. Rather than bitter, harsh, judgmental, her voice was warm, full of care.

"What kind of question is that?" Anna asked. "Of course we came after you." She paused, amazed that the young woman was still so fearful of her. "You're part of our family now. And family is more important to us than anything."

_Family . . . I have a family? _Without thinking, her blind eyes turned to Elsa, as if seeking confirmation of Anna's statement.

Elsa smiled at the young woman. "It's true. You are with us now . . . with . . ." She swallowed as she felt her voice faltering. "With _me. _If you want it, that is."

"I . . . I . . ."

A man cleared his throat, disrupting the atmosphere. "I hate to interrupt, but we have what we came for. Shouldn't we be leaving, before our luck runs out?"

The _skygge folk _growled in agreement.

Elsa nodded to Dernethbain, rising to her feet. "You are right, of course. We have been fortunate to this point. Let's not press our advantage."

As the party returned to the doorway, Kristoff frowned. "Where's . . . Where's Élenway?" He looked to Anna, Alúvelin, and Valanda. "I thought she was right behind the three of you."

The three looked at him in confusion. "No," Valanda said, frowning. "The last time I saw her was right before we climbed the tower." She turned to her daughter. "I . . . I just assumed . . ."

"And I thought she was right behind Elsa," Alúvelin said. "But when we reached here, I . . . I thought she fell back toward the door."

All eyes fell upon Underthen. The man blanched as he felt the large number of eyes staring at him. "Don't look at me!" he protested. "I'm not her keeper! I thought she was . . ." A look of worry came upon his face as a thought ran through his mind. "She wouldn't have . . . Even she's not that . . . _Oh, no!_"

* * *

The Maíreth warrior strode into the shadowy replica of Arendelle's palace ballroom, the orange hue of the Shadow Realm permeating shadow itself, filling even the darkness with its unnatural glow. She glanced about, searching for guards on patrol, making certain she was alone. Her right hand rested on the hilt of the blade upon her belt as her left hand brushed her long, obsidian locks from her face, her golden eyes darting about the room.

Satisfied she was alone, she strode to the center of the ballroom. Standing erect, she adjusted the cloak around her neck, making certain her range of motion was uncompromised. Her voice rang throughout the room, stern, determined. "Where are you, brother? Show yourself!"

She looked about the room again, frowning as she realized she was still alone. "I will not ask again! Where are you?" A laugh escaped from her lips. "Don't tell me that after all this time, you've become the coward I always heard you were—"

"Now, that's not very nice at all."

In spite of herself, Élenway jumped, startled. She turned to her right, her golden eyes staring straight ahead as a well-dressed man approached her, his attitude casual, as if the entire enterprise was little more than a farce. He stood before her, removing the fedora upon his head, running his hand through his close-cropped hair.

"It's nice to see you too, little sister," V said. "Although, I must confess, I am very disappointed that you would begin our little reunion with an insult. It's very rude, after all." He gestured toward the tunic and pants she wore. "Your wardrobe needs . . . help. It's very disconcerting, I'm afraid. Quite unbecoming a lady of your stature."

"I am no lady," Élenway hissed, her blade in her hand and at V's throat in an instant. "I am a proud warrior of the Almighty! I am proud to serve at His command! Something _you _would never understand!"

V shook his head, sliding the tip of the sword from his throat with his finger. "Temper, temper. I'd forgotten just how passionate you are about your service. I do confess, it is touching. Misguided, of course. Horribly misguided, but touching nonetheless."

Élenway simply stared at him in disgust. "How dare you!" she whispered. "How dare you mock Him who created you! You were his favorite, V! His most beloved of us all! He loved you even more than Míchælin or Gábriel. He still does! All you have to do is—"

"Spare me." V raised his hand, his eyes fixated upon Élenway. "Dear old Daddy has much to pay for. Your words, while touching, I admit, are still just words. They cannot erase the suffering I have endured because of Him—"

"You brought this upon yourself!" Élenway retorted. "You tried to overthrow Him. To make yourself greater than He! You forgot your place! And for what? What has your arrogance brought you except isolation and misery?!"

"Freedom!" V's eyes blazed as he grasped Élenway's wrist. "Don't you see, sister? You are a slave to Him! You think you are so righteous because you obey Him without question, yet look at what He does! He created Man to be our superior, and what has Man ever done? You can see the entirety of Creation just as I can. You've witnessed it! Universe upon universe upon universe; all of them blighted by the stupidity, the sinfulness, the selfish nature of Man! And yet you still believe we are to serve them?!"

Élenway refused to be swayed by V's words. "It is what we were created for," she murmured. "It is what He wishes."

"Oh, open your eyes, Élenway!" V snapped. "Why do you insist upon letting yourself be used by them?" He released her wrist, instead extending his hand outward in a welcoming gesture. "Join me."

The female Maíreth looked at him, astounded. "You are out of your mind," she whispered.

"Think about it!" V insisted. "Together, we could conquer Man in every realm of Creation! Our combined power . . . they would be helpless against us! We could subjugate them, put ourselves in charge for once!" He grasped Élenway's face in both hands. "Don't you understand? We wouldn't have to be servants . . . _slaves _to anyone's will anymore! We could be the masters of our own destinies! How can you refuse this opportunity, sister? I _know _you want more than to simply be a low-level warrior. You could command legions of Men in every universe! Think of it, Élenway! Thousands upon thousands of Men chanting your name in reverence, in worship, willing to die in your service!" He looked at her intently once more. "Please, sister. I am offering you everything you've ever desired! _Join me!_"

V's words swirled about her mind, tugging at her heart. _I . . . I could be a general. No! An Empress! No! A . . . a _goddess_! _For the first time in her life, she felt the tantalizing whisper of temptation in her ear, beckoning her, seducing her. _Give in! _it whispered, its voice like dripping honey. _Why will you not give yourself everything you've always wanted? You _deserve _this!_

"Well?" V's voice woke her from her thoughts. "What do you say?"

"I . . . I say . . ." Élenway exhaled as she made the decision she knew would seal her fate for the rest of eternity. "I say 'no'!"

V's smile turned to fury as Élenway's blade swung toward his head. Not flinching a muscle, he glared at her as his own weapon appeared in his hand, perfectly parrying her attack.

"You disappoint me, sister," V said, circling her, his sword held at his side. "I expected better from you."

"And I you!" Élenway retorted as she launched another attack. V effortlessly anticipated her move, blocking her attack without as much as a grimace. The two engaged in a rapid series of attacks and parries, neither gaining an advantage.

"You fight well," V acknowledged as he blocked another of her blows. "You have been well-trained. You do not attack in anger. You are disciplined. Focused. I like that."

"Glad . . . to see . . . I could impress you," Élenway spat as the two continued to circle the room, the clanging of their blades echoing about the chamber.

"Oh, I am impressed," V conceded. "But you do have a weakness. Surely you sense it."

"I don't know . . . what you're talking about!" Élenway snarled as, faster than she had ever moved before, she launched herself forward, her sword bearing down upon V's throat.

At the last possible moment, V's blade blocked her attack. The unexpected resistance of her opponent's sword threw Élenway off balance, causing her to slide across the smooth floor of the ballroom, her weapon flying across the room.

"You expend too much energy when you attack." V was upon her in a moment, his foot pressing into her sternum, pinning her to the floor. Élenway gasped and choked as she struggled to breathe, the weight of V's foot holding her in place.

"Now, you see?" V said, looking at his own weapon, admiring it. "I have learned over the years how to properly manage a duel. You, on the other hand, lose sight of the big picture." Keeping his foot upon her chest, he knelt beside her, grabbing hold of her raven hair. "Remember, Élenway. It's not about the moment. It's all about the payoff. The long haul. You have to have patience to succeed. _That _is where you fail."

He stood, pulling his foot from her chest, smiling as he watched his sister quickly inhale as she sucked air back into her lungs. "Well, I've enjoyed our little reunion, but I'm afraid I must be going." He gestured toward the ballroom door. "You should probably go join your little gang. I'm sure by now they've managed to get themselves into a heap of trouble."

Élenway stared at him in disbelief. "Aren't . . . you . . . going to stop them?"

V laughed, his obnoxious cackle ringing in her ears. "My dear, remember what I said about the big picture? The girl has served her purpose. It makes no difference to me if they escape with her. Use your mind, Élenway. Figure it out: What's the big picture?"

He glanced at the watch attached to his waistcoat. "Oh, dear me. Look at the time. I am running _late._" He smiled at Élenway. "I'll see you soon, sister. Hopefully, you will reconsider my offer. If not . . ."

He was gone, his laugh echoing about the room. Élenway forced herself to her knees, V's words haunting her. _The big picture . . . The big picture . . . What could he mean by—_

A terrifying thought suddenly flashed through her mind. _The girl was a diversion. She was never the real target! It was always—_

Groaning in pain, she reclaimed her sword as she rushed from the ballroom, hoping she was not too late to warn her friends of the terrible truth she had just uncovered.

* * *

"Hurry! Hurry!"

Kristoff gestured for the others to follow him as they raced down the stairs. "We need to get back to the gateway!" he whispered. "Hurry!"

"What about Élenway?" Underthen protested as he rushed to keep pace with the others. "I'm not leaving without her"

"I'm sure she's fine," Anna offered. "She's probably waiting for us at the gateway. She seems like she can take care of herself."

Maíreweth's mind was overwhelmed as she clutched Elsa's hand, allowing the Queen to guide her. "Elsa, I don't understand. Who are these people? Who's—"

"Don't worry about it now," Elsa said. "They're friends. They're here to help us. Just stay with me. I don't want to lose you—"

Elsa let out a grunt as she collided with the _skygge folk _leader. "What's going on?" she asked. "Why have we stopped?"

The corridor was suddenly very quiet. At the front of the group, standing before Kristoff and Dernethbain were two dozen shadowy figures. Their faces were shrouded in darkness, but it was obvious they were not pleased.

_"What is the meaning of this?" _the leader asked. _"Who are you? Explain yourselves!"_

"Um . . ." Kristoff's palms began to sweat as he struggled to concoct an explanation. "Routine safety inspection? Congratulations! You passed!"

The shadowy figures simply glowered at him. Kristoff looked behind him. "A little help here?"

_"Seize them!" _the leader commanded. _"If they resist, kill them!"_

"Oh, boy," Anna muttered as the shadowy figures advanced toward them. "Oh, boy, indeed."

* * *

**AN: I apologize for how long it has taken to get this chapter up. It has been a very trying week. I don't know how often I will be able to update, but I promise I am not abandoning this story. I wanted to make sure Élenway and V interacted, and I hope what I wrote is satisfying in that respect. More to come!**


	21. Chapter 21: Melee

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Melee**

The party backed away slowly as the shadowy figures advanced toward them.

"Really," Kristoff said, desperately trying to salvage the situation. "We were just visiting. We're on our way out now. You don't need to—"

_"Shut up!" _The leader glared at Kristoff, his eyes narrowing. _"Wait a minute. What happened to your accent, 'Vladrovsky'?"_

_Oh, damn. _Kristoff felt what was left of his ego deflate in embarrassment. "Well, it comes and it goes," he said. "Surely, you understand—"

_"No, I don't." _The leader drew his blade from the sheath beneath his dark robes. _"I think you have embarrassed me for the last time. I shall enjoy killing you, whoever you really are . . ."_

"NOW!"

Elsa's voice disrupted the room, momentarily startling the advancing patrol. No sooner had her voice given her command then the room exploded in activity. Dernethbain and the freemen launched forward, catching the shadowy figures by surprise. The _skygge folk _joined the melee, their battle cries ringing throughout the palace. With a cry intended to demonstrate more bravery than he truly felt, Underthen rushed into the chaos, swinging his weapon wildly toward anything wearing black robes.

The leader of the shadowy figures regained his composure quickly, barking orders to those under his command. _"Fools! Cowards!" _he roared as he saw his minions falling back in surprise. _"You outnumber them! Attack!"_

With a swing of the leader's blade, one of Dernethbain's men collapsed, blood pouring profusely from the incision on his throat. Dernethbain let out a scream of fury as he threw himself toward the leader, his eyes wild with rage, his desire for vengeance etched upon his face.

The leader of the attackers was prepared for Dernethbain's assault. At the last possible moment, he shifted his weight, leaning to the side, causing Dernethbain's weapon to cut harmlessly through air. Before Dernethbain could recover, he felt himself flying through the corridor, his body colliding violently with the wall. Groaning, he looked up to see, amid the insanity of battle, the leader approaching him, his blade ready to deliver the killing blow. The leader of the freemen closed his eyes, bracing himself for the inevitable.

It never came. An inhuman shriek filled his ears as he felt something large dart in front of him. Mingling with the shrieks came another sound, one of surprise followed quickly by screams of agony. Opening his eyes, Dernethbain gasped in astonishment as he saw the _skygge folk _leader standing before him. The creature let out another roar of fury, his claws slicing through the body of Dernethbain's attacker like a hot knife through butter. A sickening popping sound filled the air as the creature separated the head of the patrol captain's head from his body.

Satisfied his prey was no longer a threat, the _skygge folk _leader turned toward Dernethbain. Soundlessly, he extended a bloody paw toward Dernethbain, gesturing for the freeman to take it. Dernethbain did so, allowing the creature to help him to his feet. The two warriors stared at each other for a moment, the unspoken respect between them now solidified. The two were interrupted from their reverie by the continuing sounds of battle that surrounded them. Crying out in rage, they launched themselves into the fray once more.

The chaos at the stairway to the tower quickly spilled into the palace foyer as more and more guards responded to the assault. Elsa looked about, a worried look on her face as she realized they had been cut off from their only escape route. Letting out a cry, she unleashed wave after wave of ice upon the shadowy figures. Although the attackers—whatever they were—continued to fall beneath her assault, it seemed as though for every guard she incapacitated two more took his place.

Fire and ice filled the palace as Valanda and Alúvelin unleashed their power as well. Valanda's hands glowed with crimson light as she sent multiple streams of fire upon the shadowy figures, their battle cries quickly turning to screams of pain as unnaturally-hot fire cascaded over their bodies. Alúvelin, for her part, alternated between fire and ice, sending those who dared to approach her into fits of agony as the burning that consumed them was quickly replaced by the horrific sensation of freezing, only to feel the fire return once more. It did not take long for the attackers to realize the two women should be avoided at all costs. Still, despite their best efforts, a steady stream of reinforcements continued to storm toward the beleaguered party.

"Elsa!" The Queen turned to see Anna swinging a sword wildly toward a group of attackers that had surrounded her. Elsa moved to help her, but was astounded to see the circle back away from Anna's undisciplined attack. Amidst the loudness assaulting her ears, Elsa could dimly hear cries of _"Look out! She's insane!" _and _"She's out of control!" _emerge from Anna's attackers. The circle broke apart as Anna's weapon began delivering flesh wounds at random, none of her attackers brave enough to contend with a woman wielding a weapon without any training.

"This is kind of fun!" Anna said, laughing. "Hey! Where are you going?" she called out to her attackers as they fled to higher ground. "Come back and fight like a man—"

"Elsa!" Dernethbain called out to her, his voice full of desperation. "There are too many of them! We'll never make it out of here! They've blocked the exits!"

The _skygge folk _leader let out a series of rasps and growls, Elsa's ears understanding perfectly. "We cannot win this battle," he said. "We must retreat!"

"No!" Elsa cried out. "We have nowhere to go! We _have _to move forward!"

"Well, I'll be damned!" Underthen's voice was suddenly audible as he stared at a figure slicing its way through the insanity, approaching him. "It can't be . . ."

Élenway was before him in an instant, a grim smile on her face. "You didn't think you'd be getting rid of me that easily, did you? I still owe you dinner, remember?"

Underthen could have kissed her, so relieved was he. Instead, he simply smiled back at her. "Two! You owe me two dinners now for having to keep track of you—"

"I hate to interrupt," Kristoff shouted, narrowly avoiding having his head severed by an errant sword strike. "But we need to get out of here! Now!" As if to prove his point, one of the _skygge folk _crumpled to the floor, a sword thrust through the creature's chest, piercing his heart.

"Back up the stairs!" Élenway commanded, pushing Underthen. "Let's go!"

"What?!" Dernethbain stared at her, dumbfounded. "You have got to be kidding me! There's nowhere to—"

"Just trust me!" the Maíreth snapped. "There isn't time! Go!"

As if to reinforce Élenway's orders, a sudden surge of new assailants burst through the palace door, immediately pressing toward the stairs.

"You heard her!" Underthen shouted, leaning to the side to avoid a blade that came inches from his throat. "Fall back!"

Elsa had no idea what Élenway had planned, but she, too, realized they had little choice. "Up the stairs!" Elsa cried. "Back to the corridor!"

The party withdrew, rushing back up the stairs to the corridor, Valanda and Alúvelin continuing to rain fire and ice toward their assailants, desperately trying to provide their friends with cover.

Maíreweth, for her part, was terrified beyond anything she had experienced before. The sounds of battle overwhelmed her; so loud was the noise, so many the figures before her that even her heightened senses could not make sense of what was happening. She felt helpless, useless, and she hated herself for it.

"Elsa, what's happening?" she cried, straining in the darkness to find the Queen's familiar presence. "Elsa?!"

"I'm here," Elsa reassured her, taking her hand, leading her up the stairs, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

"What are you talking about?" Dernethbain snapped, staring at Elsa in disbelief. "Are you not paying attention? We're trapped! There's nowhere to go!" He turned to Élenway, glaring at her. "You'd better have some kind of plan, or I'm going to—"

"That way." Élenway gestured to the large stained glass window at the end of the corridor. "Through the window. That window is directly above the path to the gateway. If we go through there—"

The _skygge folk _leader let out a roar of disbelief. Dernethbain nodded. "I agree," he said. "You're out of your mind. We're way too high up here! We'll have a long time to think about what a bad idea this was before we hit the ground."

Elsa suddenly understood what Élenway was thinking. "I . . . I can take care of that," she said. "Hold them off, and I'll make sure we can get down safely."

Dernethbain was not convinced. "What in the hell do you think you're going to do that you'll—"

"You heard my sister!" Anna cried, swinging her sword wildly toward several shadowy figures that had made their way to the corridor. Her unpredictability and recklessness immediately sent them diving back down the stairs in panic. "If she says . . . she can do it, then . . . she can do it! Do your job, and let her do hers!"

The party immediately went about the task of holding off the attackers for as long as they could as Elsa strode toward the window, Maíreweth at her side.

"What are you going to do?" the young woman asked.

Elsa frowned. "I'm going to try to build a stairway of ice that we can run down to escape. Hopefully, I haven't exhausted myself . . ."

Closing her eyes, Elsa stretched out her hand toward the window. Maíreweth gasped as the blue presence in her vision that was Elsa suddenly grew and pulsated, her full power coming to the surface. The window shattered as ice and wind swirled down the side of the palace, the orange hues of the Shadow Realm casting unearthly reflections upon the ice as it formed into—

Just as quickly as it had arrived, it was gone. "No!" Elsa gasped as she realized she was weakening, that she had used too much energy in the battle, that her exhaustion was preventing her from—

"Alúvelin!" she called out desperately. "I need you! I can't do it by myself!"

Her sister looked back at her from the other end of the corridor. "I'm a little . . . busy here!" she cried, narrowly avoiding being impaled as she unleashed another wave of ice and flame, her attacker's screams filling the air. She was quickly swarmed by five additional shadowy figures. Crying out, she unleashed fire and ice simultaneously from the very center of her being, letting it burst forth in a circle around her. The five fell back, nursing their wounds, but no sooner had Alúvelin turned her attention toward Elsa than another group of opponents came upon her.

Realizing she was alone, Elsa felt her heart plummet to the pit of her stomach. "I can't do this," she whispered. "It's too much. I'm too tired . . ."

"Then . . ." A soft voice startled Elsa, causing her to turn toward it. Maíreweth took her hand, holding it tightly. "Then let me help. Just tell me what to do, and I'll help you."

Elsa wanted to protest, to argue that the girl was not strong enough, but she knew they had little choice if they wanted their friends to survive. "All right," Elsa said. She clutched the young woman's hand tightly, refusing to let go. "I need you to relax and let your power flow into me. No matter what you feel, don't let go until I tell you to."

"I won't." Maíreweth wore a look of bold determination upon her face. "I won't disappoint you, Elsa."

_You never have, _Elsa thought as she smiled at the young woman's resilience. Turning toward the window, the two closed their eyes, concentrating. "Now, Maíreweth."

Maíreweth was unsure of what she was supposed to be feeling. She stood motionless, trying to do as Elsa had instructed, to let the coldness move into the older woman. After several interminable seconds, she realized she felt no different, feared she had failed. But then . . .

Without warning, she felt a strange sensation come upon her. Her entire being filled with ice, with frigidness, yet she did not feel uncomfortable. Rather, it felt pleasant, like the most natural feeling in the world. In the back of her mind, she realized she no longer recognized the boundaries of her own body. A powerful presence merged with her own, joining with her as if it had always been there, just waiting to be awakened. _Elsa, _Maíreweth realized.

The young woman was suddenly overwhelmed with memories, experiences, feelings that she knew were not her own, yet felt as though they _must _be, so real were they. Some part of her knew she was trespassing in Elsa's most intimate, personal thoughts, inhabiting a place she had no business being in. Yet she could not look away, for they were as much a part of her as her own face. The intensity of the coldness increased as her mind continued to be bombarded, the unity she shared with Elsa now reaching the point where Maíreweth could no longer tell where she ended and Elsa began. _It's too much! Too much! I can't! I CAN'T!_

As quickly as it had begun, Maíreweth felt the experience come to an end. Shaking, she opened her eyes, seeing Elsa's familiar blue glow now the normal size and color it had always been before. "What . . . What was . . .?"

"You felt it too?" Elsa whispered, her breath catching in her throat as she fought to calm herself.

Maíreweth felt her face and ears turn red as embarrassment came upon her. "I didn't mean to," she apologized. "I just . . . All of a sudden, it felt like . . . like I _was _you. Like your memories were my memories. I didn't mean to invade your privacy—"

"No," Elsa said. "It's fine. I . . . I felt the same thing."

The two were silent for a moment, the screams of pain from the battle stirring them back to attention.

"Did it work?" Maíreweth asked. "I mean, did—"

"Oh, yes," Elsa said, smiling. Turning back toward the party, she raised her hand. "Everyone! This way! Hurry!"

_She did it! _Anna thought as she drove back another group of attackers with her lack of skill. "Let's go!"

The group wasted no time. Everyone rushed through the window, fleeing down the icy stairs toward the path below. Not stopping to see if they were being followed, they tore down the path, too concerned with reaching the gateway to allow themselves to rest.

"There it is!" Kristoff felt his heart soar as the familiar orange swirl stood before them. He frowned as they approached it, realizing something was not right. "It's getting smaller! We have to hurry!"

Elsa pulled Maíreweth to the gateway. "You go first! You're getting out of here!"

"But what about you?" Maíreweth protested. "I don't want—"

"I'll be right behind you," Elsa said, quickly planting a delicate kiss on the young woman's forehead. "I promise. I'll be with you in a moment. Now, go!"

Elsa guided the _ice bærer _to the portal, exhaling in relief as the girl disappeared in a blinding flash of light. She turned to the rest of the party. "Now, let's—"

One of the freemen suddenly let out a cry of agony. Elsa was confused, until she saw the blade protruding from his chest. "No!" she cried out as she suddenly saw three dozen shadowy figures emerge from the shadows. _It's a trap!_

Elsa, Alúvelin, and Valanda immediately began repulsing their assailants, hoping to drive them back. The remaining _skygge folk _joined the attack, as did the freemen, Underthen, and Élenway.

"Anna! Kristoff! Get out of here!" Valanda cried.

"No!" Anna shouted, raising her sword. "I'm not—"

"This is no time for heroics!" Alúvelin retorted as she let loose a blazing stream of flame. "The gateway is closing! _Hurry!_"

Anna felt a strong hand around her wrist. "Anna, we need to go!" her husband said. "They'll be all right. _Go!_"

Before Anna could protest once more, Kristoff hurled her through the gateway. Satisfied his wife had made it through, he followed after her.

"Dernethbain!" Élenway cried. "Get your men through! We'll hold them off!"

The leader of the freemen nodded as he gestured for his men to move to the portal. The freemen disappeared from the Shadow Realm, followed by the _skygge folk._

"We've got them on the run!" Underthen crowed. He took hold of Élenway's wrist, pulling her to the gateway. "Let's go!"

"No!" Élenway protested. "There's still several of them—"

"We've got them under control!" Elsa cried. She glanced back toward the gateway, her heart pounding as she saw just how small it had become. "But we're going to be trapped here unless we go through now!"

The five remaining party members rushed to the gateway, ice and fire flying toward any shadowy figures that dared approach them. Before she could argue, Underthen pulled Élenway into the orange light.

Alúvelin and Valanda moved to the gateway, concern etched upon their face. "It's so small!" Valanda whispered. "Do you think we can—"

A loud scream of rage filled the air as a new wave of attackers rushed upon them. The first row was frozen in their tracks as Elsa coated their feet in ice. "Hurry!" she shouted to Alúvelin. "What are you waiting for?!"

Closing their eyes, Alúvelin and Valanda jumped through together, their bodies disappearing in a flash of light.

Satisfied that her family was safe, Elsa moved to join them. As she approached the gateway, she cried out as something pulled her to the ground.

_"You're not going anywhere!" _a voice hissed. One of the shadowy figures had broken free of the ice and was clutching her foot. _"Our master will be most pleased with us! Oh, yes, he will!"_

"Not likely!" Elsa spat. Her assailant's glee suddenly turned to horror as his face was encased within a block of frozen water. Screaming, he pulled back, releasing his hold on Elsa's leg.

Standing, Elsa rushed to the gateway, horrified to see the opening was almost sealed. Realizing she was out of time, Elsa launched herself through the air, feeling an odd mix of exhilaration and trepidation as her body flew toward the ever-diminishing portal.

With a loud crack and a flash of light, the portal vanished, its orange hues gone, leaving the shadowy reflection of the Ancient Graveyard silent once more, save for the whistling of the chill wind that blew across the seemingly endless rows of headstones, and the sound of something making hard contact with the ground.

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	22. Chapter 22: Counterpart

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Counterpart**

Elsa opened her eyes, immediately regretting that decision. The light filling the room stung her vision, causing her temples to throb in pain. _What happened? _she thought, rubbing her eyes, hoping to ease the agony coursing through her skull. _Why does my head hurt?_

Groaning, she sat up on the bed, swallowing hard as a wave of nausea washed over her. "Anna!" she called. "What happened? Did everyone make it through? Is everyone—"

Her words stuck in her throat as her mind suddenly noticed something disturbing: she had no idea where she was. She was sitting in a small room, every facet—the walls, the floor, the furnishings—the color of ivory, the purity of the whiteness disrupted by the orange hue cascading throughout the chamber. She felt her skin grow damp with perspiration as she realized. _Oh, God! I didn't make it! I'm still here! I'm still—_

The door opened, the white door swinging inward toward her. Despite the unease in the pit of her stomach, Elsa stood, determined to confront whatever fresh hell awaited her with dignity, with courage.

The man that entered the room was not what Elsa was expecting at all. He was not particularly tall, nor was he especially physically imposing. Rather, he appeared to be an ordinary man one might encounter on the street, save for his unusual form of dress. Whatever he was wearing, Elsa was forced to concede that the clothing suited him, caused him to exude complete confidence in himself. The man approached her, a smile on his face. Standing before her, he removed his hat, setting it on the table next to the bed.

"So, she's alive after all," he said. Again, the same smile came across his face. "I must admit, I was a tad worried when they brought you to me. I feared I would never have the opportunity to speak with you. I have worked so very hard to make that a reality. It would have been most disappointing if you had died before I had that chance."

"Glad I could accommodate you." Elsa stared at the man, her face calm, unemotional. "So. You've finally captured me. What is it you want?"

The man threw back his head, a loud, long laugh flowing from his throat. "What do I want? What do _I _want? Oh, that is perfect!" He looked at her again, his face filled with . . . was it admiration? "I knew it! I _knew _you would say that! Queen Elsa, always so formal, so dignified, so to the point."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "You're boring me." She walked past the man, moving to the doorway. "I have better things to do than have my time wasted. If you want me, you'll have to work for it."

She stepped through the doorway, prepared to find some way back to Arendelle, some way out of this world of shadow, when she froze. _No! This is impossible! It can't be . . . _

"Going somewhere?" The man appeared behind her, his obnoxious grin spread across his face.

"What . . . What is this?" Elsa whispered, her emotionless mask beginning to crack. She was standing in a room identical to the one she had just left, every detail precisely the same. Without thinking, she moved to the door on the far end of the room.

"By all means, go ahead," the man said, gesturing to the door. "I don't think you'll find the view much better from in there, but you never know—"

Elsa rushed through the doorway, her stomach tying itself in knots as she realized she was once again in the exact same room. Realizing she was trapped, that there was no escape, she stood still, not reacting in the slightest as the man approached her.

"You may want to sit down," the man said, gesturing to a white chair that appeared behind Elsa.

Elsa slowly sat in the chair, locking her knees together to prevent them from shaking with nerves. Inhaling, she forced herself to remain calm, briefly meditating as her father had taught her to do so many years ago. Opening her eyes, she was not surprised to see the man sitting directly across from her, a drink in one hand, a lit cigar in the other.

"So," the man said, sipping the beverage in his glass. "I'm sure you have many questions for me. Feel free to begin at any time."

Silence filled the room as Elsa glared at him, her face now twisted into a look of complete contempt.

"No?" the man said. Puffing his cigar, he smiled at her. "Very well. I suppose I should introduce myself. How rude of me for not doing so earlier. I am—"

"I know who you are," Elsa responded, her voice flat, emotionless. "You made that perfectly clear . . . V."

V smiled at the sound of his name. "Very good," he said. "I do so appreciate it when my company is actually intelligent." He looked at Elsa, his eyes filled with wonder, as if studying a prized specimen under a microscope. "After all this time, I finally have the . . . privilege of speaking with the great Snow Queen herself." He took another sip from his beverage, savoring the flavor of the alcohol. "You have been a thorn in my side for many years, Elsa. You have no idea just how . . . _irritating _you have been." He laughed once, shaking his head. "You are like the itch that refuses to go away. No matter how hard I scratch, you continue to infuriate me."

"I'm touched," Elsa muttered, rolling her eyes. Her face became deadly serious. "Why did you take her? What did you want with her? Was it her visions? Is that why you wanted her under your control? Is this all part of your plan for revenge?"

V laughed, taking another drag from his cigar. "Your concern for your . . . adopted progeny is touching, I must admit." His voice became soft, nearly inaudible, as if speaking to himself. "And not without a great deal of irony."

Elsa frowned, confused. "What are you talking about? What do you—"

"You play chess." It was a statement, not a question. V looked at Elsa, moving his hands toward the chessboard sitting on the table that was now positioned between their two chairs.

The Queen looked at the chessboard, then back at V. "You . . . You want me to play chess with you?! After all this, you—"

"Indulge me, please." With a wave of V's hand, the pieces shifted, rearranged, moving to positions that, to Elsa's experienced eye, indicated the conclusion of a game was at hand. "Show me just how good you are," V said. "How many moves would it take you to beat me?"

Realizing she was not going anywhere else, Elsa studied the board, analyzing the available pieces, her mind instantaneously processing every detail, instinctively calculating moves, countermoves, risks, rewards. Slowly, deliberately, Elsa reached for her queen, sliding it across the board. "Check."

V looked at her move, laughing as he noticed her error. "You disappoint me," he said, reaching for his rook. Arrogantly, he slid the piece toward Elsa's queen, making a great show of removing Elsa's piece from the board. "Rook captures queen." He stared at Elsa, shaking his head. "A child's mistake, Elsa. So obvious. So foolish."

Elsa merely squared her jaw, her hand crossing to her bishop. Wordlessly, she slid the bishop diagonally across the board, stopping when it was perfectly aligned with V's king.

V frowned, looking at his pieces, his arrogant sneer now replaced by bafflement. "I . . . I . . ."

"I'm afraid your king has nowhere to go," Elsa whispered. She glared at V, her expression unreadable. "Checkmate."

V took a long, slow drink from his glass as he stared at the board. After several interminable moments, he placed his king on its side. "Congratulations," he said, smiling at her.

"I'm surprised you didn't see that coming," Elsa replied. "Perhaps you're not as good a player as you think."

V burst into laughter, stopping only to inhale another drag from his cigar. "You're assuming, of course, that I was playing to win."

Elsa's brow furrowed in confusion. "I . . . I don't understand—"

"You can tell a great deal about a man's character by how he plays chess." V gestured toward the board. "In my experience, I have found that how a man approaches the game is indicative of how he approaches life. For example, is he overconfident and impatient, attacking quickly, hoping for a quick resolution? Or is he slow and deliberate, carefully weighing all of his options before making a decision?"

Elsa did not like the way V was looking at her at all. "What is your point?"

"My point," V said, "is that you just confirmed what I suspected about you. You, my dear Elsa, are that rare type of person who puts the wellbeing of everyone else above your own. You were willing to sacrifice your queen—yourself—in order to achieve the so-called greater good." He snorted derisively. "The 'greater good.' As if it exists at all." V took a long drag from his cigar, shaking his head. "Tell me. Just how horribly did your adopted father scar you by locking you away for all those years? How little do you think of yourself that you continue to put yourself in harm's way—"

"That's enough!" Elsa bit her lip, fighting to keep her emotions in check, to contain the coldness. _Losing your temper is not going to help matters, _she reminded herself. _Be calm. Be calm._

V gestured to Elsa's hand, a glass like his own appearing in it. "Please," he offered. He smiled as Elsa slowly brought the glass to her lips, allowing the alcohol to run over her tongue. "You know," he said. "You and I are very much alike."

Elsa glared at him, setting her glass on the table. "We are _nothing _alike."

"Oh, but we are," V stated. "Both of us are highly misunderstood. Both of us have issues with our fathers. Both of us realize we are more powerful than those we are expected to serve. I simply chose to . . . change my situation for the better. You could do the same, you know. You don't have to keep working to gain and maintain the admiration and affection of your subjects. With one fell swoop, you could _force _them to adore you. Why don't you?"

"Because that's not who I am," Elsa whispered, desperately trying to ignore V's insinuations about her. _That's not who you are! He's lying! Don't let him get inside your head!_

"Isn't it?" V frowned as he realized his glass was empty. Setting it on the table, he ran a hand through his close-cropped hair. "I beg to differ. You tell yourself you always place the needs of your people before your own. Yet, you risked your own life and the lives of your family for a girl you barely know." He looked at Elsa inquisitively. "That seems rather selfish, don't you think? Why would you do that?"

"I had to!" Elsa was standing now, pacing about the room, the small voice in her head warning her she was dangerously close to losing control of her emotions. "She was in trouble! I couldn't just let her go! I . . . I had to . . . because . . ."

V was standing before her now, his eyes boring into Elsa's very soul. "But _why_? I know you feel a connection to the girl. A connection unlike any you've ever felt with anyone before. Not even Anna. Not even Arberish."

Elsa's eyes filled with malice at the mention of their names. "Don't you say that! You make it sound as if I don't love them . . . as if I didn't love _him—_"

"Elsa, Elsa, you've got it all wrong!" V protested, raising his hands in a position of surrender. "I'm not accusing you of not loving your sisters, or your husband. Far from it. I'm simply trying to help you understand the truth about you and the girl."

"I don't need your help!" Elsa snapped. "I love Maíreweth because . . . because she's like the daughter I'll never have on my own! That's all! There's nothing more!"

V's devious grin returned to his face. "Oh, you and I both know that is most certainly not true."

Elsa was beside herself. "What are you trying to say? Why do you keep asking me these questions? What is in it for you?! What do you want with me?!"

"I want you to know the truth!" V stated flatly. "The whole truth. The entire truth. Not the truth you've heard from that sister of mine, Élenway. Not what you think you know about good and evil, right and wrong, the great and wonderful Almighty you try so desperately to please. No. I want you to understand just how much you have been deceived." His voice softened slightly. "Then, and only then, will you understand _my _position."

"I don't _want _to understand your position," Elsa whispered, her voice filled with venom. "You are a liar. A purveyor of darkness. All your promises, all your statements are filled with deceit. You care nothing for what is best for Men. You desire only what will satisfy your own ends."

"I won't argue with you on that one," V said. "But in your situation, I believe you've suffered enough. You deserve to know just what you are dealing with."

Elsa moved to the doorway. "This conversation is over. I'm finding a way out of here and somehow I'm going home. Don't try to stop me."

As she crossed through the doorway, V was before her once more. "You are a smart woman, Elsa. Would you believe me if I told you that Creation was far more vast than you know? That there are multiple universes stacked one on top of the other, each existing simultaneously?" He held an onion in his hand. "I used this analogy just the other day. Each layer is a world. And as you peel through the layers, you see different worlds, each with their own laws of time, their own technological advancement." He smiled at Elsa. "Are you getting my point?"

_What? What is he saying? This _can't _be true! _"I . . . I don't understand . . ."

"Use your brain, Elsa!" V commanded. "You've already experienced this! Think! Think back to when you were captured by the _drømme weavers. _Remember what they did to you?"

Memories cascaded through Elsa's mind: the disorientation, the confusion, the alienation. "They . . . They tried to make me think I was someone else. That my whole life was nothing more than a dream. That . . . That I was living in an entirely different world!" She looked at V, her eyes full of confusion. "Are you saying . . . that it was _real_?"

"Parts of it, yes," V said. "At least until things began to go haywire. That Anlerusk . . . Whether he realized it or not, when he created the illusion he hoped would break you, he tapped into a world that actually exists. A world in which your counterpart—the _you _of that universe, for lack of a better term—is not named Elsa, but is instead Dr. Elizabeth Jennessen."

"So . . . So Elizabeth Jennessen . . . That world is _real_? And she's me, and I'm . . ." Elsa shook her head. "This is insanity! It can't be true!"

V shrugged his shoulders, his eyes appearing to be filled with genuine sympathy. "I'm not asking you to believe me, Elsa. All I'm offering is the complete, unvarnished truth."

V took a breath, turning away from Elsa. "Now, my Father would tell you that He created all these worlds in order to provide as many opportunities as possible for Man to be fruitful. However, I know the real reason. He wanted to be sure His awesome power was undeniable. After all, why create only one universe when you can create thousands? Hundreds of thousands? Millions?" He threw his cigar to the floor, putting it out with the heel of his shoe. "And they call _me _arrogant . . ."

V whirled around, looking at Elsa once more. "Now, there's a fascinating little corollary to this story. Something I like to call 'trans-dimensional overflow.'"

Elsa was overwhelmed. She sat back in the chair, her mind overloaded with information. "What?!"

"Oh, don't sweat the details," V said nonchalantly. "Someday, some doctoral candidate in physics somewhere is going to figure it out and have his career set for life. Essentially, it's a rare but all-too-real occurrence in which traits from one universe sort of 'spill' into another one."

Elsa looked at V blankly. "Now you're making no sense at all."

"Think of it like painting on cheap canvas," V offered. "If the material isn't sufficiently thick, the paint bleeds through onto the easel, correct?"

"I . . . suppose so," the Queen responded. "But what does this have to do with—"

"Everything!" V's eyes were now wide. "Now, what would you say if I told you that, from time to time, people are born in other universes with traits from yours? Specifically, the ability to control the elements: fire, ice, water. Get the picture?"

Elsa frowned. "Are you saying . . . that there are people in other worlds that are like me? Like the _brann wielders _and _ice bærers_?"

"Believe me, it's not supposed to happen," V said. "And life is most certainly not enjoyable for those who suffer from these afflictions. They're usually considered freaks, outcasts, undesirables. Hell, in some universes at various times, they've been executed just for being different."

"That . . . That's terrible," Elsa murmured. "But I still don't understand—"

"Stop and listen." V clutched Elsa's wrist. "You _need _to hear this." He paused, marshalling his words, trying to be sure he was crystal clear. "Now, because this 'trans-dimensional overflow' isn't supposed to happen, the Maíreth—who see _everything, _by the way—occasionally determine it is in the best interest of those involved to be discreetly . . . relocated to another universe where their abilities are not unusual. Sort of a witness protection program for undesirables. Are you following?"

V didn't wait for Elsa to respond. "Now, then. Remember what I said about every universe having its own flow of time? Some universes are farther ahead than others, and vice versa. So if someone was twenty in one universe, their counterpart in another might be twenty-one, or sixteen, or five, or ninety-five. It all just depends. _Are you with me?_"

"I . . . I think so," Elsa said. "But again, what does it have to do with me?"

"Just _listen_!" V rubbed his eyes, hoping he was able to make his point clear. "Now, time is meaningless to me. A thousand years to you could be a single second as far as I'm concerned. So, I'm a little shaky on the dates. But, suffice to say that in a universe different from your own, a terrible accident occurred. An entire family was killed in a horrific car crash. Only one survived.

V reached for his now-full glass, taking a long, slow drink. "Now, this survivor . . . My genius brothers discovered that they were quite strong in abilities that were not of their universe. So, what do you think they did? They relocated them to another world they decided would be more . . . appropriate. And, to top the whole thing off, they gave this person a new identity. Memories of a life they'd never lived that would explain everything. Why they had these abilities. Why they had no family. Why they were utterly alone."

Elsa began to feel a sense of unease unlike any she had experienced before. "I . . . I don't understand. You don't mean . . ." Her eyes went wide as a horrible thought crossed her mind.

"Do you understand now?" V whispered. "Do you know?"

"You're lying." Elsa stood, her hands shaking uncontrollably. "It's not true. It _can't _be true!"

"Prove it to me then," V said. "You've been inside her mind. You've felt her memories. Can you honestly tell me you didn't feel that something was slightly off? That everything made too much sense?"

Elsa's mind raced back to the moments in which she and . . . _her_ had become one as they stood before the window. Their memories had merged, as if each had lived the other's lives themselves. In Elsa's mind right now she saw them: the onset of the blindness, being cast out from her own people, the endless wandering from village to village, the fear of being caught. Yet, as Elsa thought and thought, she realized she had sensed something odd about these memories. It was as if a veil had been brought before them, as if she had known these events had taken place, but she couldn't actually remember experiencing them.

_The accident! Remember the accident! _Elsa's mind exploded as the memories that had flooded into her replayed themselves. She saw a cart overturning, felt her head hitting something hard, saw blackness. _But that's not right! It wasn't a cart. It was . . . _She cried out in horror as she suddenly saw herself sitting in a strange mode of transportation, saw a man and a woman in front of her—_Mommy? Daddy?_—laughing, talking to her, when something seemed to explode, her body flying about the vehicle, glass flying around her, screams—her own screams—filling her ears as darkness overtook her—

"NO!" Elsa looked at V in disbelief. "I . . . I . . ."

"You see it now, don't you?" V said softly. "The girl . . . Maíreweth . . . She was born with the power of the second sight, with the power of the _ice bærers_ . . . but she is no more one of them than I am. She's from another world, Elsa. All of her memories . . . Everything she consciously remembers is a lie created by the Maíreth to help her assimilate into your world."

Elsa nodded, the horror of what she had just relived . . . what Maíreweth had experienced washing over her. But something tugged at the back of her mind, keeping her unsettled. "There's something else, isn't there?"

V pulled another cigar from his jacket pocket, slowly cutting off the tip, lighting it nonchalantly. "Well, like I said. Time passes differently in every universe. For example, a girl who is fourteen in one world could easily be fifty-four in another. Or thirty. Or a few years younger . . ."

Elsa's breath caught in her throat, the implications of V's words becoming clear. _Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God, no! Not after everything! Please, not this!_

"It's funny how counterparts work," V said, puffing his cigar. "They don't always look exactly alike. Genetics are funny like that. But still, they usually look similar enough that if one stares hard enough, one can see the resemblance." He smiled at Elsa. "Congratulations, Elsa. You've unwittingly stumbled upon a very unique opportunity. You should be proud of yourself!"

"You're lying," Elsa whispered. "All of this . . . It's just one of your tricks!"

V rose, standing before the distraught Queen. "Despite everything you've done to me, Elsa, I can honestly say that I wish I were lying in this instance. However, I assure you, I am not. The reason you and the girl are so close . . . The reason you feel such a connection to her . . ." He shook his head. "You've done something no one else in history has ever done before. The girl you've adopted, have taken in as your own . . . is _you_!"

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	23. Chapter 23: Choice

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Choice**

Elsa sat in stunned silence, unable to find words to describe the astonishment, the disbelief that consumed her. Her initial instinct was to deny everything. _It's not true! It _can't _be true! It can't! _Yet, as her mind continued to whirl, she could sense the truth in V's words.

V sat before her, staring at her expectantly. With another drag from his cigar, he held out his hands. "So, there you have it. You finally know the truth."

"No." Despite the sense of finality in V's words, Elsa's mind continued to try to fight what she had heard. "It can't be true! Isarn . . . He spoke to me. He told me all about Maíreweth, about how she was exiled—"

"Oh, come now, Elsa!" V snapped, suddenly losing his patience. "You know as well as I that you weren't actually speaking to your father. He was a figment of your subconscious, nothing more. He was telling you what you wanted to hear! Hell, he would have told you the girl was raised by cattle if that would have assuaged your conscience!"

Elsa felt her shoulders sag as she fell back in the chair, defeated. "So . . . what does this make us?" she whispered, more to herself than to V. "I'm not her mother . . . I'm not her sister. I'm . . . _we're _the same person." She suddenly felt a rush of anger toward Élenway, Gábriel, Míchælin, anyone who had ever given her direction in her life. "How? How could they lie to me? To _us_?"

V laughed, his face filled with a combination of glee and maliciousness. "So . . . At long last, the great, righteous Elsa is questioning her ethics." He leaned forward, taking a sip from his glass. "Now do you understand my position? Do you understand what it is like to be lied to your entire life, to be told to give yourself over to the service of 'good,' only to find that the supposedly 'good' people are just as capable of dishonesty as those classified as 'evil'?"

Elsa looked at V wearily. "You never answered my question. What do you want with me? What could you possibly gain by telling me all of this?"

V's loud cackle filled the room once more. "What do I want? _What do I want?_" He inhaled smoke from his cigar once more. "Isn't it obvious? I want you to join me, Elsa."

_What? _The Queen stared at him in disbelief. "I thought . . . I thought I was your enemy. I thought you despised me."

"All the more reason for me to enlist you!" V crowed. "Don't you see? I want vengeance against my Father, Elsa. And I'm not talking about destroying all of Creation. That can be accomplished with a moderate amount of effort." He looked Elsa directly in the eye. "No. What I desire goes far deeper than that. I want Him to watch helplessly as I turn everyone and everything He loves against Him. I want Him to _know _what it is to be alone, to be unwanted, just like I have been for so long." V tossed back his head, downing the contents of his glass in the process. "What better way to do so than by taking His beloved Elsa—dear, precious, beloved Elsa—and helping her to hate Him as I do?"

V took Elsa's hand, noting that she made no effort to resist. "I can help you, Elsa. I know you don't trust me, but just hear me out. I am the one person you can trust now. I don't deny that I have made your life a living hell, but I have never lied to you. The same cannot be said for the others. You know this."

Breathing deeply, he continued. "I can help you make sense of your situation with the girl. You want her to be your daughter? I can make her accept you without question. I can modify her memories even more. I can make sure she _never _remembers she ever had a life in another world." He brought his hand to her cheek, brushing it delicately. "As a matter of fact, I can do even better than that. I can modify your memories as well, along with your sisters, your brother-in-law. Hell, your entire world! I can give you the life you always wanted, Elsa. I can give you the experience of truly being her mother. All you have to say is 'yes,' and I can give you the memory of a pregnancy, of her birth, of raising her just like you wish you could have." He moved his hand to her shoulder. "Just help me take my revenge. Put your power in my service. Show the 'great and powerful' Vandrínereth you no longer intend to be a pawn in this sick, twisted game of His. Give me what I desire, and I promise I will make you and the girl happier than you could possibly imagine!"

Elsa stared at V, his words running through her mind into the depths of her soul. _No! I can't! It wouldn't be right! But . . . I'm so _tired _of always sacrificing, of always having to deny myself what _I _want. Would it be so wrong? So what if she's actually me? No one needs to know! We could have a life . . . a real, normal life together. Just like I've always wanted . . . _

"It wouldn't be real," Elsa murmured, shaking her head, arguing with herself. "The memories . . . No matter how believable you made them, they would still be nothing but lies . . ."

V stood in frustration, his normally calm exterior betraying his exasperation. "Dammit, Elsa!" he cursed. "Do you not understand what I am offering you? Why do you insist on making yourself miserable? Why can't you be like other Men and look out for your own interests for a change? I've just explained to you how you've been used, how you've been betrayed. Why can't you just accept what I'm offering you? One word is all it takes. You _know _you want to!" His voice became soft, nearly inaudible. "Think about what's best for Maíreweth. Do you want her to live her life with the memories she currently has? Memories of pain and suffering? Do you want to risk her remembering who she really is? Where she's really from? How do you think she will react if she suddenly discovers the truth? You _know _she will hate you forever if she begins to piece it all together. _Is that what you want?_"

Elsa closed her eyes, the conflict within herself raging stronger than ever before. _Accept it! All the Maíreth have ever done is lie to you! How can this God of yours possibly be loving if He allows such pain and suffering in your life? Reject Him! Show Him that He cannot treat you this way! Remember your isolation! Remember your fear! Remember _Arberish_!_

_No! _A louder voice echoed in her mind, growing stronger by the moment. _No matter what adversity you face, no matter how terrible things may be in your life, you still have a choice! You know you cannot trust V! He will offer you anything you desire and then betray you! Just think of who you are! Would you be the Queen you are now if you hadn't been through the pain . . . the suffering? You can choose! Choose correctly!_

"Well?!" V's voice jarred Elsa from her contemplation. "I am a patient man, Elsa, but even I have my limits. What is your decision?"

Elsa looked V directly in the eye, her ice-blue eyes full of fire. "Your offer is indeed tempting, V. You have no idea how much I want to accept it." She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "But I know you, V. I have had to contend with your handiwork my entire life. Every time I have faced adversity, you have been there in the shadows. Every time I have experienced tragedy, you have been involved." She glared at him. "You offer to help me, but I know your words are nothing but empty promises. You don't care about me. You will use me and then cast me aside. You accuse your brothers of lying, of being untrustworthy for their interference. But at least I know they had a reason for their actions. At least I know they were only trying to protect her. So, as much as it pains me, my answer to you is 'no.'" She leaned forward, her jaw set firmly upon her face. "No. Never. Ever. Do I make myself clear?"

V's eye twitched slightly, his jovial demeanor now completely absent. For the briefest of moments, Elsa saw his face turn slightly red with rage. But the moment passed as quickly as it came. V stood, calmly adjusting his jacket, making certain his waistcoat was perfectly centered.

"Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed," he said. "But, if that is your decision, I respect it." He brought what was left of his cigar to his lips, slowly inhaling, making a point of reducing the cigar to a thin stick of ash. "Very well. If you will not help me, I will exact my revenge the only way I know how."

Elsa felt her stomach begin to turn in the familiar somersaults once more. "What are you going to do, V?" she asked, worry filling her as V slowly walked to the door. "What are you going to do?!"

V turned back to her, his malicious smile back upon his face. "What I do best," he responded. "I am going to destroy everything my Father holds dear. _Everything. _Beginning, naturally, with your precious Arendelle, and everyone that dwells upon that miserable strip of land you call a Continent."

_No! You can't let him! YOU CAN'T!_

"V!" Elsa rushed toward him, her hands glowing blue. "You stay away from my people! From my family!"

She thrust her hands forward, ready to let loose an ice attack unlike any she had ever used before. Before she could release her power, something unseen struck her, sending her flying across the room. Her body made sharp contact with the wall, her momentum coming to a screeching halt as she collided with the immovable barrier. Slumping to the ground, she looked up, her head spinning with pain, with dizziness.

V stood over her, his familiar laugh washing over her, filling her with dread. "You had your chance, Elsa. You rejected my help. I'm afraid I do not take rejection well at all." He knelt beside her, bringing his fingers under her chin, lifting her head, forcing her to look him in the eye. "You know what I am going to do? I am going to slowly—oh, so slowly and painfully—wipe your people, your culture, your history, from the face of Creation. And when I'm done, I'm going to come back here and force you to watch just how I did it, over and over again for the rest of your miserable life."

"V . . ." Elsa tried to stand, but the pain in her body was too great. "Don't . . . You can kill me, but don't . . . hurt them!"

"Oh, I don't _want _to kill you, Elsa," V replied. "That would be far too easy." He reached for the chessboard that was still on the table, taking Elsa's queen, holding it between his fingers. "Killing you would not be satisfying enough, I'm afraid. No, Elsa. I want to _break _you." He squeezed his fingers together, laughing as the chess piece disintegrated into thousands of tiny fragments. "Ta ta, Elsa. Try to think happy thoughts while I'm gone. It's going to be the last opportunity you ever have to do so."

No sooner had he spoken those words than V disappeared, leaving Elsa alone.

"V!" she shouted, forcing herself to her feet, ignoring the agony coursing through every muscle, every bone, every nerve. "V! Don't do this! V!"

Her cries were greeted with only silence, the white walls of her prison mocking her, forcing her to reflect upon how everything that was about to happen to her people, to her family, was entirely her own fault.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not here?!"

Anna was filled with a horrible mixture of anger and panic. She and the rest of the party were back in Arendelle, standing in the Ancient Graveyard. The orange gateway that had brought them back from the Shadow Realm was nowhere to be found; not a single sign remained to indicate that it had ever existed.

Anna's eyes travelled over each member of the group, her gaze accusatory, filled with disbelief. "I thought she was right behind us! What happened? Why isn't Elsa here?!"

Alúvelin hung her head, a rush of guilt washing over her. "It's my fault," she said. "We fought them off as best we could, but there were too many of them. Elsa insisted that we go through the gateway before it disappeared. I didn't want to leave her, but I thought she was coming right behind us." She looked at Anna, pleading with her sister to understand. "I'm so sorry, Anna. I should have grabbed her. I should have _forced _her to come with us. But it all happened so fast . . . I . . . I . . ."

Anna felt her anger evaporate, replaced by guilt being so accusatory. "It's not your fault," she said, wrapping her arms around her sister. "I'm sorry. But . . . But Elsa's trapped, and I don't know what to do . . ."

Valanda turned to Élenway. "Is there any way we can go back? Can you open the gateway? Please, tell us you can!"

Élenway shook her head, her face grim. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I cannot. That is beyond my power. If Elsa is to escape, she is going to have to do so on her own." She laughed mirthlessly. "I should have seen it. How could I have been so blind?"

"Seen what?" Anna looked at the Maíreth in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see?" Élenway threw up her hands in frustration. "Maíreweth was only bait. V wanted Elsa the whole time. He knew she would come after her without hesitation. He played us . . . He played _me _. . ."

Kristoff threw his weapon to the ground, a stream of expletives flowing from his lips. "Dammit!" he cursed. _Congratulations! _he thought to himself. _You left your sister-in-law to die back there! It should have been _you_ who went through last! You should have stayed behind! _Full of anger, he kicked a nearby headstone. The pain that immediately flowed through his foot only increased his rage. "Dammit! Dammit all to hell!"

"Kristoff!" Anna took her husband's hand, forcing him to look at her. "This isn't helping! You need to calm down. We need to think."

"Not to be a pain in the ass," Dernethbain spoke. "But when are we going to get our payment? I mean, we've done what we agreed to do, and now we'd like to get back home."

The _skygge folk _leader glared at him, a harsh growl rumbling in his throat.

"I agree," Underthen said, staring at Dernethbain with contempt. "I can't believe you! Elsa is trapped in the Shadow Realm, and you're asking about your damn money?! What is the matter with you?"

"I lost men too, you know!" Dernethbain spat. "Don't you forget that! Good, decent men! The least I can do is make sure their widows, their children receive the payment they were promised!" He turned to look at Maíreweth, his eyes narrowing. "You, girl. You had better be able to do everything they say you can. Your ability to see the future is the only reason I agreed to go after you in the first place—"

"Leave the girl out of this!" Alúvelin snapped. "Can't you see she's suffered enough?!"

"Hardly!" Dernethbain retorted. "She supposedly can see the future. I want to see proof! Now!"

The Graveyard filled with the sounds of arguing voices growing louder by the moment, the anger and distrust reaching a fevered pitch. Louder and louder and louder, until—

"Stop!"

The arguing ceased instantly. All eyes turned to the source of the voice. Maíreweth stood, her arms wrapped around herself, her blind eyes darting about uncomfortably.

"Please!" the young woman whispered. "I just want Elsa back! She sacrificed herself to save me. I can't let her be trapped in that . . . that horrible place forever." A look of determination fell upon her face. "I'll find a way myself if I have to. But I am going to save her."

Anna moved to the girl, taking her hand. "You won't be alone, Maíreweth. I'll be with you."

"As will I." Kristoff took her other hand, clutching it tightly. He looked toward the rest of the party. "Anyone else?"

Alúvelin and Valanda came forward. "Did you even have to ask?" Alúvelin said, smiling.

"I . . . I guess not," Maíreweth whispered.

Underthen looked at Élenway. "Three dinners now. You got that? Three. Don't forget!"

"Oh, stop it!" The Maíreth playfully punched Underthen on the shoulder. She looked at Maíreweth. "What he's trying to say is we would be happy to help."

The _skygge folk _let out a collective roar, a roar Kristoff deduced was an affirmative response. Kristoff folded his arms, looking at Dernethbain. "Well?"

The leader of the freemen sighed, shaking his head. "I will not let my men be labeled cowards. We will assist you, but because it is in _our _best interest. We want our payment, after all."

Maíreweth wiped her eyes, not believing that so many were willing to help her. "Thank you," she said softly. "I . . . I really mean that. Thank you."

"So." Anna looked at Élenway. "How do we get back? I mean, if you can't create a gateway, what do we do?"

The Maíreth frowned. "We will have to wait until V decides to pay this world a visit. I can't imagine he is particularly happy about losing Maíreweth. Her gift was an unexpected boon he will most certainly want to reclaim. When he does open another gateway, we will have to be ready."

"Ready?" Dernethbain snorted. "How do you plan on being ready? You have no idea where in the hell this gateway is going to appear! What kind of goddamn plan is this?"

Underthen's mouth fell open as he looked at something in the distance. "Actually, I think that's been taken care of for us."

"What?!" Anna and the others followed Underthen's gaze, letting out a collective gasp of astonishment.

In the distance, above the palace, a large orange gateway ripped open in the sky. The orange light washed over the village, its ethereal glow pulsating with energy.

"What . . . is this?!" Kristoff whispered, her blood running cold. "What's going on?"

"It's V!" Élenway replied, not believing what she was seeing. "He's not happy at all! He's attacking Arendelle!"

No sooner had Élenway spoken then a steady stream of black shapes fell from the portal, one after another without pause.

Anna suddenly felt her heart skip several beats. "Oh, my God!" she whispered. "The twins! Oh, my God!"

"Anna!" Kristoff let out a cry as his wife took off running toward the palace. Terror washing over him, Kristoff followed, his thoughts now turned only to reaching the palace before the attackers did, to protecting his children.

Élenway did not waste a moment. Taking hold of Maíreweth's hand, she raised her sword high above her head. "Come on!" she cried. "Hurry!"

The party followed Anna and Kristoff as fast as they could toward the palace, each member silently hoping they were not too late to avert the disaster, the devastation they feared was sure to come.

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	24. Chapter 24: Reaction

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Reaction**

"Hey! No fair!"

Célebron folded his arms, his lips thrust forward in a fierce pout. He glared at his sister in righteous indignation. "You cheated!"

"Did not!" Élsaweth retorted, reaching for the game pieces her brother clutched in his hand. "Give them back!"

"Not until you play fair!" Célebron refused to back down, his sense of fair play thoroughly violated. "I don't wanna play with you anymore! You _always _cheat!"

"No I don't!" Élsaweth stood, indignant at her brother's accusation. "Mama always says not to lie! Say you're sorry!"

"No!"

"Célebron . . .!"

The two looked at each other angrily, small flakes of snow appearing around them, tiny streams of ice coating the floor. A cold wind blew through the room, flecks of frost forming on the windows.

_"What is going on here?!"_

The twins turned toward the voice, ashamed to have been caught arguing, yet eager to defend their position.

"She started it!" Célebron argued, thrusting an accusing finger toward his sister.

"No! He did!" Élsaweth countered. "He said I cheated! But I didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did—"

_"All right, you two." _A blue hand came between the twins, separating them slightly. Elenórathem looked at them, her face stern, yet revealing the slightest hint of a smile. _"I think you've both had a long day. It is time for bed."_

"Awww!" Both children immediately forgot their argument, their attention now focused upon what they were convinced was an irrational, unfair bedtime.

The Water Spirit took each of the twins by the hand, kneeling down beside them. _"Now, you listen here. Both of you. I know that arguing and fighting is a part of being siblings. But you need to remember that the two of you have a very special bond. No matter what happens, you will always have each other." _She smiled. _"So, make sure you treat each other nicely, all right?"_

"Okay," Célebron mumbled. He looked at Élsaweth, shifting uncomfortably. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Élsaweth replied. She winced as she heard Elenórathem clear her throat. "I'm sorry too."

Elenórathem rose, turning toward the door. _"Now, it's time for the two of you to get to—"_

The door to the room burst open, startling the trio. An older man rushed in, faster than his appearance would indicate he was capable of moving.

Elenórathem felt a sense of foreboding come upon her. _"What is it?" _she asked, her concern deepening by the moment as she saw the look of worry upon the man's face.

Minister Andersen approached her, the _de facto _ruler of Arendelle's brow creased with fear. "Forgive me for the intrusion at so late an hour." He looked at the twins, then back at the Water Sprit. "Can we . . .?"

Elenórathem nodded in understanding. _"Of course,"_ she said. _"Children, could you please go to your room? I will be there shortly."_

"But it's still early—OW!" Célebron's protest was cut short as his sister elbowed him in the ribs.

"Okay," Élsaweth said, picking up on the worried tone in the adults' voices. "Come on, Célebron. I'll race you. Bet you can't beat me!"

"Can too!"

The children disappeared out the door as they rushed toward their bedroom. Satisfied that they were alone, Elenórathem gave Andersen her complete attention. _"What is the matter? Is it Elsa and the others? Has something happened to them?"_

"No," Andersen said, shaking his head. "Although, honestly, at this moment, I wish it were that simple. You need to come with me to see for yourself."

Taking her hand, Andersen led the Water Spirit to the window on the other side of the corridor, overlooking the village. "There! Do you see it?!"

Elenórathem felt her breath catch in her throat. _This cannot be! What in the name of—_

Andersen looked at the orange glow high in the sky, the swirling light undulating, pulsating eerily. "Do you have any idea what that is?"

_"No," _Elenórathem whispered. _"This is beyond even my vast experience."_

The Minister rubbed his eyes, worry filling the center of his being as he pondered his next course of action. _Oh, Your Majesty, _he thought. _What is it you would have me do? Wherever you are, I hope you can stop this . . . _

* * *

Anlerusk rubbed his hands in satisfaction, reaching for the bottle before him. "You know," he said as he poured the wine into his glass. "For all of my quarrels with Arendelle in the past, I must say, their decision to place their dungeon in such close proximity to their wine cellar was a stroke of genius."

He raised his glass to his lips, taking a long, slow sip of the liquid, savoring the complexity of its flavor. "Ah. An excellent vintage indeed!" He looked at the man behind the iron bars next to him, an arrogant smile upon his lips. "I imagine it must be torture for the prisoners to be so close, yet so far, from such exquisite ambrosia." With his free hand, he cut a slice of cheese from the large wheel before him, offering it through the bars. "Cheese?"

Jurgen glared at the _drømme weaver,_ his face filled with contempt. "Go to hell, you supercilious son of a—"

"Ah, ah, ah," Anlersuk taunted. "Mind that temper, Captain. You are already in a mess of trouble. I would hate to see you dig yourself an even deeper hole." Throwing back his head, he tossed the slice of cheese into his mouth, grinning with delight as it melted upon his tongue. "Oh, my! I never realized just how incredible their cuisine could be . . ."

Jurgen snorted, shaking his head. "I never should have listened to him," he muttered. He slammed his fist against the bars of his cell in anger. "Stupid!" he cursed himself.

Anlerusk stood, walking toward the cell. "Now, now, Captain. Don't be so hard on yourself. You are a man like any other, subject to the same temptations as any of us." He leaned forward, his face filled with interest. "Just out of curiosity, what was it he promised you, exactly? What did he offer that was so convincing you felt the incredible urge to betray everything you swore to uphold?"

Visions of Elsa ran through Jurgen's mind, taunting him, goading him. Forcing his eyes shut, he forced the images from his mind, hating himself for his weakness, for the first time realizing just how out of line he had been. "It doesn't matter," he whispered. "I allowed my emotions to get the better of me. I should have been stronger. Much, much stronger."

Anlerusk was surprised to feel a strange emotion—_pity?_—wash over him. He leaned forward, his nose inches away from the bars of the cell. "Well, Captain. You did commit treason and assault the Queen of Arendelle. However, I can see you are displaying true remorse for your actions." He took another long sip of wine. "I'll tell you what I'll do. I will speak with Her Majesty when she returns. She and I have an understanding now, you see." A smile crossed his lips. "With a little luck, I may be able to convince her to have you hung rather than beheaded."

Despite himself and the dire circumstances in which he found himself, Jurgen found himself laughing at Anlerusk's morbid sense of humor. "You really are an arrogant bastard, you know that?"

The _drømme weaver _popped another slice of cheese into his mouth. "Guilty as charged."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of numerous footsteps rushing down the stairs toward the cell.

"Sir!"

Anlerusk rolled his eyes as he turned back toward the doorway to the dungeon. "What is so important that you see the need to interrupt me, Erdren? Can't you see I'm busy watching the prisoner?"  
Erdren's eyes were wide, his face drawn with concern. He stepped forward into the room, his hands shaking slightly. "There is a slight . . . situation."

Anlerusk's eyes narrowed. "A 'situation'? What sort of situation? Explain yourself!"

Erdren was now frightfully nervous, for he had seen what Anlerusk had done in the past to men who had delivered unfortunate news to him. "I . . . I don't know how to describe it, other than—"

"You are wasting my valuable time," Anlerusk stated, his voice becoming low, menacing. "You are aware of just how much I despise having my time wasted, aren't you, Erdren?"

"Y–, Yes, sir! I just—"

"Then out with it, man!" Anlerusk barked. "What is the problem?!"

Before Erdren could speak, a familiar orange glow cascaded through the window of Jurgen's cell, filling the dungeon with its hues.

"Oh." Anlerusk felt his confidence diminish slightly as his mind made sense of what he was witnessing. "This is an unfortunate turn of events . . ."

Whirling back to Erdren, the leader of the _drømme weavers _began barking orders. "I want all of you upstairs immediately! Go to Andersen, or whatever the hell his name is, and tell him you will protect the palace entrance. I will be with you shortly. Do what you need to do to make sure the entrance remains secure." He grabbed Erdren's collar, pulling him close. "Do not fail me, Erdren. Because if I have to face the . . . chilly wrath of Her Majesty upon her return, I will be certain to make your lives quite miserable in return. Do I make myself clear?"

Erdren nodded profusely, perspiration pouring from his brow. "Yes, sir! Of course! I will see to it personally!"

"Then why the hell are you still standing here?!" Anlerusk glared at Erdren. The younger man quickly made himself scarce, racing back up the stairs, ready to carry out his master's orders.

Anlerusk picked up the wine bottle, looking at it sadly. "Well, it appears our time together is going to be much shorter than I had planned." Bringing the bottle to his lips, he consumed its remaining contents, trying to appreciate the flavor while draining the bottle as quickly as possible.

"Anlerusk!" Jurgen was at the bars of his cell, his eyes wild. "Anlerusk, you have to let me out!"

Anlerusk stared at him incredulously, a long laugh bursting from his throat. "You have to be kidding me!" He shook his head in amazement. "I may in fact be arrogant as you say, but I am not stupid. I have been on the receiving end of Her Majesty's wrath before. With my people's natural . . . disinclination toward cold, I assure you I have no desire to experience that feeling again." He tossed another slice of cheese into his mouth. "What do you think her reaction would be if she was to discover I just let you go?"

Jurgen pounded the bars in frustration, forcing himself to calm down. "Anlerusk, I know you have no reason to trust me. Hell, if I were you, I wouldn't trust me either." He looked the _drømme weaver _directly in the eye. "But I promise you: I want to make up for my errors. I want the opportunity to redeem myself. Please. Let me help you fight this invasion."

Anlerusk turned away, moving toward the door. "Now, you are speaking absolute nonsense. I think my men and the men formerly under your command will be more than capable of defending this palace."

"Have you seen V's minions up close as I have?" Jurgen refused to be stymied. "I am the greatest swordsman in Arendelle! That is not bragging, I assure you. Ask any man in this palace. They will tell you of my skill." His voice became softer, pleading. "Please, Anlerusk. When this is over, I will gladly return to my cell and await my punishment. Whatever you desire; I will not stop you. But this is my homeland. These are my people. Please, don't make them suffer for my transgressions."

Anlerusk stared at Jurgen intently, amazed by the passion with which the Captain spoke. Letting out a long sigh, the _drømme weaver _removed a key from his belt, unlocking the cell door.

"No games, you understand?" Anlerusk said. "Or I promise, I will make you believe you are being eaten alive by every manner of vermin and monstrosity. Not a pleasant experience, I assure you. Am I clear?"

Jurgen nodded. "Clear."

"Very well." Anlerusk moved to the doorway, looking back toward Jurgen's cell. "Well come along now, Captain. This isn't some pleasant excursion. This is war!"

The two men wordlessly ascended the stairs, taking them two at a time as they both contemplated the recent turn of events, each wondering how in the hell they were going to get their people out of this mess.

* * *

**AN: The intensity has been raised. More to come!**


	25. Chapter 25: Invasion

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Invasion**

The village was complete pandemonium. Citizens ran for their lives, desperately trying to escape the invading force descending from the sky. The palace guards were doing their best, but they were no match for the unearthly forces that assaulted them. Overwhelming the defenses, the shadowy army pressed through the village, determined to force their way into the palace.

Anna felt her blood turn to ice as she and the party reached the village. Her horror quickly turned to rage as she saw Arendelle's people—_her _people—running for their lives, innocent civilians falling beneath the invaders' blades. Before any of her companions could stop her, she brought her weapon above her head, rushing forward. "Get out of here!" she screamed. "Get out!"

"Anna, what the hell are you doing?!" Kristoff rushed to his wife, narrowly avoiding having his head severed as he caught the attention of one of the shadowy invaders. Without thinking, he kicked the attacker, knocking him unconscious with the hilt of his sword before he had a chance to recover. Gasping for breath, Kristoff pulled Anna back to him. "You're going . . . to get yourself . . . killed!"

"Well, I'm not just going to stand here and let them hurt our babies! Or our people!" Anna swung her sword, the blade moving unpredictably around her head. Kristoff dove to the ground, desperate to escape his wife's deplorably poor swordplay. "Come on!" Anna cried out, her eyes blazing. "You want a fight? You've got one!"

"Behind you!"

Élenway thrust her weapon forward, catching the sword that was mere inches from Anna's throat. With a flick of her wrist, she disarmed the attacker, quickly proceeding to sever his arm from his body in the same motion. Howling in pain, the shadowy figure retreated, looking for somewhere safe to recover.

"Élenway!"

Dernethbain's voice caught the Maíreth's attention. Whirling about, she felt a rush of panic as she saw sharp steel moving toward her throat. Everything seemed to take place in slow motion. She was amazed at how she could make out every detail of the sword, the stitching on her assailant's cloak. Despite her immortality, she was all too aware that she could experience pain—very, very intense pain—while she dwelt within this corporeal existence. Knowing she could not possibly react in time, she steeled herself, prepared for the onslaught of agony she knew was sure to come.

Her eyes widened in surprise and confusion as she saw her attacker suddenly stumble, falling to his knees. The head shrouded within its dark hood disappeared as a sword cut through the shadowy figure's neck. Astounded, Élenway looked up in surprise.

"That's four dinners you owe me now, you got that?" Underthen grinned at her, taking her free hand in his own. "Don't think I'm not still keeping track."

"Of course not." Élenway looked toward the palace, frowning. "These guards can't hold them off forever. V's soldiers are going to get in."

"What do you propose?" Underthen asked, wincing as a stream of fire from Alúvelin's hands flew by his head.

The Maíreth flashed a brief, confident smile toward the man she had she had come to regard as her indispensable companion. "You've always regretted not having confidence when you were younger, correct? Well, what if you tried _this _. . .?"

* * *

"Press the doors! Don't let anything through!"

Jurgen barked orders to his men, the newly-reinstated Captain of the Guard pacing about the hallway, his stomach filled with worry.

"Jurgen!"

Minister Andersen stormed through the hall, Elenórathem close behind him. He glared at the Captain, his face filled with fury. "How in the hell did you escape from your cell? Just what do you think you are doing?!"

"Sir, let me explain," Jurgen said, holding his hands up in a posture of surrender. "I make no excuses for—"

"Explain? _Explain?!_" Despite his aging countenance, despite his relatively short stature, in that moment Andersen struck a most intimidating figure. "There is nothing to explain! You are a traitor! You deserve to be executed for your crimes! Guards!"

The men at the door turned back toward Andersen, awaiting his command.

"Take this man back to the dungeon," Andersen ordered. He leaned in toward Jurgen, his eyes cold, his face stern. "I cannot wait until Her Majesty returns," the Minister said, his voice a chilling whisper. "It will be my pleasure to hear just how she plans on having you executed."

"Wait!" Andersen and the guards turned, surprise filling their faces as a familiar figure entered the room.

"You!" Andersen murmured, his eyes narrowing, his nostrils flaring in outrage. "You were supposed to be watching him. Did you let him escape? _Did you?!_"

"Of course I did!" Anlerusk retorted. "As much as I do not trust the good Captain here, the fact is that Arendelle is about to be overwhelmed with V's forces. We need every available man to defend her. _Every _man." He gestured toward Jurgen. "The Captain here has offered his services. He has expressed remorse for his behavior. Now, I don't know about you, Minister, but I am of the opinion that Arendelle is in a far better position with him fighting for her than if he continues to rot in the dungeon." He shrugged his shoulders. "Of course, it is not my decision to make. You are in charge, Minister. I leave the decisions up to you . . ."

A heavy pounding at the palace door sent loud vibrations echoing throughout the palace. Andersen shook his head as he realized the door would not hold much longer. Sighing, he turned to Jurgen.

"Very well. As much as I hate to do this, Her Majesty did place a considerable amount of trust in Anlerusk here. If his word was good enough for her, it is good enough for me." He took hold of Jurgen's collar, his grip tight. "But make no mistake, Captain. If you so much as look the wrong way, I will see to it that Her Majesty never knows you were even imprisoned here. I will use my considerable influence to place you somewhere so hidden, so painful, you will beg for death. Do I make myself clear?"

Jurgen nodded, hoping his expression conveyed the depths of his regret. "Yes, Sir," he responded. "I know I don't deserve a second chance, but I swear I will not let you down."

Andersen released his grip on the Captain. "Then what are you waiting for? You have a palace to defend. Get to work!"

Jurgen turned back toward the palace door. "I want three lines of men at the doorway. We must hold them off for as long as we can." He gestured down the corridor. "The rest of you, spread out. I need you defending the main corridor, as well as the other rooms immediately off its access points. If we cannot keep them from entering, we must keep them from advancing through the palace."

Anlerusk gestured to his men. "Erdren! I want you and your men to fall back into deep into the palace. If they get through the front lines here, you need to be there to stop them. Feel free to use any methods necessary. And I mean _any._ Make them think the entire palace is collapsing if you need to, but do what it takes. Understood?"

Another loud crack echoed through the palace, fractures beginning to appear in the thick wooden doors separating the outside world from the inside of the building.

Andersen looked at Elenórathem, his face filled with concern. "I think . . . I think now would be a good time to ask for their help. Wouldn't you agree?"

The Water Spirit nodded. _"Indeed."_

"Will they help us though?" The Minister looked at Elenórathem intently. "Will they give us their power?"

_"They will listen to me," _Elenórathem replied. _"We are family, after all."_

Andersen nodded. "Then, go! Hurry!"

"_Just so you understand," _the Water Spirit said. _"I cannot control them. I can only ask for their assistance. Once they join the battle, they will be entirely—"_

"I am willing to take that risk," Andersen said. "Now, _go_!"

The Water Spirit departed down the corridor. As she moved away, another loud assault on the palace door rang through the building, nearly sending the men behind the door to their knees.

"Hold firm!" Jurgen ordered. "Do not give in! Be prepared! Be ready!"

Anlerusk frowned as he looked at the door, noticing just how unsteady the wood appeared. Looking at Jurgen, he spoke. "I don't think—"

Before the _drømme weaver _could finish his sentence, the door shattered, heavy pieces of wood flying down the corridor. Screaming, men dove out of the way, covering their heads as they tried to avoid injury.

Coughing, Jurgen wiped the dust from his eyes. "On your feet!" he barked. "They are coming! _On your feet!_"

Screaming, the palace guards rushed forward, cold steel meeting cold steel, the clanging of swords filling the palace with its macabre music. The shadowy figures on the other side pushed and shoved, fighting to overcome the resistance, to invade the palace.

Andersen stood at the far end of the corridor, his stomach filled with dread. _So. It has begun, _he thought. _Our last stand. We either win today, or Arendelle falls forever . . . _

* * *

"V!"

Elsa tried to calm herself, to force herself not to panic. Unfortunately, that task was becoming more and more difficult with each passing moment. She strode through the doorway of the white chamber, and through the doorway of the next room, and the next, and the next, hoping that somehow the scenery would change.

It never did. No matter how many times she walked through the doorway, she found herself back in the same room. The exact same furniture. The exact same lighting. The exact same . . . _everything._

_It can't end like this, _Elsa told herself, forcing herself to think, to make sense of her dilemma. _It can't. There _has _to be a way out of here. Even V had to have made a mistake._ Frustrated, she slammed her fist onto the table. _What am I missing? What am I doing wrong?!_

_You're thinking too much. _A voice sounded inside her head, calming her, guiding her. _Meditate. Clear your mind, just like he taught you years ago._

_Yes. _Elsa felt her eyes roll up into her head as her lids closed, her fear, her anxiety leaving her. There was no attack, no threat. Everything happening outside of her was insignificant. All that mattered was what was going on in her mind's eye. Her thoughts diffused, disappearing from her mind, leaving her consciousness calm, undisturbed.

_That's it. Now, look around. See . . . really see what is around you._

Elsa heard herself gasp involuntarily as she saw the room in her mind, the pure white of the chamber consuming her inner gaze. Yet something seemed . . . odd about the room in her mind. It was as if the chamber was present, and yet not present. Concentrating, she allowed herself to slip deeper into meditation, to abandon conscious thought. Every detail of the room filled her mind, guiding her, consuming her, until—

_Of course! I see it now! _

Her eyes flew open, her heart racing. Standing, she moved toward the wall by the elaborate fireplace. Her hand shaking slightly, Elsa stretched out her arm, allowing her fingers to come into contact with the wall just to the right of the fireplace. _Where is it? I know it's here. I just saw it. Where _is _it?_

Her mind filled with worry as she realized that she must have made an error, that she must have misinterpreted what she saw in her meditation when—

She gasped in surprise as her fingertips fell through the wall, not touching wood or any other solid object, but instead feeling open air. Smiling, Elsa exhaled, stepping forward, taking a shaky yet confident step toward the wall, bracing herself for impact.

It never came. Rather, she passed through the wall into a darkened chamber, the only light coming from a glowing orange swirl on the far side of the room.

_I did it! _she thought to herself. _I beat his trick! It was just an illusion the entire time._

"Excellent job, Elsa."

Startled, Elsa felt her hands glow blue as she quickly turned to the source of the voice. Her hands automatically flew into a defensive position. In the dark corner of the room, she saw someone standing in the shadows, as if waiting for her.

The voice spoke again. "I wasn't sure if you were going to be able to figure it out. I wanted to help you, but you were trapped in the illusion. Had I interfered, had I tried to force you from the hallucination, I would have risked your mind not accepting what was happening. And if that had happened . . . well, it would have been very, very bad indeed."

Elsa frowned as she considered the figure's words. _That voice. It sounds . . . familiar. And yet . . . _"Who are you?" the Queen demanded, taking a step forward, her hands still pulsating with energy. "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

A laugh filled the room. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just arrived here moments ago. I haven't exactly had time to—"

Elsa's eyes narrowed, her expression growing dark. "Don't patronize me," she hissed. "I have to stop V from destroying Arendelle. Whoever you are, are you going to help me, or hinder me? Because if you try to stop me, I promise I am going to make you regret trying to stop me."

The figure paused, its face unreadable, yet Elsa could sense that the speaker was slightly hurt by her harsh words. "You . . . You really don't know who I am, do you?"

"Should I?" Elsa took another step forward. "If you are so certain I should recognize you, stop hiding in the shadows. Come out where I can see you. Now!"

Slowly, carefully, the figure stepped out of the darkness into the room's dim candlelight.

_No! It can't be! _Elsa felt her knees growing weak, perspiration breaking out over her entire body. After several tense moments, she finally was able to work her throat muscles to speak. "You . . . You're not real," she whispered. "I'm imagining again. I _have _to be."

The figure before her smiled. "No, Elsa. You're not hallucinating. I'm really here this time."

"Shut up!" Elsa glared at the familiar face before her, struggling to keep herself calm. "I didn't ask for you to appear. Go away! Do it now!" She felt a sense of panic wash over her as the figure continued to stand before her. "I said, go away! You are in _my _mind! I control you! Get out of here!"

"Elsa." The figure walked toward her slowly, his arms held up, demonstrating his goodwill. Looking at her intently, his eyes—his eyes of icy blue—locked with her own. "Elsa," he repeated. "I'm not a figment of your imagination. I'm really here."

"I . . . I . . ." Elsa stood in shock as the man wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. _That touch. I . . . I can't be imagining this. It's too real. It _has _to be . . . _

"Relax." Isarn felt Elsa give in, allowing herself to be consumed by his loving embrace. Delicately, he brought his hand to her face, smiling as he looked upon his daughter's expression once again. "Don't be afraid, Daughter," he whispered. "I'm really here for you."

Elsa no longer cared if what was happening was real or not. It had been years since she had been held like that, in the way that only _he _had ever done so. Closing her eyes, she heard a single word leave her lips: "Father . . ."

* * *

**AN: More and more is coming as the stakes keep getting higher. This is only the beginning. Much more to come!**


	26. Chapter 26: Authorization

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Authorization**

Elsa stared at Isarn, momentarily speechless. After what seemed like hours, she finally was able to speak. "How? You're . . . _real_? This . . . This can't be happening!"

Isarn smiled at her. "I know this overwhelming, but trust me. I really am here."

Elsa felt her hand move toward her father's face, her fingers pulling back as they made contact with his skin, fully comprehending that this was no illusion, no hallucination, no figment of her imagination, but a flesh-and-blood man. "But . . . But, you've been dead for years. How can you possibly . . .?"

Isarn took hold of his daughter's hand, his spirit filling with happiness as, at long last, he spoke to her once again. "Do you remember the last thing I said to you before . . . before I left you?"

The memory of her father's death arose from the depths of Elsa's memory. She saw herself tightly clutching Isarn's hand, watching his strong, powerful figure become frail, weak as he struggled for breath. _"I go now to be judged by God and my fathers. With their mercy, perhaps one day I will enter the great halls of my people . . . and rest for eternity in their worthy company."_

"You . . . What happened to you?" Elsa whispered.

Isarn smiled once more. "The Almighty, in His great love, has shown pity on me. I have served my penance for my transgressions. I have proven myself worthy of the mercy He has granted me. Now, I have a unique role to play in His service." He clutched Elsa's hand tightly. "It is this role that has given me the power to appear before you. I have only just gained this power, you must understand. That is why, as much as I have wanted to see you again, you have not seen me before now." The former leader of the _ice bærers _closed his eyes momentarily. "To appear in this plane of existence, the realm of the living . . . it requires a great deal of concentration and effort. Even now, I am just barely able to be with you. But the struggle is worth it just to be with you once more."

Elsa shook her head, feeling her heart suddenly fill with shame, with guilt. "Are you certain you even want to be near me? You must have been able to see what I have done over the course of the past few years. I have made so many mistakes, Father. I have failed so many times . . ."

"I will not hear you speak like this!" Isarn's face became stern, his eyes filled with a mixture of anger and . . . _pride? _"You have had far more successes than failures. You stopped a vengeful Empress from trying to overthrow the Continent. You prevented a madman from acquiring the most powerful sources of magic in your entire world." His face softened slightly, his eyes growing warm once more. "You found your long-lost sister, Elsa. You found my Alúvelin . . . my precious Valanda. You have helped your other sister take care of her children. How in the world can you possibly say you have failed? After everything you have been through, after all the suffering you have endured, you have still held to your inner goodness. You have resisted temptation countless times. You have proven your selflessness beyond all measure. I could not have asked for a better daughter."

Isarn's words tore at Elsa's heart, filling her with a mix of relief and trepidation. "But . . . But Maíreweth. I don't know what to think of her any more. I had hoped so much that she would accept me as her . . . that she would let me . . ." Her eyes looked fiercely at Isarn, questioning, begging for guidance. "How could they, Father? How could they let me think . . . How can you serve them, knowing they are just as capable of being dishonest as V?"

At the mention of V's name, Isarn's eyes narrowed. "Don't you let his words affect you, Elsa. He is trying to throw you off balance, to make you question everything—"

"Well, it's working!" Elsa took a deep breath, forcing herself to remain calm despite the anger that was brewing inside of her. "Élenway never said anything," she whispered. "Gábriel and Míchælin . . . Where have they been all this time? They were all too happy to let me think she was just a girl who needed my help, that the connection we share is simply a happy coincidence."

"They were only trying to protect her," Isarn said softly, wrapping an arm around his daughter's shoulder. "After everything she experienced in her own world because of her unique abilities . . . Maíreweth doesn't want to remember any of it, believe me. The Maíreth . . . They were simply doing what they thought was best for her. What they thought would keep her safe . . . would make her happy."

_Make her happy? _Elsa cocked her head in confusion. "I don't understand . . ."

"Don't you see, Elsa? The Maíreth set the girl on the path they did because they knew it would lead her directly to you. Ask yourself this, my daughter. Does her true identity in any way prevent you from loving her?"

The Queen knew the answer to the question before Isarn had finished asking it. "No . . ." she murmured.

"Precisely!" Isarn held her hand even tighter, his eyes wide. "So the girl happens to be your counterpart from another world. That is not an indictment against you! Maíreweth happens to be extraordinarily fortunate. What better person to raise her, to teach her, to care for her than you? You _know _her, Elsa, as well as you know yourself. Whether you realize it or not, you are the only person in all of the Almighty's creation that can love her, that can teach her to become the woman she is destined to be."

Elsa looked at her father incredulously. "You . . . You believe that?"

Isarn met his daughter's gaze, refusing to look away. "You know that I do."

The Queen nodded, her mind contemplating everything Isarn had revealed to her. After several silent moments, she broke free from her thoughts. "You are here to help me, correct? That is the reason you have come to this realm, isn't it?"

"Of course." Isarn's face turned grim as his attention turned to the task that lay before them. "V has to be stopped before he destroys Arendelle. Before he destroys every world the Almighty has formed. I am here to do what I can to help you stop him."

"Good." Elsa gestured to the swirling orange vortex in the center of the room. "Can you control this? Can you make it take us where we need to go?"

Isarn laughed at the question. "It is only too simple." He looked at Elsa once more. "To Arendelle?"

The Queen shook her head. "Not yet. I . . . I was wondering if you could take me somewhere else first. There's someone who I think could help us. Hopefully, you can help me find her."

Isarn looked quizzically at his daughter, his curiosity piqued. "I'm listening." His gaze involuntarily fell upon the pulsating gateway, its orange light warm, inviting, offering the possibility of visiting any of the thousands of different worlds spanning the whole of Creation. "Now, just what did you have in mind?"

* * *

The sounds of battle echoed throughout the palace. The normally calm atmosphere was shattered, replaced by cries for help and screams of agony that echoed throughout the building's vast halls.

Upstairs, hidden away in their bedroom, Célebron and Élsaweth sat in silence, their young minds uncertain of how to react to the horrifying noises that filled their ears.

Finally, Élsaweth spoke. "What do you think's going on down there?"

"I don't know," Célebron said. "It doesn't sound good." As if to illustrate his point, a loud shriek of pain cut through the corridor outside their door. "No, it doesn't sound good at all."

"Célebron . . ."

Élsaweth faltered slightly, turning away. Her brother moved toward her, taking her hand.

"What's wrong?" Célebron asked. His face grew worried as he took a closer look at his sister. "You're crying—"

"Nothing! I'm fine!" Élsaweth snapped.

The boy suddenly understood. "You . . . You're scared, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not!" Élsaweth protested. "I'm a big girl! And big girls don't get scared! Big girls are brave, like Mama, and Aunt Alúvelin, and Aunt Elsa! Big girls don't . . . They don't . . ."

Célebron took a deep breath, forcing himself to set aside his pride in order to help put his sister's mind at ease. "Well, I am."

Élsaweth looked at her brother in amazement. "You're . . . You're _what_?!"

"I'm scared!" Célebron admitted. "I wish Mama and Papa and Aunt Elsa and everyone else was here right now! Because it sounds so scary out there, and I don't know what we're s'posed to do . . .!"

"Oh, Célebron!" Élsaweth held her brother tightly, her arms pinning his to his side. "It's okay! We can be scared together!"

The twins clutched each other tightly as the noises outside their door grew louder and louder with each passing moment. Suddenly, without warning, the corridor outside their room grew very, very soft.

"Do you think they're gone?" Élsaweth whispered. "Maybe they're—"

The bedroom door burst open, the wooden barrier detaching itself from its hinges. The twins dove to the floor, terror filling their hearts. Opening their eyes, they gasped in fear as they saw three dark figures standing before them.

_"Well, well, well." _One of the hooded figures spoke, his voice low, raspy, menacing. _"Look what we have here. A couple of little kids."_

Despite her fear, Élsaweth took offense at the figure's choice of words. "We're not little!" she spat, drawing herself to her full height. "We're four years old! We're not afraid of you!"

The three invaders glanced at each other, then back at the children. The room was suddenly filled with the sound of cruel laughter as the attackers mocked Élsaweth's outburst.

_"Well, did you hear that, boys?" _the one who appeared to be the leader of the trio asked. _"They're four! I guess we'd better just surrender right now. Who knows what they're going to do to us?"_

The trio burst into another fit of laughter as Célebron and Élsaweth felt their ears burn in embarrassment.

"It's not funny!" Célebron snapped, trying to appear brave like his father. "You leave her alone!"

_"Oh, I'm sorry, young man. What are you going to do: play with me to death?" _The leader moved toward Célebron, his laughter dissipating. _"Now, what do you say the two of you come with us? Don't worry. We won't hurt you. We just want to have you on hand in case your guards get any funny ideas—"_

"Don't touch him!" Élsaweth cried, rushing in front of her brother. "I mean it! Stay away from us! Just go away!"

_"I admire your spirit, little ones," _the leader said, his voice flat. _"But, I'm afraid my patience is gone." _He gestured to his two companions. _"Gentlemen, what do you say we take these two to a safe place? I'm sure their parents would be willing to give up quite a bit in order to make sure nothing—"_

No one in the room was exactly certain of just what transpired in that moment. All they knew for certain was that in one moment, the three shadowy figures were advancing on the terrified children, their hooded faces barely concealing their arrogant glee. In the next moment, the leader found himself thrust against the wall, an unseen force—_wind?!_—holding him in place. Glancing to his side, he gasped in astonishment as he saw his companions lying unconscious on the floor, their legs coated in thick layers of solid ice.

Célebron and Élsaweth looked at each other, their eyes widening as they saw their hands glowing, blue light emanating from their fingertips. Snow swirled lightly about them as they looked at the leader, watching in amazement as he struggled to remove himself from the wall.

_"What . . . are you doing?" _the leader gasped, fighting a losing battle against the cold wind that imprisoned him. _"You are . . . just children. How are you doing this?!"_

Célebron held his hands in front of his face, his fear disappearing, replaced by a feeling of bravery he had never experienced before in his short life. "Wow!" he whispered, overwhelmed by his own abilities.

Élsaweth, for her part, looked at her own hands, noticing how her hands were illuminated just like—

"It's just like Aunt Elsa!" she murmured, looking eagerly at her brother. Staring at him intently, she took Célebron's hand, noticing right away just how much more powerful she felt as she touched his skin. "What do you think we should do?"

_"Get . . . me . . . down from here!" _the shadowy figure cried out. _"You're just children! You can't possibly be doing this!"_

Simultaneously, the twins grinned, the same thought running through their minds. As if one, they moved to the doorway, standing before the shadowy figure.

"Hey mister!"

_"What?!" _The invader looked down at the twins, wondering just what fresh hell was about to be thrust upon him by the children he had clearly underestimated.

Élsaweth glanced at Célebron, then up at the leader. Her voice rang clearly through the room, a hint of mischief in her tone. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

* * *

The halls of the Browning Institute were darkened, most of the employees having gone home for the day. The research facility—one of the most advanced in the world—was home to many of the top scientists in the various fields of physics. Their accomplishments were, indeed, impressive: seven Nobel Prizes, twenty senior researchers also holding endowed professorships at major universities, countless papers published in the most prestigious journals in the field. When Arthur Browning established the institute that would bear his name thirty years earlier, he could not have possibly envisioned the unparalleled level of success that would be his legacy.

Despite the late hour, one of the offices still was brightly lit, its occupant on the phone, engaged in conversation.

"I know, I promised I'd be home at the regular time tonight." The woman brushed a stray strand of blonde hair from her eyes, pulling it over her ear toward the tight bun that restrained her long locks. "But this project _has _to be finished by the end of the month. If we don't have our paper ready for publication, I might lose funding for _our _work. Do you understand?"

The voice on the other end of the line sighed. "I know. I just hate not seeing you. I feel like we haven't had more than a few brief moments together each day in months."

A pained look shot across the blonde woman's face. "I know, and I'm really sorry, Angela. You know I wouldn't be working this many hours unless it was really important. Don't you?"

A heavy sigh came across the phone. "I know. Just . . . Just don't forget that I exist, okay?"

"How could I possibly do that?" The blonde woman paused, her eyes darting to the clock, silently cursing as she realized just how late it was. "The way you snore at night makes it impossible for me not to notice you."

"Hey! I'm your sister, dammit! You should be nicer to me!"

"I'm just kidding." The blonde woman took a look at her computer monitor, hastily making mental notes of the data, running mental calculations to make sure the numbers still added up. "I mean it, Angela. Just a few more days, and then we can finally do the work we've always wanted to. Together. I promise."

"I know." Angela's voice was soft, understanding. "I love you. Please, promise me you won't work too late."

"I won't. Love you too. I'll be home in an hour. Leave the light on for me."

She hung up the phone, rubbing her eyes as she fought to stay awake. _These late nights are really starting to wear on me. _Standing, she picked up her mug from her desk, prepared to go pour some of the mysterious black sludge her coworkers called coffee into it.

As she turned to leave her office, she shrieked involuntarily, her mug falling from her hand, shattering into hundreds of fragments as it made contact with the floor.

"Dr. Elizabeth Jennesen?"

Elizabeth found herself staring at a tall man, his blonde hair cut short, his eyes icy blue. He was dressed . . . strangely, to say the least, wearing some kind of tunic, a thick cloak wrapped around his neck.

"I . . . I . . ."

The man stepped forward, smiling. "I apologize for the intrusion, but I'm afraid we are very short on time. You are Dr. Jennesen, aren't you?"

Before she could reply, Elizabeth heard a voice—a _woman's _voice—speak. "It's her."

Elizabeth looked beyond the tall man to see the figure of a woman standing outside her office, her face shrouded underneath the hood of the cloak draped over it.

The man reached for her hand. "My name is Isarn. My . . . colleague and I are in desperate need of your assistance. Your work is vital to helping us take care of a very dire situation."

Elizabeth finally found her voice, her shock replaced by anger. "Is this some kind of joke? Who the hell are you people?" A thought flashed through her mind. "And how did you get in here in the first place? This is a Class One research area. Only those with proper authorization can be in here! How did you make it through the scanners?"

The man and the woman glanced at each other, then looked back at Elizabeth. "We have . . . unique authorization," the woman said. "We need to speak with you immediately. It's urgent."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know who you are, or what you think you're doing, but I'm calling security." She picked up the phone on her desk, dialing the number that would connect her with the night guards.

Before she knew what was happening, the phone was ripped out of her hand, the line torn, dangling uselessly from the outlet in the wall. The man looked at her. "Like I said. We are not here to harm you. We simply need your help."

Elizabeth bit her lip, desperately trying to conceal the fear that was welling up within her. "My help? I don't have any idea who you are! How did you find me? How did you get in here? What could you possibly want my help with?" She gestured toward the woman outside her office. "And why do you have that hood over your head? Let me see your face! _Who the hell are you people?_"

The woman stepped into the office, her hands moving to the hood over her face. "Please. Just calm down. I will let you see my face. Just . . . Promise me that you'll keep an open mind. Promise me you won't panic."

Despite her fear, Elizabeth felt her sense of scientific professionalism had been insulted. "I'm a scientist," she retorted. "I always keep an open mind." She raised an eyebrow. "Are you deformed in some way? Is something wrong with your face? Because I assure you, I have seen almost everything there is to see. You don't need to be ashamed."

The woman glanced at the man, who nodded to her wordlessly.

"Like I said," the woman said to Elizabeth, slowly lowering her hood. "Try not to get upset."

Elizabeth felt her heart skip several beats, her hands begin to perspire, as she stared into the woman's all-too-familiar face. _This . . . This is impossible! This _can't _be happening! What is this?! _All the color drained from Elizabeth's cheeks as she stared at the woman who somehow, someway, looked exactly like her, down to the last detail.

"You . . . How are you . . .?"

A loud _clunk _filled the office as Elizabeth's body hit the floor.

Isarn peered at the scientist's unconscious form, then looked back at Elsa. "Well, that went well, don't you think?"

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	27. Chapter 27: Hypothesis

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Hypothesis**

It took a great deal to render Dr. Elizabeth Jennesen speechless. Her entire career was predicated on pushing the boundaries of human knowledge; as such, she welcomed the unknown. In this instance, however, she had no response to what she was witnessing.

Her hands trembling slightly, she rubbed her eyes, making sure she was wearing the correct pair of glasses, that she was not imagining things. So overwhelmed was she that she accepted the glass of water Isarn offered her without question, not even flinching when he conjured two ice cubes out of thin air and placed them in the glass.

Elsa lowered her hands, the blue light subsiding as she let the cold retreat to the center of her soul. She gestured toward the ice sculpture she had just created, a thin smile crossing her lips. "So . . . Do you believe me now?"

Elizabeth did not respond, as she was too busy reaching for something in the bottom drawer of her desk. Downing the water, she filled the glass with bourbon from the bottle she now held in her hand. Taking a long sip of the amber liquid, she finally felt calm enough to speak.

"Unbelievable," she whispered, staring at Elsa's face, marveling at how much it looked like her own. "The probability of two, unrelated people looking exactly the same has to be . . ."

Her attention quickly shifted to the sculpture Elsa had created. "This . . . This is some form of telekinesis?" Her scientific mind automatically went to work. She stood, pacing her office, her voice rising in pitch as she became progressively more exicted. "This is incredible! We have to document this! Is this some genetic aberration, or is this the next step in human evolution?" She turned quickly, looking at Elsa wildly. "Would you be willing to commit to an extended study? I can pay you, of course, because—"

Isarn cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Doctor, but unfortunately that is not why we are here."

Elizabeth blushed slightly, realizing that in her excitement, she had forgotten herself. "Of course not," she said as she adjusted her glasses, vainly hoping to appear more in control than she felt. "So . . ." She slowly, cautiously approached Elsa, gingerly sitting in the chair next to her. "Why . . . Why exactly are you . . .?"

"We told you," Isarn said. "We are from another universe that exists along with your own. One of thousands that—"

Elizabeth heard herself laughing nervously, the implications of Isarn's words unnerving her. "You . . . You're not serious. You can't be." Seeing Isarn's solemn expression, Elizabeth turned to Elsa. "Is he?!"

The Queen folded her hands, meeting her counterpart's gaze. "I believe you are the scientist, Doctor. What do _you _think?"

Elizabeth found herself shaking her head, not believing what she was hearing. "I . . . I've always wanted to believe that there were other realities, other worlds beyond this one. Ever since I first heard about the idea of wormholes, of tears in the fabric of time and space, I've believed it was possible. I even wrote a paper on it during undergrad. I spent _weeks _working on the equations, making sure everything was perfect, that the math supported my hypotheses." Her voice turned bitter as the memory soured in her mind. "Do you know what my prof said when he saw it? He said it was garbage. Science fiction masquerading as physics. He didn't even read beyond the first page before he threw it in the trash in front of the entire class."

"That's . . . That's horrible," Elsa whispered, gently placing her arm around Elizabeth's shoulder.

Elizabeth shifted in her chair, realizing she found the touch of this woman who looked so much like her strangely comforting. "After that, I switched my focus to thermal research. There were far more opportunities for grants and fellowships in that area. But still, I always wondered . . ." She paused, marshalling her thoughts. "Is it true? Please, don't lie to me. I need to know. If you really are from another universe as you claim, how did you get here?"

Elsa nodded toward Isarn. "Maybe we should show her?"

Wordlessly, Isarn stretched out his hand. With a flick of his wrist, the familiar orange portal appeared, the entire office bathed in its glow.

For a moment, Elizabeth felt faint and feared she would pass out once more. Gripping the edge of her chair, she steadied herself, forcing herself to stand. Slowly, carefully, she moved toward the swirling vortex, her countenance one of complete amazement. "Incredible . . ."

"Be careful, Doctor," Isarn cautioned, standing behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You don't want to get too close."

Elizabeth's voice was little more than a whisper. "No . . . No, of course not . . ."

At Isarn's silent command, the portal vanished, leaving no evidence it had ever existed. Elizabeth remained still for several moments before turning to look at Elsa and Isarn. "You . . . You mean to tell me you've crossed an Einstein–Rosen bridge, and lived to tell about it?"

Before Elsa or Isarn could respond, Elizabeth rushed to her computer, her fingers furiously flying across the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked, inwardly impressed with her counterpart's tenacity, her passion.

"Typing a memo," Elizabeth responded, her eyes not leaving the monitor. "I'm informing my superiors that starting tomorrow, I'm scrapping my team's current project. We are going to turn our attention to wormholes." She looked up excitedly. "With your help, I'm sure we can figure out how to duplicate whatever it is you're doing to open the portals and—"

Elizabeth let out an angry cry as her monitor suddenly turned black. Instinctively, she pressed the keys on the keyboard repeatedly, trying to wake up the sleeping machine. "Why do these damn things never work when you need them?" she muttered to herself. Glancing under her desk, she realized what the problem was. "Hey! Why did you unplug—"

Isarn stood before her, his voice calm, his ice blue eyes bearing down on her. "I'm sorry, Doctor. But I'm afraid we can't let you tell anyone about what you have seen tonight."

Elizabeth simply stared at the _ice bærer. _"You're joking, right?" She looked at Elsa. "Please tell me he's joking."

Elsa shook her head. "I'm afraid not. We are not even supposed to be here. People from one world are not supposed to mingle with those from another."

Elizabeth was exasperated. "Then why are you even in my office?!" she cried. "Why would you show me that wormholes exist—that _you _exist—if you won't let me study them? What's the point?"

"We need your help," Isarn said, his voice flat.

"_My _help?" Elizabeth looked at Elsa. "How could you possibly need my help? You can control snow and ice, for God's sake. Surely, whatever world you are from, you are capable of taking care of yourselves. Why would you need—"

"Dr. Jennesen." Elsa leaned forward, hoping against hope she could express the gravity of their situation. "The threat my world faces is not confined to there. If our enemy is not stopped, if he is allowed to continue on his path of destruction unhindered, he will attack your world as well, and every other world in all of Creation until everything—_everything_—is destroyed."

The look in Elsa's eyes, the seriousness of her tone, all of these were enough to convince Elizabeth that the Queen was not exaggerating. "It sounds like you have quite a situation on your hands," she said. Her brow furrowed, her eyes narrowed as a thought passed through her mind. "But I don't understand. Why do you need my help? You've just shown me you have the power to control ice and snow. Why can't you just use those abilities to stop whatever it is you say is attacking your world?"

Elsa sighed. "I may be able to do these things, Elizabeth, but, unfortunately, my power is not enough to stop him. Nor is anyone's power in my world. He is too strong, too formidable. Besides, he will anticipate any move we make against him. Our one opportunity is to do something he will never expect. That is why we need you."

Elizabeth frowned. "But I can't do anything. I'm not working on anything that can be used as a weapon. We don't create weapons here. We work strictly on peaceful projects that will lead to the betterment of all mankind. That is our purpose. I'm sorry, but I can't—"

"Your latest project." Isarn was speaking now, his tone calm, unworried, as if discussing the weather or the results of a sporting event. "What is it?"

Elizabeth looked at the piles of documents that buried her desk under their weight. "This? It's nothing, really. We've just been working on technology that can exponentially increase the amount of heat or coldness produced by nature." She shrugged her shoulders. "It was designed for agricultural application. Say, for example, that your farmland is suffering from an extreme drought." She smiled as she described her project, her eyes gleaming with pride. "With this technology, you could drop a single ice cube into the machine, and it would be enough to create a thirty-foot wide circle of coldness that would shield your crop from the sun's blistering heat. Temporarily, at least."

Elsa looked at the doctor, astounded. "Does . . . Does it work?"

"Of course it works!" Elizabeth said. "We just got the prototype up and running last week. We've been slowly working the kinks out of it. But I've got a feeling that within a month, we could have it ready to go."

"Interesting," Isarn murmured. "How much power does this technology require, and where does it—"

"That's the beauty of it!" Elizabeth was beaming now. "The entire process is self-regulating. The addition of thermal energy, whether hot or cold, to the machine gets the process started, and some of the energy produced is siphoned back into the machine, allowing it to continue functioning, and so on and so on." She adjusted her glasses slightly. "No electricity. No need for a rat's nest of wires or batteries that can leak acid and other dangerous chemicals into the environment. No, what we have created could quite possibly be considered a perfect machine." A smug smile fell across her face. "And, get this: It's portable. The entire apparatus is not much bigger than this monitor here." She gestured to the computer monitor on her desk. "What do you think?"

Elsa and Isarn looked at each other, ideas running through their minds.

"It sounds . . . It sounds absolutely perfect," Elsa said. "I think that could work just fine."

Elizabeth's face fell. "Wait . . . _what_?" Understanding came upon her in an instant. "Oh, no. I don't think so. This machine is for peaceful purposes only. I will not have my work bastardized and used as a weapon. Is that clear?"

"Elizabeth."

The doctor flinched slightly as she realized it was the first time Elsa had addressed her by her first name.

Elsa took Elizabeth's hand, clutching it tightly. "Elizabeth, I know you have no reason to believe us. I know we've just met and that this is a lot for you to take in. But our world . . . _my _world is in serious jeopardy. If you don't help us, the one attacking us isn't going to stop with my world's destruction. Trust me, Elizabeth. I _know _him. He is going to continue to destroy world after world after world until there is nothing left. Not even this world. Think about it. Are you going to let him destroy your world? Are you going to let him destroy Angela?"

At the mention of her sister's name, Elizabeth started, her face turning pale once more. "How did you know about—"

"It doesn't matter." Elsa was determined, hoping she could win over the scientist. "I won't force you to help us. But please understand just how much we . . . _I _need you right now."

Elizabeth removed her glasses, rubbing her eyes, trying to make sense of what had become the longest night of her life. "But it hasn't been field tested yet," she whispered. "I haven't had a chance to refine the technology. I can't be held responsible if something goes wrong—"

"You won't be," Elsa assured her. "This is my decision. I am asking you . . . _begging _you to help us." Her voice became soft, delicate, fragile. "I have a family as well, Elizabeth. Sisters . . . A niece and a nephew . . . A _daughter_ . . . I can't lose them. Please, Elizabeth. Help us. Help us, and I will give you anything in my power to repay you. _Anything._"

Elizabeth was astounded at the sincerity in Elsa's voice. It had been so long since she had heard anyone speak with such passion, such devotion, such honesty. There was no hidden agenda, no secret plan to abscond with the technology. Elizabeth realized her counterpart was simply a woman desperate to do whatever she could to protect those she loved. _And wouldn't you do the same if you were in her position?_

Exhaling slowly, Elizabeth responded. "All right. What the hell? You need my help, and I will gladly offer it." A smile crossed her face. "Besides, it will finally give me a chance to travel to another universe. I can't wait to be able to say 'I told you so' to everyone who's ever doubted me about that." She stood, moving to the door at the back of her office. "Let me just grab the device, and I'll be ready to go."

As she moved to retrieve her invention, Isarn turned to Elsa. "What do you think?"

Elsa looked at her father. "It doesn't matter what I think. All that matters is that she is willing to help us. And against V, we are going to need all the help we can get."

"Don't remind me." Isarn's mind drifted momentarily, contemplating the hardships that were certain to come soon enough. "Don't remind me."

* * *

**AN: More to come.**


	28. Chapter 28: Carnage

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Carnage**

The main corridor inside the palace was the epitome of a disaster area. The hall was filled to the brim with bodies, both alive and dead, the living men doing their best to repulse their formidable assailants, the dead gazing sightlessly upon the carnage, their unmoving forms serving as a testament to the horrific nature of warfare.

Above the din, Jurgen's voice rang out. "Anlerusk! We can't hold them back forever! Some are getting past us! Your men have to stop them!"

"I _see _that!" the irritated _drømme weaver _retorted, ducking as a blade narrowly missed severing his neck from his body. Without thinking, Anlerusk held out his hand. The shadowy figure attacking him suddenly dropped his weapon, clutching his hooded face in agony, horrific screams emanating from his throat. No longer trying to attack, the shadowy figure rushed to the nearby window, shattering the glass as he hurled his body through it, his screams continuing as he ran into the distance.

_It's not enjoyable to suddenly think your face is melting, now, is it? _Smirking at the effectiveness of his illusion, Anlerusk turned toward the staircases behind him. "Erdren! I know you can hear me up there! Why aren't you doing your job?!"

Erdren's voice rang out faintly from far above the corridor. "I'm sorry, sir! We are doing our best, but there are too many of them! Some of them are slipping past us!"

Anlerusk's face twisted into a look of pure malice. _Idiots! Why must I be surrounded by such incompetence?! _"Then hunt them down, one by one, and eliminate them! I don't care if you have to make them think they've forgotten how to control whatever bodily functions they possess! You—"

"Watch yourself!"

Anlerusk felt blood drain from his face, as he saw a blade intercept the weapon intended for his heart. As quickly as it had arrived, his savior's sword knocked aside his attacker's, then quickly severed the shadowy figure's hand. Screaming in pain, the shrouded form fell back, clutching his stump of an arm, no longer eager to attack the _drømme weaver._

For the first time in ages, Anlerusk felt unsure of himself, unsteady. Turning toward his rescuer, he groaned inwardly when he saw who it was. "I suppose this means I owe you now, doesn't it, Captain?"

A thin smile tugged at Jurgen's lips. "Don't worry about it. I am certain you would have done the same for me. Correct?" He raised an eyebrow at the slightly-humbled _drømme weaver. _"Well?"

_Oh, how I hate this! _Setting aside his pride, Anlerusk nodded begrudgingly. "Why, of course, Captain. Frankly, I am insulted you would doubt my honor."

Jurgen looked beyond Anlerusk, shaking his head at the devastation that surrounded them. "We cannot win this battle," he murmured. "There are too many of them. We have too few men."

Desperately, he turned back toward the end of the corridor, toward Andersen. The Chief Minister of Arendelle was doing a surprisingly effective job of holding his own against the assailants for a man of his age. "Minister!" Jurgen called out, rushing toward the older man, taking down three shadowy figures with a single swing of his blade. "Do we have any resources? Any at all?"

"I . . . don't know," Andersen confessed, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he fought to steady himself. "Elenórathem . . . She was supposed to get their help. But she has not returned . . ."

Jurgen frowned in concern. "Who? Whose help, Minister?"

"It doesn't matter." Andersen could no longer stand, so exhausted was he by the strain that had been placed on his aged body. Sinking to his knees, he covered his eyes in despair. "I have failed Her Majesty, Jurgen. I swore I would keep Arendelle safe in her absence. I . . . I . . ."

"Oh, no, you don't!" Jurgen pulled the Minister to his feet, supporting the older man by letting him lean on his shoulder, forcing himself to demonstrate confidence in their chances he knew he did not possess. "You haven't failed anyone yet, Minister. We're still in this fight. And fight we will, down to the very last man."

Glancing toward the hallway high above him, he offered a silent prayer to whatever Almighty power might exist. _If there is anything that can be done, please help us. Don't let them win. Please, forgive me. Please, give me a sign . . . _

* * *

_"I do not understand, my brothers . . . my sister. Why? Why are you unwilling to aid them?"_

Deep within the palace, in a chamber only a handful of people knew existed, Elenórathem stood before the legendary Jewels of power that had been acquired by Arendelle four years earlier: the powerful Tritastónende.

Before the trio of stones stood three figures—the guardian spirits of the Jewels. Their gazes fell upon Elenórathem, their faces passive, not betraying any hints of emotion.

The tallest among them stepped forward, placing his hand on Elenórathem's shoulder. _"It is not a matter of us not wanting to assist them, sister," _Vandránavish, Spirit of Earth, said. _"Believe me. We do not wish to see Arendelle fall. But—"_

_ "But this is not our battle." _The blue Water Spirit that was Elenórathem's twin moved toward her, taking her hand. _"Do you not understand, sister?" _Elenóreweth asked, looking at her sister intently. _"The Men of this world must take responsibility for their own actions. We cannot interfere in every conflict that may arise. You recall what happened the last time we were forced to do so . . ."_

Elenórathem's eyes narrowed, her patience beginning to dwindle. _"This is _nothing _like last time! The Enemy attacking Arendelle is the Ancient Evil himself! This is not some conflict between two kingdoms of Men! This is a battle for the very existence of this world . . . and all worlds as well." _She looked at their faces, her eyes silently imploring them to understand. Her attention fell upon the youngest among them. _"What say you, Vinderdrómethen? Do not tell me _you _are as stubborn as your siblings."_

The Wind Spirit closed his eyes, as if struggling with what to do. _"I understand your position, sister. I truly do. But, like they said, this is not our fight. Better to let the Men of Arendelle handle this conflict on their own. If they are truly meant to be victorious, they will be so without our assistance."_

Elenórathem threw up her hands in consternation. _"Then what is the point? What is the point of our continued existence if we do nothing to ensure this world survives when every living thing upon this Continent is under threat of extinction?" _She thrust a finger toward the trio, her eyes narrow in judgment, a terrified scream from somewhere in the palace serving to emphasize her point. _"Do you not hear that? Are you so willfully ignorant that nothing will sway your opinions?" _Elenórathem shook her head, a look of derision upon her countenance. _"I thought better of you. All of you. If this is how you act when those we were created to serve need us most, I no longer wish to be called your sister."_

The three Spirits glanced at each other, a look of defeated acceptance falling upon each of their faces. Vandránavish shook his head as he spoke. _"Very well. Your words ring true, sister. You remind us of our purpose. If you are convinced these Men are acting not in their own interests, but in the interests of all . . ."_

_ "I am." _Elenórathem's response was succinct, to the point, certain beyond any doubt.

_"Then," _Vandránavish continued. _"Then, we will do as you ask. We will do our part to drive back this Enemy."_

Elenórathem's reply was little more than a whisper. _"Thank you. All of you. I—"_

Her response was cut short by a bestial roar that tore through the thick walls of the palace. The chamber trembled as, in the distance, something large moved through the palace.

Vandránavish's face filled with dread. _"Whatever this is, we must move quickly." _Turning to Elenóreweth and Vinderdrómethen, he nodded grimly. _"Let us go. We have wasted enough time as it is. From the sound of it, the time of the Men of Arendelle upon this Continent may already have passed . . ."_

* * *

"Fall back! Defend the stairwells! Do not let them deeper into the palace!"

Jurgen's voice was filled with desperation, his weapon swinging about the corridor as he and his men were driven back by the relentless assault. No matter how many assailants fell beneath his blade, more continued to press, to force themselves within the palace. Realizing the corridor was lost, he had ordered his men back, hoping that the larger space of the room beyond the palace entrance would give them space to regroup.

He gestured to the men on his right and left. "You! Block the halls! Keep them confined to this room alone! If we cannot hold them here, we are finished!"

The Captain turned to Anlerusk. "Is there anything you can do? Can't you make them hallucinate that the palace is flooding, or something? Anything to drive them away?!"

Anlerusk laughed in amazement. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, Captain. Do you realize how much effort it takes to make just one normal man believe he is experiencing something that is not real, let alone one of these things?" He shook his head in dismay. "Perhaps if there were only a half dozen or so I could do something, but to make every member of this army simultaneously hallucinate? Impossible!"

"Then there is nothing any of us can do." Andersen quickly raised his sword, blocking an attack, allowing Jurgen to cut through his attacker's throat. The Minister turned to Jurgen. "Thank you, Captain. As I was saying, the situation appears to be increasingly hopeless."

"We are _not _giving up, Minister." Unconsciously, Jurgen looked toward the ceiling. _Now would be a good time. Please. If there is _anything _You can do. I don't even know if You exist, but . . . _

"No." Andersen's voice was firm, certain. "Your men have done all they can, Jurgen. Order them to retreat into the western mountains. I need you to go with them."

Before Jurgen could protest, Andersen held up his hand. "This is a direct order, Captain. You have proven yourself to me once more. I return to you your full authority, provided that you take the Prince and the Princess with you into the mountains. Guard them with your life, Jurgen. Keep them safe until you are able to return them to their mother."

"No!" Jurgen shouted. "I will not abandon Arendelle. I swore—"

"Arendelle is lost!" Andersen's eyes were filled with sorrow. "There is no reason for more men to die needlessly. Please, Jurgen. Do as I ask. Take your men into the mountains, gathering as many citizens as you can. I—"

Without warning, a brilliant golden light burst filled the corridor, blinding all within.

Shielding his eyes, Anlerusk tried to make sense of what was happening. "What in the—"

A man's voice erupted in a wild cry, cutting through the silence. "ATTACK!"

Despite the blinding light, Anlerusk, Andersen, and Jurgen could make out a new group of forms rushing through the door. But they did not bear the shape of the hooded figures they had been fighting. Rather, they looked like—

"Well, I'll be damned!" Anlerusk laughed as he suddenly understood. "They made it back, after all."

The light dimmed slightly, revealing Underthen cutting down numerous shadow warriors beneath his weapon. Behind him, joining in his assault, were Anna, Kristoff, Alúvelin, Valanda, Dernethbain, the freemen, and the _skygge folk. _

The shadowy figures in the foyer turned back toward the corridor, unwilling to allow this new threat to go unpunished. One of them stepped forward, taking on the mantle of leadership. _"What are you waiting for, you fools? Attack!"_

The corridor once more filled with the sounds of battle as the shadow warriors rushed toward the small group that dared to challenge their supremacy. With strength previously unknown to her, Anna met their attack head on, her sword driven by the primal desire to drive these beings that threatened her children's safety from their lands. Kristoff, Alúvelin, and Valanda fell in behind her, with the rest of their party close at hand.

Turning back, Underthen lowered his sword, a look of concern crossing his face. "Are you all right?" he asked as the source of the light fell to the floor, her countenance filled with exhaustion.

Élenway allowed a pain-filled smile to cross her face, the light that emanated from the center of her being slowly fading away. "That . . . took a lot more out of me . . . than I thought it would." She looked at Underthen in admiration. "See? You're not a coward . . . after all. You rushed right in, knowing . . . you could easily be killed."

"That was damn stupid of you." Underthen glared at Élenway in anger. "You didn't tell me it would hurt you to blind them like that. Why did you go ahead with it?"

The Maíreth shrugged. "Because . . . it needed to be done. Don't worry. I just . . . need to rest, to recover . . . my strength. That's why . . . I couldn't do that before. It takes a great deal . . . of energy . . . of concentration . . ."

Her face suddenly filled with fear. "Underthen!"

Acting on pure instinct, Underthen turned around, his sword meeting his attacker's just in time to prevent his certain death. Underthen immediately recognized his assailant as the self-styled leader who had spoken minutes—_had it really only been minutes?_—earlier.

"_You are a fool!" _the leader snarled. _"Why did you send your small, pitiful band in here to die? We clearly outnumber you. Even with all your strength, with all your power, you are no match for us." _He laughed, his voice cold, completely lacking in sympathy. _"We . . . _I _will enjoy slaughtering each and every one of you—"_

His smug demeanor instantly shifted to one of panic as a wave of agony cascaded over him. In horror, he realized that one of his arms was ablaze, while the other was encased in frigid ice, as were his legs.

"_What is this?!" _the leader screamed. _"What is going—"_

Alúvelin and Valanda were suddenly before them, their faces filled with contempt. "If you're going to kill someone," Alúvelin said, her voice even, calm. "If you're going to kill someone, just do it. Don't waste time talking about it."

Despite the overwhelming pain coursing through his body, the leader scoffed. _"You still think you can defeat us? Look around! We are legion! You have no possible hope of success! NONE!"_

The Empress of the _brann wielders _raised her eyebrow, casting a knowing look at her mother. "Really?" Stepping aside, she moved to the palace doorway. Raising her hands to the sky, she sent a stream of flame skyward from her right hand, while an arctic blast of ice burst heavenward from her left. In a voice unlike any she had ever used before, full of power, authority, all her majesty, she cried out:

"_Brødre__! __Nå__, __vil strømmen __av b__rann __wielders __og ice __baerers __bli __kjent__. __Med __all __din kraft __og av all din __styrke, __forsvare våre __brødre i __Arendelle__. __Attack__!"_

The village square suddenly exploded with activity as from every corner, _brann wielders _and _ice bærers _rushed forth, flame and ice flying from their hands as they surged toward the palace. The shadow warriors were unprepared for such resistance. Caught off guard, they struggled to regain control, but were cast aside, until the throng of assistance reached the corridor. Letting out battle cries in their ancient tongues, the _brann wielders _and _ice bærers _overwhelmed the corridor, pressing into the foyer, sending the shadowy figures into a state of pure panic.

Élenway looked up at Alúvelin in amazement. "I . . . I can't believe . . . it actually worked. You . . . You truly are . . . their Empress, even after everything . . ."

The Empress knelt beside her, smiling. "It was your plan. It was brilliant, too. I wouldn't have thought of it. Now, you need to rest here. Let the rest of us do the fighting."

"No!" The Maíreth struggled to stand, frustrated by the weakness in her limbs. "I can't . . . I _must _. . ."

"You're not going anywhere." Underthen's voice was firm, his eyes filled with concern. "Now, it's time for me to take care of you. Just rest."

"That's right." A soft voice spoke, its owner taking Élenway's hand. Maíreweth smiled at the raven-haired woman, her presence a golden light in her world of black. "You've done so much for us . . . for _me _already." She looked up, her heightened senses helping her determine Underthen's location. "Go ahead and fight. I'll stay with her. I . . . I feel like I _need _to, for some reason . . ."

"Alúvelin! Valanda!"

The two rushed back into the corridor, Underthen right behind them, responding to Anna's call. The Princess of Arendelle was ecstatic, her eyes filled with excitement. "It worked! We're getting the advantage! Everything's going to be—"

Her voice was cut off as something heavy struck her at the base of her skull. Groaning in pain, she slumped to the floor.

"Anna!"

Kristoff, Alúvelin, and Valanda rushed forward at once.

"_CEASE THIS AT ONCE!"_

The solitary voice rose above the mayhem, catching the attention of all with its power, its desperate madness. Even Dernethbain and the _skygge folk, _flush with anger in the heat of battle, ceased their struggle against their attackers.

The shadowy figure holding Anna hostage looked wildly about the corridor, moving slowly into the foyer, making sure all eyes were upon him. _"Now, here is how this is going to work. We are taking this palace. You will not resist. All of you will leave Arendelle and never return. Is that clear? If anyone attempts to fight against us, I will execute the Princess without hesitation. _Do you understand?_"_

Andersen felt his heart sink into his chest as he saw the Princess was barely conscious, her eyes struggling to stay open.

"Don't . . . listen to him," Anna murmured. "Kristoff! Don't you dare—"

"_That's enough from you!" _The shadow warrior pressed his weapon against Anna's throat, hoping to make his intentions perfectly clear. _"All of you. Leave this palace immediately. NOW!"_

Before any in the corridor and foyer could move, an inhuman roar burst forth from upstairs. All eyes fell upon hallway above as screams of pain filled the air. Sickening crunches were heard as the bodies of several shadow warriors were hurled against the wall. Loud, massive footsteps grew closer and closer until—

"Mama! Papa! You're back!"

Through the haze that was her barely-coherent vision, Anna looked up in amazement. _This . . . This is impossible! They couldn't have . . . It's _can't _be . . . _

Célebron and Élsaweth beamed with pride as they sat astride . . . _something _massive. It was a large creature made of snow, its hands capped with icy claws, its large maw filled with unbelievably long icicles for teeth.

The twins looked eagerly toward their parents, seemingly oblivious to the serious nature of what was taking place below them. "Mama! Papa! Look what we made!"

Kristoff was flummoxed. "I . . . It's . . . It's . . ."

Élsaweth frowned as she noticed her mother in the clutches of the shadow warrior. "These people in our home aren't very nice. Not very nice at all." She leaned toward the side of the snow creature's head, where its ears would be, if it had ears at all. "I think we need to teach them a lesson. What do you think?"

All within the palace felt a tremor of fear course through their hearts as the snow creature let out a massive roar. Leaping from the hallway above, it landed before the shadow warrior holding Anna captive. Without missing a beat, it picked him up, hurling him down the corridor out the palace door.

Still astride the creature, Célebron and Élsaweth looked about the room, mischievous grins forming on their lips. "Now, does anyone wanna play with our new friend?"

* * *

**AN: More to come.**

**Translation:**

Brethren! Now, the power of the _brann wielders_ and _ice baerers_ will be known. With all your might—with all your strength—defend our brothers of Arendelle. Attack!


	29. Chapter 29: Resolution?

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Resolution?**

_She had lost track of how long she had been standing in the bedroom doorway. It may have been minutes, it could have been hours. Lost in her own thoughts, time had ceased to hold any meaning to her. As she gazed upon the peaceful, restful forms of her niece and nephew—their usual rambunctiousness now overcome by blissful exhaustion—she felt a lump form in her throat, her muscles instinctively fighting to maintain her composure._

Look at them, _she thought to herself, hardly daring to breathe for fear of waking the sleeping children. _Look how beautiful they are. Anna is so fortunate.

_She shook her head, her hand unconsciously moving over her abdomen, her fingers tracing the raised scar tissue that served as her constant reminder of what had been taken from her forever. _Why? Why can't I have what she has? I would be a good mother. Why have I been denied this . . . this one thing?

_A familiar voice disrupted her brooding. "Anna said I would find you here."_

_ She turned, a faint smile tracing her lips as she gazed upon her husband. "I was just . . . I was making sure they were sleeping well. That's all." She turned back to face the bedroom, her gaze falling once more upon the slumbering children. "Can you believe it's been three and a half years already?" she whispered. "Look how much they've grown. Look how big they are now."_

_ "It is amazing, isn't it?" Arberish gently wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, holding her close, noticing how the fingers of her right hand still rested upon her belly. "You're thinking about it again, aren't you?"_

_ Elsa sighed, her eyes closing, as if by blotting out the world her pain would disappear. "Yes," she murmured. "I admit it. I . . . I feel . . ."_

_ Quickly, she pulled away from Arberish's embrace. "No. I can't feel like this. It's not right. I'm better than this—"_

_ "Better than what?" Arberish looked at his wife, his face filled with concern. "Elsa, you know I don't blame you for this, don't you? It's not your fault. You don't have to feel—"_

_ "But I do!" Ashamed of her sudden outburst, Elsa moved away from the doorway into the corridor, not wanting to wake the resting children. _

_ "Sorry, sorry, sorry," she whispered. "I just hate the fact that I'm not a complete woman anymore." Turning back, she looked at Arberish intensely. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's how I feel. I cannot do the one thing I am expected to do as Queen, and I _hate _myself for it!"_

_Her shoulders slumping, she did not fight this time as her husband held her close. "What am I going to do, Arberish? Eventually, my people are going to figure it out. What will I say to them? How do I explain that I can't . . . I can't . . ."_

_ "You don't have to explain anything," Arberish said. "If people want to be upset, they are going to be upset. Don't worry about them. Worry about yourself. About . . . us . . ."_

_ Arberish's words vanished into a spasm of coughing that continued unabated for what felt like minutes. Elsa's concern immediately shifted to the health of her husband. _

_ "Are you sure you're all right?" Elsa asked. "That sounded bad."_

_ "I'm fine," Arberish insisted, his face pale, his brow covered in perspiration. "I'm just . . . I . . . I . . ."_

_ Without warning, Arberish collapsed, his body loudly hitting the floor._

_ Nearly panicking, Elsa knelt beside her husband, her mind racing. "Arberish? _Arberish?! _Someone! Anyone! Please . . . Help!"_

* * *

An unnatural silence fell upon the palace. Neither side had any desire to risk upsetting the unpredictable monstrosity standing in the center of the corridor.

It was Kristoff who finally broke the stalemate. "Célebron. Élsaweth. Get down from there this instant!"

The twins looked at their father, confused, hurt. "But Papa, he's our friend," Célebron insisted. "He's helped us. He's kept us safe."

In the foyer, Dernethbain glanced at Andersen and Anlerusk, snorting. "Safe my ass," he muttered, the _skygge folk _leader growling in assent.

From their perch atop the snow creature, the children looked at the dazed form of their mother, concern falling across their faces as they saw her struggle to remain upright.

"He saved Mama," Élsaweth said. "They were going to hurt her—"

"Don't argue with me!" Kristoff stepped forward slowly, cautiously, uncertain of how to deal with this being his children had unwittingly brought to life. "Please. Get down from his shoulder. I don't—"

The creature suddenly turned to Kristoff, a growl of annoyance leaving its throat.

"Stop that," Élsaweth ordered. "Don't you growl at Papa like that. Say you're sorry."

To everyone's astonishment, the creature bowed its head in a gesture of shame, its eyes looking up sorrowfully at Kristoff.

"See, Papa?" Célebron said. "He's sorry. He just doesn't want us to get hurt. He's a good snowman, isn't he?"

"Yes, sweetness. Yes, he is."

All eyes turned to face Anna as she shook her head, trying to drown out the ringing in her ears from her would-be-captor's attack. Delicately, the Princess moved toward the snowman, her arms outstretched, hoping to keep herself from losing her balance. A wave of nausea washed over her as her depth perception failed her, nearly causing her to trip over her own feet.

The young Princess upon the snow creature's shoulder noticed immediately. "Are you okay, Mama?" she asked, her young voice filled with worry.

In her dazed state, Anna did not hesitate to accept the outstretched hand of the snow creature as it offered its help to her. As her fingers closed around the being's large digits, a small part of her mind noted just how unusual the entire scenario was. _Funny, _she thought to herself. _His hand is hardly cold at all._

Kristoff glanced at Anna, his concern for his wife's well-being conflicting with the even more pressing matter of his children still standing astride the hulking creature. One look in her eyes provided him with an unmistakable directive. _The children. Protect the children!_

Realizing that somebody had to act, Underthen took it upon himself to do so. "Why don't we all lay down our weapons? Nobody else has to die today." Glancing back toward the palace entrance, he saw Maíreweth delicately stroking Élenway's hair, the young woman doing her best to ease the Maíreth's exhaustion. _If she can give so much of herself, so can I. _Turning back toward the shadow warriors, he stretched out his hand. "Please. Is this V really worth sacrificing your lives for? Is his control over you so great that you no longer can think for yourselves? Is all of this really what you want?!"

Underthen's passionate imploring was greeted with profound silence. The hooded figures simply stared at him, showing no sign of acknowledging his words.

A mirthless laugh filled the foyer. "You're wasting your time," Dernethbain said, his eyes narrowing as he met the shadow warriors' sightless stares. "These beings—whatever they are—clearly have no concept of honor, of—"

_"You know nothing, son of Man!" _One of the shadowy figures stepped forward, his hands quaking with fury as he stood directly before the leader of the freemen. _"How dare you impugn our honor! You have no idea what we desire! It is a privilege to serve our master!" _A mirthless laugh burst forth from his throat._ "Are you so stupid that you have not yet deduced what we are? We are the spirits of the damned, sentenced to suffer for all eternity by your so-called merciful Father for our supposed transgressions! Our master has spared us from that fate by gifting us new bodies. _Life _flows through us once more, son of Man! All he asks in return is that we serve him as he sees fit. Who are we to question his requests when he has given us so much?!"_

"You . . . You can't truly believe . . . that he cares about you. Can you?!"

Élenway forced herself to her feet, disregarding Maíreweth's protestations, her left hand helping her maintain her balance as her spent frame struggled to support her own weight.

The shadow warrior who had spoken before glared at Élenway. _"Do not try to sway us with your words, foolish servant of the Almighty. We have seen how He deals with those who fail to live up to His arbitrary standards of conduct. Nothing you say can persuade us to abandon our master! _Nothing! _We will gladly give our lives in his service, _Maíreth._ Is that clear?!"_

As she attempted to look on, her unseeing eyes striving to make sense of what was happening before her, Maíreweth felt her stomach tighten as her vision filled with horrific images, the images she now realized had to be a harbinger of the future that was soon to come to pass. _Oh, no! Not again! Please, no! Not again! _

The blackness that was her world turned red with blood as she saw countless bodies lying about the palace, her hands covering her heads as she tried with all her might to suppress the nightmare she was witnessing, but despite her best efforts, the visions only grew stronger more intense, as—

"You'd better watch yourself."

Back in the foyer, Dernethbain stared down the shadow warrior, gesturing about the palace toward the rows of _ice bærers _and _brann wielders _standing at the ready. Placing his hand on the shoulder of the _skygge folk _leader standing next to him, Dernethbain smirked. "We've got ourselves quite a formidable force here. I wouldn't be so quick to volunteer to die . . . again if I were you."

_"Adamera."_ On the other side of the foyer from Dernethbain, Valanda placed her hand on Alúvelin's arm. The concern in her hushed whisper was enough to convey her worry to her daughter. "Our people. Must we sacrifice what little remains of our kin? Is there really no other way?"

The Empress nodded, the same worry filling her being. "Listen to her," she said, gesturing toward Élenway. "She is more right than you are willing to admit. Think about it! Who really wins if we continue this battle? You? Us? Where does that leave any of us?" She held up her hands, stepping forward cautiously. "The only one who has anything to gain is V. As far as he is concerned, you are nothing more than pawns in his twisted game."

Alúvelin was now standing directly before the shadow warrior, her face imploring him to reconsider. "Please. Let's end this now before anyone else has to suffer."

Valanda, Kristoff, Anna, and Jurgen quickly joined her, lending credence to the Empress's words.

The shadowy figure let out a harsh cackle. _"Your words fall upon deaf ears, I am afraid. We will not be stymied by anyone! Least of all an impure abomination such as yourself!"_

Before anyone realized what had happened, the shadow warrior's blade swung toward Alúvelin, sending the Empress staggering back in pain.

"NO!"

Hardly believing what they had just witnessed, Anna, Kristoff, and Jurgen hurled themselves toward the shadow warrior as a panicked Valanda held her daughter in her arms. As if inspired by their attack, the remaining shadow warriors launched themselves toward the _ice bærers _and _brann wielders _lining the foyer and corridor. The unspoken truce now broken, the palace erupted once more in a chaotic frenzy, the sounds of battle filling the air.

"Aunt Alúvelin!"

Horrified by what they had just witnessed, Célebron and Élsaweth leaned toward the snow creature's head. "Don't let them hurt them!" Célebron commanded. "Help them!"

Its role now understood, the ice creature hurled itself into the fray, its mammoth limbs sending shadowy figures flying about the foyer. It soon became impossible to make sense of precisely what was happening. The screams of pain grew louder as Jurgen, Underthen, Andersen, and the others continued their assault upon the invaders, the body count mounting by the moment.

Meanwhile, Maíreweth was overwhelmed both by the endless display of death and destruction flowing through her mind and the ghastly sounds that assaulted her ears. Her heightened senses were entirely overwhelmed, disorienting her, confounding her. Unable to bear it any longer, she heard her voice—was it _really _her voice, it sounded so hoarse, so full of desperation—screaming out in frustration: "Enough! _Stop!_"

And to her amazement, the sounds disappeared, replaced once more by silence. Confounded, Maíreweth felt around, her hands touching something soft, something warm. Her vision filled with comforting golden light as she suddenly knew whose hand she was holding.

"Élenway? What's happening?" she whispered, the lack of sound making her uneasy. "Is . . . Is it over?"

The Maíreth looked at the sight before her, shaking her head in disbelief, wishing with every fiber of her being she was strong enough to contribute. "No, Maíreweth. It is just beginning."

* * *

_"Who dares attack the Men of Arendelle? Do you not know they are under our protection?"_

Vandránavish stood in the foyer, flanked by Elenóreweth and Vinderdrómethen, Elenórathem standing behind them. The Spirits looked at the invaders in disbelief, marveling at their audacity.

The warrior who had spoken earlier showed no hesitation in replying. _"You know precisely who we serve, Spirit. Leave us to our task. This is none of your concern—"_

_ "I am afraid it is very much our concern." _Elenóreweth moved forward, her sapphire hair, her sky blue skin shining in the light. _"We serve the Men of Arendelle. And we do not take kindly toward those who threaten their safety."_

While the rest of his brothers backed away nervously, the shadow warrior brave enough to speak decided to double down on his rhetoric. _"We are not afraid of you, Spirits! Our master will protect us! Whatever it is you may be thinking about doing, you cannot crush our resolve! We will not be threatened! We will not be intimidated! We will not be—"_

Vinderdrómethen looked at the speaker, a look of annoyance upon his face. _"You talk too much, you know that?"_

The palace was suddenly filled with a light brighter than any of its inhabitants had ever experienced. Terrified, Célebron and Élsaweth leapt from the snow creature, rushing toward Anna and Kristoff, clutching them tightly. Red, blue, and green fused together into a single blinding pulsation. Screams of pain and fear as had never been heard before filled the foyer as the light exploded outward. The stained glass windows exploded into tiny fragments as quakes, water, and wind tore through the palace.

Through the intense light, Kristoff could see raging waters swirling about the foyer and the corridor, wind causing the water to become white with foam as the quakes created waves higher than he had ever witnessed before. Yet somehow the water did not touch him, or Anna, or the children, or any of their companions. Rather, the surging elements assaulted only the shadow warriors. He watched, gob smacked, as wave upon wave crashed upon them, hurling their bodies out the windows, out the door at the end of the corridor yet not harming Maíreweth or Élenway or any of the _ice bærers _and _brann wielders _until—

* * *

_"It is finished now."_

Turning to his brother and sisters, Vandránavish surveyed the results of their handiwork. His spirit filled with a twinge of remorse for the destruction they had elected to unleash. Despite the fact that the shadow warriors were trying to destroy those they had been trusted to protect, he still felt a pale echo of regret coursing through his being. _We were not forced to do this, _he reminded himself. _We did this of our own free will._

Blinking in amazement, the party opened their eyes, stunned to see water slowly receding from the palace, not a trace of the invaders to be found. Kristoff and Anna looked at each other, hardly daring to breathe, before grasping each other tightly in an embrace, relief washing over them.

"Mama? Papa?"

The two parents leaned down toward their children, pulling them close, not wanting to ever let go of them again.

"Is . . . Is it over?" Élsaweth looked at Anna, her eyes wide, full of trepidation.

"Yes, sweetness," Anna said, running her hands through her children's hair. "It's over now. We're all safe again."

Turning, Anna looked to Valanda, suddenly remembering. "How is she?" Anna asked, rushing toward her Alúvelin's fallen form, fear for her sister's safety now foremost in her mind.

"I'll live, thank you for asking." Alúvelin winced, as she struggled to pull herself to her feet, her mother immediately falling upon her, gently guiding her to a standing position. "It was only a flesh wound. I'll be okay."

Anna heard her voice laugh in relief. Looking about what remained of the foyer, she called out, "Is everyone all right?"  
Dernethbain and his men, Andersen, Jurgen, the _skygge _folk, and Underthen emerged from their respective corners of the room, the remaining _ice bærers _and _brann wielders _close at hand.

"We're here," Underthen said. "Though I don't know if I would trust _this _one." He raised his sword toward Jurgen's neck. "He's probably just waiting for the right moment to—"

"Now, just a minute!" Anlerusk brought his hand to Underthen's sword. "I believe the good Captain has proven where his allegiances truly lie. Isn't that right, Minister?"

Andersen nodded in agreement. "Please. Lower your sword. Captain Jurgen has proven himself, I believe. He has made up for his prior transgressions."

Jurgen toward Anna, his eyes downcast. "Your Highness, I know you have no reason to trust me, but please allow me to express my deepest regret for my conduct—"

"It's not me you have to apologize to," Anna said, her face filled with anger. "It's Elsa you need to—"

Her anger was quickly replaced with fear. "Ohmygosh! Elsa's still trapped in the Shadow Realm! We need to find a way to get to her! Anything could be happening to her! She could be—"

No sooner had Anna spoken than a brilliant orange light appeared before them. Its glow filled the foyer before fading away, leaving three figures in its wake, one of which was all-too-familiar—

"ELSA!"

The Queen of Arendelle had no sooner found herself back in her palace before she was thrust to the floor, countless forms pinning her in place. Struggling to move, to see, to _breathe, _she managed to cough out: "Smothering . . . again!"

"Sorry!"

Anna, Alúvelin, and Valanda stood, along with Célebron and Élsaweth, helping Elsa to her feet. The Queen took in the sight of her sisters, her niece, and nephew, never happier to see them than she had been in that moment.

"Elsa, how did you escape?" Anna asked, taking her sister's hand, clutching it tightly. "You were trapped in the Shadow Realm. How did you get free? What did you . . . _oh!_"

The Princess had finally noticed Elsa's two companions. One was an unfamiliar man, yet something about him seemed oddly comforting, recognizable. But the other . . . She was—

"Elsa, what is this?" Anna whispered, her voice filled with concern. "She . . . She looks just . . ."

"It's a very, very long story," Elsa said as she extended Anna's hand toward her counterpart. "This is Dr. Elizabeth Jennessen. She has . . . volunteered to help us."

The scientist's eyes were wide behind her glasses, her gaze taking in the sights of the palace, its architecture, its denizens. "This . . . This is truly amazing!" she whispered. "How . . . How does . . .?"

Anna cleared her throat noticeably. "Around here, we shake hands when we're introduced to someone."

"Oh, of course!" Elizabeth took Anna's hand, shaking it exuberantly. "I'm sorry. I just got a little carried away. Sometimes, I forget my manners. Please, forgive me."

Despite the scientist's apparent lack of social graces, Anna found herself drawn to the woman, her enthusiasm for the unknown rivaling Anna's own. "Oh, don't worry about it," the Princess said. "Any friend of Elsa's is more than welcome here in Arendelle. Here, let me introduce you . . ."

As Anna led Elizabeth about the foyer, Alúvelin and Valanda were drawn toward Elsa's other companion. Valanda, in particular, was speechless, her pale skin now whiter than ever. "You . . . You can't be . . ." she finally whispered. "This isn't real!"

"Yes, it is." Isarn took her hand, holding it tightly. Taking Alúvelin's hand as well, he wrapped his arms around both women. "I told both of you when last we met I would see you again." Tears of joy formed in the corners of his eyes. "I have waited so long for this moment. I have finally become powerful enough to temporarily rejoin the realm of the living."

Alúvelin simply gazed into the older man's ice-blue eyes, marveling at how they were identical to her own. "Father . . . After all this time . . ."

Anna, Andersen, Dernethbain, and the _skygge folk _leader looked at Isarn in astonishment.

"Isarn?" Anna asked, amazed. Glancing back at Elsa, she looked in confusion. "You . . . You're dead! How are you—"

"Like I said," Elsa responded. "It's a long story." She suddenly looked about, worried. "Wait. Where is V? We've come here to stop him! Has he attacked yet? We have to—"

"Elsa, it's all right."

The Queen turned to see Élenway carefully walking toward her, still wincing slightly but no longer in great pain as she moved.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked. "He said—"

"We stopped him," Élenway said. "Or, rather, _they _stopped him . . ."

Elsa whirled about, noticing the presence of the three Spirits. "You . . . You did this? We are no longer . . .?"

Elenóreweth nodded. _"The Men of Arendelle are safe now. That is all that matters."_

Elsa felt something slip a heavy object onto her finger. Looking to her side, she smiled as Elenórathem finished placing the Eden-stone ring back in its place. _"Now, _that _is where this belongs."_

Smiling, Elsa ran her finger over the shimmering stone. "It's good to see you again, my friend." She looked toward her niece and nephew, her spirit filled with relief as she saw they were in good health and appeared to be in good spirits as well. "Thank you for honoring my request. I . . . I can never repay you for this."

The Water Spirit smiled as well._"And you never will have to." _Looking beyond Elsa, Elenórathem gestured over the Queen's shoulder. _"I believe there is someone else who has been very worried about you."_

"Elsa? _Elsa?!_"

Elsa heard the voice, her heart nearly skipping a beat. _In all the confusion, how could I have possibly forgotten_ _. . ._

Kneeling, Elsa embraced Maíreweth, holding the young woman close, refusing to release her from her grasp. Fighting back tears, she brought her hands to the girl's cheeks, staring at her intently. "I'm so sorry," Elsa murmured. "For everything. I never should have let you be kidnapped in the first place. I should have protected you. I—"

Maíreweth leaned forward, the ice-blue light that was Elsa consuming her vision. Feeling about, she felt Elsa's brow. Bringing her lips to it, she planted a delicate kiss on the older woman's temple. "Thank you for coming for me," the young woman said. "I . . . I want to be—"

Their conversation was interrupted by Anlerusk's sudden presence. "Well, I'm glad to see that Your Majesty is all right after all. Let me assure you, I was about to launch a rescue mission myself before we were ambushed like this. _I _would not have allowed you to remain trapped in the Shadow Realm."

"Yes," Elsa said, inwardly rolling her eyes at the _drømme weaver's _arrogance. "Thank you for that." She frowned slightly as an unsettling feeling came upon her. _Something still doesn't feel right. _"If you would, Anlerusk, I would like to have a word with you about a . . . personal matter . . ."

Meanwhile, Underthen had moved to Élenway, his face filled with concern. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

The Maíreth smiled, her hand grasping the hilt of the sword upon her belt. "Like I could take on any man who dared challenge me . . . provided he used a stick instead of a real sword." Exhaling, she took Underthen's hand. "So . . . Where do you go from here?"

"I don't know," Underthen admitted. "I . . . I was kind of hoping you could stay just a bit longer. We work so well together, and I—"

"You know I can't." Élenway sighed, uncertain about her future for the first time in her existence. "I have to return to where I belong. As do you."

"I know," Underthen admitted begrudgingly. A smile suddenly appeared upon his lips. "But, you now owe me a week's worth of dinners. You're not getting away from me _that _easily."

The Maíreth laughed, her voice like a summer breeze upon the air. "Fair enough." Looking back toward the happiness displayed by the party—the _ice bærers _and _brann wielders _commiserating, Elizabeth's amazement at this brand new world, Anna and Kristoff corralling their children, Alúvelin and Valanda with Isarn, Elsa and Maíreweth—a question formed in her mind. "Is this what Men call a 'happy ending'?"

"Oh, I would hardly call it the 'ending.' After all, the best part is yet to come."

A familiar voice filled the foyer, its unsettling tones sending chills down the spine of all who heard it.

The mighty V stood before them, his eyes narrow, cold, lacking the mirth that typically filled them. It was clear from his body language that he was not in a pleasant mood.

With a wave of his hand, V cast the _ice bærers _and _brann wielders _out of the palace. The front door slammed shut, a heavy iron bar locking it, preventing the outside world from entering.

Turning back toward the party, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a cigar, lighting it. "You know, I've always said if you want something done right, you need to do it yourself." With a flick of his wrist, a circle of flame surrounded the snow creature created by the twins. Confronted by its natural foe, the beast panicked. Roaring in terror, it burst through the wall, running deeper into the palace, its screams vanishing in the distance.

Smiling, V puffed on his cigar. "Now, what were we talking about? Oh, yes. I remember." Looking about, he grinned maliciously. "The complete and total destruction of Arendelle." With a final drag, he stubbed out his cigar on a nearby tapestry. "Yes. I believe that will do quite nicely."

* * *

**AN: I apologize for how long it has taken to update. I have not had Internet access for most of the week (I'm currently at someone else's house in order to post) and things have also been very busy. But I wanted to make sure this was posted in order to show I have not given up. The ending is coming soon; hopefully, it will be a worthy conclusion to everything I've written thus far. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and commented; please, keep them coming. More to come!**


	30. Chapter 30: Devastation

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Devastation**

V's eyes were narrow slits, his gaze fixed upon Elsa, contemptuous, utterly lacking in sympathy. "Like I said before, Your Majesty," he snarled, slowly removing his fedora, glancing absentmindedly at the small feather affixed to the band. "Like I said, you have been a thorn in my side for far too long." He smirked, shaking his head. "Apparently, I underestimated your resourcefulness. No one has ever left my domain without my desiring it. Naturally, I was appalled, astonished to discover you had done so. But then, I asked myself: How could a mere mortal—even one as clever and powerful as you—possibly have done so without assistance? But then . . . then, the more I thought about it, the more I realized . . ."

Quickly, V's attention turned to Isarn. "So. How is Daddy's little helper? Tell me all about the experience. I simply must know what it feels like to be chosen for such an important task as guiding the dead to their ultimate fate." His brow furrowed, wrinkling with disgust. "It must be sickening for a man such as yourself to be reduced to the position of a delivery boy." Laughing, V continued his assault upon the former _ice bærer _leader's character. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. You _must_ feel resentment, anger, outrage at your insignificance in His eyes. Admit it!"

Isarn regarded the fallen Maíreth with a strange mixture of dismay and pity. "I am afraid you are mistaken, V. On the contrary, I have never felt more needed in my entire existence." As he spoke, he looked toward Valanda, gingerly pulling her closer. "I am finally in a position where I can serve a higher purpose, as well as have the opportunity to keep in contact with those I love. Something you could never understand—"

"Don't you _dare _talk down to me!" V snarled, outraged that his attempt to goad Isarn had failed. "You can lie to yourself all you want! If you are too blind to see what is so plainly before your eyes, I cannot help you!"

Elsa's hands pulsated with blue light, her exterior appearance calm, collected while her inner being churned with concern, her heightened sense of premonition sounding warning bells in her ears. "It is over, V," she said, her voice even, her tone unwavering. "Your army has been defeated. You have lost. Leave us—_all _of us—be."

Rather than appearing intimidated, V appeared merely amused. "Oh, Your Majesty. I'm afraid you have overvalued your own position."

_"Has she now?" _Vandránavish stepped forward, the Earth Spirit unintimidated by V's presence. _"Look around you. She is surrounded by allies . . . friends . . . family. What do you have? You are alone, as you have always been! And now, we intend to see that you return to where you belong before you can cause any more harm!"_

As if from some unseen signal, Vandránavish was joined by Elenóreweth and Vinderdrómethen as the trio unleashed the full extent of their power over the elements. V's form disappeared in a horrific haze of red, blue, and green light. The others in the foyer were forced to look away from the intense display of energy as the palace trembled once more, shaking to its very foundation.

As the light faded, Dernethbain cursed under his breath. "Impossible!" he muttered, not believing what he was seeing. "After all of that . . ."

V stood, casually glancing at his fingernails. Remarkably, incredibly, he looked no different than he had moments earlier. No sign of injury marred his appearance. His clothing which should have been shredded and tattered from the attack he had endured showed no sign of being damaged. Whistling, V grinned maliciously at the Spirits.

"You know, you Spirits are indeed powerful; I have to give you credit for that." He stepped forward, returning his fedora to his head. "Unfortunately, what you don't seem to realize is that I don't exactly like to follow the laws of nature. I find them so . . . constraining."

The three Spirits were suddenly hurled against the far wall of the foyer, their bodies unable to move as an unseen force held them in place. Struggle as they might, they could not break free from their imprisonment.

Clapping his hands, V roared in approval. "You see what I mean about being constrained? It's not an enjoyable sensation, is it?" Turning back to the others, the villainous Maíreth waved his hand, conjuring a glass of amber liquid. "What? Oh, don't worry; they'll be all right. They just need a little reminder that they are others in this universe more powerful than they. They can be so damn arrogant at times, don't you think?"

Taking a long sip from his glass, V licked his lips in approval. "Now. What was I saying before I was so rudely interrupted?"

Elizabeth Jennessen was doing her best not to panic. Nothing in her scientific career to this point had prepared her for what she was witnessing. Her hands shaking uncontrollably, she turned to Anna. "How . . . How . . . How can he be doing . . . _this_?! It's not possible! It . . . It's against all the laws—"

"Ah, the good Doctor herself has come to join us!" Crowing, V took her hand, bowing, planting a delicate kiss upon it. "So. How does it feel to be the first person from your world to experience interdimensional travel? I'm sure the papers you will write about this will make you the talk of the entire scientific community!"

"'Interdimensional travel?'" Anna frowned, looking at Elsa. "What is he talking about? Who _is _she?!"

Elsa shot her sister a look that made her feelings clear: _Not now! _Unfortunately, V was all too eager to indulge Anna's line of questioning.

"Has your beloved sister not told you?" V asked, feigning disbelief. "I find that hard to believe. After all, you are always so honest with each other." Turning back to Elsa, V frowned. "Go on, Your Majesty. Tell them. Tell them who the good Doctor really is. Tell them who the _girl _is."

Before Elsa could speak, a voice interrupted. "No!"

Élenway staggered forward, her weapon drawn. "Don't listen to a word he says!" she commanded the party. Gritting her teeth, she took several steps forward, forcing herself to overcome the exhaustion in her legs.

V let out a sigh of exasperation. "Come now, sister of mine. You are embarrassing yourself. You couldn't defeat me before when you were at your full strength. What makes you think—"

"Silence!" Weakly, Élenway swung her blade. V dodged the attack easily, hardly needing to move to avoid Élenway's feeble assault.

V's patience had run out. "All right. You've had your fun. Now, I have to get back to business." Before anyone could react, V landed a blow to the base of Élenway's neck. The female Maíreth cried out in pain, falling to the ground as what was left of her strength abandoned her.

With a roar, Underthen was upon V, his sword arcing toward the villain's head. V was simply too fast, too experienced. Conjuring his weapon, he effortlessly blocked each of Underthen's blows. With a swift kick, his foot made contact with Underthen's ribcage, knocking the wind from the man's lungs, sending him into a coughing fit.

V's fingers closed around Underthen's throat, slowly squeezing the life from the helpless man. "Why must I always resort to violence when dealing with you Men?" he muttered to himself. Turning toward the stunned party, he raised Underthen above his head, the man's weight as nothing to him. "If this man's life means anything to you, then Elsa must answer my question."

"No! Please! Let . . . him . . . go!"

V was momentarily confounded as he heard not Elsa respond, but Élenway. "What are you saying, sister?" he murmured, slowly beginning to understand. "Don't tell me you actually _care _for this mortal?"

Élenway knew she should be ashamed, that she should not admit it, but now, faced with Underthen's certain death, with her inability to prevent it, she found herself forced to admit the obvious. "Yes," she whispered. "You . . . You can take me. But please do not kill him!"

V's callous laughter echoed throughout the palace. "A rather unique plea from you, sister, I must admit. Unfortunately, I am afraid I must decline your offer. You had your opportunity to ally yourself with me. You chose not to do so. Now, you must live with the consequences of that mistake." Turning his attention to Underthen, V let out a cackle as the man's face began turning red, his eyes bulging as he fought for precious oxygen.

Élenway was beside herself. Crying out in agony, she tried to stand, screaming in frustration as her limbs betrayed her. "V, I swear, if you injure him—"

"What?!" V was now the picture of arrogance, supremely confident in his own position. Shaking his head in mock dismay, he glowered at Élenway. "Do you realize just how much you have failed, sister?" He turned his focus to Maíreweth, taking sinister delight at the involuntary shudder his gaze sent across the blind girl's body. "You could not stop me from capturing the girl. You failed to protect this wretched kingdom from my wrath." A joyless laugh left V's throat as he saw the crushing effect his words were having upon Élenway as she lay devastated, broken upon the floor. "And now, you have failed to keep this . . . this _man _from dying. I must say, I am disappointed. How do you think _He _feels now, sister, knowing that the one he chose—when he could have sent Gábriel, or Míchaelin, one of the _Úndenthren,_ or any other of His idiotic sycophants—has proven herself utterly incapable of performing the simplest of tasks? And you call yourself a warrior?! Hah!"

Anna could no longer contain her outrage. "That's enough!" she snapped. "Now you're just being cruel! Leave Élenway alone!"

"I would suggest you strongly reconsider your next course of action, Your Highness." V's voice was cold, deliberate. "After all, we wouldn't want anything to happen to the children, now, would we? It would be so easy for an unfortunate accident to fall upon them." The irony of his own choice of words caused him to smile. "Isn't that right, Elsa?"

Her face pale, Anna pulled Célebron and Élsaweth behind her, V's thinly-veiled threat ringing in her mind. "You wouldn't," she whispered, glancing at Kristoff, hoping against hope the Maíreth was bluffing. Kristoff's worried gaze did little to assuage her concern. "Not even you would be so horrible as to—"

Another round of V's laughter cut off Anna's words. "Who is going to stop me?" Whirling about, V focused his stare on Anlerusk. "You, you sad, pathetic little man?" Before the haughty _drømme weaver _could respond in indignation, V turned his attention to Dernethbain. "Or maybe the great Dernethbain, leader of a dying race of morally bankrupt fools." V rubbed his hands expectantly. "You have no idea what I have planned for when you finally are forced to join me upon your deaths. I intend to make your punishment for your sins truly appropriate for your barbaric nature."

The _skygge folk _leader let out a mighty roar, his few remaining kin responding in kind. V stared at them, nonplussed. "I am not even going to dignify that with a response."

His stare came upon Jurgen. "Or perhaps the good Captain would like to try?"

Jurgen was not about to permit the fallen Maíreth to continue his verbal assault upon the group. Gripping his sword, he started forward. "You heartless bastard—"

"No!"

Alúvelin grasped Jurgen's arm, pulling him back, her strength catching the Captain by surprise. In the background, the party could hear Élsaweth whisper "Bad words! Mama, he said a bad word!"

"Let go!" Jurgen commanded, breaking free from Alúvelin's hold.

"Just listen!" The Empress took hold of Jurgen's collar, staring him in the eye. "He will kill you without hesitation! There is nothing you can do!"

V watched the unfolding scene as if he were witnessing a theatrical performance. Momentarily loosening his grasp on Underthen's throat, he permitted the man to inhale just enough air to keep from falling unconscious. "Yes, Captain. Listen to your woman. She clearly is far wiser than you will ever be."

Alúvelin's hands immediately burst into flame, her ice blue eyes narrowing in fury. "I am _not _his woman!" she snarled, prepared to disregard her own advice and launch an attack upon V herself.

"Mind yourself!" V retorted, once more squeezing Underthen's neck, his fingers slowly beginning to cut into the man's flesh. "This man will be dead before any of you come within five feet of me! If this is what you desire, _so be it_!"

"NO MORE!"

The foyer fell silent as Elsa stepped forward. "Let him go, V. It's me you want, isn't it? It always has been."

V nodded. "Now, you are finally beginning to understand. Remember when I asked you before what the endgame was? How that is the most important question when deciding your strategy? Do you _finally _grasp what it is I desire?!"

A defeated feeling filled Elsa's being. "You . . . You don't just want to destroy this world . . . destroy all worlds. It's . . . It's _personal _for you, isn't it? You want to devastate me first. Leave me with nothing . . ."

"Yes!" V exclaimed. "What is the point of destroying all of Creation if I cannot make you suffer first?" His eyes were wild, his tie askew. "You see it now, don't you, Elsa? We are now playing the ultimate chess match. I want to see just what you are willing to sacrifice in order to stop me! Will you allow them to die in a vain effort to fight the inevitable? Or will you give in, give me what I want, and buy them a few more precious moments of life before I rip it away from them?!"

Anna stared at her sister, more concerned than she had ever been before. "Elsa, what is he talking about? What does he want?"

_"Elsa?" _Elenórathem placed a hand on her shoulder, her sapphire eyes filled with worry not only for her siblings but for the woman she had come to consider more than her mistress, but her friend. _"Elsa, whatever you are thinking about doing . . . please, reconsider! You can fight him! Together, we can—"_

"How?" Elsa's voice was barely audible. She glanced toward the three Spirits on the far wall, watching as they vainly struggled to free themselves from V's unseen restraints. _If he can do this to them, what can I possibly do? It . . . It truly is hopeless. _Her mind reeled as her adopted father's words from long, long ago rang through her consciousness: _Sometimes, a ruler—a truly great ruler—must be willing to make sacrifices for the good of his subjects. Remember that, Elsa. If the time ever comes when you must choose between yourself and your people, you must not hesitate. Never forget . . . _

"Very well, V." Her voice was flat, expressionless, as she stepped before V, standing alone, defeated. "You want me? You can have me. For all eternity. You can do what you will with me. Torture me. Persecute me. I no longer care."

So astounded was V that he released Underthen from his grasp involuntarily. Choking, gasping, the man crawled away, doing his best to soothe the ache in his lungs.

"NO!" Anna's voice rang throughout the foyer, joined by Alúvelin, Valanda, Isarn, Kristoff, and the rest of the party as they rushed forward.

With a wave of V's hand, the party was thrust backward, forced to their knees, powerless to intervene.

"So . . . This is checkmate, is it?" V took Elsa's hand, marveling at how easy his victory had been. "You would just give yourself up? Just like _that_?!"

"There are terms, of course," Elsa stated. "Surely, you must realize this."

V sighed, his elation now mildly tempered. "And what, pray tell, do you have in mind?"

"If you want me, you have to swear to leave this world alone, and _never _return." Gesturing back toward Elizabeth, Elsa continued. "And her world, as well. If your quarrel is against the Almighty, do as you will. But fight that battle somewhere else. Anywhere else but here."

V's eye twitched, the weight of Elsa's demands weighing upon him. "Surely, you can't think I would—"

"What is more important to you?! Destroying one petty, insignificant world, or having me for your own forever?!" Elsa's eyes were narrow, defiant. "What are _you _willing to sacrifice, V? It is your move. What will you choose?"

V stared at Elsa in amazement, finally laughing in delight. "Very well, Elsa. I will depart from this world, and the good Doctor's. You will come with me, of course. But first . . . First, you must do one more thing."

Elsa looked at the Maíreth in confusion. "What?! That was never a condition of our—"

"You are in no position to say 'no,' I'm afraid," V said. Lighting a new cigar, he gestured toward Maíreweth. "You never answered my question earlier. If you want me to uphold our bargain, they need to know. _All _of them."

"No," Elsa whispered, her blood turning cold, even for her. "You can't be serious. What will it accomplish? The truth will devastate her! She'll hate me! Please! There must be—"

"Precisely!" V seemed to tower above Elsa in that moment, his appearance suddenly hinting at the great power he possessed. "I want her to hate you. I want her to spend the rest of her life cursing your name, realizing her entire life has been nothing more than a lie! I want her to remember you not as the woman who cared for her, but as the woman who shattered her very existence!" He pulled his pocket watch from his waistcoat, staring at it. "Damn. I'm already running late as it is." Looking back at Elsa, he took a deep drag from his cigar, blowing the smoke into her face. "You are wasting time, Elsa. Tick tock. Tick tock. Do it now, or our deal is null and void. Do it. _Do it!_"

Realizing she had little choice, Elsa staggered over to the party, wordlessly proceeding, ignoring Anna's pleas for her to reconsider, paying no heed to Alúvelin's attempts to get her attention by pulling at her dress, not hearing Isarn screaming at V, trying to intercede on behalf of his daughter. All she saw was the young woman looking about in confusion, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Elsa?"

Maíreweth stretched out her arms, desperately trying to touch the Queen. She could see Elsa's familiar blue glow, could sense that she was near, but why wouldn't Elsa take her hand, as she always had before, why would she not embrace her, comfort her, _why_?

Softly, gently, Elsa knelt by Maíreweth, giving her one final embrace before the inevitable. "Maíreweth—"

"Elsa, don't go!" Maíreweth protested, holding the woman tightly. "You can't give up! You can't—"

"Shhh!" Elsa brought her finger to Maíreweth's lips as she took a deep breath, bracing herself. "Maíreweth, I . . . I have to tell you something. I . . . I just found out not long ago, I swear. Please. Don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you . . ."

Confused, Maíreweth blinked, not comprehending. "I . . . I don't understand. I could _never _hate you, Elsa! What could you—"

"Yes, you will," Elsa said, biting her lip, forcing herself to be strong, realizing in the back of her mind that the entire foyer had grown silent, that everyone was now listening, trying to deduce what Elsa could possibly have to say that could be so terrible.

"Maíreweth, I don't expect you to understand. But there are thousands of worlds beyond this one, all existing at the same time. Doctor Jennessen . . . Elizabeth . . . She is from one of them. A world like our own, yet completely different."

"_What?!" _Kristoff realized he had spoken his thoughts aloud. Looking at the scientist, he stared at her in disbelief. "This isn't true, is it? Tell us it's not—"

Elizabeth could do little but nod in affirmation, her own stomach tying itself in knots as she realized what Elsa was about to say. _Oh, no! The girl . . . She can't be—_

"I . . . I . . . What does that have to do with me?" Maíreweth asked, slowly realizing that strange whispers were running through her mind, hinting at things, events she knew she should remember, yet remained ephemeral, elusive—

"You . . . You . . ." Swallowing hard, Elsa forced herself to finish. "You are not from this world, Maíreweth. Your parents did die in an accident, but it's not the one you remember. You were born in a different world . . . had a different life, yet somehow . . . someway, your ice powers, your visions . . . you possessed them in a world in which these things were considered impossible. So, when your parents died, the Maíreth brought you here . . . gave you memories of a different life. The scars on your back . . . They put them there to convince you this life was real, so you wouldn't suspect."

The whispers in Maíreweth's mind began to grow louder. Strange, disconnected images began to fill her vision, voices long forgotten beginning to overwhelm her. "No," she whispered, pushing Elsa away. "I don't believe you! Whoever told you this is lying! I was born here! My mother . . . My family . . . I am an _ice bærer_! I remember all of this! It _can't _be a lie! It can't—"

"Just listen!" Elsa commanded, wrapping her arms around the young woman, restraining her. "You need to hear this to understand! The reason you can sense me so clearly . . . The reason we are so close—"

"It's because I love you!" Maíreweth protested. "That's all! You're the only person who has ever shown me any kindness! I want to be with you, Elsa! I want you with me always! I want to be your—"

"_We are the same person!"_

A collective gasp rang through the foyer. The members of the party looked at each other in disbelief, not daring to speak, not comprehending.

Maíreweth was overwhelmed. "What . . . No! It can't be! That's impossible! You're older, and I'm—"

"Time moves slower in your world," Elsa whispered. "I didn't want to believe, either, but—"

Maíreweth was no longer listening. The whispers in her mind suddenly exploded into voices, strange memories bursting into bloom. Things she had occasionally dreamed about yet dismissed as mere fantasy suddenly made perfect sense: tall buildings, electricity, people she had never seen before she suddenly recognized as friends and family, strange vehicles called 'cars' . . .

_Cars . . . Oh, God! No!_

Her world exploded in pain as she remembered everything: riding in the car with her parents, conversation, a sudden eruption of glass and agony as the driver of the other vehicle ran the stoplight, the blow to her head that turned her world to blackness as her mother's voice screamed for her: _Jennifer! Jennifer, no! _

She suddenly became aware that she was screaming, screaming, as if it was happening all over again.

"I remember! It was all a lie! _All of it! _I wasn't five when my parents died!" she cried. "It only happened . . . It happened not long ago at all! I remember! _I remember everything!_"

Elsa felt her heart disintegrate as Maíreweth looked wildly toward her, the young woman's face twisted in a look of disbelief and revulsion. "Maíreweth—"

"Jennifer!" The young woman gazed about the room, her blind eyes looking about in desperation. "My name is Jennifer! Not Maíreweth! _Jennifer_!"

Sensing Élenway's golden hue, Maíreweth thrust her finger toward her. "Did she know? This whole time . . . _Did she know?!_"

"Yes!" V roared in approval. "Of course she knew! See what the Maíreth truly are, Jennifer? See how they will arbitrarily interfere as they see fit, all in the name of serving their precious Father! They had no right, did they? _Did they?!_"

"I had a life!" Maíreweth screamed. "A life, and they took it from me! _Why?!_"

"To . . . protect you," Élenway gasped. "Your powers . . . They were maturing as you became a young woman. You . . . You are destined for great things, Jennifer. Your world would never have understood. You needed to be in a world where you would not . . . have been labeled a freak . . . at least until you were strong enough to control your abilities."

"Shut up!" Maíreweth spun back toward Elsa. "And _you_! You made me think you loved me! What role did you have to play in this? Were you supposed to be my mentor? Were you supposed to teach me to use my powers? Is that all you were? Their hired help? You never cared for me, did you? It was all a lie, like everything else . . ."

Elsa could no longer hold back the tears. "Maíreweth—"

_"Jennifer!"_

Elsa ran a hand through her hair, desperately trying to make the girl understand. "Jennifer, I swear to you, I had no idea! All of this is new to me as well! I truly thought—"

Maíreweth's face turned red. "Don't. Ever. Speak. To me. Again. _Ever!_"

Dejected, Elsa turned to V. "Are you happy now?" she murmured. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Excellent!" V clapped his hands. "A superb performance!" He raised his hand. "And now, to finish what I have started and destroy this miserable world of yours!"

"_What?!" _Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. "We had a deal! You swore you would spare this world if I did as you said. I destroyed my relationship with her! I did _everything _you asked! You can't—"

V merely shrugged. "I'm afraid I changed my mind. Sorry, Elsa, but as tempting as your offer was, I'm afraid I would rather watch this world disintegrate into nothingness."

"You can't do this!" Anna cried, stepping forward, taking her place at Elsa's side.

"I agree," Valanda said, joining Anna, Alúvelin and Kristoff. "Have you no honor?" she murmured. "Among my people, to go back on an oath is the most dishonorable act one can—"

"Yes, yes. Fascinating anthropology lesson, Your Highness," V said, glancing at his watch once more. "But, I'm afraid I must be going. I have thousands of other worlds to devastate and pillage. I can't be here all day."

Maíreweth—Jennifer—cried out in pain as her vision turned red, crimson light mingling with visions of . . . _No! This can't happen! Not for real! NOT FOR REAL!_

"_What?!"_ Elenórathem took her hand, Isarn at her side, his face filled with worry.

"What did you see?" Isarn asked. _"What did you see?!"_

"They have to move!" Maíreweth screamed, her fists balled tight against her temples. "They can't stand there! It's—"

But it was too late. With a flick of V's wrist, the ceiling cracked, heavy stone and wood that had stood for centuries tumbling down upon the center of the foyer. The room was instantly filled with cloud upon cloud of dust.

Coughing, sputtering, Jurgen, Dernethbain, the _skygge folk, _and Andersen moved toward the rubble. "Your Majesty!" Andersen cried, his hands shaking with horror. "Your Highness! _Anyone?!_"

In that moment, for a fraction of a second, Maíreweth power was strong enough to momentarily show her not the future, but the present. Lying unmoving beneath the stone were the five, their bodies broken, mangled, blood flowing freely from countless wounds.

"Mama? Papa? Aunt Alúvelin? Aunt Elsa?!"

As the twins' terrified voices turned to sobs, Elenórathem doing her best to console them, the young woman once known as Maíreweth realized a terrible truth: _I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! Elsa! I didn't mean it! Don't go away! No! This can't be happening!_

And, as V's malicious laughter rang throughout the chamber, as Anlerusk, Isarn, and the others looked on in disbelief, Maíreweth's screams grew louder and louder, until they were the only sound that could be heard in the entire palace.

* * *

**AN: I hope everything that has been established in the preceding chapters has been worth the payoff that is underway. Please, continue to submit your thoughts. I really do appreciate them, and I am flattered by several people who have recommended my work in their profiles. As always . . . More to come!**


	31. Chapter 31: Decimation

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Decimation**

Underthen slowly, painfully, pulled himself to his feet, not believing what he was witnessing. _This has to be a dream, _he thought to himself, rubbing his fingers in his eyes. _I passed out due to lack of oxygen. When I open my eyes, all this . . . this destruction will be gone!_

Unfortunately, the sight before his eyes was all-too-real. Dazed, Underthen looked about the foyer. Isarn held the girl formerly known as Maíreweth in his arms, forcibly restraining her, preventing her from causing harm to herself as the young woman's sobs tore through the air. Elenórathem was doing her best to console both Maíreweth and the twins, her blue hands stroking their hair as she whispered empty words of reassurance in their ears. Jurgen was kneeling before the rubble, Andersen at his side, his eyes filled with sorrow as he gazed at the broken forms of their five companions. Elizabeth Jennessen, meanwhile, was as pale as any woman Underthen had ever seen before, her glasses inadequate for concealing the disbelief upon her countenance.

So exhausted was Underthen that he did react as Dernethbain offered him his hand, steadying him, preventing the embattled man from collapsing.

"This . . . This isn't happening, is it?" Underthen muttered, his breathing finally returning to a somewhat normal pace.

Dernethbain's grim expression provided the unwanted answer. "I wish I could say otherwise." A stream of harsh words in a language Underthen did not recognize erupted from Dernethbain's lips as the leader of the freemen threw down his weapon in anger.

"We should have done more!" Dernethbain cursed. "_I _should have done more. All of us. Especially . . ."

His attention turned to Anlerusk. "You! What good are you?! You just stood there and let him do . . . do _this_?! I thought you were 'the great and powerful Anlerusk'! There has to be _something _you could have done!"

Anlerusk said nothing, continuing to stare at the pile of rubble before them, an inscrutable expression upon his face. Dernethbain was about to continue his attack upon the _drømme weaver _and his men—if for no other reason than a vain attempt to assuage his own guilt—when he was interrupted by—

"Now, don't be too hard on them, Dernethbain." V's familiar cadence filled the foyer once more as he gleefully finished his cigar. "After all, it's not like you were able to do any better . . ."

"You!" Dernethbain was no longer thinking rationally. Retrieving his weapon, he strode toward V, prepared to cut the smirk off of the Maíreth's face. "I'll kill you myself, you son of a—"

He was sent reeling to the floor before he even knew what hit him, his entire body feeling as if it had been struck by a massive blow from some unseen weight. Grimacing in agony, he did not resist as he heard a familiar grunt from behind him, a hairy arm gingerly lifting him to his feet.

"Thanks for that," Dernethbain muttered under his breath, giving the _skygge folk _leader a grateful pat on the arm. The leader let out another growl, his intentions perfectly conveyed by the tone of his voice, the direction of his gaze. "No, I don't think we can win this either," Dernethbain confessed. "I have absolutely no idea what the hell we're supposed to do."

Meanwhile, Isarn was still struggling to calm Maíreweth. The young woman had buried her head in her hands, her hysterical sobbing continuing to fill the foyer.

"He killed them! He killed them! I saw how he was going to do it, and I let it happen anyway! Why did I do that? What kind of person am I?!" Her shoulders shook as another round of sobs came over her. "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean anything I said! I was upset! And now, now everyone . . . _Elsa _. . . They'll never know I didn't mean it!"

Élsaweth and Célebron, for their parts, had buried their heads in Elenórathem's shoulders as the Water Spirit knelt beside them. "They're gonna be okay, aren't they?" Célebron asked cautiously. "They're . . . They're not really hurt? Right, Elenórathem? _Right?!_"

Elenórathem had absolutely no idea how to respond. Futilely, she glanced toward her siblings, grimacing as she saw them still restrained, unable to assist. _"Just stay with me,"_ she whispered, embracing the children, preventing them from seeing the unmoving forms of their parents and aunts. Inhaling, she told the first lie in the long history of her existence, hoping she sounded convincing: _"Everything is going to be all right."_

"That's right!" V cried out, clapping once more. "Lie to the children! Tell them everything's going to be okay!" In an instant, he was standing behind Elenórathem. Effortlessly, he hurled her aside, taking the twins into his arms. "You two probably don't think I'm a very nice guy, do you?"

Despite her fear, Élsaweth refused to be bullied. "You're a very bad man! Very, very bad!"

V let out a cry, more of surprise than of anything else, as a blast of ice from Élsaweth's fingertips caught him off guard. Embarrassed by his momentary weakness, he stood, wiping his brow with the handkerchief in his jacket pocket. "You are absolutely right, little one," he said, moving toward Isarn and Maíreweth. "I'm a very, very bad man, indeed."

V did not even bother to give Isarn a glance. Rather, he leaned over, running a hand through Maíreweth's hair. "So. Are you happy now, Jennifer? Doesn't it feel wonderful to have those who would lie to you out of your way forever?"

"Go to hell!" Maíreweth spat, her own wave of ice erupting from her body, knocking V backward several feet.

To her great frustration, V simply laughed. "Such spirit! I like that! It's a shame you won't live long enough to employ it. It could get you far in life, you know."

"V!" Isarn's commanding voice rang through the foyer, forcing himself to remain calm. _Don't give in to your anger. You are not a man any longer. You are immortal now. Act like it! _"V, listen to me! You may have killed do you really think you can win? Do you think the Maíreth . . . Do you think _He _will just let you destroy the very fabric of Creation without a fight?"

"Oh, screw the Maíreth!" V spat. Circling back toward the rubble, he spotted Élenway slowly pulling herself across the floor, too weak to stand as she fought to join the bodies of Elsa and her companions. Laughing, V grabbed hold of Élenway's mottled hair, pulling her head back in disgust. "If _this _is the best they can do . . . If this is who they send as their champion, I think I'll be just fine."

Letting go of Élenway's hand, relishing the sound it made as it made painful contact with the floor, V looked back toward Isarn, failing to note that Elizabeth was slowly making her way around the edges of the foyer toward the pile of rubble.

"Just what is it you think they can do? That _you _can do, old man?" V was now filled with malicious glee. "After all, shouldn't you be returning to where you belong now? You have five new souls waiting for you to escort them. We wouldn't want them to get lost now, would we?"

Isarn took V's taunts in stride, gingerly leading Maíreweth toward the pile of stone, toward the villainous Maíreth. "You may have killed my family, V," Isarn said, his voice low, filled with power. "But you have not won yet. This world still stands—"

"Not for much longer!" V retorted. Raising his hands, he looked toward the now-open ceiling, smiling as a steady rain began to fall through the hole in the destroyed roof. "Do You hear me, Father?! Today, at long last, is Your day of reckoning! Do You see what I have done?! I have killed your precious Elsa and her pathetic little family! _I, _Father! I did this! Where are You now, Father?! Where is Your mercy?! What will You do . . . What _can _You do to stop me from wiping your Creation from the face of the universe?!"

An unhinged laugh burst from V's throat, growing in power, in strength. "Hear me, Father! Hear me, and tremble! You are no match for me now, Father! Now, watch—powerless—as I fulfill my destiny and lay waste to Your work! Beginning with this wretched world these simpletons call home!"

"No!" Maíreweth screamed in horror as an orange swirl of light formed around V. Bolts of crimson lightning burst from the light, scattering about the palace, slowly gaining in intensity, until—

"Now, Elizabeth! _Now!_"

In that moment, for only the second time in the long history of his existence, V experienced the sensation known as pain. The orange light above his head flickered and began to fade as V's body was consumed with a steady stream of blue light.

"What . . . is . . . this?!" the fallen Maíreth cried out, astounded. Looking about the foyer, he saw Elizabeth Jennessen standing eight feet before him, a small metallic box in her hand. Gritting his teeth, V saw the box was the source of his pain; the blue light streamed in a steady flow from the opening at the end. Yet, as V watched in amazement, he realized the box was not the source of his suffering. Rather, the device—whatever it was—was merely amplifying and intensifying the icy agony flowing into it from the center of the room. Turning, V felt his jaw drop as, to his complete disbelief, he saw—

"IMPOSSIBLE! THIS CAN'T BE! HOW ARE YOU . . . _NO_!"

Standing on the edge of the rubble was Elsa, the Snow Queen very much alive, eyes narrow with concentration. Her hands were pointed toward Elizabeth, the full extent of her power pouring into the amplification device.

V was beside himself in bewilderment. "You . . . You're dead! All of you! YOU'RE ALL DEAD! I SAW YOU DIE! I _SAW _IT!"

In the midst of her concentration, Elsa permitted a defiant smirk to cross her lips. "You saw what you wanted to see, V. You should know me well enough by now to know that when I turn to others for help, I always get the best."

Realization fell upon V as he stared at the four remaining lifeless bodies atop the rubble. "No! NO!"

The image of the bodies buried amidst the rubble flickered and died, disappearing into nothingness. For the first time, all present saw Anna, Kristoff, Alúvelin, and Valanda standing unharmed, a blue sphere of light surrounding them, the rubble from above resting atop the sparkling dome.

Confidently, the four walked through the light, standing next to Elsa. Anna wrapped her arm around her sister's waist as she spoke. "We're out now. You can let it down now."

The blue sphere disappeared, the massive pile of rubble crashing to the floor in a heap. Alúvelin turned to Elsa, smiling. "Good work with the protective sphere. I couldn't have conjured it that quickly."

"Don't thank me," Elsa said, not taking her eyes off of V as she continued to let her power flow into Elizabeth's device. "Thank—"

_"Anlerusk?!" _Dernethbain, Underthen, Jurgen, and Andersen looked at the _drømme weaver _in amazement. "You . . .You . . . It was all an illusion?" Jurgen sputtered. "They were never injured?!"

The _drømme weaver _shrugged his shoulders. "You heard Her Majesty. I'm not too modest to state the obvious. I'm good. Very, very good."

The quartet turned to Isarn. "You were in on it, too?!" Underthen asked in astonishment. "You knew they were never in any danger?!"

_"What?!" _Maíreweth sank to the floor in Isarn's arms, not believing what she was hearing. "They're all right?! You knew, and you let me think—"

"I do apologize," Isarn said. "I truly do. But we could not take the risk that someone would reveal our plan. We thought . . . Elsa thought it would be better this way."

Dernethbain smacked his forehead, grinning in disbelief at how successfully they all had been duped. "That's why Elsa was so quick to talk to Anlerusk when they appeared here! She had to tell him what to do in case V arrived!" Relieved, the leader of the freemen moved toward V, laughing to himself as he saw the once-haughty Maíreth now trapped beneath the relentless assault of an intense wave of ice. "Not so powerful and mighty now, are you, V? How does it feel to be humbled like this?!"

A dark expression crossed V's face. "Very clever. All of you. With a lesser Maíreth, you may have succeeded. But I _will not _be denied my vengeance! Nothing will stop me! NOTHING!"

With an unearthly roar, V broke free of his icy prison. The remaining structures of the palace shook and quaked as the orange light began to swirl again, faster, with greater intensity than before.

Dernethbain's relieved expression quickly became one of horror. "Now what?!" he cried. "He's going to—"

"More power!" Elsa cried out to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, you have to increase the power!"

"I can't!" Elizabeth called back, her stomach turning in knots as the device's display panels suddenly began to simultaneously flash red. "I'm at maximum output right now! Unless you can give me more from your end, the device can't amplify it any more than it already is!"

Straining, Elsa reached into the depths of her being, drawing from her deepest reserves of cold at the very core of her soul. Her muscles and tendons stretched to the breaking points as she forced the power out of herself. "This is all I have!" she cried out. "I can't . . . I can't . . ."

"Hold on, Elsa!" Alúvelin rushed to her sister's side, the coldness from her _ice bærer _heritage joining Elsa's. The device in Elizabeth's hand surged with energy as the power it expelled doubled.

Screaming in pain, V staggered backward, momentarily stunned. But his resolve was far too great to allow a small amount of ice to deter him. "You think . . . this will stop me?! You are fools! All of you! Your deaths will be slow! Painful! Torturous!"

Elizabeth just barely managed to duck in time as a blast of orange light tore through the air toward her head, nearly decapitating her. "It's still not enough!" she called to Elsa. Worried, she glanced down at the voltage meter, her heart pounding in panic. "And if we don't end this soon, the device is going to fry completely!"

"Meaning what?!" Alúvelin called out, forcing every last drop of cold air from her body.

"Meaning we're all, for lack of a better term, completely screwed unless we hurry up!" Elizabeth shot back.

"Allow me!" Isarn let go of Maíreweth, racing to Elsa's side. Breathing deeply, concentrating, he reached for the ice within the center of himself, relieved to find that, despite his now immortal nature, the power still resided within him.

Meanwhile, Jurgen, Underthen, Dernethbain, and the _skygge folk _launched themselves at V, assailing his form with every attack they could muster. Yet, no matter how hard they pressed, their physical attacks appeared to have no effect upon him.

Overcome with agony, V roared once more, the pain almost unbearable, even for him. But his desire for destruction, for vengeance overrode his misery. With a blinding flash of orange and crimson, a wave of unfathomable power tore from him, cascading over the group, sending Isarn, Alúvelin, Elizabeth, and Elsa flying through the air, while Jurgen, Underthen, Dernethbain, and the _skygge folk _were hurled the opposite direction.

Elsa grunted as her body hit the floor, felt her overtaxed muscles scream at her in protest as her inertia carried her across the foyer, slowly bringing her to a stop against the far wall. Despite the pain in her nerves, she forced herself to a sitting position, groggily looking about the room. "Elizabeth! What about . . . What about the device? Does it still work?"

"I'm fine, thank you very much," the scientist groaned as she forced herself to stand. Looking at the metal box in her hand, she felt a wave of perspiration form upon her brow. The device was in no way operational. Wires and various connections protruded from the sides of the box, the readouts completely dark. _Come on! Come on! _Elizabeth thought to herself as she pounded the side of the box in a panic. Nothing. "I'm afraid . . . I'm afraid you're on your own. Sorry!"

Elsa rolled onto her stomach, prepared to push herself to her feet when she felt something grab her braid, lift her up, hurl her across the foyer. Her body made harsh contact with the now very real pile of rubble in the center of the room. Crying out in agony, she struggled to move as she saw V moving toward her, slowly, deliberately.

"_That _course of action was ill-advised, Elsa," V said, his eyes filled with rage. His normally immaculate clothing was tattered and ripped, his calm demeanor replaced with one of pure malice. "Now, you _will _suffer for your obstinacy. Do I make myself clear?!"

As V flicked his wrist, Elsa felt her muscles begin to jerk and spasm. Every nerve in her body felt as if it was on fire. Involuntarily, she screamed uncontrollably, silently praying for an end to her suffering.

"Oh, no, you don't!" As if he had heard her somehow, V stopped his torture, momentarily granting Elsa a reprieve. Walking to her, V planted the heel of his shoe upon her breastbone, relishing the gasps, the cries of misery that sounded in his ears as he slowly pressed downward.

"If only you would have accepted my original offer," V whispered. "All of this would have never happened. The girl would have never had to know the truth. You could have raised her as your own. You could have been _happy_!"

Looking at V in absolute misery, Elsa shot him the most defiant look she could summon. "I learned . . . long ago . . . that I'm not meant . . . to be happy."

"True," V acknowledged. Looking down upon the disheveled, battered Queen, he looked as though he almost . . . pitied her. "Goodbye, Elsa."

Before Elsa could even react, V brought the heel of his shoe down upon her chest. A loud _crack _rang in Elsa's ears. Her entire torso was on fire as she felt her bones shatter, pieces of her rib cage puncturing her left lung. As she struggled to breathe, she saw V turn quickly in shock, heard him cry out in pain.

"What?! WHAT?!"

Through her dimming vision, Elsa saw Maíreweth standing before V. The young woman's unseeing eyes were fixed directly upon the Maíreth, a stream of pure ice flowing from her hand.

"You will not hurt her anymore!" Maíreweth's voice was firm, even, defiant. The wave of ice pouring from her body intensified, the blue more potent than the iciest sapphire. "You will leave! NOW!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa saw a familiar form slowly rising from the ground. "Élenway?!" she whispered, not believing what she was seeing, certain that the lack of oxygen was causing her to hallucinate.

In her confused state, Elsa swore she saw the Maíreth wink at her, raising a finger to her lips. Certain she was imagining thing, Elsa fell back as she continued to watch the scene unfolding before her.

V could not believe what was happening. The iciness that had tormented him before had been bad enough, but this . . . this was unbearable. _How is this possible? She is only a child! Untrained! Unskilled! A _girl_!_

"I will not be bested by the likes of you!" V screamed, hurling an orange bolt of light toward the young woman, determined to finish her off forever.

Maíreweth did not flinch, did not back down. Seeing the orange light moving toward her in her world of blackness, she raised her left hand, blue light coursing over it. As the orange ball of energy struck her hand, it ricocheted wildly about the foyer, finally soaring through the destroyed roof into the rainy sky far above.

"NO!" V screamed in disbelief. "Not possible! NOT POSSIBLE!"

Stumbling forward until he was mere inches away from the young woman, V raised his hand, prepared to deliver the killing blow. Just as he moved to attack, a new wave of torment washed over him. "What?!"

Célebron and Élsaweth stood to the side of Maíreweth, each of them soundlessly unleashing the full extent of their abilities. The trio continued their assault as V fought to overwhelm them, calling upon all of his power, but the pain was unfamiliar, unsettling; it made it difficult to concentrate, to summon the required energy.

With a collective burst of their power, V's feet were encased in ice, rendering him immobile. Despite his predicament, V refused to admit defeat. Turning his head over his shoulder, he called back to Elsa. "This doesn't change anything! If you beat me now, I will still come after you! You and your kingdom . . . your family . . . You will _never _be rid of me! I _will _have my vengeance, starting with you, Elsa! As long as you still breathe . . . As long as your kingdom endures, I will haunt you! Do you understand, Elsa?! _Do you?!_"

Unleashing the full might of his remaining energy, V broke free from the ice, prepared to slaughter the trio before him. Before he could do so, he soon found his entire body, save for his head, once more imprisoned in ice. "No! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Struggling to breathe, fighting to remain conscious, Elsa held her head as high as she could, her left hand outstretched, the last vestiges of her power keeping V immobile. "Élenway!" she gasped, her punctured lung rendering her voice little more than a whisper. "Now! Do . . . it now!"

V turned his head to the side, astonished to see Élenway standing before him. "You! What do you think you're going to do?! You are _nothing, _sister! Nothing at all! You can't stop me!"

Élenway removed her sword from the scabbard upon her belt, closing her eyes, concentrating as she never had before. Ignoring V's screams, his accusations, his taunts, she marshalled the energy she had been conserving since the assault at the door, summoning all she had for one final attack. Eyes still closed, she held her weapon high above her head, the golden hilt glistening in the light from the thunderstorm raging above. _"Luve Deíte, authórinom Te drivéren bladda, extérminen Vahnish e exílethren Sénnethwem!"_

Underthen would not have believed what he was seeing were he not witnessing it with his own eyes. Before the entire party, a brilliant lightning bolt of purest gold tore through the roof, making contact with Élenway's sword. The radiance was overwhelming, forcing all within the foyer to cover their eyes.

Breathing heavily, V gazed upon his sister, his dark smile crossing his lips one final time. "I stand corrected. You . . . You were the perfect choice . . . all along. I never . . . would have believed . . . anyone else if . . . they had faked such . . . weakness."

Élenway shook her head in dismay. "Have you still not learned, brother? You saw weakness in me because it is what you wanted to see. Just as you fell for the _drømme weaver's _trick because you wanted to see Elsa and the others dead. In many ways, you are no better than the Men you claim to despise." She gazed upon her brother's face, hoping against hope to see some sign of repentance, of remorse. "Even the name you've given yourself. 'Vahnish.' Darkness. It doesn't have to be like this! You can still return to Him!"

"Enough lectures, sister!" V spat. "I will not waste my time groveling before His 'holy' feet! I would sooner spend a thousand eternities in the Shadow Realm than one second in His nauseating presence." His eyes bright with fire once more, he glared at Élenway. "Now, hurry up! If you're going to do it, do it now, before—"

The instant the blade made contact with V's body, his form disintegrated into thousands upon thousands of small fragments. The fragments swirled, congealed, spinning around the foyer, faster and faster, glowing, pulsating, until, at long last, they disappeared in a flash of golden light. Instantly, the orange light summoned by V disappeared, fading into nothingness.

Élenway slumped to the ground, entirely spent. Looking toward the fallen figure across from her, she called out: "It's finished, Elsa. He's gone. He's finally gone."

Elsa closed her eyes, allowing her head to fall back against the floor. "Good," she whispered, the pain in her torso consuming her, her lung now completely deflated. _It's finished, _she thought to herself. _After everything . . . finally, Arendelle is safe! My family . . . No more fear. No more fighting. Finally, we have . . . peace._

Her eyes closed as she gave in to the exhaustion that weighed upon her. As she slipped into unconsciousness, she thought the heard familiar voices calling her name. _Anna . . . Maíreweth . . . I'm . . . I'm right h– . . ._

* * *

**AN: More to come!**

**Translation:**

Light of God, cast Thy power into my blade, that I may smite the Defiler and send him back to the Shadow from whence he came.


	32. Chapter 32: Renewal

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Renewal**

Elsa had lost count of how long she had laid unmoving upon the floor of the palace foyer. Her reality was now little more than one of eternal pain, each breath requiring more and more effort in order to achieve relief. The world around her became shrouded in fog; whether it was from the still-continuing thunderstorm still hurling raindrops upon her still form or from her own mind trying to cope with the overwhelming agony, she could not say.

Voices and faces joined the fog, blurring the lines between wakefulness and slumber. Anna was there, holding her close, careful not to injure her further, screaming for someone to help, as were Alúvelin and Valanda, their faces haunted with worry. She felt Kristoff working tirelessly to stop the blood flowing from her wounds, Jurgen, Underthen, and Dernethbain doing likewise all over her body as Anlerusk, Andersen, and Elizabeth looked on—helpless—in dismay. As if from miles away, she heard Anna screaming at Isarn to heal her as he had done so long ago; her father merely shook his head, explaining he no longer could, that he no longer possessed this power as he was no longer truly among the living. The twins were crying as Elenórathem did her best to soothe them, at a loss for how to counter such emotional anguish.

It was all too much for her. Her body broken, her spirit worn beyond all measure, the weight of a lifetime of self-denial and sacrifice taking its toll, she focused what was left of her consciousness upon the one regret that towered over her. _Maíreweth . . . I'm sorry . . . I did the best that I could. I hope . . . it was enough to prove that I really do love you. _Exhausted, Elsa gave in to the soothing promise of eternal rest whispering in her ear. _I am not afraid of death, _she thought, her eyes closing as she inhaled one final breath. _I have faced it once . . . If this is what is to happen, so be it . . . _

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, slowly adjusting themselves to her surroundings. She inhaled slowly, expecting to be greeted by the heavenly scent of wildflowers that had welcomed her the last time she had departed the realm of the living, her ears listening for the gentle sound of waterfalls flowing in the distance.

But something was wrong. The pain in her lung assaulted her mercilessly, nearly driving the air from her body. Crying out, her eyes darted about as she suddenly realized—

_I'm still here! I'm still alive! But . . . But how . . .?_

Looking around, she saw her companions still around her. Yet, they did not move, did not acknowledge her questioning expression. Rather, they stood motionless, like perfectly-formed statues, looks of despair frozen upon their countenances. Raindrops floated about, frozen in place, as if their inertia had suddenly dissipated. It was as if time itself had ceased to flow for all save Elsa, trapping the Queen in a world of isolation.

Before she could question what was happening, a warm light overwhelmed her exhausted eyes. Elsa knew she should be afraid, that she should brace herself for yet another conflict, that it was almost certainly V—_who else could it be?_—returning somehow to finish what he had begun, to gloat over Elsa's helplessness before tearing away everything she loved.

Yet something about this light took away her fear, casting it into the very recesses of her being. She could not explain it, did not know why it was so, but she felt a sense of peace, of tranquility come upon her as she had never experienced before. As the light receded, fading away, she gazed in wonder at the sight before her.

A woman stood before her, if, in fact, the figure before her could even be described with a word as insufficient as 'woman.' For the feminine being in Elsa's presence was more beautiful than any mortal woman could ever hope to be, could ever dare to aspire to become. Her skin was immaculate, whiter than the whitest snow, radiant as the moon, her long, chestnut hair shimmering in the light, framing a face that perfectly combined the innocence and purity of youth with the wisdom of age. Her brown eyes sparkled like diamonds, her head adorned with a crown of purest gold, her frame wrapped in flowing robes of white and blue.

But it was more than her appearance that assured Elsa that the woman was no threat. Rather, it was the expression upon the woman's perfectly-formed face. For the woman's face betrayed no judgment, no anger, no indignation, but instead offered a gaze of purest acceptance, of unconditional love such as Elsa had never experienced.

_"My child." _The woman spoke, her voice ringing through the foyer, filled with such compassion, such _warmth._

Elsa could do little more than stare in amazement, her voice raspy, betraying her pain, her weakness. "Who . . . Who are . . . What . . ."

The woman took Elsa's hand, her touch soothing, her body seemingly radiating light from every fiber of her being—or was her skin so pure it merely reflected the luminescence around her? Smiling, she spoke once more, her words familiar, reminding Elsa of words from the sacred scrolls she had read countless times before: _"I am she . . . 'She that cometh forth as the morning rising, fair as the moon, bright as the sun . . . All generations shall call me blessed.'"_

Elsa's eyes grew wide, her single functioning lung straining to draw breath as she gasped in realization. "Alúvelin?!" she whispered, hardly daring to believe what she was seeing. _The legendary Bearer of Light! It cannot be! _"You . . . You're _real_?!" Grimacing, Elsa tried to sit, falling back to the floor as the unbearable pain consumed her. "I . . . I always hoped . . . you were. Ever since I first read about you as a child, I admired you . . . sought to imitate your courage, your strength. So much that I . . . I named my half-sister in honor of you because I wanted her . . . to know I believed in her strength, her goodness. And now, to see you . . ." She shook her head, trying to clear her mind, certain that her injuries were causing her imagination to run wild. "This is a dream. It has to be. I . . ."

A spasm of coughing overcame her as she struggled to draw breath. She felt the familiar blackness threatening to overtake her, to finally take her to her final rest. But the darkness receded as soon as it appeared, as if the radiance of the woman was enough to hold it at bay.

Delicately, gently, as if a mother cradling her infant, the woman lifted Elsa into her lap, resting the injured Queen's head upon her shoulder, her arms holding Elsa tightly to herself. Not fighting, not resisting, Elsa allowed this wondrous maternal figure to comfort her, realizing in the back of her mind that the pain had subsided, was now just a dull ache rather than searing agony.

"Thank you," Elsa whispered, savoring just how easy it was to breathe now that her lungs no longer resisted. "I . . . I'm not imagining this?" she murmured. "This is actually happening . . .?"

_"Yes, it is." _The Light Bearer smiled as she gazed upon Elsa's face. _"I am the morning star that rises at the break of dawn. All peoples through all of Creation know of me, of my love for them. I am she that is the mediatrix between the Almighty and His beloved children. To know me is to have witnessed but a glimpse of the love that is Him. So no, Elsa. I am no hallucination, no figment of your imagination. I am as real as you, as your beloved family . . ."_

At her words, a sudden rush of concern flashed through Elsa's mind. "What about . . . them?! My friends . . . my family . . ." she gasped, gesturing wildly toward her still-motionless companions. "Why . . . Why are they—"

_"Do not worry about them," _the Light Bearer said, delicately stroking Elsa's cheek. _"They are perfectly fine. This moment is meant for just the two of us. Time will resume its course once what must be said . . . what must be done have been fulfilled."_

Elsa felt the oppressive weight of exhaustion upon her once more. "Please, no," she whispered. "Please, don't ask me to do anything more. I have done everything I have ever been asked to do without hesitation. I have done my best, despite my many failures. I have given so much . . . lost so much in return. Whatever it is He needs from me, I . . . I can't do it anymore. I simply can't. I have nothing left to give!" No longer caring about appearances, her pride no longer an obstacle, she allowed herself to give herself fully to the warm embrace that enraptured her. "I'm sorry. I'm just so _tired._ I'm not as strong as you. I never was. I—"

_"You have done more than enough," _the Light Bearer whispered, running her hands through Elsa's disheveled hair. _"Do you not think He recognizes your sacrifices? From the very first moment of your existence, it was always your role to serve as guardian of your world, a task you have carried out with courage, with grace, with dignity. Yet you have _always _had a choice. You could have rejected your birthright, given in to your selfish desires, discarded what it is that sets you apart."_

"What . . . are you talking about?" Elsa's brow furrowed in confusion, not understanding. "There is nothing special about me. I only did . . . what had to be done to keep my people . . . my family safe. Anyone would have done the same . . ."

_"You know that is not true. How many of your fathers have taken the easy path? How many have sought their own glorification over the guardianship of their subjects?" _The woman's eyes grew sad, distant. _"You know the history of your lands better than anyone, Elsa. You know how ruthless many of your predecessors have been. But you . . . You have resisted all corruption. You have fought against all odds to do what is right, even when your own desires have by necessity been suppressed. Why?"_

Elsa did not know what to say, how to respond to such a seemingly simple question. After spending several moments contemplating, she realized correct response—the _only _response—was the pure, unfettered truth. "Because," she murmured, cringing as several drops of blood spilled into her eye from the open wound upon her brow. "Because I wanted to. Because I wanted to show my people that if their Queen can live a life of honesty, of wanting what is best for others rather than herself, that they could do so as well. Because I wanted so desperately to believe that by doing so, I could change the world for the better, that the example set by just one woman could make a difference. That love—pure, unadulterated love—could thaw the wickedness that so clouds the hearts of Men and usher in an age of peace such as my world . . . or any world has ever seen."

Her face fell as she realized the folly of her words. "But now, I realize just how naïve I was. No matter what I have done, it hasn't been good enough. I now see that there will always be darkness, that no one is immune from its allure. That no matter how much one may try to escape, in the end, it will consume even the noblest of Men. Look at Jurgen. I trusted him to protect me, and look what he did."

A solitary tear rolled down her cheek as she continued her litany of despair. "Or Jansen. He tried to make amends for his errors, and he still ended up dead. The same with Jansarnen. After a lifetime of selfishness and deceit, he tried to turn his life around. He is now dead as well." She felt a painful lump form in her throat, her breathing intensifying, aggravating her injured lungs once more. "Or . . . Arberish. He tried to kill me . . . then tried . . . to change. He even fell in love . . . with me . . . but it wasn't enough. It's never . . . good . . . enough . . ."

Forcing herself to contain her tears, she bowed her head, feeling unworthy to look into the eyes of the embodiment of perfection that still embraced her. "Don't you see? I haven't . . . succeeded at anything. All . . . I've done is . . . delay the inevitable. I've lied to myself for years . . . telling myself I've been worthy of the power . . . that has been given to me . . . but I've been wrong. V . . . He was right. In the end, he will succeed. I see that now. I understand perfectly . . ."

The Light Bearer shook her head, holding Elsa even tighter. _"Oh, my child. How wrong you are. How can you be so blind?" _With a wave of her hand, a sphere of light appeared before the two, swirling, coalescing. _"Here," _the Light Bearer whispered, turning Elsa's head toward the light, smiling. _"Let me show you just what you have done."_

The light dissipated, revealing within the sphere the land of Arendelle, focusing upon the village just outside the palace. The streets were alive with citizens as people from all races, all lands talked to each other, laughed at each other, lived with each other. _"Look, Elsa," _the Light Bearer murmured. _"Look at your kingdom. See how Men, _ice bærers, _and _brann wielders _live together in peace, in harmony. Long-held grudges are no more; all disputes of the past little more than distant memories. Peace has finally come to your world. All because of you."_

The light swirled once more, revealing the familiar faces of her half-sister and her mother. _"You see Alúvelin and Valanda? What would have come of them were it not for your bravery, your love? Your sister would still be in the clutches of her grandmother, doomed to a life spent in V's grasp. And Valanda? She would still be trapped within her prison, locked away for all time, never to grow to know and love the daughter she so desperately longed for."_

The light now showed Elenórathem, the Water Spirit's face forlorn, dejected. _"What of her, Elsa? Your constant companion would never have dared to have revealed herself, would have merely existed, haunted by the unfulfilled longing to see her siblings once more."_

With yet another ethereal glow, the image before them shifted into a face Elsa knew all too well. As Anna's face appeared within the sphere, the Light Bearer smiled._ "Think of Anna, Elsa. You are the reason she and Kristoff fell in love. You are the reason she has grown into the loving woman that she is. You, Elsa. You."_

Elsa felt her eyes turn moist as the image of Anna before her became grim, her face filled with misery, with abject loneliness. _"Without you," _the Light Bearer continued, _"Anna would still be desperate for love, never knowing what it means to truly be loved by someone worthy of her affections. Her beautiful children would not exist. The world in which she would dwell would be cold, bitter, devoid of pleasure as she spent her days longing for happiness to enter her life . . . happiness that would never come."_

But the most moving image was the last too appear. Anna's face melted away, replaced by Maíreweth's. Elsa shook her head in disbelief as she saw the girl frantically looking about, a panicked expression upon her face as her sightless eyes gazed into nothingness. "Please!" Maíreweth's voice was desperate, terrified. "I just need somewhere to stay for the night. Will anyone please help me? I won't be any trouble. I swear! _Please!_"

"_Imagine if you were not there to open your heart to her when she appeared." _The Light Bearer's voice was soft, nearly inaudible, yet Elsa heard every word, felt each syllable tear at her heart like blows from a dagger. _"Imagine how easy it would have been for the darkness to take her, to take advantage of her gifts, to exploit her. She would have been little more than a puppet, used to serve his dark purposes, then cast aside when no longer needed."_

Elsa's mind raced, considering the woman's words. _All of this was avoided . . . because of me? Can one person truly make that much of a difference? _

With a flash, the light disappeared, retreating back into the Light Bearer's hand. _"Do you truly understand now, Elsa?" _she asked, cradling the Queen's face in her palms. _"How can you consider yourself a failure after everything you have done? You have given so much of yourself unconditionally, never even dreaming to ask for anything in return. If that is not proof that your desire to show the world what it means to love has succeeded beyond all measure, I am afraid I am at a loss to describe what is."_

Elsa nodded, the pain in her torso and lungs slowly beginning to return. "I . . . think so," she whispered. "But still, I don't know if I can go on. It's not just the physical pain." She looked the Light Bearer in the eye, doing her best to convey how she felt. "My spirit . . . I've been through so much. And even though I've learned to control myself, I'm still terrified that . . . that I might lose control again." She closed her eyes, shaking her head in sorrow. "Do you really want to know why it is so easy for me to sacrifice of myself? It is because if anything were to happen . . . to me, I feel I would deserve it. After all this time, I still haven't forgiven myself for what I did to my people . . . what I did to _Anna._" Exhaling, she buried her face in the woman's shoulder, no longer holding anything back. "Now do you understand why I said I don't deserve happiness? I don't! I don't . . ."

"Elsa."

Out of nowhere, a familiar voice broke through the cavernous foyer. Elsa felt her breath stop in her throat, her entire body stiffening as she realized who had spoken. _No! I'm hallucinating! Just like Jansarnen! It can't be . . . It _can't_!_

The Light Bearer looked up, carefully relinquishing her hold on Elsa, allowing another figure to delicately lift her into his arms. The Queen opened her eyes, hardly daring to believe as she beheld—

"Arberish?"

Her voice was little more than the softest of whispers, her hands trembling as her battered arms reached out to touch the man's face, expecting to make contact with nothingness. But her hands made contact with skin, the rough texture of his skin as familiar as her own.

Sensing her disbelief, her husband pulled her closer, planting a gentle kiss upon her lips. Realizing she was truly in the presence of her beloved, Elsa could contain herself no longer. She responded to Arberish's delicate kiss by planting her lips firmly upon his, using what remained of her strength to press herself into him, the months of separation melting away in an instant.

Finally pulling away, Elsa took yet painful breath, her head spinning as she tried to steady herself. "How . . . How can you be here?" Not waiting for an answer, she continued, fighting to obtain enough air to produce every word. "You have no idea . . . how empty I've felt . . . without you. I . . . I . . ."

Still holding her in his arms, Arberish placed a finger upon her lips. "Save your strength," he murmured. "You need to rest." A pained expression crossed his face. "I cannot stay for long. I will need to leave soon, to return to where I now belong."

"No!" Elsa shifted in his arms, flailing, struggling to pull herself closer to him. "You can't . . . leave me! Why would you come here . . . only to leave so soon?"

"_To reassure you." _The Light Bearer moved toward Elsa and Arberish, her gentle face filled with compassion. _"To help you see that you still have much to give. That you are stronger than even you realize."_

"Please, Elsa" Arberish's voice was soft yet commanding, his eyes staring directly into Elsa's own. "You must carry on. Our world still needs you." He squeezed her hand tightly. "Our family still needs you." A small smile tugged at his lip. "We will see each other again in death. I will wait for you. Do not worry about me. Go. Live your life. Find the happiness you so greatly deserve. Find it with _her._"

_But how? _Elsa thought. _She has a life of her own in another world. How could she possibly still want me? _Her breathing became strained as she found it more and more difficult to control her emotions. _I . . . I can't contain it any longer. It's too much. I'm too tired. I can't fight it any longer . . . _

"You may not . . . have to wait long for that," Elsa gasped, the effects of the Light Bearer's presence fading, her battered body prepared to succumb to her injuries.

The Light Bearer was by her side in an instant. _"No, my child," _she said, taking her from Arberish's arms, laying her gently upon the floor. _"Today is not the day for this. You _will _have your happiness. This much I promise."_

Closing her eyes, she knelt beside the ailing Queen. _"Elsa of Arendelle, beloved daughter of the Almighty Vandrínereth, on his behalf I release you from your doubt, your pain, your fear. I bequeath to you the peace and tranquility you have sought for so long, and I hereby pronounce you worthy to be counted among the Order of the _Úndenthren_—the holy brotherhood of His most trusted servants." _Placing a kiss upon Elsa's brow, the Light Bearer beamed with a profound radiance. _"Receive this, worthy child. You have earned this."_

A warm wind blew through the cavernous foyer, intensifying with each passing second. The rushing air swirled about Elsa's injured body, lifting her from the ground, suspending her far above the floor. Silver light appeared around her, flowing over her, washing over every inch of her skin, penetrating into the very core of her being. Her injuries vanished as the light flowed over and through them, broken bones reshaping, torn flesh healing itself. Every trace of the suffering she had endured over the years evaporated as her skin was restored to lustrous health, purer and more beautiful than it had ever been. Her tangled hair released itself from the confines of her long braid as broken and twisted fibers once again became silky smooth, her shimmering platinum locks billowing about her body as the breeze continued to blow. Her torn, destroyed clothing was once again made whole, the icy blue of the fabric sparkling as if arrayed with countless diamonds.

The light slowly faded, the wind gradually receded as Elsa's body descended, returning once more to the floor. As she made contact with the cold tile, she started, her eyes opening as she rose. Reaching out to steady herself, she instinctively summoned a smooth pane of ice, its face far more reflective than ice could ever be in nature. Holding the shining ice mirror before her, she gasped as she looked upon herself.

It was her face, the same face she had always looked upon, and yet it was also unfamiliar. All her imperfections, all of the scars she had acquired over the years had vanished, replaced with smooth skin the color of purest snow. Her eyes, once haunted, filled with trepidation, now sparkled and glowed as if cut from precious gemstones. Her irises were no longer merely the color of ice. Now, they were encircled with a thin ring of silver that seemed to embrace the light that entered her eyes, reflecting it in a thousand different directions at once.

Shaking, Elsa ran her hands over her arms, her abdomen, noticing at once that the raised scar that had marred her belly for so long was no more. As her fingers traced over the smooth skin of her arms, she gasped as she felt something upon the back of her right hand. Looking at her hand, she saw a symbol of some sort had appeared: a triangle enclosed within a circle.

The Light Bearer smiled once more as she took in Elsa's astonished reaction. _"How do you feel?" _she asked, her voice even, calm.

Elsa knew at once exactly what the woman was asking. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, probing her mind, searching. "I feel . . . I feel . . ." A genuine smile burst onto her lips, her silver and blue eyes shining in elation as she turned to the Light Bearer and Arberish. "It's gone," she whispered. "All of it. I'm not afraid anymore. There's nothing to suppress any longer. I . . . I'm _free_!"

_"Wonderful." _The Light Bearer beamed in approval. _"You have been granted a great gift, Elsa. You are the first mortal ever to become one of the Úndenthren. You now have great power over your world . . . power that will serve you well in the years to come." _She gestured toward Elsa's hand. _"The symbol you now bear is your reminder of who you now are. You are no longer merely a woman, Elsa. You are now truly one of His chosen ones, the undisputed protector of your world. Guard it well, Elsa. You no longer are restrained by your fears. You are now free to unlock your full potential."_

Elsa looked to Arberish, her shining eyes taking in every detail of her husband. "You have to leave now, don't you?"

"You know I do," Arberish said, forcing himself not to display his sadness.

"I . . . I understand," Elsa said, wrapping him in her embrace. "I know now why those we love have to leave us. It is so we can truly appreciate what they mean to us." Planting a kiss upon Arberish's lips, Elsa flashed a brave smile. "I just want you to know . . . how much you have changed—"

"I know." Arberish returned her kiss, finally breaking away. "I could say the same about you."

Elsa turned her face to the Light Bearer. "I am ready now . . . Alúvelin. Ready to fulfill the honor you have bestowed upon me. Ready to live a full, happy life, no longer encumbered by self-doubt."

The Light Bearer took Elsa's hand. _"Then, come with me, my child. Let us return you to your family . . . your daughter."_

_ My daughter, _Elsa thought as a vision of Maíreweth flew through her mind. Looking back to Arberish, she corrected herself. _No. _Our _daughter._

"I will tell her all about you!" she called back to her husband, his body slowly fading away. "I will make sure she knows what a good man you are! I will not let you be forgotten . . ."

Arberish was gone, the foyer betraying no sign that he had ever set foot within. As the Light Bearer led Elsa toward the slowly-forming portal of light that would cause time to resume its course, the Queen heard a voice whisper in her ear. _Remember what you have promised! Find your happiness, Elsa! I will always be with you, for I truly, deeply, love you . . . _

* * *

**AN: This has been, by far, the hardest chapter to craft that I have ever written. So much of what is at the heart of my work lies within this chapter. Hopefully, it has been worth your time to read. More to come . . . not much more, but still . . . **


	33. Chapter 33: Adoption

**Love Will Thaw**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Adoption**

"No! Oh, God, no! Please! NO!"

Anna was inconsolable, any thought of trying to control herself cast asunder. One moment, Elsa was lying in her arms, her breathing nearly inaudible, her heartbeat barely perceptible, her battered body covered in blood. Anna had been beside herself, refusing to accept comfort from Alúvelin and Valanda, her arms tightly wrapped around her sister as she rocked her body back and forth, as if by merely willing it, Elsa would be healed, would smile her familiar smile at her, reassuring her that everything was going to be fine. _This can't be happening! _Anna thought, her eyes tightly shut, refusing to witness the harsh reality. _Not again! Please, _not again_!_

But in an instant, everything changed. Without warning, without any indication, Elsa's dying body disappeared, vanishing into nothingness. Anna let out a cry of shock, of horror, as the elimination of her sister's body caused her to fall to the floor, her hands barely preventing her face from colliding with the cool tile, the steady putter-patter of raindrops mocking her, relentlessly ringing in her ears.

_This isn't possible! She can't be gone! She _can't_!_

The foyer was deathly silent, the only sounds the anguished wails from Anna's throat, the horrified cries that poured forth from Maíreweth as she saw the blue light that had become her reassurance of Elsa's presence snuffed out like a candle.

"Papa . . .? Papa, what happened to Aunt Elsa? Is she . . . Is she all right?"

Kristoff held his children tightly, turning away, not wanting them to look upon the sight of their despondent mother. Fighting back his own tears, he tightened his grip on them in his arms, allowing them to bury their faces in his shoulders. "Yes," he whispered, trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to reassure his son and daughter. "Aunt Elsa is just fine now. She's resting. Everything is okay . . ."

Wordlessly, Alúvelin knelt next to Anna, her left hand resting on her sister's shoulder, her right hand retrieving the two rings lying upon the floor—the Eden-stone and Elsa's signet ring, the ring that had belonged to her father, the two bands of metal the only reminders that a woman named Elsa had ever been present in the foyer. Running her finger over the Eden-stone, Alúvelin glanced across the foyer, her eyes meeting Elenórathem's, the Water Spirit's gaze as filled with sorrow as the Empress suspected her own were, the blue woman leaning upon Isarn for support, his face pale in disbelief.

"Why?"

Anna's voice was barely a whisper; the question was hardly even a question. It was a statement, a despairing, horrible acknowledgement of what had just taken place. Her eyes red, her hair disheveled, the Princess of Arendelle turned to Alúvelin, silently pleading with her to explain, to make sense of it all.

"Why, Alúvelin? Why did they take her? Why couldn't they heal her instead?" Her anguish turned to rage as she slammed her palm against the floor. "How dare they!" Anna cried, fury coursing through her. "After everything she's done, for them to just take her . . . without . . . without even letting me say goodbye . . ."

Her outrage melted away, her spirit filled with nothing but emptiness. She did not attempt to move as Alúvelin wrapped her arms around Anna, Valanda joining in as well, the three women huddled together in a triptych of mourning.

"I don't know, Anna," Valanda whispered. "None of us do." Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, searching for something . . . _anything _to say to give comfort to her daughter and Anna. "My people . . . We believe that the dead do not leave us in vain. That whenever their time comes to depart from this world, there is a higher purpose . . . even if it is beyond our ability to comprehend."

Valanda looked about the foyer, smiling sadly as she saw Jurgen, Elizabeth, Underthen, Élenway, and the others looking at her expectantly. Realizing that Maíreweth had stumbled toward them in despair, she offered the blind girl her hand, gently helping the young woman find her bearings, allowing her to join the other women upon the floor.

"Just think," Valanda continued. "Would any of us be here now—together—if it wasn't for Elsa? She is the one who brought us together, who made us a family. Maybe . . . Maybe that was her purpose in this life: to show the world what truly matters. And now that she has done so . . ."

The three women and the teenager upon the floor were once more overcome with waves of sorrow as they clung to each other, weeping bitterly. So preoccupied were they with their own grief that they failed to notice a silver glow filling the foyer, slowly at first, but gradually growing brighter and brighter, until, at last, they were forced to acknowledge its presence, shielding their eyes from its intense rays.

_"Daughters of the Almighty, why do you weep?" _A warm voice filled the foyer, its dulcet tones soothing, comforting despite their grief. The party members were startled, jumping back, caught off guard. Elizabeth's voice could be heard clearly, murmuring to herself about just how impossible the whole scenario was.

Through the intensity of the light, Anna could make out the shape of a feminine figure, the visitor's features remaining shrouded in radiance. "Who are you?!" Anna cried, standing, challenging the source of the voice. "Did you take her from us?! Why? Why would you do this?! _How _could you do this?!"

_"It is her time to rest," _the voice responded, its tone still melodious. _"She has accomplished all that has been asked of her. She has earned her reward. She is at peace now."_

"No, she hasn't!" Anna shouted. "Look around! Every single one of us is heartbroken right now! She has a family . . . a _daughter_!" Taking Maíreweth's hand, Anna pulled the young woman close to her. "Please! There is so much we need from her right now! Her people need her . . . _I _need her!" Her lip quivering, she fell on her knees before the silvery woman. "She has so much left to give. So much life left to live."

Anna suddenly realized how selfish she sounded. _You heard her! _she thought. _Elsa is finally at peace. Who are you to deny her this? You have no right! She is with Arberish now! She is happy!_

"But," she said, her eyes filling once more with tears. "But if she is truly at peace . . . I can't ask you to bring her back. She deserves to be happy. And this world has caused her so much pain." Bowing her head, she prostrated herself before the woman. "I just wish I could see her one last time," she whispered. "Just to tell her . . . to be absolutely certain she knows just how much I love her . . ."

The figure paused, as if carefully weighing Anna's words. _"You truly do, don't you?"_

"Yes," Anna murmured. "I always have. If . . . If there is anything you can do, I—"

A warm laugh burst from the throat of the shining woman, the pitch of her voice modulating, shifting to a timbre that was very, very familiar. Anna felt her heart skip a beat as she realized what was happening. _How . . .? You're imagining things! It can't—_

With a brilliant flash, the light receded, the face of the woman suddenly on display for all to see. Her pale skin glistened like the moon itself, her flowing blonde hair no longer constrained, no longer held back but permitted to coalesce freely around her shimmering body. But it was her eyes that caught Anna's attention. They were so different now; no matter which way they looked, light seemed to cascade from them, sparkling like countless priceless jewels, truly giving her the appearance of being divine, of being some goddess descended from on high to mingle with lowly mortals.

Anna backed away, terrified, her heart pounding in her chest as she beheld the beautiful yet terrible sight before her. _What have they done to her? What has she become?!_

But when the eyes fell upon Anna, when the shimmering irises of blue and silver caught her attention, the Princess felt her fear dissipate, fading away like smoke into the wind. For the silvery blue orbs betrayed no anger, no judgment, no resentment of any kind. Instead, Anna felt love . . . pure, undefiled love flowing over her, assuring her that everything was at it should be.

"El– . . . _Elsa_?"

Anna could hardly choke out her sister's name, so astonished was she. She was not even certain she was actually witnessing her sister standing before her—_could this all be just a dream?_—until she felt the familiar touch upon her cheek, saw her familiar smile, stared once more into the ice blue orbs that were her eyes that now—although ringed in silver, although now the most beautiful eyes by far that Anna had ever seen—beamed at her as no other pair of eyes could ever do.

"I'm here, Anna," Elsa whispered, her crimson lips planting a loving kiss upon Anna's brow. "It's really me."

Without hesitation, Anna hurled her arms around Elsa, pulling her into the tightest hug she had ever shared, not caring about anything else except savoring the return of her sister to the realm of the living. Anna's attention was so focused on holding onto Elsa that she did not realize she had been joined in her embrace by two others for until she realized she was having difficulty breathing.

Backing away, she held up her hands. "Sorry!" she apologized. "I know you don't like to be mobbed like that . . ."

Elsa glanced at Alúvelin and Valanda, each of whom was holding onto her tightly. "I don't mind anymore," Elsa said softly, wrapping her arms around each of the women. "Not anymore . . ."

_Who are you, and what have you done with my sister? _Anna thought. Before she could get another word in, two small figures rushed forward, latching tightly to Elsa's legs. "Aunt Elsa! You're okay!"

Elsa gently pushed Alúvelin and Valanda aside. Kneeling, she took hold of Célebron and Élsaweth, her expression becoming stern. "You two . . . That was very foolish of you, taking on V like that," she said, her eyes narrowing. "You could have been hurt! What were you thinking?!"

Crestfallen, the twins' eyes fell to the floor, their minds filled with confusion. "We . . . We just wanted to help," Élsaweth protested, her eyes brimming with tears, upset that her aunt was suddenly being so critical after everything that had happened.

Elsa's narrow eyes widened again as she smiled once more, pulling the twins to her, refusing to let them go. "As dangerous as that was, you two were very, very brave. Thank you for all of your help. You saved us. You, and . . ."

Rising, Elsa turned to the person she had been waiting to speak with more than anyone. Slowly, deliberately, she walked to Maíreweth, frowning as she saw the blind girl looking about in confusion. "Maíreweth . . . Jennifer, it's me," she said, reaching out her hand to the young woman, her lips turning into a frown as she analyzed the girl's reaction. _It's like she doesn't recognize me. _Clearing her throat, she addressed Maíreweth again: "Jennifer, is everything all right?"

"Elsa?!" The young woman's voice was filled with concern, her face contorted in an expression of consternation. "Where are you? I can't sense you! All I can see is . . . is . . ."

Maíreweth started as she felt someone take her hand. The touch felt familiar, oh so familiar, and yet . . . _This doesn't make any sense! Where _is _she?!_

"Tell me." Elsa's voice rang in her ears, calming her, caressing her. "What do you see?"

Maíreweth's world of blackness was overrun with a bright silver light, its glistening beams more beautiful than any light she had ever witnessed before she lost her sight. Frowning, she stared at the light, confused. _I don't understand! Whenever I hear Elsa's voice, the light grows stronger! But it can't be . . . Unless . . . Unless . . ._

Suddenly understanding, Maíreweth stared toward the light, overcome by its ethereal beauty. "Elsa? Is . . . Is it you? Your light . . . It's . . . It's . . ."

"Shhh!" Elsa's finger was upon Maíreweth's lips, soothing the confused young woman. "I know," she said. "I've . . . changed somewhat. For the better."

"Elsa, I . . . I need to tell you . . . I . . ."

Maíreweth was suddenly overcome with guilt, with shame. Falling to the floor, she buried her head in her hands, too filled with self-loathing to acknowledge that Elsa had sat beside her, had wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close, burying her face in Elsa's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" Maíreweth whimpered. "What I said before . . . I didn't mean it! I was upset! But I never should have . . . Oh, God!"

"It's all right," Elsa murmured, allowing the girl to continue crying, to expunge the misery from her spirit. "I mean it. It's all right."

Exhaling, Elsa summoned the strength to say the words she had no desire to speak, yet knew she _had _to. "Jennifer, I can return you to your home."

Maíreweth was not prepared for this statement. Her breath left her momentarily, her heart beating rapidly. "What?" she whispered.

Glancing up toward Isarn, inwardly smiling as she saw the expression of relief cascading upon her father's face, Elsa continued, her heart growing heavier with each word. "If . . . If you truly wish to return to your own world, I . . . we can take you there. You can live your old life again, Jennifer." Elsa ran a hand through the young woman's hair, her newfound sense of peace the only thing preventing her from breaking down into tears. "Just promise me . . . Promise me that you will be happy. That you will live your life to the fullest. That whatever it is you dream of becoming, you strive for that goal, and you don't let anyone tell you that you are not beautiful enough or talented enough to achieve it. That . . . That, no matter what happens, you will always remember how I feel about you. How much I love you . . ."

Maíreweth's . . . Jennifer's stomach churned. _She would let me go, just like that, in order for me to be happy? What do I say? What do I do? I . . . I . . ._ Taking a deep breath, Maíreweth concentrated, feeling the familiar feeling running through her being indicating she was about to have a vision. Silently, wordlessly, she watched as images danced before her unseeing eyes, whispers of a future that could be, if only she made the correct choice. _But it is _my _choice to make! _she reminded herself. _I have seen my own future. Therefore, I can decide my own destiny . . . _

Taking Elsa's hand, Jennifer smiled toward her. "I remember everything now," she confessed. "Everything about my old life. Every detail, every sound, every smell, every sight. Well, before _this _happened . . ." Gesturing toward her eyes, she searched the very core of her being, realizing that, in the end, there was but one choice she could make.

"I remember hating what had become of my life," Jennifer continued, shuddering as the unpleasant memories began running through her mind. "I never used to have these powers. Not until, like Élenway said, I turned fourteen. Then . . ."

Burying her head in her hands, the young woman forced herself to continue. "The past few weeks have been unbearable," she whispered."I've been so afraid, so terrified of what's been happening to me. I remember . . . I remember reaching for things—the phone, the remote, whatever—only to find when I picked them up that they were coated in ice! How whenever I would enter a room, the temperature would suddenly plummet without explanation. How, when I least expected it, snow would suddenly appear at my feet out of thin air! I was so afraid my parents would find out that they would send me to an institution somewhere to be studied like . . .like an animal! I couldn't tell anyone about what I was going through! I was alone . . . So alone . . ."

Her attention shifted, as did her tone, as she followed her train of thought toward a new destination. "But then, the Maíreth brought me to this world. And even though they buried my memoires, I . . . I have to admit it was the best thing that could have happened to me. Because I . . . I met _you, _Elsa." Clutching the Queen's hand, Jennifer pressed forward, desperate to impress upon Elsa just what she was trying to say. "Do you understand, Elsa? I've never been as happy as when I am with you. And I don't care if we are somehow the same person, born on two different worlds. All I know is that . . . is that I want to stay here, with you. I want you to be my mother. I want to be . . . I want to be your _daughter_."

Elsa found herself speechless, words failing to come to her in her moment of need. Finally, after several tense seconds of silence, she managed to stammer: "Jennifer, you . . . you are sure about this? You—"

"Jennifer is dead." The young woman squeezed Elsa's hand even tighter. "She died in the accident that killed her parents. She was an only child. She had no other family; no grandparents, no aunts or uncles. She will not be missed." Raising her hand, Jennifer allowed her ice abilities to freely swirl about from her fingertips, silently directing the coldness as it swirled and flowed in her palm. "My name is Maíreweth," she whispered, the ice twirling about her hand fading away as it completed its purposeful dance. "And I am the adopted daughter of Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

With both hands, the young woman formerly known as Jennifer held out the object she had created, allowing it to rest in Elsa's grasp. "Take this as a sign of my devotion to you," she murmured as Elsa stared in amazement at the item in her hand. "Please, take it . . . Mother."

Elsa felt her eyes burn with tears of joy as she gazed upon the beautiful object within her palms. It was a sculpture of purest ice, conjured from the very core of Maíreweth's spirit. Two hearts were intertwined, one flowing into the other, the points of connection perfect, capturing the essence of their love for each other. In the center of the heart sculpture, at the point where the two shapes became one, was a crystalline snowflake. Elsa recognized its shape, its design immediately, for it was the exact snowflake—_her _snowflake—that always appeared in some fashion whenever she used her abilities. For Maíreweth to create it perfectly, down to the last detail, without ever seeing it . . .

"I love it," Elsa whispered, kissing Maíreweth upon the brow. "It's beautiful. Just like you. Just like my love for you, my . . . my . . . my Daughter."

At the word 'daughter,' Maíreweth felt her heart melt within her chest, her constant sense of foreboding leaving her spirit. Realizing that words were wholly inadequate to describe what she was feeling, she held on to Elsa tightly, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks as mother and daughter, now together as one, held each other, all other concerns, all other worries lost in the moment as they finally, at long last, savored the sweet sensation of simply _being _together.

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


End file.
